Fuego
by Margot Fenring
Summary: ¿Cómo habría sido el mundo antes de Aang?, ¿Cómo habriá sido la vida de Lu Ten, Iroh, Ozai,Ursa,Zuko y Azula antes del regreso del avatar?. Si buscan historias sobre la familia real de la Nación del Fuego este es el sitio indicado.-terminado-
1. La Princesa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Drabbles. bueno… esto es un experimento _**Por favor dejen reviews!!!**_

* * *

**I. La princesa**

Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que de ahora en adelante ese iba a ser ese hogar. Como noble que era siempre había estado en las salas de las visitas, unas cuantas veces en apartamentos personales…pero ahora era la esposa de uno de los príncipes. Trató de ahogar un suspiro mientras paseaba por el eomplejo, la gente le rendía pleitesía al pasar, le pedía que intercediera por sus familiares, ella solo buscaba un sitio tranquilo. Al pasar por uno de los jardines descubrió a un niño escondiéndose tras los matorrales.

- ¿Hola? – dijo insegura

- Eres la esposa de mi tío

- Tu debes de ser el príncipe Lu Ten

- Si

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno…es hora de la lección de historia y la verdad es muy aburrida

- me apena escuchar eso, en realiad no es tan aburrida...

- Mi tutor dice que debo aprenderme un enorme libro, pero prefiero las lecciones de mi padre, son mas divertidas

- ¿en serio?

- Si… pero últimamente esta muy ocupado y no puede estudiar conmigo

- Es una pena, pero ya tendra tiempo - dijo dándole una amabla sonrisa.

Un grupo de guardias y sacerdotes pasaron y el chico volvió a ocultarse. Después de un rato salió.

- no les digas que me has visto

- no lo haré

- mi padre tiene razón, eres hermosa e inteligente, digna princesa de la Nación del Fuego… nos vemos

Ella se sonrojó levemente y observó como el pequeño brincaba los matorrales y desaparecía corriendo rumbo a las habitaciones del complejo. Una mano tocó su hombro y se sobresaltó. Era su esposo, Ozai, príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, el que observaba con ojos profundos como su sobrino desaparecía en las sombras.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	2. Té

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono (snif!), son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!**_

* * *

**II.- Té**

Caía la tarde y finalmente había terminado la sesión en la cámara de guerra de la Nación del Fuego. El príncipe Heredero era el último en retirarse de la sala como el protocolo lo exigía. Su padre se había retirado a estudiar de nuevo los planes de batalla para contrarrestar esas pequeñas células de maestros tierra que estaban dando tanto problema a las tropas y su hermano había salido en silencio, somo siempre.

Se sentía un poco cansado, su hijo debería de estar en sus habitaciones terminando las lecciones de retórica que había encomendado a un sacerdote. Desde muy joven siempre se había sentido un gran aprecio por las artes, la música y el té, lo cual le daba una imagen de excéntrico que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Maquinalmente se dirigió al salón, un pequeño grupo de generales lo esperaban con una tetera hirviendo y un viejo monje listo para dar inicio a la ceremonia. Entro y los saludó con un amable gesto.

La ceremonia empezó, el sol caía en el horizonte, las sombras del jardín podían distinguirse, el sacerdote movía ceremoniosamente la tetera en el brasero, el colador, la escobilla, con cuidado vertía el agua y pasó a sus invitados un tazón humeante que perfumó con su delicada esencia el lugar.

Al príncipe Iroh le gustaba esa ceremonia, para él no existía mayor placer que una perfumada taza de té. Le gustaba disfrutar cada detalle, pues sabía que después de disfrutar esa delicioso infusión, su mente se despejaría y podría idear un brillante plan para detener a esos problemáticos maestros del reino tierra.

* * *

Agradezco los amables comentarios a _**Just Eowyn**_ y a _**Yui-3000**_. (sip...era la princesa Ursa) 

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	3. Noche

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

_**Dejen reviews!!!**_

* * *

**III.- Noche**

La lámpara crepitaba en la habitación. Aun no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía molesto..

El la había escogido precisamente a ella entre muchas otras y tenía sus razones. En primer lugar era una mujer bella, inteligente, de sangre noble, de una familia distinguida que le aseguraba que su estirpe estaría formada por poderosos maestros fuego, además seguía puntualmente todos los lineamientos de la buena educación que exigía la corte.

La verdad es que le había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vio en la Academia de la Nación del fuego y tuvo que soportar cientos de bromas de su hermano antes de decidirse.

La boda había sido solo mero formulismo, y ahí estaba, durmiendo a su lado, con su largo cabello sobre las sábanas rojas y su piel pálida que se movía al compás de su respiración. Quería acariciarla, pero algo lo detuvo, esas condenadas mujeres lo sacaban de quicio y no iba a hacer lo que ellas dijeran como cuando era pequeño.

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- No es nada…solo estoy preocupado

- ¿y que te preocupa?

En vez de responderle empezó a besar con cuidado sus delicados hombros haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Que dijeran lo que quisieran Lo y Li. Al final se haría su voluntad y no la de ellas.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a _**Nandechan**_, _**Just Eowyn**_ y _**Zukara Love**_. 

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	4. La canción de Lu ten

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

* * *

**IV. La canción de Lu Ten**

El general Iroh narraba sus aventuras por los cuatro reinos conocidos y Lu Ten lo observaba arrobado. Su padre a veces le contaba leyendas de la tribu agua, la de los guerreros que adoraban a los espíritus del océano y a la luna; interesantes historias sobre los misteriosos monjes que aparecían y desaparecían a voluntad en el viento, pero las que mas le gustaban eran las que tenían lugar en el reino tierra.

Lu Ten soñaba con crecer para emprender grandes hazañas como las de su padre, ya se imaginaba asediando una ciudad, combatiendo a los aguerridos maestros tierra y se decía que un día pelearía y derrumbaría las legendarias murallas de Ba Sing Se.

Su padre sonreía y entonaba una melodía que había aprendido hace muchos años en una de las expediciones al reino tierra.

_**Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.**_

_**Like fragile, tiny shells,**_

_**Drifting in the foam.**_

_**Little soldier boy, come marching home.**_

_**Brave soldier boy, comes marching home.**_

Al terminar la canción Lu Ten dormía placidamente en los brazos del general Iroh.

* * *

**Nota**: Dejé la melodía en su idioma original, ya que en la traducción en español se pierde detalles de la misma. 

Muchas gracias a _**Just Eowyn **_, _**Nande –chan**_ y _**Yui-3000**_ por sus comentarios.

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	5. Azulon

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchísimas gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_ y a _**Yui 3000**_ por sus valiosos comentarios.

_**N**__**o olviden dejar Reviews!!!**_

* * *

**V.- Azulon**

Azulon, señor del fuego, amo y señor de la mayor parte de los territorios conocidos, gran héroe de mil batallas, conquistador de cientos de territorios que gobernaba desde su imponente trono, detrás de un muro de fuego como se hacía desde tiempos de su padre, el efecto visual era impresionante, a sus años todavía lucía majestuoso, imponente y aterrador.

Observaba con atención el transcurso de los planes de batalla. Su estado mayor preparaba el ataque y sus hijos participaban activamente en la organización. Estaba orgulloso ambos, y se consideraba afortunado de tener dos hijos tan valientes y decididos.

Su preferido siempre había sido Iroh, su primogénito, el héroe de cientos de batallas, gran estratega, un auténtico maestro fuego como no se había visto en años, sabio, carismático y disciplinado, que había tenido el honor de matar al último dragón para demostrar su valía. Algo le decía que su sucesor sería uno de los gobernantes más amados y sabios que llegaría a conocer la Nación del Fuego.

Por otra parte estaba el joven Ozai, también un excelente hijo, inteligente, orgulloso, aunque le desconcertaba un poco esa afición por las máquinas de guerra, para él la guerra se debía de llevar a cabo por los medios tradicionales, ocupando infantería y caballería. Sin duda era uno de sus mejores elementos, astuto como pocos, con don de mando, y definitivamente el heredero del legendario carácter de la familia. Tenía algo sombrío que le desconcertaba, pero la familia siempre había sido así…no recordaba una perfecta.

Azulon volvió su mirada al mapa que detallaba los planes de batalla, cada día se internaban más en el reino tierra, se preguntó si llegaría el día en que pudiera ver la legendaria y orgullosa Ba Sing Se a sus pies.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	6. Pai Sho

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Importante: El haiku que menciono fue realizado por Oshima Ryota (1718- 1787), retomo la traducción de Octavio Paz y Eikishi Hayashiya.

Agradezco los amables comentarios que me han hecho _**Just Eowyn, **_**_Nande –chan, Yui-300 y Zukara Love. _**Es posible que tarde un poco en actualizar los drabbles, pero procuraré escribir al menos un par por semana XD.

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!**_

* * *

**VI.-**_**Pai Sho**_

Un hombre recita acompañado de un flautista.

_**No hablan palabra**_

_**El anfitrión, el huésped**_

**_y__ el crisantemo._**

El juego se ha prolongado más de lo habitual.

Todo había empezado como un torneo amistoso, habían descartado a varios jugadores después de breves encuentros, al final solo dos estaban frente al tablero, pero conforme pasaban las horas, los movimientos de los contendientes se hacían más y más cerrados. El Pai sho era una de las pasiones del príncipe heredero, era mas que un juego de fichas, era una forma de liberar la mente y satisfacer su espíritu de estratega, nada le complacía en encontrar un rival a su altura.

Nadie esperaba que el juego se prolongara tanto, pero los bien ponderados movimientos de los contendientes tenían maravillados a los invitados. Hubo un bostezo que no pasó disimulado, atardecía, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de anaranjado.

- será mejor dejarlo por hoy

- si… podríamos sellar las jugadas para continuar en otro momento

- me parece bien

Dos hombres que vigilaban los movimientos se acercaron, terminaron de tomar los apuntes de las jugadas y registraron las últimas jugadas de los adversarios. Después los rivales se dieron la mano.

- ¿Por qué te detuviste?, pudiste ganar

- Estas muy cansado, el juego se extendió mucho, me pareció que te aburrías

Por un momento un gesto desdeñoso se dibujó en vez de su habitual expresión. Iba a decir algo más, pero prefirió callar, su hermano se acercaba.

- si que me ha sorprendido Ozai, en realidad es una jugadora nata

- hermano, ya te había advertido eso – dijo abrazando con orgullo a su mujer

- ojala podamos continuar el juego en otra ocasión – dijo Iroh dirigiéndose a la princesa Ursa

- será un honor príncipe Iroh

- princesa, llámame Iroh, al fin y al cabo estamos en familia

La joven se sonrojó y observó a su marido.

- bueno , yo me retiro, debo estudiar algunos mapas antes de ver a Lu Ten, nos vemos en el consejo de mañana hermano

- entonces hasta mañana hermano

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	7. Una Promesa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

El haiku de esta viñeta fue escrito originalmente por Kobayashi Issa (1763 – 1872) y la traducción al español se la debemos a Octavio Paz y Eikichi Hayashiya.

Agradezco a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Zukara love**_ y _**Nande chan**_ por sus comentarios. - La autora voltea a los lados y sale corriendo antes de que la atrapen escribiendo mas drabbles- XD

_**Por favor, no olviden dejar reviews!!!**_

* * *

**VII.- Una Promesa**

Se encuentra bordando frente a un bastidor de madera. Una flama roja va a tomando forma entre sus cuidadosas puntadas. A lo lejos un par de mujeres se detienen, la observan y siguen su camino. Se siente incómoda. No le gusta la forma en la que la ven ni los murmullos que esparcen por los pasillos de palacio.

Hay algo que no le gusta de ellas, pero su esposo les tiene gran estima y respeto, su habilidad con el fuego es legendaria y todavía se escuchan canciones que cuentan sobre su belleza que languidece.

Su intuición le dice que ellas tienen algo que le disgusta profundamente, le recuerdan unos versos que recitaba su de su madre cuando se disgustaba:

_**En esa cara**_

_**Hay algo, hay algo… ¿qué?**_

_**Ah, si, la víbora.**_

Se pincha un dedo. Una gota de sangre. Mecánicamente se lleva su dedo a la boca. Tiene un extraño presentimiento.

- tía Ursa

- ¡Lu Ten! – dice dejando el bordado de lado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a visitar a mi tía favorita – dice el niño abrazándola

Ursa sonríe y lo acaricia.

- ¿es cierto lo que dicen Lo y Li?

- No se que dicen…

- Dicen que pronto tendré un primo

- Vaya…

- ¿pero es cierto?

- Bueno… es posible, quizá algún día…

- Sería genial…debes prometerme algo tía

- Depende, no deben hacerse promesas a la ligera

- Prométeme que si es un niño me dejarás enseñarle a usar los sables

- ¿sables?...pero Lu Ten…un bebé no puede cargar unos sables

- Pero cuando crezca … promételo por favor

- Que cosas dices… – dijo moviendo la cabeza, su sobrino la observa fijamente – está bien…lo prometo, pero solo si es un niño

- Es una promesa

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!**_


	8. Ozai

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Yui 3000**_, _**Nande Chan**_ y _**Zukara Love**_ por seguir estas viñetas XD

* * *

**VII.-Ozai**

El príncipe Ozai se veía mas feliz que de costumbre, si bien no sonreía, no se había molestado mucho por las torpezas cometidas por sus allegados. Ursa se lo había confirmado esta mañana, finalmente serían padres y su línea se extendería por una generación más.

Un hijo, era justamente lo que necesitaba, pero debía de ser cuidadoso, había enviado hace días a Lo y Li a la Isla de Roku a consultar a los sacerdotes, debían de revisar cuantos oráculos y predicciones encontraran. Si el se hubiera presentado sería muy escandaloso, pero como eran un poco supersticiosas no sospecharían nada.

Debía de asegurarse de la integridad de su esposa, su futuro reposaba en ella, la cuidaría con moderación, enviaría a los mejores médicos y curanderos para que la atendieran de principio a fin, él no cometería los mismos errores que su hermano.

Iroh en el fondo era demasiado sensible, debió de poner mas atención a su querida esposa, todos pensaban que su mujer era lo suficientemente fuerte, así que nadie se imaginó que no sobreviviría para ver a su hijo. Pobre Iroh, pensó con desprecio.

Los funerales de aquella flor de estío fueron magníficos, incluso el Señor del Fuego tomó parte de ellos. Recordó la procesión al templo, las vestiduras blancas y los sacerdotes frente al cadáver de su cuñada. Su hermano observó la ceremonia con su hijo en brazos y vio como la mujer que mas había amado en este mundo quedaba reducida a un montón de cenizas. Como lloró aquel día.

Sus protectoras lo sacaron de sus recuerdos.

- Príncipe Ozai, traemos noticias

- y no son buenas

- te lo advertimos – dijeron a coro

El príncipe las observó con furia.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	9. Lecciones de Botánica

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

XD Gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Nande –chan**_ y _**Zukara Love**_ por sus comentarios. XD

* * *

**Lecciones de Botánica**

Esta mañana habían llegado nuevos ejemplares para su colección. Un noble que conocía su afición le había enviado dos pequeños ejemplares de cactus y plantas que crecían cerca de las villas de los areneros. Mientras sonreía ponía atención a su bonsái. Un poco de agua, sol, podar el árbol para que siguiera el orden, ante todo debía mantener la forma esencial del árbol real. Un poco más…

- papá, me aburro

- Lu Ten ... - era la décima vez que lo decía

- ¡Pero es aburrido regar plantas!

- Debes de saber , querido hijo, que esto es un arte milenario

- Pero es solo para iniciados - protestó

- Tienes mucha razón, tu estas empezando

- ¿acaso no es perder el tiempo?

- No creo que dedicar un poco de tiempo a un ser vivo sea una perdida de tiempo, puedes considerarlo como parte de tu entrenamiento

- Pero podrías enseñarme mas sobre estrategia militar…

- Paciencia , pequeño, paciencia

- ¿y a que debo esperar?

- hijo mío, la paciencia es una virtud…nosotros debemos aprender a esperar el momento adecuado

El niño lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

- Lu Ten…planear una batalla no es tan fácil como crees

- no entiendo que tiene que ver con las plantas

- verás…antes de atacar cualquier sitio debes conocer el terreno enemigo - dijo señalándole un hermosa flor roja- por ejemplo, nunca debes de pelear contra un maestros agua en un sitio donde las flores de fuego cubran los campos

- ¿por qué?

- Porque estas flores de fuego son engañosas, su interior esta lleno de agua y eso puede resultar contraproducente…

- ¡Y yo que pensaba que eran hermosas!

- Y lo son, pero también pueden ser letales…y mira aquella – dijo mostrándole el cactus

- No le veo nada en especial, es solo un cactus

- Debes de saber que si alguna vez visitas el desierto de Si Wong y solo hallarás estos ejemplares, y escúchame bien , nunca jamás bebas su jugo

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque…- su padre dudó un momento- porque puede ser peligroso

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Cuando seas mayor te lo contaré

- ¡Papá!

- Escucha a tu padre y se prudente

- ¡papá cuéntame!

- Cuando seas mayor, Lu Ten, cuando seas mayor

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	10. Té verde

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Gracias a **_Just Eowyn_**, **_Yui-300, Zukara Love y Nande Chan_** por sus comentarios**_. XD_**

* * *

**Te verde**

Había vigilado toda la tarde el invernadero, esperó a que el último cuidador se fuera y entró sigilosamente al lugar. Observó de nuevo el cactus. Su padre había tenido el cuidado de poner fuera de su alcance los ejemplares al ver su interés. Pensó que si uno desaparecía su padre lo notaría, pero si solo le quitaba un pedacito…

Tomó un guante de jardinería y con un golpe de su sable le quitó una parte, la abrió y observó un líquido transparente e incoloro. No le veía nada en especial. Su padre le había dicho que tuviera cuidado…se preguntó para que podía servir y tuvo una brillante idea.

Salió del lugar, corrió a las cocinas y preguntó si Lo y Li ya habían tomado su té. Preguntó si podía llevárselo, pero le dijeron que era muy pequeño. En un descuido de los que preparaban el té vació el líquido en la tetera y se alejó con un bollo relleno de carne del lugar.

Esa tarde fue memorable. Las dos hermanas esperaban visitas de la Isla de la Media Luna. Las dos se esforzaron por mostrar sus mejores modales, una preparó la mezcla de té verde y otra llevó a cabo la ceremonia del té para sus invitados. Los cuales se empezaron a comportar de forma extraña al beberlo, cuando pasó por su puerta el príncipe Ozai juraron y perjuraron que había pasado un dragón azul, al pasar la princesa Ursa les preguntaron como habían hecho para conseguir ese extraño ejemplar de loto de fuego.

Las hermanas estaban intrigadas, bebieron del té y de pronto se desconcertaron al no reconocer la habitación y encontrarse en un sitio de colores psicodélicos, donde conversaban con un par de focas- iguana y al volverse se sorprendieron al ver en vez de sus personas encontrar un par de rinocerontes de komodo. Gritaron como nunca. El príncipe Iroh que pasaba por ahí se detuvo a observar la escena, los invitados tenían los ojos dilatados y aplaudían como focas, mientras Lo y Li se arrastraban por el piso como dos enormes gusanos.

Se alejó del lugar y corrió al invernadero donde descubrió que uno de sus ejemplares de cactus estaba incompleto y cuando fue a las cocinas le informaron que su hijo había pasado por un bocadillo..

¡LU TEN! – se escuchó por todo el palacio

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	11. Ira

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco sus comentarios a **_Just Eowyn_**, **_Nande - chan_** y **_Enigmatek_**.

* * *

**XI.- Ira**

El príncipe Ozai discutía acaloradamente en sus habitaciones.

- ¡Ese chico merece un castigo ejemplar!

- Pero su padre ya lo ha castigado - replico tranquilamente su esposa

- ¡no es suficiente

- Me parece que lo es

- ¡Pero has visto como quedaron!

- Es lamentable, pero Lu Ten no sabía…

- Eso no lo justifica nada , ese niño necesita aprender a respetar a sus mayores, necesita disciplina y una mano dura

- Yo creo que solo fue una travesura, y con el castigo que recibió me parece que ha aprendido la lección

- Ningún hijo mío será tan malcriado como mi sobrino

- Cuando seas padre lo comprenderás

- No lo creo – dicho esto salió de la habitación

La princesa Ursa elevó sus ojos, era inútil, su esposo había estado profundamente irritado todo el día y había estallado al enterarse de la pequeña travesura de Lu Ten. Li y Lo estaban indispuestas y que decir de los invitados. Había algo que le perturbaba en su actitud y le inquietaba. No podía quedarse así, se levantó y desapareció entre las sombras del palacio.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	12. La Audiencia

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Nande –chan**_, _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Yui-300**_ y _**Zukara-Love**_ por sus comentarios.

* * *

**XII.- La Audiencia**

Azulon esta sentado en su trono tras su muro de fuego y esta bastante irritado. Teniendo tantos asuntos importantes de los cuales ocuparse ha tenido que dejarlos de lado por razones de familia. Su hijo menor le había exigido una audiencia por culpa de su nieto.

Lu Ten era apenas un niño y simplemente había hecho una travesura, como en su momento lo habían hecho sus hijos, que la verdad sea dicha, en un primer momento le había encolerizado pero después le había hecho mucha gracia. Pero Ozai nunca debía saberlo, con lo irritable que era su hijo menor, podría tomárselo muy mal.

La princesa Ursa presenciaba por primera vez en su vida esta audiencia familiar, le preocupaba que el incidente, que Ozai se empeñaba en amplificar, le afectara en su estado. Iroh había castigado a su hijo haciéndole copiar rollos sobre plantas medicinales y privándolo una semana de su sable, pero se negaba terminantemente a que el pequeño fuera enviado a una escuela militarizada, como su hermano quería, argumentaba que él era el padre y que bien sabía lo que hacía con su hijo.

Ozai seguía furioso.

Entonces la princesa Ursa de forma sumamente cortes pidió la palabra e hizo una sugerencia que pareció sorprenderlos a todos. Se hizo silencio por un rato, las miradas se cruzaron, ella se mantuvo firme. El Señor del Fuego pareció meditarlo por un momento, finalmente habló con voz profunda y atronadora dando a conocer su resolución.

Al salir del salón del trono los hermanos parecían satisfechos, de momento habría tregua.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	13. Nada es lo que parece

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Yui-3000**_ y _**Nande –chan**_ por sus comentarios.

* * *

**XIII.- Nada es lo que parece**

El príncipe Iroh se encontraba frente a una taza de té de jazmín, pretendía concentrarse pero no podía, su hijo todavía no regresaba de sus lecciones, estaba nervioso, en todo este tiempo solo lo había entrenado él, pero con tantas obligaciones a veces no se podía. El té se enfriaba y no se atrevía a tocarlo.

La princesa Ursa había sugerido que Lu Ten podría tomara las lecciones bajo sus órdenes aun no terminaba de convencerle, pero era preferible que estuviera bajo la vigilancia de alguien cercano, a que estuviera haciendo travesuras en sus ratos libres. De momento esto funcionaría, pero que pasaría cuando naciera su sobrino o sobrina, esperaba que la ira de su hermano se calmara, porque bien sabía él lo terribles que podían ser sus venganzas, el podría hacerle frente sin ningún problema, pero Lu Ten era muy pequeño.

De nuevo tomó la taza, pero no pudo beber una gota.

¿Qué esperaba obtener Ursa con todo esto¿Por qué ese interés en proteger a Lu Ten¿En realidad buscaba ayudarlo o sería por influencia de su esposo¿ella qué ganaba?

Había investigado con detalle su árbol genealógico, era descendiente de personajes nobles y honrados, que mejor ejemplo que el avatar Roku, cuyo recuerdo perduraba en la memoria de la Nación del Fuego, pero había algo más, bien si lo sabía el, en su familia nada es lo que parece.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	14. La doncella y el monstruo

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Agradezco a _**Just Eowyn**_ y a _**Yui-3000**_ por sus comentarios.

**-...-u** olvidé subirlo ayer.

* * *

**XVI.- La doncella** **y el monstruo**

La princesa Ursa entró a su habitación seguida de un grupo de damas que se desvivían por atenderla. Se limitó a esperar que cambiaran su vestido por una bata, posteriormente se sentó frente a un espejo de plata y dejó que removieran con cuidado su corona y dejaran que su cabello cayera por sus espaldas, otra dama se acercó a cepillarlo, como todas las noches.

No decía nada y una de sus damas sacó un instrumento de cuerda y empezó interpretar una hermosa canción. Ursa acordó de su madre, cada que entonaban esa melodía recordaba el ceunto de un terrible dragón que había vivido en una de las islas de la nación del fuego, no dejaba vivir a las personas cerca de él, devoraba niños y doncellas por igual, hasta que un día, los espíritus compadecidos de los habitantes de la isla le enviaron a una doncella del cielo para calmar su ira. La doncella llegó a la cueva del monstruo y le dijo que se quedaría a su lado si dejaba en paz a los habitantes, ella a cambio le daría muchos hijos y nunca se alejaría de él. En un principio el dragón se mostró receloso, pero terminó aceptando.

Desde aquel día los habitantes no volvieron a tener problemas. De la doncella no se supo más, pero en las noches de luna llena se escuchaba el sonido de un instrumento de cuerda, los habitantes decían que era la doncella que calmaba con la música la ira del dragón.

Alguien le tapó los ojos.

- ¿Ozai?

El príncipe quitó sus manos, la ayudó a incorporarse y observó a su esposa. Las doncellas se habían ido, la música había cesado desde que él había entrado, pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque debía hacerlo…estabas muy enojado, pudiste hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirías toda tu vida

Ozai la observó por un momento y no dijo nada.

- No volverá a repetirse, tengo su promesa…además no volverá a acercarse a ellas, al menos mientras pueda entrenar conmigo…

- Pero en tu estado…

- No te preocupes, solo practicaremos ejercicios de respiración y corregiremos algunas formas, todavía le falta mucho por aprender, pero ha tenido un buen maestro

- Es el hijo de Iroh y me preocupa que sea una carga muy pesada…

- Se que estan ocupados, que tienen planes por la guerra, al menos dejame ayudar un poco

- pero no es tu obligación

- puedo y quiero hacerlo, es un gran chico, solo necesita un poco de atención

Ozai se limitó a acariciar el rostro de su esposa, ella simplemente cerró los ojos, e hizo una plegaria a Agni para que todo saliera como lo planeaba.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	15. El festival

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los amables comentarios de **_Just Eowyn_** y **_Enigmatek_**. les dejo un capítulo mas ligero. XD

**No olviden dejar Reviews!!!**

* * *

**XV.- El festival**

Lu Ten se siente cansado, pero esta feliz de poder pasar un tiempo al lado de su padre. Salieron a escondidas de palacio para mezclarse con la gente. Todos los años han procurado hacerlo, pero es la primera vez que salen por la puerta principal de palacio sin que nadie los descubra.

Su padre se ha puesto una máscara de un dragón rojo y el lleva una máscara de un demonio de fuego. Ríen, pasean entre la gente, compran comida en los puestos ambulantes, observan como pasan otros chicos con disfraces, hay malabaristas, cantantes, actores y bailarines que han venido de todos los confines de la Nación del Fuego. Se detienen frente a un titiritero y ríen con el acto de un trapecista.

Iroh se siente feliz y nostálgico a la vez. Recuerda las veces que se escapó con otros amigos cuando era mas joven, las bromas que hacían , problemas por culpa de caras bonitas , luces de colores , persecuciones que terminaban en palacio.

Las campanas del templo suenan y se sobresalta. Deben de estar buscándolos como locos, ya que ellos forman parte del cortejo que rinde homenajes al templo.

- es hora de irnos

- pero papá…

- tenemos que ir con ya sabes quien

- ya que empezaba a divertirme

- regresaremos mas tarde, te lo prometo, veremos las luces desde los puentes

- los he visto… ¡ahí están! – indica un soldado

- Creo que nos descubrieron… ¿listo para desaparecer?

- listo

Iroh y Lu Ten desaparecen entre la gente, saben que tienen obligaciones en esa fecha, pero un poco de diversión no hace daño a nadie.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	16. Dos serpientes

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Enigmatek**_, _**Yui-3000**_ y _**Vannya-Pan**_ sus amables comentarios.

* * *

**XVI.- ****Dos serpientes**

El príncipe se encontraba sentado en la sala de meditación. Unas velas iluminaban el lugar, su respiración era tranquila, estaba en paz. De pronto un par de siluetas entraron y se acomodaron a una prudente distancia. Para cualquier otra persona habría resultado incómodo, pero el estaba acostumbrado, siempre había sido así.

- Por Agni…da asco verte – dijo la primera

- te estas haciendo débil – la secundó su hermana

- y sumiso

- mírate…pareces un pato-tortuga – dijo con desprecio

Ozai trató de mantenerse tranquilo. Debía soportar, siempre eran así, era su naturaleza.

- nos recuerdas aquella leyenda

- claro que la recuerdas…la del emperador que moría de amor por una hermosa doncella

- y que al final descubrieron que era un gato-vampiro que estaba a punto de matarlo, pues lo desangraba noche tras noche

- como te aterraba esa historia – dijo riendo Li

- ¿ya lo has superado? – dijo Lo

No movió un músculo, no podía delatarse.

- ¡pero claro!

- la ficción siempre se queda corta ante la realidad

- ¿has visto como brillan sus ojos cada que ve a Lu Ten?

- Y que decir cuando juega Pai Sho y bebe té con tu hermano

Las llamas de las velas, pero estas empezaron a moverse con violencia.

- Algunos dicen que es una señal de que será una excelente madre

- Otras le daríamos otro nombre… - hubo una risa maliciosa que se duplicó en la habitación

No pudo soportarlo más. Si seguía así no podía seguir escuchándolas. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Cruzó como loco los corredores, la gente se apartaba al verlo pasar. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación tomó aire, abrió la puerta, solo se distinguía la silueta de Ursa que dormía placidamente.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	17. Obstáculo

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_ y _**Enigmatek**_ por sus comentarios **XD**

**

* * *

**

**XVII.- El obstáculo**

De noche de nuevo y no puede dejar de entrenar. Necesita algo que lo haga sentirse bien y sacar esa ira que se ha acumulado con los días, debe ser neutro y en equilibrio. Lo y Li o dejan de hablar, no se callan, y todo lo que dicen parece explicar esas misteriosas sonrisas y esas lánguidas miradas. Quizá tienen razón y ha bajado la guardia, pero como siempre se equivocan, él no es débil y se los va a demostrar.

Ursa es demasiado buena, se esta convirtiendo en su debilidad y alguien como él no podía darse esa clase de lujos. Demasiado dulce y amable con los que la rodean. Una princesa no debe comportarse así…una princesa jamás hablar cuando no se lo permite su esposo, una dama de su rango debe moderar sus impulsos, cuidar la imagen de su esposo y no desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en educar a un mocoso malcriado como su sobrino, debe preocuparse por su futuro, por el hijo que viene en camino.

El debe empezar a poner una distancia, debe de ser frío y no dejarse conmover con tan facilidad, eso no va con su persona., el debe preocuparse por la guerra, por desarrollar mejores estrategias para presentarlas ante su padre y planear la forma para reducir cuanto antes a ese molesto reino tierra.

Se dice que hay cosas más importantes que el amor en esta vida, y una de ellas es el poder. Teniendo el poder se tiene todo, pero para eso debe luchar y eliminar todo obstáculo y si su esposa se esta convirtiendo en uno, tal vez no sea necesario eliminarla, simplemente apartarla para que tome el lugar que le corresponde, quizá algún día pueda resultar útil a sus propósitos.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	18. Lu Ten pregunta

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a_**Just Eowyn, Enigmatek, Evil godess sayayin**_** y **_**Nande**__**–chan**_ por sus amables comentarios. **XD**

* * *

_**XVIII.- **__**Lu Ten pregunta**_

Lu Ten se encontraba tumbado en el piso de su habitación mordía distraídamente una manzana, mientras pasaba libro de leyendas sobre dragones que le había prestado su tía. Su padre lo observó complacido desde la puerta, la empujó con suavidad y Lu Ten se incorporó y corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡papá!,

- Salí un poco antes…bueno , la verdad es que me escapé – su hijo sonrió

- Oye papá - dijo Lu Ten muy serio

- Dime hijo

- ¿y cómo era mamá?

- Tu madre Lu Ten, era una mujer muy hermosa que te quiso mucho

- Pero si no la conocí¿cómo me iba a querer?

- Porque una madre siempre quiere a sus hijos

- ¿era más bella que mi tía Ursa?

- Mucho mas hijo mío

- ¿y cómo era?

- Bueno, tenía unos hermosos ojos que tú heredaste, nariz pequeña y piel del color de la luna, su cabello era muy largo del color del ébano que solía recoger en un hermoso moño que adornaba con flores de la estación, tenía un porte elegante, sus manos y pies eran pequeñitos y delicados.

Iroh sonrió evocando esos momentos.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que estaba pensando que el hijo o la hija de tía Ursa será muy afortunado por tener una madre como ella

- Lu Ten – dijo tomándolo en brazos

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	19. Un destino doble

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Nande-chan**_ y _**Enigmatek**_ por sus comentarios.

* * *

**XIX.-****Un destino doble**

- será un varón

- si – siseó la segunda

- ¿están seguras?

- Nunca estuvimos mas seguras, los síntomas son claros

- ¿mi hijo ha dicho algo al respecto? – preguntó el hombre desde su sitial

- Parece tranquilo…

- … como siempre

Azulon, Señor del Fuego, observó con atención a las hermanas. Le preocupaba que su hijo menor últimamente hubiera tomado una actitud distante, sabía cuanto le apasionaba discutir sobre los planes de batalla, pasaba horas discutiendo con los generales, como si tratara de evitar algo. Por alguna razón le recordaba la actitud que asumía cuando era mas chico al ver como sus tutores lo comparaban constantemente con su hermano mayor, pero ya habían pasado tantos años, debía de ser su imaginación.

- ¿tienen idea de cuando nacerá?

- Esperamos que a finales de primavera, inicios de verano

- tiempo del sol , augura fortuna – murmuró el Señor del Fuego

- Si nos permite su alteza – dijo Lo

- No creemos que sea un maestro fuego muy diestro

- ¿Por que lo dicen? – preguntó intrigado

- Los astros, habrá un eclipse un poco antes o después del alumbramiento

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

- Si nace antes o después no importará, pero si tiene la mala fortuna de nacer durante el eclipse su destino puede ser doble

- Jamás había escuchado algo así

- Sabemos de maestros fuego que han nacido durante eclipses

Azulon las observó con extrañeza.

- su excelentísimo Padre y el Avatar Roku

- ambos fueron excelentes maestros fuego - murmuró Azulon

- si…pero s tomaron caminos completamente distintos

- tonterías , jamás había escuchado algo así – murmuró irritado – será mejor que se retiren

Las dos mujeres se inclinaron y se retiraron en silencio de la cámara.

- ¡tonterías! – murmuró irritado Azulon desde su sitial

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	20. Ursa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

**XD **Muchas gracias a _**Nande –chan**_ por sus comentarios **XD.**

* * *

**XX.- Ursa**

Caía la tarde y la princesa Ursa se hallaba escribiendo una carta para que dispusieran de los últimos arreglos para la tumba de su madre. Había muerto poco antes de su matrimonio y había pedido que sus restos fueran enterrados cerca de las ruinas de su villa. Obedeciendo sus instrucciones había ordenado construir un pequeño mausoleo para que pudiera recibir los honores debidos en el tiempo del festival de las luces.

Su madre se había opuesto terminantemente a que se uniera al hijo de Azulon¿pero que era su palabra en contra de la del Señor del Fuego? Entonces se acordó que Ursa se uniría a Ozai a su muerte. Ella pensaba vivir muchos años con tal de evitar que su hija se viera obligada a unirse a una familia que no le inspiraba confianza., pero no contó con que la vida depara sorpresas y no vivió más que el tiempo suficiente para confesarle un secreto de familia, pasado el tiempo de luto Ursa pasó a formar parte de la familia real.

Ahora ella esperaba a su primer hijo y se sentía sola, no sabía muy bien en quien confiar y la vida de palacio, por mas cómoda que fuera era muy estricta. La convivencia con su esposo se estaba limitando a ceremonias oficiales, compartir de vez en cuando alimentos y el lecho por las noches. Cuando doblaba la carta sintió un movimiento en su vientre, después otro, sorprendida colocó con cuidado su mano y sonrió.

- ¿tía?

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Lu Ten… ven aquí…siente

- ¿Qué se siente? – dijo el niño

- Vida Lu Ten, vida

Su sobrino la observó sin comprender intrigado.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	21. Defendiendo posturas

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a _**Enigmatek**_ por su amable comentario **XD. **Mas sobre Lu Ten

* * *

**XXI.-****Defendiendo posturas**

- papá

- ¿Si Lu Ten?

- ¿por qué tía Ursa está tan gorda?

- No está gorda, va a tener un niño, es normal

- Ah…

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que una niña muy tonta me dijo que a los bebés los traen los tucanes-gaviota

- El príncipe Iroh observó a su hijo con cierta aprensión, siempre había temido que llegara ese momento.

- ¿Y tú que le contestaste?

- Pues yo le dije que se equivocaba, que a los bebés los traían los halcones dragón

- Lu Ten… ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

- Ah…bueno- dijo con toda naturalidad- los halcones traen cosas importantes, los bebés lo son, por lo tanto ellos traen los bebés

- ¿y que dijo tu amiga?

- Defendió su postura

- Ya veo…

- Por cierto papá

- Si hijo

- La profesora te envía esto – dijo extendiéndole un papel

- ¿qué es esto?

- Eh...pues verás

Su padre observó con atención el papel.

- ¿cómo se supone que defendiste tu postura?

- Ah…nos retamos a un _agni kai_, el que ganara era el que iba a tener la razón

- ¡Qué¡pero si es una niña!...¡son demasiado jóvenes para retarse un _agni kai_!

- ¿Y eso que?

- Pero Lu Ten… ¿dónde está lo que te he enseñado sobre las niñas?

- Mmmm… ¿en la mochila?

- ¡Lu Ten!

- no te preocupes…la profesora nos detuvo y los dos estamos castigados por una semana , quiere hablar contigo

Iroh se preguntó si él había sido tan terrible cuando era pequeño.

- aunque hay algo que todavía no entiendo

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- si a los bebés los traen los halcones-dragón ¿por qué tía Ursa está tan gorda?

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	22. Desazón

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Enigmatek**_, _**Mizuhi-chan**_ y _**Nande-chan**_ por sus comentarios.

* * *

**XXII.-Desazón**

Ozai se concentraba en sus golpes, un par de golpes con los puños, esquivar, giro, una llamarada azul, esquivar, doble látigo, golpe seco y su rival pedía clemencia a sus pies sabía que debía de ser el mejor, porque su hermano proyectaba una sombra demasiado grande para que alguien le reconociera mérito propio y debía destacar en algo. Cada mañana practicaba contra un grupo de maestros de alto nivel para perfeccionar sus movimientos.

Ursa lo veía a veces de lejos. Le preocupaba ver como practicaba hasta que sus compañeros suplicaban clemencia o terminaban con heridas de mayor o menor grado. Sabía bien que cuando se concentraba en la batalla se convertía en un ser aterrador, mas cuando Lo y Li le decían que se había equivocado al realizar tal o cual forma. Eso lo irritaba, pero trataba de disimularlo.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada, no debía esforzarse mucho, la etapa de síntomas mas desagradables de su estado había pasado y últimamente había tenido antojos muy extraños, que iban de bolas de arroz con carne y salsa dulce hasta ganas de comer manju picantes en la madrugada.

Cualquier padre esperando a su primogénito se habría desvivido en satisfacer los deseos de su esposa, pero Ozai no era de ese tipo, era más fácil despertar a una de sus doncellas para satisfacer sus antojos a esperar que su esposo hiciera algo. Y eso le entristecía, se supone que las cosas no debían ser así, sospechaba Lo y Li estaba detrás de la actitud de su esposo, pero no tenía formas de probarlo, pero debía de darse prisa en encontrar algo que las contrarrestara su influencia antes del nacimiento de su hijo.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	23. Una nota

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Enigmatek**_, _**Nande-chan**_, _**Yangchen**_, _**Flor de papel**_ y _**Zukara love **_por sus comentarios

* * *

**XXIII.- Una nota**

El príncipe Iroh había pedido que lo dejaran solo después de recibir una mensaje urgente. Lu Ten había sido enviado a dormir temprano y en esta ocasión no había podido dedicarle el tiempo que quería. Había recibido noticias alarmantes de uno de sus amigos mas queridos.

De acuerdo a las leyes que regían desde los tiempos de su abuelo, un miembro de cada familia debía de enviar a su hijo a la guerra sin importar el rango o nivel social. Y le preocupaba al pensar que dentro de unos años Lu Ten debía de ingresar a esa academia. Su hijo parecía tan ilusionado, ya lo veía soñar con mil batallas, enfrenamientos con distintos pueblos, cantando los himnos de guerra con los que había crecido.

Esta noche había recibido noticias de uno de sus amigos mas queridos, con el que había peleado lado a lado en numerosas campañas y que por años se había dedicado entrenar a un grupo de maestros fuego de elite. Había recibido en el mayor secreto una nota que le informaba su partida, pedía que no lo buscaran, que renunciaba a su rango, a sus lujos, a todo, que estaba cansado de pelear, de destruir todo lo que veía a su paso, que era demasiado y que prefería hundirse en las tinieblas para tratar de tranquilizar su atormentado espíritu.

El príncipe Iroh arrugó con amargura el papel y lo quemó. Nadie mas debía de conocer esa carta, sabía el peligro en el que pondría a los suyos, una parte en el fondo trataba de comprenderlo, pero no podía. El quería seguir creyendo que lo que hacía era por el bien de su Nación, que estaba en una lucha que valía la pena…pero a veces las noticias que recibía del frente eran desalentadoras.

Dejó su despacho y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Lu Ten dormía, lo observó por un momento y se dijo que no era momento de rendirse, se dijo que el seguirían en pie mientras tuviera alguien por quien luchar.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	24. Poco antes

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_ y a _**Zukara Love**_ por sus comentarios XD.

* * *

**Poco antes del eclipse**

Un evento se aproximaba y Lu Ten estaba muy emocionado. Dentro de pocos días el cielo se volvería rojo y habría un eclipse. Su padre le había hablado mucho de ese fenómeno celeste y le extrañaba ver a muchos otros apurados.

Un grupo de mujeres habían ido a los templos por amuletos para prevenir el daño de los espíritus de la luna, que de acuerdo a algunas tradiciones podían influir de forma negativa en los maestros fuego. Su padre se reía discretamente de esas ideas, pero las procuraba escuchar con respeto.

En los últimos días su tía había estado extraña, y se preguntó si tenía que ver con la conmoción den eclipse, pero ella había respondido que no, que no se preocupara, que pronto conocería a su primo. Estaba muy emocionado, y no podía dejar de contar las horas en las que conocería al nuevo integrante de la familia y le preguntaba a su padre si sabía como lo iban a llamar o si sabía quien lo iba a traer o como era que iba a llegar. Su padre solo sonreía y le decía que pronto, pronto. Y Lu Ten se preguntaba si su primo o prima llegaría antes, durante o después del eclipse.

Iroh observaba con interés los movimientos de Ozai y Ursa. Los últimos días habían sido algo extraño, los médicos y las curanderas estaban pendientes noche y día de los síntomas de su cuñada. Incluso su padre le había llamado al atención, en privado, claro está, a su hermano, pues últimamente se le veía distante y frío. Y no se lo explicaba, porque para él una de las cosas más maravillosas en la vida estaba su lado y se llamaba Lu Ten.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	25. Eclipse

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a _**Nande –chan**_ y a _**Yui-3000**_ por sus comentarios.

* * *

**XXV.-****Eclipse**

Horas antes la Familia real estaba lista para observar el eclipse desde una posición cómoda desde sus respectivos palcos. Los guardias que no eran maestros fuego tenían mucho trabajo y vigilaban atentamente todas las entradas.

El señor del Fuego se mostraba tranquilo, Lu Ten esperaba emocionado, su padre trataba de tranquilizarlo y le enseñaba los movimientos que recorrería la luna hasta tapar el sol, el príncipe Ozai y su esposa descansaban en una banqueta en silencio.

De pronto la princesa Ursa emitió un gemido y llamó a sus damas, su esposo se sobresalto…esperaba que su hijo naciera dentro de tres días, pero por alguna razón el parto se había adelantado. Inmediatamente un grupo se movilizó y se llevaron a la princesa a la habitación más cercana, pues no era posible llegar a las habitaciones reales.

Lu Ten extrañado quiso seguir a la comitiva, pero su abuelo lo llamó a su lado y el obedeció, Ozai se adelantó, pero Lo y Li le impidieron el paso y se encerraron junto con los médicos y parteras. La luna avanzó lentamente por el firmamento y no se tenían noticias, Ozai se mostraba nervioso e ignoraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su hermano trató de tranquilizarlo ofreciéndole una taza de té que rechazó con un gesto rápido.

Se escuchaban gritos y gemidos. Li salió por un momento para pedir algunas bandejas y agua caliente, Ozai le preguntó que sucedía. Ella se limitó a contestar: - es un parto difícil, el niño viene mal acomodado. El hombre enmudeció y siguió caminando de un lado a otro hasta que su padre le ordenó que bebiera una taza de té para que se calmara, cosa que hizo bastante irritado.

Sol y la Luna en conjunción, Lu Ten lo observaba en las rodillas de su abuelo, Iroh veía a su hermano y se preguntaba que estaría sucediendo en la habitación de la princesa Ursa. Unas mujeres entraron y salieron corriendo del lugar, regresaron con amuletos y claramente se escucharon regaños por parte de los médicos y protestas de las mujeres.

La luna se alejó del sol, Lu Ten corría de un lado a otro y le preguntaba a su padre si su tía se encontraba bien, el príncipe se limitó a mesar el cabello. – note preocupes, todo esta bien - dijo. Finalmente, cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte y todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones un llanto rompió el silencio de la tarde. Lo salió de la habitación y llamó al príncipe Ozai.

- ¿Y bien?

- Tuvo suerte de nacer..., fue un parto muy complicado

Ozai no dijo nada y se abrió paso hasta el lugar en donde estaba su esposa. Ursa se veía agotada, en sus brazos descansaba un bebé pequeño, rojizo, con un mechón negro que se acurrucaba en los brazos de su madre.

- es un varón – dijo Ursa

- ya veo – dijo Ozai

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	26. Zuko

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a _**Enigmatek**_ ya _**Nande chan **_por sus comentarios **XD.**

* * *

**XXVI.-Zuko**

La princesa Ursa descansaba en sus habitaciones, su esposo parecía más concentrado en los planes de batalla que en otra cosa, y algunas de las damas de compañía de la princesa se desvivían por atender al nuevo miembro de la familia.

La primera vez que Lu Ten vio a su primo se llevó una gran decepción al inclinarse en su cuna. El esperaba encontrarse con un niño un poco más grande, no con un pequeño bebé que todavía no abría los ojos y que gustaba de dormir de lado con un brazo como si estuviera asiendo algo. Le llamaba la atención que tuviera las manos cerradas y deslizó con cuidado su mano entre las suyas y el pequeño asió un dedo por instinto.

Estaba muy caliente, tal como le habían contado algunos de sus amigos se limitaba a llorar, dormir y comer. Cuando su tía llegó a la habitación se detuvo para observarlo por un momento.

- todavía eres muy pequeño, pero un día crecerás, saldremos a jugar , te enseñaré a tomar un sable y aprenderás conmigo fuego control…

El niño se movió un poco.

- ya verás…seremos muy unidos

- Lu Ten…

- ¡Hola Tía! – dijo sonriendo

- Veo que ya conoces a tu primo

- Es mas pequeño que como imaginé

- ¿si?

- Un día tu fuiste tan pequeño como él

- Ya lo sé… ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

- Bueno…me gustaría que se llamara Zuko

- Que nombre mas raro

- A mi me parece bonito

- Veamos… - dijo Lu Ten volviéndose a su primo – hola Zuko, bienvenido a la familia

El bebé entreabrió sus ojos dorados y sonrió.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	27. Guardando las apariencias

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **_Enigmatek_**, _**Mizuhi-chan**_ , _**Nande-chan**_ y todos aquellos que siguen estos drabbles **XD**.

* * *

**XXVII.-Guardando las apariencias**

* * *

Duraron tres días las fiestas que se celebraron por el nacimiento del primogénito del príncipe Ozai. En las calles de la capital la gente se veía feliz, había movimiento y alegría…al menos en el exterior. 

La princesa Ursa había recibido a cientos de personas de la corte que en su vida había visto y que querían conocer al pequeño príncipe. Todas decían más o menos los mismos cumplidos, que después de un rato sonaban huecas y aburridas, ella sonreía, el primer día el pobre niño parecía engentado, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, esa era la vida que le había tocado. Ursa arrullaba amorosamente a su pequeño y procuraba seguía las enseñanzas que recordaba de su madre y de su abuela. Se lamentaba que su familia no hubiera vivido lo suficiente para ver a su pequeño, pero en el fondo estaba feliz.

El bebé solo observaba con ojos asombrados lo que pasaba y se dormía rápidamente en los brazos de su madre después de sentirse observado por tanta gente. Cada determinado tiempo lloraba pidiendo alimento, atención y cuando tenía sueño.

Lu Ten observaba con curiosidad a su primo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una criatura tan pequeña y que requería tantos cuidados, le hacía mas preguntas a su padre de las que el príncipe le podía responder. Iroh se alegraba de que la familia hubiera crecido más y bromeaba con su hijo y un poco con su padre a la hora en que compartían habitualmente una taza de té de jazmín.

Ozai era el único que parecía tomar con filosofía lo que sucedía, parecía seguir una ceremonia de rutina con la rectitud habitual, aceptaba con una expresión glacialmente cortés las efusivas felicitaciones y se presentaba lo suficientemente en público con su familia para cubrir las apariencias. Ahora le convenía mantener la imagen de esposo y padre ejemplar, e incluso se le llegó a ver paseando con su esposa y su hijo por los jardines de palacio.

Azulon observaba con atención a su familia y suspiraba. Sabía que se estaba haciendo viejo, una nueva generación había llegado a palacio, se sentía feliz de que su familia creciera, un nuevo miembro garantizaba la continuidad de su aguerrida dinastía. Y en el fondo se preguntaba si esa aparente paz y tranquilidad se conservarían el día en que él no estuviera mas sobre la tierra.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, …. son bien recibidos **XD**

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	28. Zuko enferma

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a _**Enigmatek**_ pos sus comentarios XD.

* * *

**XXVIII.- ****Zuko enferma**

* * *

La noticia de la enfermedad se propagó a toda velocidad por el palacio. El Señor del fuego ordenó que su hijo mayor y su nieto partieran a las costas cuanto antes para evitar que Lu Ten Enfermara.

Ozai estaba furioso y Ursa no se movía de la cuna de su hijo. El pequeño ardía en fiebre y los médicos no acertaban a explicar lo que pasaba, sabían que la mortalidad infantil era alta en aquellos tiempos y temían por la vida del pequeño príncipe.

Lo y Li murmuraban que era por culpa de los espíritus de la luna, que habían intervenido durante su precipitado su nacimiento y que si no pasaba de esa noche sería por culpa de su madre por no seguir al pie de las letras las tradiciones de la Nación.

Todo había empezado como un pequeño resfrío, pero conforme había avanzado la noche el pequeño lloraba, ni las medicinas ni los paños parecían bajar la temperatura del pequeño. Ursa trataba de recordar algo así…pero no podía y a la tercera noche se quedó dormida mientras velaba a su pequeño.

Tuvo un extraño sueño, dos seres de cuello alargado se inclinaban sobre la cuna de su hijo. Uno de ellos le decía frases alentadoras y el otro le auguraba una muerte temprana, ella estaba asustada, no podía articular palabra y veía como su pequeño lloraba sin parar. De pronto el de color rojo exhaló una llamarada el pequeño y un extraño ser entre transparente y de color azul salió del pecho del pequeño y huyó rumbo a la luna, mientras las dos criaturas se disputaban por darle alcance.

Ursa despertó, tocó a su pequeño, la fiebre había cedido, lo tomó en brazos y no lo soltó hasta que pudo ver que el sol ascendía en el horizonte. Al ver los primeros rayos dio gracias a Agni por permitirle a su hijo ver un nuevo día.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	29. Convalecencia

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Enigmatek**_, _**Yui-3000 y**_ a _**Nande chan**_ XD por sus comentarios. Perdón si no he respondido…me entró una extraña obsesión por RK.

**A todos los que leen estos ****drabbles**. Están cordialmente invitados a un foro llamado _**El Pais de Agni**_ para todo aquel que guste de discutir sobre la serie y los fic derivados de la serie. Acaba de abrirse y necesitamos gente activa para que funcione.

* * *

**XXIX.-Convalecencia**

* * *

La princesa Ursa lucía demacrada, ya fuera por su reciente maternidad o por la repentina enfermedad de su hijo su apariencia no era buena y los médicos decretaron que debía guardar reposo absoluto. Zuko quedó en esos días en manos de una niñera, ya Li y Lo no se quisieron hacer cargo por temor a los rumores que los espíritus de la luna rondaban al pequeño.

Su padre lo fue a verlo por la noche. Los habían aislado en una ala del complejo en al cual no pudieran representar un problema para el resto de palacio. Ozai no podía creer que ese pequeño causara tantos problemas, no se atrevió a tocarlo, no quería enfermar, el pequeño había tomado sus alimentos en medio de lloros por que su madre no estaba cerca, finalmente cansado de sollozar se había quedado dormido, su niñera lo había acomodado en su cuna y se había retirado tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Ozai se preguntó si el hubiera hecho caso a Lo y Li en aquel día las cosas serían distintas, le preocupaba que hubiera nacido en condiciones tan adversas y que fuera a crecer como un ser débil. El no quería débil a su lado y si simplemente desapareciera…dejaría de ser un estorbo, una fuente de preocupaciones y un problema para los suyos…pero que estaba diciendo, si se trataba de su hijo.

Ursa despertó, abandonó su lecho y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño. Se sorprendió al encontrar a su esposo recargado frente a la cuna.

- ¿le pasa algo a Zuko?

- No…duerme

Ursa se acercó y se puso a su lado.

- es tan pequeño y delicado…

- pronto crecerá

- heredó tus ojos

- ¿si?

- Si…no dudo que dentro de unos años será un chico muy apuesto

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	30. Vacaciones

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

* * *

**XXX.- Vacaciones**

* * *

La princesa Ursa traspasaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo las puertas del Palacio de la nación del Fuego. Los médicos habían decretado que el pequeño príncipe debería de pasar una temporada en las costas para recuperar su salud. Un sitio bañado por la luz del sol era el mejor sitio para ahuyentar cualquier mal de un futuro maestro fuego y las curanderas estuvieron de acuerdo, no había mejor sitio para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus de la luna que unos días en la casa de la familia real a las afueras de la capital.

La princesa jugaba abrazaba a su pequeño y su esposo la observaba con atención. Esta salida de un par de días de palacio lo alejaba de la esfera política y así fueran unos días no estaría feliz hasta regresar al Palacio. Aunque había dejado todo más o menos organizado, contactos, servicio de mensajes a través de los halcones temía cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar durante su ausencia.

El viaje por tierra duró toda la mañana, la comitiva iba escoltada por un grupo de elite de maestros fuego y guerreros de alto nivel, al medio día tomaron una embarcación con todas las comodidades, Ursa se esforzaba en hacer sonreír a su pequeño y Ozai mantenía una expresión adusta. Poco antes de que cayera la noche llegaron a su destino.

La princesa Ursa observó complacida el lugar, a lo largo de su vida había visitado sitios hermosos, pero ninguno como el lugar a donde los habían enviado. La brisa fresca del mar le trajo recuerdos de su infancia, la arena suave le recordó sus tiempos de estudiante, cuando disfrutaba los veranos con sus amigas de la Academia se Señoritas de la Nación del Fuego y el frío de la noche la volvió a la realidad. Las antorchas crepitaban, Zuko dormía en su regazo y su esposo se había retirado a descansar después de la larga jornada.

Suspiró , el arco de la luna cortaba el manto de la noche, era tarde y decidió seguir el ejemplo de Ozai.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	31. Sobre los espíritus

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Ya estoy de regreso!!! ningún espíritu de la lunar - cof cof - digo resfriado- me detendrá XD

Muchas gracias a **_Lamathyave_** y a **_Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-red Moon_** por sus comentarios. **Lu Ten Rlz!!!**

* * *

**XXXI.- Sobre los espíritus**

* * *

El príncipe Iroh y su hijo descansaban en una habitación que les habían asignado una familia de recolectores de té, porque conocían el buen gusto del hijo mayor del señor del fuego. Lu Ten y su padre habían llegado al sitio después de viajar por algunos sitios del interior y como habían expresado el deseo de observar la recolección de la hojas de té en la mejor estación del año. 

Habían quedado de acuerdo de que hasta que el clima cambiara y empezara a hacer más calor permanecerían en ese sitio,cuando los veintos se hicieran mas fríos entonces regresarían a la capital, para retomar sus actividades cotidianas.

- papá

- si Lu Ten

- ¿tú crees eso que dicen?

- ¿Qué dicen?

- ¿Qué mi primo esta bajo el influjo de los espíritus de la luna?

- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso Lu Ten?

- en todos lados, casi todo mundo lo dicen, pero callan cuando nos acercamos

- Iroh se sentó frente a su hijo.

- como explicártelo, verás hijo mío... pienso que tu primo simplemente enfermó, todos enfermamos alguna vez, ahora , que de eso a que los espíritus hayan influido me parece un completo disparate

- ¿no crees en los espíritus?

- creo en los espíritus, de una forma muy particular, algún día te platicaré de esto, pero no es el momento. pero escúchame bien hijo mío, hay cosas que me parecen meras supersticiones de señoras intrigantes

- ¿qué?

- escucha Lu Ten, así como nosotros podemos decir que cuando un maestro fuego, es debido al influjo de la luna, en las tribus agua se dice que cuando un maestro agua enferma de fiebre culpan al sol de su malestar

- ¿es en serio?

- si, así como también en el reino tierra se decía que algunas enfermedades las causaba un mal aire, un espíritu lunar o un demonio de fuego vengativo.

- jamás había escuchado algo así

- lo escucharás cientos de veces Lu Ten

- no lo sabía

Un hombre se acercó y le hizo una elegante inclinación al príncipe Iroh.

- Bueno Lu Ten, ha llegado el momento de probar un poco de la célebre mezcla especial de nuestros amables anfitriones... vamos hijo

- si padre

Y Lu ten se levantó del sitio donde descansaba y siguió pensativo a su padre.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	32. Las niñas

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a _**Just Eowyn**_ y a _**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-redMoon**_. Disculpen por no haber publicado antes, he dedicado casi todo el tiempo a los fics largos (_**El Castigo**_ y _**Forjando una nueva era**_).

No olviden dejar Reviews!!!!

* * *

**XXXII.-Las niñas**

* * *

El dueño de la plantación de té jugaba con su invitado y de pronto sacó un comentario como quien no quiere la cosa.

- príncipe Iroh

- ¿si?

- hay cuatro jovencitas que buscan al joven Lu Ten?

- ¿4?...¿qué hizo mi hijo?

- se puso a entrenar con su sable

- por favor,dígame que no las retó a un _Agni Kai_

- no, pero las niñas parecen interesadas en su hijo

- las niñas o sus familias

- al parecer las niñas

- ¡que rápido pasa el tiempo! – dijo moviendo su ficha - hace poco era un bebé y ahora...

- si, cuando menos se lo espere Lu Ten será un hombre

- si...

En ese momento entró Lu Ten a la habitación. Durante las vacaciones había crecido un par de centímetros, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta y su sable pendía de su mano.

- Lu Ten

- si padre

- se buen hijo y no me hagas abuelo , todavía soy demasiado joven

- ¡qué!

- nada , hijo nada

Lu Ten lo observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconfianza, pensó que demasiado té le hacía daño a su padre.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	33. Reunión

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias a **_Just Eowyn_**, **_Nande Chan_** y _**Zukara love**_ por sus comentarios. Lu Ten 11, 12 años /-

* * *

**XXXIII.-Reunión familiar**

Conforme se acercaba el otoño la familia regresó a la capital de la nación del fuego. Los príncipes habían sido convocados a la corte a la brevead posible y habían abandonado sus plácidos retiros para llegar juntos a la capital donde fueron recibidos con grandes honores. Azulon estaba cansado de utilizar mensajeros para tratar delicados asuntos de la guerra y pensaba que a estas alturas su nieto habría recuperado su salud.

Al parecer al pequeño Zuko le había beneficiado el cambio de aires, porque ya sonreía y lloraba inquieto a causa de los primeros dientes que le salían, no dejaba de moverse, quería ver y probarlo todo, lo cual cansaba un poco a su madre que no se imaginaba el momento en que el pequeño aprendiera a caminar.

La siguiente vez que Lady Ursa se encontró con Lu Ten lo notó muy cambiado. El pequeño se había hecho mas alto y sus rasgos empezaban cambiar, dejando atrás esos rasgos de niño y empezando a tomar los de su vida adulta. Se le veía alegre y seguro corriendo con unos amigos que había conocido en su primer día del colegio.

Tan pronto como Lu Ten reconoció a su tía, se despidió de sus compañeros y se acercó hasta ella. La princesa Ursa llevaba en brazos a su primo y saludó afectuosamente a su tía y le hizo cosquillas al pequeño hasta que el niño empezó a reírse cada vez que lo veía.

El hijo de Iroh pidió permiso a su tía para llevar un rato al pequeño, sentía curiosidad, como no había tenido hermanos le llamaba la atención que un bebé fuera tan pequeño e inquieto, le hizo cosquillas, le cantó pedacitos de canciones que su padre le había enseñado y finalmente lo dejó en brazos de su tía, porque tenía que ir a hacer sus deberes, no quería que desde el primer día su padre recibiera mensajes de su comportamiento.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	34. Promesa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias a Just Eowyn por el comentario.

* * *

**XXXIV.-Promesa**

* * *

El príncipe Iroh entró a la habitación de su hijo, Lu Ten observaba con detenimiento un libro sobre estrategias militares y le extrañó ver a su padre con un rostro tan serio. 

- Lu Ten, he recibido una orden de tu abuelo

- ¿que ha dicho El Señor del Fuego?

- quiere que tome parte de la expedición de reconocimiento en el reino tierra, será un viaje de algunos meses

- ¡bien¿a dónde iremos?

- Lu Ten – dijo manteniendo su rostro serio - esta vez no vendrás conmigo

- ¡yo quiero ir!

- ni hablar

- ¡por qué!

- eres muy joven, no tienes el entrenamiento necesario y es peligroso que vayas

- pero tú prometiste

- Lu Ten , eres demasiado joven y no voy a ponerte en peligro, quizá dentro de algunos años puedas acompañarme

- ¿Cuántos años?

- cuando domines el fuego control y sepas manejar bien el sable

- ¿es una promesa?

- lo es

Lu Ten no pudo ocultar una mueca de disgusto, no estaba acostumbrado a separarse tanto tiempo de su padre y moría de ganas por ver como era el mundo más allá de la Nación del Fuego.

- hijo, entiende que no puedo arriesgarme a llevarte a un sitio en guerra, no lo soportaría

- no sabes lo terrible que sería si te pasara algo – murmuró abrazando a su padre

- no pasará nada hijo, nos escribiremos todos los días

- ¿me quedaré en el internado? – dijo separándose un poco

- preferiría que te quedaras cerca de tu tía

- es decir, quieres estar informado de que no me meta en líos

- estaría más tranquilo , que recibiendo diariamente quejas de tu comportamiento

- me comportaré bien , para que un día pueda seguirte al reino tierra

- ¿es una promesa?

- si

- entonces nada de Agni Kai al atardecer

Lu Ten le regresó a su padre una mirada traviesa.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	35. La noche previa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta serie de Drabbles, en especial a _**Eowyn princess of Ithilien**_ y a _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_.

* * *

**XXXV.- La noche previa**

* * *

El príncipe Iroh observa una vez mas el cielo, esa noche habló largamente con su padre sobre lo que espera que obtenga, su misión será explorar, alentar la conquista y colonización de lo territorios del reino tierra de la costa oeste. El objetivo es controlar a los maestros tierra de la zona y hacerse de los asentamientos donde los informes de inteligencia dicen que hay minas de carbón que tanto le interesan a su padre.

En el reino tierra se encontrará con un viejo amigo, el almirante Jeong Jeong, que se ha encargado de apoyar los ataques contra algunos puertos de la costa cosechando valiosas victorias para la Nación del Fuego. Se pregunta en que condiciones se encontrará, no se han visto en años, pero compartieron aventuras en otros tiempos, con el paso de los años se han mantenido en contacto, porque Iroh sabe que Jeong Jeong es esa clase de esos valiosos amigos en los que puede confiar plenamente.

Las maletas están hechas, la armadura y el equipo necesario listo, con los repuestos necesarios en caso de cualquier eventualidad, su dotación de té, libros de estrategia, mapas, su juego de Pai Sho, una caja con instrumentos musicales...en fin , todo lo que se necesita para hacer un viaje de observación está listo.

Sale al pasillo. No pudo ir a platicar con Lu Ten como suele hacerlo noche tras noche, pasa por su habitación y escucha su respiración pausada, es tarde y duerme. No quiere despertarlo, pero la idea de dejarlo solo no le gusta. Se pregunta si no será mucha molestia que la princesa Ursa se haya convertido en tutora del pequeño, ahora que también debe de atender a su pequeño hijo, quisiera llevar a Lu Ten en el viaje, pero es peligroso y es tan pequeño y tan inquieto. Tendrá que conformarse con escribirse a diario.

Iroh se aleja de la habitación y sus pasos lo conducen de nuevo a su habitación. Antes de dormir encomienda a los espíritus a su hijo, que nada malo le pase, que el viaje no sea tan largo como cree y que pueda regresar sano y salvo para ver crecer a su querido hijo.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	36. En el puerto

* * *

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.Solo hago este fic por diversión, asi que no me demanden.

Agradezco a **_Eowyn Princess of Ithilien,_** _**Zukara Love**_ por sus comentarios y a _**Remu**_ por agregarme a su lista.

* * *

**XXXVI.-En el puerto**

* * *

Lu Ten observa con tristeza la partida de la flota de barcos y ve como la figura de su padre se hace pequeña y se pierde conforme las naves se alejan de la isla, las naves son las mas veloces y mejor equipadas de toda la Nación del Fuego y pasan majestuosas las puertas que mandó a diseñar su abuelo y se pierden en el horizonte.

El hijo del príncipe Iroh sabe que su padre fue convocado la noche anterior a una reunión privada con su abuelo y esta mañana se limitó a hacerle mil recomendaciones y a hacerle prometer que todo estaría en orden durante su ausencia, que la princesa Ursa se encargaría de darle noticias suyas y que esperaba que le escribiera todos los días.

El viaje es largo y es la primera vez que estarán tan lejos uno del otro, Lu Ten quiere que el tiempo pase rápido para hacerse mayor y seguir a su padre en las mil y un aventuras por todo el mundo conocido. De pronto una mano le toca el hombro y lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- Lu Ten ,ya es hora, debemos volver a palacio

El chico se vuelve y asiente, es su tía con su primo en brazos. El pequeño Zuko ha crecido mucho en los últimos tiempos, ya empieza a balbucear sus primeras palabras, ha intentado ponerse en pie algunas veces y le ha hecho gracia las veces que se ha caído e intentado caminar. Es tan pequeño, se dice Lu Ten, tal vez el proyecto de enseñarle a utilizar los sables deba posponerse por un par de años.

Ozai observa como su esposa, su hijo y su sobrino entran en el palanquín, en el horizonte se han vuelto nada los barcos que partieron en nombre de su padre. Finalmente su hermano ha partido, ahora deberá moverse rápido, ahora tendrá tiempo de afianzar los vínculos necesarios y sondear los ánimos de los que están cerca de su padre, porque hace tiempo una idea impera en su mente y el la va a concretar sin importar el precio que deba de pagar por hacer su voluntad.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	37. CartasI a L

* * *

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este fic por diversión.

* * *

**XXXVII.- Cartas de un padre a su hijo - I**

* * *

Querido hijo:

Cuando recibas estas líneas estaremos a unos días de nuestro primer punto de destino. Hace tres noches que dejamos atrás la última isla de la Nación del fuego y el clima se ha hecho más cálido. Como quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado, hace unas horas vimos peces voladores y a lo lejos distinguimos la silueta de una serpiente marina de escamas verdes, moradas y azules no se parece a los dragones que hace cientos de años poblaron nuestro territorio, es una criatura marina que arroja agua por la boca. Un marino hizo un dibujo de la criatura, lo adjunto a la carta, espero que te guste y lo agregues a tu colección.

La comida es buena, la compañía no está mal, ya quiero ver con mis propios ojos las costas del reino tierra. Como el príncipe que eres debes estar al tanto de las noticias del exterior. te contaré... Seguramente habrás escuchado que en los últimos tiempos los comerciantes el reino tierra que monopolizan la venta del combustible han elevado mucho y eso no nos conviene.

Recientemente una de nuestras patrullas descubrió minas de carbón en las colonias que pueden ser explotados para nuestro beneficio, el reino tierra no tiene la tecnología para utilizarlo, nosotros si y nosotros nos interesa obtener su control, nuestra industria se beneficiará mucho. Mi labor se limitará a analizar las estrategias que han empleado y colaborar para acelerar el control de los territorios y la población en general.

Me han contado que es un sitio agradable, pienso que con un poco de suerte podremos fundar una pequeña colonia y realmente me interesaría, he escuchado que los maestros tierra pueden hacer construcciones hermosas, pero ninguna tan bella y majestuosa como la legendaria Ba Sing Se. Espero algún día poder conocer algo mas que sus murallas.

No olvides contarme sobre tus avances, pienso que será una buena influencia, el envío saludos afectuosos a tu abuelo, a tus tíos y al pequeño Zuko.

Te quiere y extraña mucho

tu padre

_Iroh_

* * *

es un experimento con los drables

Comentarios , ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde... son bien recibidos XD


	38. De L a I

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta serie de drabbles XD, en especial a _**Impossible love Jinko fan**_ y _**Zukara love**_.

_Un pequeño diablito con cara de Azula saca un archivo de la computadora de la autora, busca el que dice "capítulo final", lo destruye y se aleja riéndose._

* * *

**Cartas de un hijo a su padre – I**

* * *

Querido padre:

Recibí hace poco tu carta, agregué el dibujo a mi colección, me gustó mucho, felicita al artista de mi parte. Sabes, extraño los días en que me contabas historias antes de ir a dormir, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con los libros que me dejaste, son realmente hermosos y tienen bellas láminas. Te diré que me gustó mucho la leyenda del guerrero del Melocotón, tanto que después de terminar de leerla corrí a contársela a Tía Ursa y a Zuko.

Zuko ya empieza a hablar un poco mas, no se si haya entendido algo que lo que dije, pero me emocioné tanto que terminé escenificando una batalla contra los otros ogros malvados que guardaban sus tesoros en la isla encantada. Me gusta mucho esa historia, en especial cuando al final libera a los cautivos de su prisión con ayuda de los lobos, el halcón lagarto y el tejón topo que conoció en el camino a la isla. Me pareció una historia bonita, combatir a los malvados para ayudar a los débiles. La tía Ursa aplaudió mucho y dijo que tengo mucha imaginación, te envío el dibujo del guerrero y sus amigos.

El abuelo me permitió asistir a la una exhibición de artes marciales en una de las explanadas de palacio. Antes de que me acusen , confieso que burlé la vigilancia porque quería ver más de cerca, así conocí a Lee. Es unos años mayor que yo, su padre es un general de alto rango y su madre la hija de un gobernador, pertenece a la nobleza. Él también está aprendiendo a manejar la espada, dice que sueña con convertirse en el mejor espadachín de la Nación del Fuego, parece que tengo competencia, porque ese titulo espero tenerlo algún día.

Fue divertido platicar con alguien que no supiera que soy el príncipe, bromeamos, el quiere aprender a manejar una espada, yo prefiero los sables, lo malo es que los de la escolta me encontraron y me llevaron de vuelta al palco del abuelo.

Encontré en la biblioteca un par de ilustraciones de lo que se supone es la capital del reino tierra. Solo veo murallas y murallas y al fondo un palacio con dos estatuas resguardando lo costados, pero son imágenes muy antiguas, yo también sueño con ver algún día mas allá de las murallas de Ba Sing Se.

Espero que llegues con bien a tu destino

Te quiere y extraña

Lu Ten

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_

**Nota: Este drabble fué editado por cuestiones cronológicas. Disculpen las molestas ocasionadas.**


	39. Susurros

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este fic por diversión.

- Gracias por sus amables comentarios a _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_ y a _**Eowyn Princess de Ithilien**_.

* * *

**XXXIX.- Susurros**

* * *

Ozai tiene los ojos cerrados, la habitación es ocsura y cinco cirios se mueven al compás de su respiración.

- ya es tiempo

- ha llegado el momento

- ¿para qué?

- se ha ido y debes de aprovechar el momento

- todavía no

- si él desaparece quedará un retoño

- si tu desapareces quedará el pequeño

- pero si desaparece el retoño todo habrá terminado

- se acerca un cometa, en el cielo irradia belleza, podery todos le temerán

- mi hijo es muy pequeño

- ¿y eso que?

- la gloria y el poder serán del segundo

- tal como sucederá contigo y asegurarás tu línea a diferencia de tu hermano

- ¿Y mi padre?, que pasará con él

- Tu espera, solo haz lo que debes de hacer...deja todo en manos del tiempo

- y de nosotras claro está

Una risa maliciosa se duplicó en las paredes del lugar.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	40. Por obligación o por deseo

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Gracias a _**Impossible love Jinko fan**_ por sus comentarios.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**XL.- Por obligación o por deseo**

* * *

...Cual fantasma desprendido de los nimbos, del ensueño

Arrastrando en el silencio las sandalias rumorosas

Se adelanta la princesa al llamado de su dueño...

Fragmento tomado de _Kwan-on _de José Juan Tablada

El pequeño duerme al fin, todo está en silencio cuando se retira a su habitación.

Ella se mueve entre las sombras y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, la guardia nocturna lleva a cabo su rondín en las inmediaciones. Cuando llega a su habitación su esposo esta sentado frente a varios rollos.

- Ursa... ¿eres tú?

- fui a llevar a Zuko a su nueva habitación

- ya era hora- la mirada de Ursa refleja melancolía

- es tarde, deberías dejar eso para mañana – le dice

- recibimos informes de Iroh, llegó con bien, hay problemas en las costas, probablemente su estancia se alargue

- lo siento por Lu Ten

- Ursa

- ¿Qué sucede?

- nada

Ella suspira, se desliza hasta la cama, se recuesta y entrecierra sus ojos. Ozai medita de nuevo las palabras de sus consejeras, esta vez las cosas serán distintas, deja de todo, apaga con un movimiento las luces de la habitación, se sumerge bajo las mantas rojas, él la llama , ella responde.

Noche sin luna.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	41. De I a L

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribo por diversión.

Gracias a los que leen esta serie , en especial a _**Impossible love Jinko fan**_ y _**Eowyn princess of Ithilien**_.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**XL.- De I a L**

* * *

Querido hijo:

Me da mucho gusto saber de los progresos en clases, he recibido buenos informes de tus tutores, espero que no te duermas muy seguido en las lecciones de historia y que pongas atención a las de geografía. No es que sean malas o aburridas, simplemente, mi pequeño hijo, debes comprender que necesitas conocerlas porque te serán de gran utilidad cuando seas mayor.

Recuerdo que cuando era un niño y tu abuelo salía a hacer largas expediciones me gustaba conseguir un mapa y marcar las rutas por donde tenían informes de sus acciones, ya fuera desde una simple visita, hasta una importante batalla. Aun conservo aquellos viejos mapas llenos de anotaciones y dibujos, y créeme, no hay mejor estratega que aquel que conoce el territorio al que va a adentrarse y tiene una idea de cómo es la gente a la que se va a enfrentar.

Te envío una colección de soldaditos de metal con el uniforme del reino tierra para ampliar tu colección. Observa con cuidado los detalles de sus armaduras, están muy bien hechas, creo que se verían bien en una maqueta del reino tierra.

Parece que te has encariñado un poco con tu primo, déjalo, el solito aprenderá a caminar, no tienen que forzarlo, y si tu tía lo ha dejado encerrado en un corral no es porque se ha portado mal, es para protegerlo y no perderlo de vista. Todavía es muy pequeño para recorrer solo los pasillos de palacio, demasiado pequeño para que le enseñes a manejar el sable y definitivamente le faltan años para aprender a manejar fuego control, aunque el pequeño le llamen la atención las velas.

Saluda a tu abuelo ya tus tíos de mi parte

Tu padre que te quiere y extraña

Iroh

* * *

_dudas, comentarios, tomatazos...son bien recibidos_

_No olviden dejar Reviews_


	42. Cartas del principe Lu Ten

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **_Eowyn Princess of Ithilien_** y a _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_. Son geniales.

un fic con 100 review XD wiiiiiiiii... me hace feliz.

* * *

**XLIII.-De las cartas del príncipe Lu ten a su padre**

* * *

Querido padre:

Hace unos días recibí tu regalo, estoy muy contento y ya he buscando algunos libros sobre los guerreros del reino tierra. Las armaduras son realmente curiosas, en especial esos cascos que a la distancia los hacen parecerse pequeños honguitos sobre los mapas. El abuelo me regaló un rollo con imágenes del reino tierra y la tía Ursa me regaló unos soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Ahora puedo armar una maqueta. Lo acomodé de tal manera sobre una mesa que parece que el tu regalo y el de tía Ursa se despliegan estratégicamente sobre los inhóspitos terrenos del Reino Tierra. Casi puedo sentir la batalla.

Hace unos días celebramos el festival de las lámparas. Te extrañé mucho, no hubo con quien organizar el gran escape, ya será el próximo año. La verdad es que sentí un poco de envidia cuando formé parte del cortejo y vi. como esos niños se arremolinaban para ver el paso del desfile con sus máscaras y los premios que habían conseguido en la feria.

Este año me quedé con ganas de recorrer las calles como el resto del mundo. Ya quiero que mi primo crezca para poder escapar con él de palacio. Es que mas allá de la escuela y los tutores personales no hay mucha gente con quien jugar, no te ofendas, pero todos son muy viejos o están muy ocupados para hacerme caso. No los culpo, pero a veces me aburro. He seguido fielmente las instrucciones que me diste, tía Ursa no te dará queja alguna, me he portado muy bien.

Te envío un dibujo que hice después de ver como las lámparas se elevaban sobre el mar desde uno de los pabellones de palacio. Por cierto, el dibujo tiene una mancha de tinta azul por detrás, es la mano de Zuko, digamos que es su forma de decir hola. Mi primo entró a mi habitación atraído por la maqueta, casi se come a uno de los generales de la Nación del Fuego (es curioso su cara me recuerda a un simio). ¡Por qué es tan pequeño!... ¡ya quiero que crezca!... ¡ya quiero enseñarle a manejar los sables!

Por cierto, digan lo que digan no les creas, hasta el momento no he reprobado ninguna materia, todo ha sido un malentendido por culpa de Lo y Li.

Te quiere y extraña

_Lu Ten_

P.D.: ¿es verdad que fue muy graciosa tu historia del jugo de cactus?

* * *

_**Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos…. son bien recibidos**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	43. Un viejo amigo

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus review a _**Eowyn Princess of Ithilien**_ (se cruzan los 2, sigue la idea en pie?)y a _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**XLIII.- Un viejo amigo**

* * *

El príncipe Iroh observó su informe. La producción en las minas de carbón de las poblaciones cercanas a las montañas marchaba bien, si el dominio de la zona por parte de la Nación del fuego se consolidaba, podrían controlar las minas y quizá adentrarse en ese territorio salvaje y hostil. Las principales muestras de resistencia se presentaban en forma de deslaves periódicos, pero las técnicas de intimidación por parte de los maestros fuego parecían mantener a los nativos, claro, no faltaba noche en que no hubiera peleas entre maestros fuego y maestros tierra, pero en la mañana todo regresaba a la calma.

- príncipe Iroh

- ¿si?

- un navegante ha llegado al puerto a presentarle sus saludos

- estoy un poco ocupado, ¿de quién se trata?

- del almirante Jeong Jeong

- hágalo pasar de inmediato

- si alteza

Ingresó a su camarote un hombre alto, delgado, de largos bigotes negros, cabello oscuro que mostraba algunas canas y dos largas cicatrices que marcaban su frente y mejilla derecha, se saludaron formalmente ante los guardias, su ayudante le ofreció al asistente del príncipe una hermosa caja de té proveniente de las lejanas tierras del Este, que Iroh aceptó de buen agrado. Tan pronto los dejaron solos los dos hombres no tardaron en dejar de lado el protocolo oficial y empezaron a hablar animadamente.

- no puedo creerlo, ¿hace cuanto tiempo nos veíamos?

- años...

- ¿desde el incidente del jugo de cactus?

- no... me parece que poco después del nacimeinto del príncipe Lu ten

- ¡el tiempo pasa volando!

- ¡cuantos años tiene el pequeño?

- los suficientes para pedirle a su padre en cada carta que e con él

- es increible...

- creo que nos vimos un par de veces en reunines oficiales

- pero no es lo mismo

- nunca lo será

Se sirvieron un poco de la infusión favorita de Iroh, y antes de tomar el segundo sorbo el príncipe habló.

- se que no es una visita de cortesía – dijo Iroh- tu no te acercas a la tierra a menos que haya pasado algo de gravedad

- ya sabes, el mar me llama

- un extraño llamado para alguien de la nación del fuego

- serán los recuerdos

Iroh observó con tristeza la cicatriz, la seguía conservando, tal como lo había jurado después de la última expedición al sur, se preguntó si alguna vez había regresado. La voz de su amigo lo sacó des pensamientos.

- he venido a verte por Jitakku

El rostro de Iroh se ensombreció, era el hombre que había desertado hace tiempo.

- ¿lo atraparon?

- hace una semana, se rumora que fue enviado a una prisión, pero no he sabido a cual

- ¿crees que puedo hacer algo por él?

- se que no puedes liberarlo, y vengo a pedir que intercedas por él

- no lo dudues, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, pero sabes que no puedo liberarlo, no está en mis manos

- todos lo sabemos

- lo dejó todo y se lanzó a la nada, nunca entendí por que

- vivió una experiencia traumática, en el Reino Tierra, nunca volvió a ser el mismo

- parece un sitio lleno de trampas

- las podemos hallar en cualquier sitio, por eso prefiero el mar

- pero bien sabemos que es engañoso y letal

- lo sé - dijo con tristeza - lo se muy bien

Y esa noche el té y las anécdotas del pasado inundaron la habitación.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	44. A través de la celosía

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Just Eowyn**_ e _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_.

Espero que lo disfruten. Siento haber dejado los drabbles de lado, había olvidado lo entretenidos que son.

* * *

**XLIV.- A través de la celosía**

* * *

Ozai paseaba en una de sus habitaciones favoritas. Vivía con su familia en el tercer apartado más grande después de su padre y su hermano. Era un sitio hermoso en tonos rojo y negro, poseía una importante colección de obras de arte alusivas a los mitos y leyendas de la nación del Fuego.

Se detuvo un momento frente al mapa donde las posiciones cambiaban continuamente de acuerdo a los correos que recibían de los distintos frentes. Los informes decían que su hermano trabajaba rápidamente en las costas del reino Tierra, que los hombres lo seguían como uno solo...ese era un problema, su hermano bonachón, simpático y sobre todo carismático era otro de sus problemas. Era conocido por su honradez, no había cedido a sobornos y era ingenioso en el campo de batalla, gran parte de sus estrategias rompían con las rutinas clásicas que les habían enseñado cuando eran pequeños y no dejaba de sorprender a sus viejos maestros con salidas ingeniosas e inesperadas en los momentos más cruciales.

Lo odiaba.

Era algo que no podía evitar, siempre una sombra, cuando él quería ser luz; Iroh era un obstáculo que crecía y crecía...pero todo obstáculo podía ser removido, porque todo tenía su punto débil y era donde debía poner atención.

Escuchó risas y se movió lentamente hasta la celosía de la ventana. Abajo, en los jardines, Ursa, Zuko y Lu Ten jugaban en el patio. Guardias y damas comentaban divertidos sobre los primeros pasos y las primeras caídas del pequeño príncipe que seguía a su primo a todos lados.

Su sobrino estaba creciendo muy rápido, era prácticamente como si su hermano hubiera vuelto a nacer, pero los inconfundibles rasgos de su madre marcaban la diferencia y su influencia sobre su hijo parecía algo inevitable... a menos que él tomara cartas en el asunto, porque ningún hijo suyo iba a vivir a la sombra de alguien que llevara la sangre de su hermano.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	45. Otra carta de Lu Ten

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.

Espero que lo disfruten. Dedicado a Cole , por soportar las locuras del P3.

* * *

**XLV.- Otra carta de Lu Ten**

* * *

Querido padre

Estoy muy emocionado, acabo de aprender otra nueva estocada con mi sable. El maestro de armas dice que soy bastante diestro, que le recuerdo mucho a ti. ¿Es cierto que estuvieron juntos en el campo de batalla?, No ha dejado de contarme historias de asaltos y arriesgadas incursiones. ¿Cómo le hacías?, ¿El abuelo te lo permitía?, ¿Es cierto que tú y el general Jeong Jeong eran amigos desde los tiempos en los que iban en la Academia de la NF?

También escuché una historia muy graciosa, donde tú y Jeong Jeong probaron del jugo de cactus en el Reino Tierra. Dicen que esa noche nadie estuvieron desatados, que fue raro ver a tu amigo eufórico, porque tiene fama de ser muy serio y que tú decías que veías cosas dignas del mundo de los espíritus bajo los efectos de la bebida, que cantaron e inventaron muchas canciones y que terminaron tomando té con los rinocerontes de komodo, pero que fue más divertida la ocasión en que hicieron tomar jugo de cactus a gente de la Tribu Agua, pero ya no quisieron decir más, porque descubrieron que no estaba tomando mi siesta. ¿Es cierto?, ¿por eso no puedo probar el jugo de cactus?... parece divertido.

Te contaré que Zuko sigue creciendo y empezó a dar sus primeros pasos. Hace un par de días tomó algunos colores e hizo muchos garabatos en los papeles mientras yo terminaba los deberes, entonces inconcientemente hizo fuego control, estaba muy sorprendido. La pequeña flamita duró unos instantes y desapareció. Es un buen chico, le gusta mucho escuchar los cuentos que le cuenta mi tía y de vez en cuando le improviso algunas escenas como si trajera mi sable, vieras como sonríe.

Por cierto, he escuchado que algunas damas murmuran que posiblemente el año que viene la tía Ursa de a luz a otro niño. ¿Qué la tía Ursa ya se cansó de Zuko?, ¿para qué quiere otro?, con uno es suficiente, ¿o no?

Tu hijo que te quiere y extraña

Lu Ten

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	46. La historia de un tapiz

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este fanfic por diversión.Espero que lo disfruten.

Disculpen por no actualizar antes, entre el fin _**Malos pensamientos**_, y los cap. de _**El castigo**_ y demás ando en la locura XD

Gracias por sus reviews a **_Just Eowyn_**, **_Zukara Lovebeder_** e _**Impossible love a Jinko Fan**_.

* * *

XLVI.- _**La historia de un tapiz**_

* * *

- Mamá … no tengo sueño

- Ya es muy tarde Zuko

- ¿me cuentas un cuento?

- ¿Prometes dormir?

- Lo prometo

- Erarse una vez una mujer que vivía en una apartada aldea…en una remota Isla de la nación del fuego. Esa mujer tenía un hijo...

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Si, como tú… pero su hijo era un poco mayor , su familia era muy pobre, el padre era soldado y la mamá como tenía unas manos pequeñas y alargadas se dedicaba a bordar hermosos brocados y tapices para ganarse la vida. Cuentan que un día su hijo le pidió que hiciera un brocado para su familia, que el conseguiría leña y la vendería en el mercado el tiempo en que ella hiciera el tapiz. Todo marchaba más o menos bien hasta que estuvo terminado el trabajo, la escena representaba dos dragones danzando en el cielo.

- ¡dragones!

- Era la obra maestra de la mujer, todos quedaron maravillados con s trabajo…pero una tarde una ráfaga de viento se llevó el tapiz sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Los pobladores creyeron que habían sido los espíritus…pero se rumoraba que había sido obra de unas maestras aire que vivían en un templo al oeste de la villa

- ¡maestras aire!

Ursa hizo un gesto y su hijo guardó silencio.

- Se dice que el chico prometió traer de vuelta el tapiz a como diera lugar. Dejó la isla, atravesó el mar y las montañas hasta llegar al sitio donde se suponía que vivían las ladronas. Atravesó un inmenso bosque y después de atravesar varias aldeas, llegó a un sitio donde existía un templo de cabeza y el agua fluía al revés…

Zuko la observaba espectante.

- Tardó varios días en descubrir una ruta de acceso. Alcanzó a descubrir el sitio donde un grupo de mujeres estudiaban con interés el tapiz de la madre del chico. Como no había forma de entrar se las ingenió tocando una antigua melodíaa las puertas del lugar que atrajo a las más jóvenes, ellas se extrañaron de que hubiera llegado tan lejos y como era un pueblo pacífico le permitieron quedarse en un sitio cerca de la fuente.

Al anochecer del segundo día descubió donde se encontraba el brocado de su madre y trató de llevárselo. Las mujeres le suplicaron que les permitiera quedárselo, pero él las acusó de haberse robado el tesoro más grande de su familia. Se dice entonces que la más anciana de las mujeres que moraba en el lugar, le explicó que ella había pedido que llevaran el brocado hasta el templo, porque quería ver con sus viejos y cansados ojos el tapiz que superaba en belleza las labores de las maestras aire. Ella prometió que tan pronto terminaran de estudiarlo se lo devolverían y le darían lo que él quisiera. Después de mucho dudar el joven aceptó.

Las maestras aire cumplieron su promesa y al terminar el bordado ellas pidieron que se colocara en el tapiz y con habilidades de aire control lo transportaron suavemente de regreso a casa, le dieron algunas piezas que ellas elaboraban y el pidió como recompensa que una de ellas se quedara pos eimpre a su lado. La mas joven aceptó y cuentan que fueron muy felices…

Cuando Ursa volvió la cabeza Zuko dormía tranquilamente en su regazo.

- Te quedaste dormido…¡ay Zuko!…cuentan que tu bisabuela conoció a esas personas…pero eso hace mucho tiempo…no te extrañes cariño, si algún día descubres a algún maestro aire escondido entre nosotros

* * *

Parte del crédito de este drabble se lo debo a una leyenda china, el otro a ATLA XD

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	47. Jitakku

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este drabble por diversión.Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

XLVII.- _**Jitakku**_

* * *

**_- _**Príncipe Iroh

- ¿qué sucede?

- Tenemos malas noticias

- Todavía no sale el sol, ¿le pasó algo a mi padre o a mi hijo?

- Ejecutaron a Jitakku

- ¡Qué!

- Ayer al atardecer, apenas recibimos la noticia

- ¿Ya lo sabe Jeong Jeong?

- No lo sabemos...

- Debo ir a verlo cuanto antes

- ¿quiere que preparemos su escolta?

- No, esto es necesario que lo haga solo

Minutos más tarde, envuelto en un manto rojo, el príncipe Iroh dejó su nave y ordenó que lo llevaran al sitio donde se encontraba el almirante Jeong Jeong. Lo encontró fumando su pipa , meditaba ante un par de cirios en una habitación austera para alguien de su rango.

- Jeong Jeong…

- ¿ya te informaron?

- Si…

- Retrasaron el mensaje a propósito

- ¿por qué?

- Aceleraron todo cuando se enteraron que intervendrías

- ¿pero quién…? – soltó un juramento - ¡alguien nos traicionó!

- Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos…

- ¡Debí preverlo...!

- No puedes preverlo todo

- Nos salvó la vida y mira como le pagamos… - dijo furioso

- Solo nos queda honrar su memoria – dijo el almirante

- Esto no debió suceder, debimos…

- Salió de nuestras manos cuando lo abandonó todo

- ¿por qué lo hizo?, sé que tú lo sabes… - dijo mirándolo fijamente

- Perdió a su familia en las estepas del reino tierra

- ¿Akiko?

- Fue capturada por un grupo de bandidos , cuentan que solo pudo localizar su tumba cubierta de hierba

- ¿Y sus hijos?

- Murieron creyendo firmemente que su misión era acabar con un grupo de maestros tierra en el camino a Ba Sing Se

Iroh no contestó.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	48. Un dragón para Lu Ten

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este drabble por diversión.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

XLVIII.- **Un Dragón para Lu Ten**

* * *

La princesa Ursa observa a su hijo mientras escribe una carta. Piensa que si hijo es un chico muy listo, le gusta recorrer los jardines y esta maravillado descubriendo todo lo que ve. Afortunadamente ya pasó el tiempo en que se llevaba todo a la boca, ahora empieza el tiempo de las preguntas y no deja en paz a su primo Lu Ten.

Le ha preguntado por qué hay nubes en el cielo, su primo le ha respondido que son los espíritus de los antiguos dragones que surcaban el cielo, aquellos seres que aparecen en als pinturas de los antiguos señores del fuego y son motivo recurrente en el palacio. Zuko no le preguntó por qué ya no existen los dragones, la verdad es que Lu Ten tampoco y se ha pasado preguntando a los mayores, pero no ha obtenido respuestas que lo hagan sentirse satisfecho.

Ella era muy joven cuando vio a un dragón. No recuerda como, ni por qué, solo lo vio pasar cerca de la Isla de la media Luna, dio un giro por el sitio y se alejó volando rápidamente por el horizonte sin que nadie le volviera a ver. Recuerda, esa ocasión porque habían ido para recordar a su abuelo, avatar Roku.

A ella le hubiera gustado vivir en los tiempos en que esos seres se veían fácilmente por el cielo, como en su tiempo se veían los bisontes voladores acompañando a los nómadas en sus recorridos por el mundo. Que tiempos… de los que solo la abuela Ta Min mencionaba en sus últimos escritos.

No se explica bien porque cazarlos, si eran unas criaturas tan hermosas, los que les enseñaron a los primeros maestros fuego la disciplina y el arte de manejar el fuego. Razones tendría el padre del actual señor del Fuego para hacer de ellos un deporte que convocaba a los más valientes. Su marido siempre lamentó que su hermano diera muerte al último dragón y así se convirtiera en el legendario dragón del Oeste.

Vuelve a la hoja donde intentaba redactar la carta y se encuentra ante Zuko.

- Mamá

- ¿si cariño?

- ¿Me dibujas un dragón?

- ¿para qué quieres un dragón?

- Para Lu Ten

- Claro que si Zuko, ven con mamá – dijo ayudándolo a subir a su lado- dibujaremos un hermoso dragón para tu primo

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	49. Lo siento cariño

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este drabble por diversión

Gracias por sus revies a _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_ y a _**Zukara lovebender**_ . XD

* * *

**XLIX.-Lo siento cariño…**

* * *

_**De los cerezos en flor, **_

_**al pino de dos troncos:**_

_**Tres meses ya.**_

_Matsuo Basho_

Ella lo sabía hace algún tiempo, pero no quería decírselo hasta estar segura. Está en su vientre, casi puede jurar que ha sentido como se mueve y se siente feliz. Un hermano o hermana para Zuko, al menos así no se sentirá solo cuando su primo debe de marchar al internado que está a tres Islas de distancia. Algunos lo sospechan, otros no, porque Ozai es tan reservado que es difícil imaginarlo de otra forma. Tenía que hallar el momento adecuado para decírselo desde hace días, pero no ha podido.

Salió a caminar por las calzadas, los servidores prendían las luces en los extremo, había gente dando la hora, Lu Ten terminaba sus deberes y Zuko dormía porque ya era tarde, se encontró con algunas personas que se retiraban a las habitaciones y terminó sentada en la banca de piedra frente al lago.

Ursa

Ella se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta en que momento llegó a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Descansaba…

- ¿pasa algo?

- Siéntate a mi lado

- No puedo, debo de ir a una reunión, Iroh nos envió más información , en unos días estará de vuelta

- entiendo

- entonces puede esperar, el deber me llama

Ella asintió y le dio una intensa mirada.Ozai acarició su rostro, su cabello, se sentía satisfecho, trató de decir algo, pero no pudo y se alejó por las sombras.

- Lo siento cariño… tendrás que esperar

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios,preguntas, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	50. De la correspondencia del gral Iroh

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este drabble por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_ y a _**Zukara lovebender**_ y gracias por el fav a _**Lady Arawako**_.

* * *

**L.-De la correspondencia del Gral Iroh**

* * *

Querido hijo:

Es posible que en un par de semanas esté de vuelta en casa.Los trabajos que me han encomendado casi están terminados y hay nuevos proyectos que tendrán que esperar algún tiempo. No me has contado mucho de tus progresos en la escuela, espero que no me envíen un halcón con reportes y notas de Agni Kai frustrados.

Espero que no estés descuidando tus notas por culpa de los sables, sabes lo que les sucederá si recibo alguna queja, y por favor, Lu Ten, debo recordarte que tu primo es muy pequeño para manejar los sables y que todavía es muy joven para aprender fuego control. Es bueno saber que tenemos un futuro maestro fuego en la familia, pero aun es muy pequeño.

No hagas caso a esas historias del jugo de cactus, son historias de viejos compañeros de lucha que gustan de adornar sus recuerdos, algún día sabrás mi versión de la historia, no es como lo cuentan. El almirante Jeong Jeong te manda saludos, probablemente no lo recuerdes, te conoció cuando eras muy pequeño.

Es una pena que me haya perdido el festival, pero puedes estar seguro de que te compensaré de alguna forma. Quizá vayamos de excursión a alguna de las Islas, ¿A cuál te gustaría ir?, podemos hacer una ruta por las costas, por los templos, te gustaría ir de nuevo a los campos dónde cultivan té?, Tenemos que planear muy bien ese viaje.

En cuanto a lo de tus tíos, quizá piensan que es tiempo de que tu primo tenga un hermano. En realidad ignoro sus planes, pero si tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia me alegro mucho.

Adjunto a esta carta un nuevo juego de figuritas del Reino Tierra y otr de la Nación del Fuego, si te portas bien prometo buscar algunas de la Tribu Agua.Tengo mucho que contarte cuando regrese a casa, cuento las horas esperando verte de nuevo.

Tu padre que te quiere y extraña

Iroh

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, preguntas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	51. ¿Un nuevo hermano?

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este drabble por diversión.

Gracias a _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_ por el revw. (Zuzu, Zula promete escribir hasta que la lleven al manicomio o decida encabezar la G. C. en la N.F., lo que suceda primero **XD**)

* * *

**¿Un nuevo hermano?**

* * *

Cuando Ursa le dijo a su hijo que pronto tendría un nuevo hermanito la verdad es que en un principio no le importó. Después vio a su padre pasar sumamente emocionado, Lo y Li hicieron varios comentarios que le preocuparon, por la tarde fue a buscar a Lu Ten.

- Lu Ten…

- ¿qué pasa? – dijo mientras terminaba de estudiar las fortificaciones de Omashu

- ¿y si mamá ya no me quiere?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es un nuevo bebé…

- Tía Ursa te querrá siempre

- Pero y si es un niño, ella…

- Si es un niño cuando seamos mayores jugaremos juntos, organizaremos partidas de caza e iremos juntos a la guerra

- ¿la guerra?

- Si… un día seremos conocidos como los grandes conquistadores de la Nación del Fuego, seremos invencibles – Lu Ten pareció perderse por un momento en ensoñaciones, pero al ver a Zuko recordó algo más – pero si es una niña ese si es un problema

- ¿por qué?

- Porque las niñas son extrañas

- ¿por qué?

- Porque quieren que las cuides, juegues con sus muñecas, te quitan tu comida y quieren que hagas lo que ellas quieren…

- Ah… - dijo sin entender una sola palabra

- Bueno, al menos las que van conmigo a la escuela… - dijo Lu Ten

- ¿y si mamá prefiera al bebé?

- En un principio los bebés necesitan que los cuiden, como cuando tú eras pequeño

- Oh…

- si es una niña la cuidaremos para que no sea como las demás, seremos como dos dragones que protegen a una princesa

- ¿Cómo en los cuentos?

- Si

- ¿y la defenderemos de maestros aire?

- ¿maestros aire? – dijo confundido - no Zuko, maestros tierra, pelearemos con ellos y al final conquistaremos Ba Sing Se

Zuko se preguntó por que no la defenderían de maestros aire, peor lo olvidó cuando su primo se acercó a su maqueta con el dibujo del dragón que le había llevado.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	52. El regreso de Iroh

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este drabble por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Zukara lovebdender**_ e _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_.

* * *

**LII.-****El regreso de Iroh**

* * *

El regreso del príncipe Iroh a la capital de la Nación del Fuego fue un gran evento. Una comitiva entre familiares, conocidos, cortesanos, algunos funcionarios, militares y gente común esperaron la llegada de los barcos en el puerto.

Las gentes llegaron por la tarde, se veían un poco cansados. Lo primero que hizo fue saludar a todos como él solía hacerlo, con algunas bromas y comentarios sobre lo mucho que había extrañado su casa e inmediatamente después se dirigió a palacio a saludar a su padre y dar un reporte general de la expedición que sería analizado en la semana en el Consejo de Guerra.

Lu Ten estaba muy inquieto, Zuko se aburrió de verlo ir de un lado a otro y se quedó dormido muy pronto y su madre lo llevó a su habitación antes de que algo lo despertara y no durmiera en toda la noche. Ozai esperaba con los demás al salida de su hermano, Lo y Li se habían mezclado entre la multitud y conversaban animadamente con algunas conocidas. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

Iroh tomaría su lugar de siempre, se reuniría con sus amigos para tomar té y jugar Pai Sho cuando no los convocaran a la Cámara de Guerra y Lu ten dejaría de ser un problema para ursa. Esta vez las cosas iban a ser distintas, Lo y Li confiaban de que este era el niño que esperaban, y para que no hubiera dudas ya tenía todo fríamente calculado.

Pronto ella tendría que hacer la labor de todas las damas de palacio encargarse de cuidar sus hijos y analizar en la corte las posibles alianzas. Ursa pronto debía de dejar de ver a su hijo como el resto de las madres de la nación, él era un príncipe y pronto tendría que ser educado como tal.

En cuanto a su hermano o hermana, le había susurrado Ursa, tan pronto naciera se ocuparía de que las cosas fueran muy distintas. Ese niño no solo tendría la fortuna de nacer en la nación más poderosa de orbe, sino que sería automáticamente miembro de la familia real y si sus cálculos no le fallaban nacería en el tiempo del sol, no habría complicaciones como con Zuko, esta vez sería previsor.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	53. Los bocetos

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este drabble por diversión.

* * *

**LIII.-****Los bocetos**

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando habían enviado a Lu Ten refunfuñando a su habitación porque la reunión se había prolongado más de lo esperado . Se durmió a regañadientes y a instancias de su tía. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su padre, pero sabía que había obligaciones que tenía que cumplir como príncipe heredero.

Esa noche soñó que se hacía pequeño y entraba en su mundo de maquetas, que era un feroz guerrero que combatía a los malvados maestros tierra y que cada día se acercaba más a Ba Sing Se, veía escuadrones marchando a su lado y al horizonte podía ver que las imágenes de la legendaria capital del Reino Tierra estaban más vivas que nunca. Una mano lo sacó del mundo de sueños.

- Lu Ten

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó

- ¡padre!

- Pensé que estabas dormido

- Pensé que no te vería hasta mañana y me mandaron a dormir

- Quería que vieras esto antes que nadie

- ¿qué es?

- Estos son ilustraciones enviadas directamente de Ba Sing Se

- ¿cómo las conseguiste?

- Eso es un secreto

Lu Ten observó fascinado las escenas. No había imaginado algo tan grande, había murallas y mas murallas, campos con gente cultivando, grandes arcos de acueductos, gente caminando por las calles, imágenes de una hermosa casa al lado de un resplandeciente río, el dibujo de un grupo de guardias conversando y otros tomando té, un grupo de damas que recorrían las calles con hermosos vestidos y grandes flores adornando sus cabellos, que sonreían levemente tras abanicos. Pero lo mejor fue el final, era un boceto del palacio real que estaba al lado de una larga escalinata, custodiado por dos figuras de piedra con aspecto feroz.

- ¿qué son esas cosas?

- Esculturas de tejones topo

- Es fabuloso…

- Con suerte algún día estaremos ahí

- Sueño el día en que pueda verla con mis propios ojos

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	54. Presentes

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este drabble por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Zukara lovebender**_ XD

* * *

**LIV.- Presentes**

* * *

Ursa observaba a su sobrino danzar por la habitación, era extraño observar al Señor del Fuego Azulon lejos de su trono, pero ahí estaba la familia completa. Iroh llegó cargado de recuerdos como lo hacía en cada uno de sus viajes.

A su padre le obsequió unos rollos, un cuaderno con imágenes traídas de Ba Sing Se que le interesaron mucho al general y una hermosa espada del metal más fino con una empuñadura de dragón que le sacó una sonrisa y una caja de metal que contenía ciertos objetos que podían interesarle.

A su hermano le obsequió varios rollos, documentos relacionados con la zona minera, un par de figuras de esculturas de piedra y una bonita tetera con sus respectivos vasos con forma de dragón. Sabía que su hermano no amaba tanto el té como él, pero sabía que podía apreciar un objeto de semejante calidad.

A Ursa le trajo un hermoso espejo de tocador bellamente labrado con motivos de lotos, le habían dicho que era un diseño que estaba de moda en la capital del Reino Tierra y un juego de peinetas para cuando tuviera que presentarse en las reuniones de la corte.

A su sobrino le había traído un par de juguetes con forma de tejones topo y rinocerontes de Komodo con los que jugaba al lado de su hijo. Lu Ten había recibido los soldaditos del Reino Tierra y unas figuras de la Tribu Agua que le había comprado a un comerciante en las costas. Los dos niños habían desplegado todas las figuras por el suelo y se divertían inventando fantásticas batallas donde los valientes soldados de la Nación del Fuego peleaban contra los malvados Tejones Topos y se batían ferozmente con los maestros tierra, se enfrentaban por mar con los extraños y esquivos guerreros de la Tribu Agua.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	55. Reflejos

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este drabble por diversión

* * *

**LV.-****Reflejos**

* * *

Ursa observaba el espejo. La imagen que se reflejaba le resultaba una desconocida. Se quitó el adorno del cabello, desató la cascada de cabellos y el negro fluyó sobre su bata roja mientras pasaba con cuidado un cepillo, como lo hacía las noches que se quedaba sola en la habitación mientras su esposo estaba ocupado en la Cámara de Guerra o en alguno de sus proyectos.

Algunos de sus rasgos le recordaban a su difunta madre, pero había una expresión distinta, no estaba segura el poder llevar a cabo la promesa que hizo antes de morir.

No era sencillo.

Las circunstancias habían cambiado, ahora tenía una familia que cuidar y proteger, no era perfecta, pero era suya, además había gente a la que quería, a otros no tanto, pero esas relaciones, le daban un sentido distinto a su existencia.

Extendió una mano como si quisiera hablar con la mujer del espejo y explicarle los motivos de su demora, mientras lo hacía se acordaba de esa historia de la niña que pensaba que hablaba con su madre al encontrarse con su propio reflejo.

Pesaba tanto el pasado, ella era el presente Zuko y el pequeño en su vientre eran su futuro. Había mucho que perder y todo por un secreto de familia. Su mano ocultó la mirada del reflejo. ¿Y si no lo hiciera? Ella nunca lo sabría, ya no estaba con los vivos. ¿Qué podría pasar?, no sucedería nada y con su acción rompería el ciclo, nadie más lo sabría…

Un movimiento en su vientre la hizo sobresaltarse. Automáticamente llevó su mano y palpó con cuidado. Se apartó del tocador mientras la mujer del reflejo le daba la espalda.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	56. Lu Ten hace mas preguntas

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este drabble por diversión

Gracias por sus comenatrios a _**Zukara Lovebder**_ e **_Impossible love a Jinko fan_**.

* * *

**LVI.- ****Lu Ten hace más preguntas**

* * *

Lu Ten y su padre se encuentran en la biblioteca de palacio, el príncipe analiza con cuidado unos textos y su hijo hace rato terminó sus deberes y se quedó esperando a su padre. Alguien pasó hace rato y encendió algunas de las lámparas de la salita que empezaba a quedarse a oscuras.

- Papá

- Si Lu Ten

- Cuéntame más

- Hay mucho que contar, pero debes seguir con tus deberes

- Ya los terminé, háblame sobre el reino Tierra

- ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

- ¿cómo es?

- Bueno…el reino tierra es seco, hay enormes planicies, montañas y depresiones que hacen que su acceso sea difícil, sobre todo si hay maestros tierra organizados

- ¿por qué?

- Porque manejan a su antojo su zona y en varias ocasiones han confundido nuestros exploradores, es un sitio engañoso, siempre hay que estar alerta

- Oh…

- Dime, ¿ya has aprendido un poco más del Reino Tierra en la escuela?

- Casi no, seguimos estudiando las cacerías de dragones, ¿es cierto que tú atrapaste al último?

- Fue hace mucho tiempo

- ¿y fue difícil?

- ¿qué si fue difícil?, lo perseguí por tierra y mar hasta encontrarlo, el combate fue formidable…

- Papá

- ¿sí?

- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque era mi obligación, era el príncipe y debía de acabar con esa malvada criatura que azotaba el oeste…

- ¿era malo?

- Oh si, era muy pero muy malo… además hace mucho tiempo matar a un dragón te daba prestigio y honor, las leyendas decían que si te bañabas en la sangre del corazón de un dragón te harías invencible

- oh…

- el último dragón murió en mis manos

- papá

- si Lu Ten

- ¿y no te sentiste mal?

- ¿sentirme mal?, ¿por qué?

- Tía Ursa me contó que los primeros maestros fuego aprendieron de los dragones

- Hijo – hizo una pausa - hay cosas que solo comprenderás cuando crezcas

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	57. Las dudas de Zuko

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este drabble por diversión

Agradezco mucho los amables comentarios de **_Impossible Jinko fan_** (tienes razón, ya lo arreglé), _**Aome pegaso**_ (grax, significa mucho XP) y _**Just Eowyn**_ .

* * *

**LVII.-Las dudas de Zuko**

* * *

- Mamá

- ¿ que pasa?

- ¿Cuándo nazca el bebé tu me seguirás queriendo?

- Si Zuko, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que me dijeron…

- Te dijeron – dijo dejando su labor

- Me dijeron que si tenía un hermanito a mi me iban a regalar a otra familia

- ¡quién dijo semejante tontería!

- Unos niños

- ¿Qué niños?

- Unos amigos de Lu Ten

- ¿y qué hizo él?

- Se peleó con ellos

- Debiste decírmelo antes

- Lo siento mamá

- Esos niños… - dijo molesta - sabes Zuko, pase lo que pase siempre te querré mucho

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- Si, eres mi hijo más querido, eres muy especial

- Pero mi hermano…

- También querré mucho al bebé y tu también

- ¿Si?

- Lo cuidarás y protegerás, porque eres el mayor

- ¿y tardará mucho en venir?

- Un poco cariño

- ¿y será maestro fuego?

- Eso no lo sé

- Mamá

- ¿Si?

- ¿es cierto que Lu Ten irá a otra escuela?

- No lo sabía

- Sus amigos dijeron que pronto iría con ellos al internado

- No sabía que tu tío quería enviarlo tan pronto

- ¿es cierto que ahí no puedo ir?

- Eres muy pequeño

- ¿y qué hacen en el internado?

- Entrenan a los maestros fuego

- ¿a todos?

- No, solo a los que sus padres irán a la guerra

- ¿cuál guerra?

- La guerra contra el Reino Tierra

- ¿estamos en guerra?

- Si

- ¿no era un juego de Lu Ten?

- No cariño, hace mas de 80 años estamos en guerra

- ¿enviarán a Lu Ten a pelear?

- Es posible, pero cuando sea mayor

- ¿y a mí?

- No lo sé Zuko – dijo, pero pensó _pero preferiría que no te enviaran a la guerra_

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	58. Noche de Azulon

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este drabble por diversión

muchas gracias por sus comentarios a _**Zukara Lovebender**_, _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_ y _**Just Eowyn**_.

* * *

**LVIII.- Noche de Azulon**

* * *

El Señor del Fuego se ha retirado a sus habitaciones.

Hay guardias afuera de sus apartamentos, la vigilancia es extrema en los alrededores. La consigna dada esa noche es que nadie ni dada de lo que suceda en el mundo debe de turbar el descanso del gobernante mas poderoso de las cuatro... tres naciones.

Ha sido un día largo y complicado, como muchos otros en su vida. No solo tiene que resolver algunos puntos y analizar la información que le ha traído su hijo desde el reino Tierra, recibir los informes de las cosechas, los informes de gente que pide pensiones de guerra, que suplica ayuda para sus familias, que ofrece sus servicios a un módico precio, que le informa los dobles negocios de _tal_ o las segundas intenciones en el pacto con _cual_…todo.

Cierra su mente por un momento. Toma aire, debe de teber la mente despejada y se dirige con paso lento a sus habitaciones. Pasa al lado de un biombo donde ha dejado los grandes ropajes que utiliza en las reuniones formales y viste de una forma más sencilla. Porque de esa manera debe de presentarse, porque así debe recordarlo dondequiera que se encuentre.

Deja atrás la salita personal donde casualmente recibe a alguien y entra a la habitación derecha. Su lado sigue intacto, como el último día en el que estuvo ahí. Con una mirada recorre la habitación y se dirige con paso seguro al pequeño armario. Abre con cuidado y aparece un pequeño altar. Toca la campana brevemente, con pasar una mano enciende las velas y después enciende tres varillas de incienso, cuyo perfume se eleva y difunde por la habitación

- Ilah - murmura

Y el retrato de su esposa en sus años mozos le devuelve una mirada tranquila . A lo lejos se escucha el paso de la ronda de siempre anunciando la hora por los edificios del complejo.

- Creo que hace tiempo no te lo digo, te extraño. Si, sé que es un poco tarde para decirlo

Las velas resplandecen.

- Nuestro hijo Iroh y tu nieto Lu Ten prometen ser el futuro de nuestra nación, Iroh es mi orgullo, Lu ten le sigue los pasos, no dudo que algún día será un buen gobernante, las cosas han cambiado, pero ellos se mantienen, hiciste un buen trabajo.

Las flores que están a los lados se cambian diariamente, amarillas, las de mil pétalos, sus favoritas.

- Ozai, tiene una hermosa familia, fue una buena elección que conociera a Ursa, Zuko crece aprisa y pronto tendremos otro nieto más. Pero me temo que nuestro hijo, no se conforma con ser el segundo, es posible que hayas tenido razón al decir que resiente vivir bajo la sombra de Iroh, pero no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo es su lugar y debe de aceptarlo.

Se hizo el silencio. Después tocó una vez más la campanilla.

- Feliz aniversario Ilah

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	59. ¿Un día afortunado?

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este drabble por diversión

Muchas garcias por sus comenatrios a **_Just Eowyn_**, _**Himeko Zukara Lovebender**_ e **_Impossible love a Jinko Fan._**

* * *

**LIX.-¿Un día afortunado?**

* * *

Zuko juega solo en la habitación de siempre. Es su hora de descanso, ha estado repasando toda la mañana los ejercicios básicos de escritura al lado de su madre. Se siente triste, pero es algo a lo que se ha habituado. No juega con muchos niños, su padre no se lo permite, pretende educarlo de una manera extraña que no alcanza a comprender. Su mundo está constituido por adultos y lo más cercano a un niño es Lu Ten, pero él y está creciendo y dice muchas cosas que el todavía no comprende.

Se pregunta si podrá jugar al lado de su hermano cuando él nazca. Espera que pueda compartir parte de los juegos dentro de unos años, porque eso de ser hijo único por años es algo difícil. Toma con cuidado uno de los regalos de su tío Iroh, un soldado de de armadura roja. Lo observa, le gustan los colores de su armadura, los detalles, pero se le dificulta manejar las otras marionetas si no hay alguien más a su lado. Deja por un momento las planas, _que extraño, mamá ya se tardó_, piensa. Afuera se escucha movimiento, la gente corre de un lado a otro, intenta salir , pero la puerta es muy grande y pesada, afortunadamente Lu Ten aparece muy contento.

- ¿qué pasa?

- Han llegado noticias del reino tierra, ¡vencimos en las costas, ¡cada vez nos acercamos más y más a Ba Sing Se!, ¡habrá fiestas en honor al abuelo!, esta vez vendrás con nosotros y verás todo del otro lado de palacio – exclamó emocionado Lu Ten

Lo y Li entran a la habitación

- Te dije que estaría aquí – murmuró Lo

- Si…

Los dos niños las vieron extrañados

- Su abuelo, el Señor del Fuego Azulon, ha pedido que los dos sean trasladados al salón de juegos

- ¿dónde está mamá?– preguntó Zuko

- Tu madre no vendrá, ha empezado la labor de parto

- No entiendo – le dice Zuko a Lu ten

- Creo que tu hermano o hermana llegará pronto

- ¡qué bien!

- mientras nos envían a jugar...

- Será una criatura muy dichosa… - dice Lo

- nacer en un día como hoy es un signo de que la fortuna le favorece– dice Li

Lu Ten las observa con desagrado, parece que su primo es muy pequeño y no ha comprendido el comentario, calla, esas mujeres le desagradan, no debieron decir eso, quisiera contestarles, pero recuerda las advertencias de su padre. Es un día de fiesta…ojalá su padre se anime a sacarlos del alcázar, Zuko debe de ver lo maravillosas que son las fiestas fuera de palacio.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	60. Afortunada

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este drabble por diversión

Drabble dedicado a quienes crearon y a quienes siguieron la Semana Zutara. Gracias, me divertí mucho

* * *

**LX.- ****Afortunada**

* * *

La labor de parto no fue tan larga y sorpresiva como cuando nació Zuko. Los primeros dolores empezaron cuando se disponía ir a la habitación de su hijo, se suponía que nacería después, pero no fue así. Una de sus damas se dio cuenta y llamó a prisa a los médicos, la Princesa Ursa fue trasladada a sus habitaciones con sumo cuidado, los médicos reales y las parteras se encargarían del resto.

La agitación reinaba en palacio, el Señor del Fuego había recibido las buenas nuevas en la mañana, las estrategias que había sugerido su hijo en la zona costera habían surtido efecto. El ejército del Reino Tierra se replegaba una vez más al corazón de sus dominios, perdiendo otro territorio, dejando todo listo para que una nueva colonia de habitantes de la nación del Fuego llegara a civilizar esos desaprovechados parajes del interior.

La hija del príncipe Ozai y la princesa Ursa nació poco antes del medio día. Lo y Li observaron al bebé, era una criatura de piel pálida, con un mechón negro que se agitaba sus puños y lloraba sin consuelo. La princesa Ursa observó a la pequeña, la sostuvo por un momento y la acunó entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente. Sentía como sus parpados se cerraban pero estaba feliz, su pequeña había nacido sana y no había tenido grandes complicaciones, estaba tan cansada que no sintió el momento en que apartaban a su hija de su lado.

En lo que Li salía de las habitaciones para dar la buena nueva al príncipe Ozai, Lo debía de bañarla con agua tibia antes de presentarla a su padre, pero la pequeña no dejaba de berrear. Entonces, la mujer decidió cantarle una vieja melodía para ver si así dejaba de llorar.

_In the North there's a lady, stunning and singular._

_One look confounds a city; a second look dooms an empire._

_Rather not wishing to know, the ruination that may follow._

_Rare beauty is here and now._

La pequeña princesa bostezó, empezó a dormirse mientras escuchaba la melodía, dejó que le pusieran sus primeros vestidos, la envolvieran en acogedoras mantas.

- Eres afortunada, has nacido en un buen día, las estrellas dicen que serás el orgullo de tu padre – dijo Li

* * *

La melodía para Azula se llama Jen Quia Ren (The _Beauty Song)_, es el tema de la película _La casa de los Cuchillos voladores_.

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	61. De cuando Zuko conoció a Azula

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este drabble por diversión

Agradezco sus amables comenatrios a **R_ashel Shiru_** y _**Just Eowyn**_

* * *

**LXI.- De cuando Zuko conoció a Azula**

* * *

La princesa Ursa estaba molesta con su esposo, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Aprovechando que ella estaba reponiéndose del parto había presentado a su hija públicamente y había decidido que llevaría el nombre de su abuelo, para conmemorar el afortunado día, así que quisiera o no la niña se llamaría Azula.

Ella habría querido ponerle otro nombre, pero ya estaba hecho, cuando despertó la corte celebraba la victoria de el señor del Fuego en el reino Tierra y además se regocijaba con el nacimiento de la pequeña Azula. Nadie dejaba de hablar de ella, que si era adorable, que si era afortunada, que había nacido en un buen día, que si se parecía a su madre, que si había heredado los rasgos de su padre…

Cuando Zuko finalmente pudo ir a verla iba atrás de Lu Ten, se veía un poco cohibido.

- Es… linda – dijo Lu Ten no muy convencido

- ¿Qué pasa príncipe Zuko?, ¿no quieres conocer a tu hermanita?

Zuko apenas si se acercó y la observó con recelo.

- Vamos, acércate - dijo Ursa

Zuko se inclinó sobre el cobertor que con tanto cuidado abrazaba su madre.

- ¿no vas a decir nada?

- ¿ella es mi hermana?

- Así es…

- es muy pequeña

- asi es...

- Huele a bebé - dijo al acercarse

Ursa sonrió, en ese momento anunciaron la presencia del príncipe Ozai, cuando entró venía con algunos de sus colaboradores cercanos y comentaba.

- si, Azula nació con Suerte, en cambio Zuko,apenas tuvo la suerte de nacer

Ursa le hizo una indicación a su sobrino de que saliera con su primo. Lu Ten tomó la mano de Zuko y salió del lugar apenas saludando a su tío, se alejó por el corredor a toda prisa.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	62. La princesita

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este drabble por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus comenatrios a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Impossible Love a Jinko fan**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_ y _**Aengus 16**_ (estaré pendiente).

* * *

**LXII.-La princesita**

* * *

La pequeña princesa abre un poco los ojos. Dos mujeres se inclinan sobre unas sillas, su madre no se ve por ningún lado. La dejó muy temprano para dedicarse a pasra un tiempo con Zuko, que los últimos días se ha mostrado un poco huraño. Se ha acercado varias veces a observarla a la cuna, pero no saca mucho en claro, es solo una bebé.

La niña no comprende lo que esas mujeres le cantan para dormir, pero le gusta. No sabe que su madre ha tenido problemas con esas _amables_ mujeres que la cuidan, porque la princesa Ursa piensa que esa canción no debían cantarla a una niña tan pequeña, que más que canción de cuna suena a maldición. Pero Azula llora si no se la cantan y no duerme hasta que escucha los últimos acordes.

Su padre la observa con atención, ve en ella algo,pero nunca lo dice, casi siempre delega sus funciones en esas simpáticas señoras que la miman y cuidan como si fuera el ser mas precioso sobre la Nación del Fuego.

Su abuelo parece no darle mucha importancia, está muy ocupado en otras cosas y su tío ha enviado una colección de muñecas para decorar su habitación; su primo la ve como a otros niños, se enfoca más en su hermano, pero en los últimos días está más ocupado en preparar su examen para ingresar al Internado de Maestros Fuego.

Pero eso a ella no le importa, porque no se da cuenta, porque es demasiado pequeña, se limite a llorar, comer y dormir.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	63. Recuerdos de Ámbar

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Gracias por sus amables comentarios a _**Rashel Shiru **_(Jen Quia Ren, el tema de la casa de los cuchillos voladores, aparece en el drabble 60), _**Just Eowyn**_ e **_Impossible love a Jinko fan_** , asi como tambien a **_Artifex - Maka_** por +alert

* * *

**LXIII.- Recuerdos**** de Ámbar**

* * *

Un tiempo después del nacimiento de la princesa Azula, el Señor del Fuego envió a su familia a pasar unos días a la Isla Ámbar, sitio donde desde hace siglos contaban con una pequeña casa familiar donde se hospedaban los miembros de la familia. El príncipe Ozai trataba de mantener su postura mientras un grupo de pintores se encargaban de hacer un retrato para conmemorar su visita.

Su esposa lo acompañaba, ella acunaba a la pequeña princesa mientras escuchaba como las hermanas Lo y Li recordaban con nostalgia sus años mozos. Ella jamás había imaginado como habría sido su juventud, la verdad es que estaba maravillada con los recuerdos de las dos hermanas, quizá fuera cosa de la Isla, pero en ese sitio parecían tan felices que no cesaba de preguntarse el por qué preferían la vida de Palacio.

El pequeño príncipe Zuko era muy inquieto, era demasiado pequeño para posar por mucho tiempo así que su madre sugirió que acompañara a su tío y a su primo en su paseo por las playas. Ella los iría a buscarlo más tarde, cuando llegara el momento en que debía de posar en la pintura familiar.

El príncipe Iroh trataba de compensar un poco el tiempo que había estado lejos de su hijo. En compañía de su sobrino habían tomado helados, construyeron imaginarias fortalezas de arena donde habían organizaron batallas con soldados con forma de conchas de mar, lanzaron al pequeño Zuko por los aires y lo hicieron reír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ese día los príncipes disfrutaban del extraño lujo de comportarse como una familia normal en la playa.

Al atardecer la princesa Ursa fue a recoger a su hijo, Zuko se había quedado dormido después le comer un poco de zopa de fideos de arroz con un poco de carne y Lu Ten todavía quería recorrer el mercado en compañía de su padre. Lo y Li paseaban con Azula en brazos, querían que la pequeña conociera el sitio donde habían nacido, y aunque era probable que ella después no recordaba el viaje.

El príncipe Zuko, más tranquilo después de todas las actividades del día, posó para que el pintor hiciera algunos bocetos para terminar la pintura familiar. A la mañana siguiente les tocaría el turno de posar para él al príncipe Iroh y a Lu Ten. Al salir la primera estrella de la noche Zuko dormía en los brazos de su madre mientras ella le contaba una vieja historia de los jinetes del día y de la noche que se perseguían por el mundo en una carrera sin fin.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	64. Las barbas de Ozai

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen estas viñetas. Agradezco los amables comentarios a _**Just Eowyn **_(no podían ser tan malas, o si?), **_Avatar Zuko_**(gracias por la observación, lo estoy revisando, es que lo escribí hace meses XD) y **_Lady Arawaka_** (2 horas 1/2 O_O muchas gracias a 100!!! eh... n_n).

* * *

**LXIV.-Las barbas de Ozai**

* * *

_Un bebé:_

_Pegado a la punta de su índice,_

_Un arcoíris._

_Hino Sôjô_

Ursa toma en brazos a Azula. Es tan pequeña, delicada y frágil.

Su esposo parece muy complacido con la pequeña, ella sonríe al reconocerlo y él le observa con una expresión adusta. Zuko está en la planta baja, tomando el fresco mientras Lu ten en vano trata de enseñarle las primeras reglas del Pai Sho. Pero Zuko es muy pequeño y observa con atención cada pieza. Tal vez le parecen más interesantes las fichas que el juego en sí.

El príncipe Iroh toca el corno Tsungui, es una vieja tradición familiar que de vez en cuando le gusta retomar. El sonido del instrumento inunda la casa y llega hasta la playa. La gente sabe que los príncipes disfrutan su estancia cuando el sonido del corno se mezcla con los sonidos de la playa.

Azula le extiende los brazos a Ozai y sonríe. Ursa le ofrece a la niña a su esposo, que después de dudar un poco la toma en brazos. La pequeña sonríe, se mueve, trata de reconocerlo, toca la cara de su padre y de pronto toma su barba y la jala con toda la fuerza que sus pequeñas manos tienen. El rostro de Ozai muda su expresión, no esperaba esa reacción de la niña que ríe y ríe mientras tira de su barba en como si fuera un trofeo.

- Tranquilo…. Solo está jugando – dice Ursa preocupada

- ¡duele!

- Azula… cariño, deja la barba de tu padre – dice tratando de apartarla

La pequeña se resiste, pero finalmente lo suelta, su madre la toma en brazos y la pequeña empieza a llorar con tanto sentimiento que todos los que están en el patio se vuelven hacia donde se escucha el llanto.

La música del corno se detiene, su hermano dirige su mirada a ella, su primo empieza a murmurar entre dientes una oración que si alguien pudiera escucharía …_por favor Agni, ponle un tapón, Agni, Agni ponle un tapón…_

La princesa Ursa trata de darle unas palmadas, le canta una canción, intenta que juegue con una de sus muñecas, trata de hacerle cosquillas, intenta contarle un cuento, la lleva de un lado a otro, pero nada detiene el llanto de Azula, hasta que regresa frente a su esposo, entonces la pequeña le tiende los brazos a su padre. Ozai suspira resignado para recibir a la niña.

Ursa se la entrega, no es muy normal verlo con un niño en brazos, a los pocos minutos Azula toma de nuevo la barba de su padre, pronto sus movimientos se empiezan a hacer lentos, bosteza y termina por quedarse dormida, entonces su madre se acerca, le da un beso en la mejilla al príncipe Ozai, no sabe porque lo hace, simplemente siente la necesidad de hacerlo, él parece sorprendido.

La música del corno Tsungui inunda el lugar mientras todo regresa a la normalidad.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**


	65. Noche de Luna llena

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Uno extra , salu2 **n_n**

* * *

**LXV.-Noche de Luna Llena**

* * *

Zuko duerme en la otra habitación, él y Lu Ten jugaron hasta que el hijo del príncipe Iroh se cansó, tomaron una cena ligera y se durmieron después de que la princesa les contara a los niños por enésima vez la historia de Momotaro y su famoso viaje a la Isla de los Ogros. Los niños se muestran entusiasmados, Azula se queda dormida antes de que termine el cuento, Ursa baja un poco el tono de su voz y cuando termina el cuento los tres niños duermen tranquilos, seguramente soñarán con tener aventuras tan emocionantes como el protagonista del cuento.

El príncipe Ozai cepilla con cuidado sus maltratadas barbas con un objeto semejante a un anillo de jade blanco, Ursa deja a Azula en la habitación de al lado donde la nodriza que le asignaron velará su sueños. Entra cansada a la habitación, sobre la playa brilla la luna como si fuera una hermosa lámpara que desprender una fría luz de color plata. La princesa desata con cuidado el moño con el que ataron por la mañana su cabello y empieza a cepillarlo con mucho cuidado.

Después de que Lu ten se despidió de su padre, un par de conocidos del príncipe Iroh legaron de visita, lo invitaron a tomar té y jugar Pai Sho. No ha regresado, a nadie le extraña, saben que es gran aficionado a ese juego de estrategia, saben que es posible que tarde tanto como dure el juego, puede aparecer en unos minutos, a media noche, por la madrugada.

El clima del exterior es agradable.

- Ursa

- ¿Si?

- ¿en qué piensas?

- En un viejo poema de Sôkan que recitaba mi padre las noches de luna llena

- ¿Cuál de todos? - dijo dejando su barba de lado

_S__i adornan con un mango_

_a la luna_

_¡que bello abanico!_

Ozai besa los cabellos de su esposa, ella inclina su cabeza sobre su hombro y deja descubierto parte de su cuello.

Noche de luna llena.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!!!


	66. Explorando la cámara de

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco mucho a los que siguen estas viñetas en especial a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Aengus16**_, _**Cherry Cullen**_ (Mutio obrigada!), Mouxe (no podría haberlo dicho mejor), _**Rashel Shiru**_ y _**Lady Arawaka**_ (hay varias viñetas así n_n) por sus amables comentarios.

* * *

**LXVI.-Explorando la _cámara de los tesoros_**

* * *

- Ven

- Pero tu padre podía molestarse – dijo con temor

- No, ven, papá no se enojará

- Pero el mío si y mamá dijo que…

- No te preocupes, no se enterarán

Zuko sigue a su primo vacilante, corren entre las habitaciones, escuchan un ruido y se esconden. Nadie debe verlos. Lu Ten sabe que su primo es todavía un poco lento, pero con el tiempo será tan ágil como él. Llegan ante la habitación de su padre, vigilan que no venga nadie más y cuando están seguros se introducen y cierran rápidamente las puertas.

La habitación está parcialmente iluminada, Zuko observa sorprendido, la habitación de su tío estaba llena de cajas y objetos, siluetas extrañas que le produjeron temor. Su primo hizo fuego control para encender una vela e iluminó lo el lugar, las cosas que aparecieron ante los ojos del pequeño príncipe le parecieron objetos salidos de la cámara de los tesoros de los cuentos de su madre: esculturas, instrumentos musicales, libros, cajas y mas cajas distintas formas y colores....

- ¡Mira esto! – dijo Lu Ten - mostrándole un tablero

- ¿qué es eso?

- Es un antiguo tablero de Pai Sho, mi padre estaba muy emocionado , dijo que era un diseño antiguo....

Su primo se acercó y observó el tablero sin darle mucha importancia.

- Pero eso no es lo que te quería enseñar – dijo mientras buscaba por todas partes - ¿Dónde están?, ¿dónde están?

Zuko se alejó y entonces se encontró con una caja que parecía llamarlo. Era una cara azul con y largos colmillos que sonreía como si se burlaba de alguna cosa que solo la máscara sabía. El niño la tomó, observó con atención el fondo azul, pero sus ojos, su boca, sus largos oídos y esos enormes colmillos habían sido cuidadosamente pintados de blanco.

- ¿qué es esto? – dijo enseñándosela a su primo

- Es solo una máscara de la ópera – dijo Lu Ten – Un momento, si, ¡por ahí deben de estar!

- ¿qué es lo que buscamos?

Lu Ten dio un par de saltos y se acercó al sitio donde estaba la máscara.

- ¡aquí están! – dijo destapando una caja alargada de madera

Zuko dejó de lado la máscara mientras se acercaba a ver el hallazgo de su primo.

- Observa, son títeres para hacer una representación de Momotaro, mi padre los compró tan pronto los vio en la tienda

Lu Ten sacó de su caja un gran muñeco disfrazado de guerrero que llevaba el símbolo de un durazno en su indumentaria, después a un par de ancianos, a un barquero, las graciosas marionetas de los animales que acompañaban al héroe y que se movían con un alambres, finalmente tres figuras con caras parecidas a las de la máscara que había dejado, eran los ogros malvados que vivían en la Isla de la aventura del protagonista. Zuko estaba encantado, jamás había visto tan de cerca algo así.

- Son muy bonitos – alcanzó a decir – tocando con sus pequeños dedos una de las figuras que ahora estaban dispersas sobre la estera de la habitación.

- La próxima vez que tía Ursa nos cuente el cuento debemos decirle de las marionetas

- ¿qué hacen aquí? – dijo una voz que hizo que se sobresaltaran

- ¡padre! – dijo Lu Ten – no te oímos llegar

Iroh no dijo nada al ver el pequeño desorden en el lugar, conocía a su hijo.

- Ya es hora

- ¿a dónde iremos? - preguntó Lu Ten

- Al Dragón Dorado, vamos, se hace tarde, hace rato los buscábamos... – dijo llevando a los chicos afuera de su habitación.

Antes de cerrar Iroh se volvió. No lo habían encontrado, habían pasado delante. Se prometió que a la próxima vez sería más cuidadoso. La curiosidad de esos niños podría causar problemas a futuro, ya hablaría largamente con ellos, pero eso sería después del teatro.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	67. La hija del dragón

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los amables comentarios de **_Cherry Cullen_**, _**Rashel Shiru**_ y _**Enigmatek**_ (gracias por los rvw, y por las correcciones).

* * *

**LXVII.-_ La hija del dragón_**

* * *

No es un secreto que la princesa Ursa adora las representaciones del Teatro del Dragón Dorado.

Desde pequeña descubrió que se hacían representaciones en la Isla Ámbar ha hecho lo posible por asistir siempre que puede hacerlo. La última vez su hijo estaba enfermo y ella lamentó mucho no poder asistir, pero su hijo estaba primero.

Esta noche, sentada en un lugar privilegiado como miembro de la familia real, disfruta como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto atrás. Ahí están los músicos al pie del escenario, los jóvenes actores con sus relucientes vestidos de colores que juegan y bromean mientras desarrollan la historia de esta noche. Su hijo observa con curiosidad lo que pasa, ella le susurra al oído cuando tira la manga de su vestido para señalarle a algunos de los actores, ella le susurra que ponga atención.

La historia era la siguiente: un joven regresa a su patria después de una larga guerra, se encuentra con una doncella que pide ayuda porque ha sido apartada de su palacio a causa de las intrigas de su esposo. El joven recibe una insignia de un dragón para ayudarla, se interna en un mundo donde reina el señor del los dragones, donde conoce a la familia de la joven y se entera que eran los amos y señores de las aguas. Tan pronto las noticias llegan a los oídos del impulsivo hermano de la princesa, escapa de la prisión donde se encontraba y tomando la forma de un relámpago y vuela a vengar a su hermana, anegando a su paso el reino de su cuñado y acabando con su estirpe con sus propias garras.

Antes de partir a sus tierras la princesa está de vuelta en casa de su padre, el señor de los dragones se la ofrece en matrimonio al guerrero, pero el hermano protesta, diciendo que no saben nada de su linaje. El joven ofendido por las palabras, declinaba el honor de ser esposo de la princesa y se marcha abandonando a toda prisa el país del rey dragón.

De vuelta a casa se encuentra con que los campos están secos, el sol brilla con intensidad y su gente sufre. Sus padres, señores de esa comarca, le dicen que no ha caído una gota de agua en mucho tiempo. Lo peor es que el joven no puede olvidar a la hija del dragón. El tiempo pasa y las cosas no mejoran, hasta que una noche el joven descubre que de noche los campos se inundad y reverdecen, pero al salir el sol las tierras vuelen a quedar áridas al primer rayo del sol. Intrigado por ese prodigio escucha una voz, pero desaparece, la escucha tres noches seguidas hasta que finalmente reconoce a la princesa que ayudó.

y al final… al final la cabeza inclinada de su hijo sobre su brazo la hace perderse la conclusión de la obra. Los actores reciben aplausos y flores en el escenario, lograron que el público se riera, gritara, llorara y aplaudiera como solo ellos saben hacerlo. La princesa voltea, su esposo, el príncipe Iroh y Lu Ten aplauden, Zuko abre los ojos al escuchar los aplausos, se quedó dormido después de que el hermano de la princesa escapara de la prisión. Ursa lo ve, sonríe, quizá todavía es muy pequeño para asistir al teatro, tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlo con Lo y Li, al lado de Azula.

* * *

Drabble inspirado en _La hija del dragón_, relato de Li-Cao-Huei , dinastía Tang.

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**


	68. Retratos de familia

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los amables rvw de **_Enigmatek_** y _**Lady Arawaka**_ (aun no han salido, no tardan n_n)

* * *

**LXVIII.- Retratos de familia**

* * *

El Señor del Fuego Azulon observaba los informes que acababan de llegar directos de Isla Ámbar, tal como lo pedía cada que enviaba a sus hijos lejos de la capital. Esas salidas eran una práctica común de su padre, era una forma de debilitar los lazos en la corte, hacer que se relajaran las facciones que apoyaban a sus hijos de una forma directa o velada.

Azulon era consciente de que tarde o temprano debería de dejar atrás sus ataduras mortales para trascender como lo habían hecho sus antepasados a su debido tiempo. Bueno, casi todos. Alejó de su mente esos pensamientos como si fuera un insecto molesto y se volvió hacia los papeles que tenía ante sí.

De acuerdo a sus contactos, sus hijos se comportaban de manera normal. El príncipe Iroh ha paseado con su hijo y su sobrino en la playa, han convivido como una familia normal, se ha mandado a retratar de acuerdo a la tradición familiar, le envían una imagen de un sonriente Iroh sentado en un cómodo sillón. Sus cabello han retrocedido poco apoco con los años, pero su cabellera aun es oscura, su hijo está pintado a su lado, de pie sonríe y sus ojos brillan. Azulon observa con más cuidado los rasgos que capturaron los pinceles del artista de la corte. Lu ten tiene buen porte, la apariencia resuelta y mirada sincera como su padre y rasgos innegables de su difunta madre.

Siguió observando los signos en los rollos. La Princesa Ursa había asistido en compañía del príncipe Ozai al menos a cuatro representaciones del teatro del Dragón Dorado. Al parecer a la esposa de su hijo menor le gustaban mucho los montajes de la afamada compañía ambarina. El mayor le ha acompañado al menos en dos ocasiones, la pequeña ha quedado a cargo de sus nodrizas. Azulon podía ver claramente el retrato de familia, su hijo mantenía esa expresión adusta, el príncipe Zuko estaba sentado frente a él .en una banca, al lado izquierdo, la madre de los príncipes sostenía en brazos a la pequeña Azula que sonreía.

El informante agregaba que el príncipe Zuko y el príncipe Lu Ten eran muy unidos, así que de momento no había peligro alguno, pero también agregaban que el príncipe Ozai no parecía entusiasmado con esa amistad, pero tampoco se oponía abiertamente. El príncipe Iroh en cambio parecía adorar a los niños, sus contactos mencionaban que estaba al tanto de cuanto sucedía dentro y fuera de la Nación del Fuego.

Se agregaban pequeños rumores, que nunca faltaban en esos informes, desde noticias de que se temían que algún día el príncipe Iroh pudiera deponerlo, pero había otros que comentaban que en años no habían tenido un príncipe tan querido por la gente y los generales murmuraban que no habían tenido un estratega tan astuto desde los tiempos de su padre.

El Señor del Fuego fijó su mirada hacia la pared y se encontró con otra imagen tomada años atrás. En ella el estaba sentado del lado derecho, al izquierdo estaba Ilah, su hijo mayor estaba pintado con la sonrisa expresión amable y confiada que lo caracterizaba, su hermano tenía el aspecto frío y reservado de siempre, parecía que ni su esposa ni sus hijos lo cambiaban. Eso le inquietaba.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	69. Adiós a Isla Ámbar

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus amables reviews a _**Enigmatek**_, _**Mouxe**_ (no, es el nombre q le dan en la serie n_n), _**Rashel Shiru**_ y **_Just Eowyn _**(es probable).

* * *

**LXIX.- Adiós a Isla Ámbar**

* * *

El príncipe Zuko observa con tristeza como se alejan de la Isla. Atrás se quedan los días de descanso, los paseos en la playa, el molde de su mano que hizo con ayuda de su madre el día anterior, el olor del mar y el sabor a sal en la piel. La princesa Ursa lo consuela, le dicen que regresarán el próximo año, que la siguiente vez será mejor, que jugará con su hermana y pasearán juntos, construirán castillos de arena, irán al teatro…. Pero el ya no escucha, su mirada se pierde en el horizonte.

Lo y Li siguen monopolizando a su hermana que es tratada a cuerpo de reina, a veces llora y llora hasta que ve a su padre. Su tío parece despreocupado , no dice nada , pero nota que está más animado y Lu Ten no deja de hablar que pronto irá a una escuela especializada para maestros fuego, que se dejarán de ver por un tiempo, pero que en unos años se reunirán, que le escribirá a diario y le preguntará a su tía por sus avances.

Zuko se siente solo. Le preguntó a su madre si lo enviarán a una escuela de Lu Ten. Ella le dijo que era muy pequeño, que mientras crecía estudiaría con ella y otros tutores en palacio, porque así lo marca la tradición. El no está muy contento, pero su madre le dice que no se preocupe, que estará a su lado y no tiene nada que temer.

La silueta de Isla Ámbar se hace pequeña y se pierde, solo quedan aguas, otras Islas,

dentro de unas horas estará de nuevo en casa de vuelta a la rutina.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**


	70. Lámparas

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco a quiense siguen estas viñetas en especial a **_Just Eowyn_**, _**Enigmatek**_, **_Rashel Shiru_** y _**Lady Arawaka**_ por sus reviews n_n.

* * *

**LXX.-Lámparas**

* * *

El cielo está oscuro y las estrellas van cubriendo el cielo, es una ocasión especial y los barcos se han apartado de la bahía. El principito y su madre se aproximan al sitio donde el Señor del fuego y el resto de la familia esperann. Para no romper las tradiciones , el príncipe Iroh y a Lu Ten se ausentaron de palacio unas horas antes, los encargados de protocolo se mordían las uñas, afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo, el sol se oculta, casi es la hora.

Lu Ten viste un uniforme de gala que porta muy serio y orgulloso, su padre le ha pasado un brazo por sus hombros, el joven príncipe lleva una lámpara roja en sus manos. A una señal el Señor del Fuego toma una de las lámparas quele tiende uno de sus ministros y con un elegante movimiento de fuego control la enciende y la deposita en el agua. Es la primera llama que se enciende en todo el lugar.

La lámpara que empieza a alejarse que lleva un nombre escrito con letras negras , _por tu abuela Ilah_ , murmura la princesa Ursa a su hijo, posteriormente hacen lo mismo el príncipe Iroh y el príncipe Ozai, después toca el turno de Lu Ten y finalmente de Zuko. Ursa le hace una seña, su hijo crea una pequeña y débil llamita que coloca con cuidado en la lámpara que empuja con cuidado al agua.

El príncipe observa como el agua y el viento de esa noche las arrastra lentamente . Su madre le ha explicado que es una ceremonia que llevan a cabo año con año para recordar a sus muertos, que es una vieja tradición , que es probable que su tío y su primo se muestren un poco distantes esta noche porque para ellos es un momento de guardar, le dice que observe muy bien a su primo , a su tío y a su padre, debe comportarse como ellos, los orgullosos príncipes de la Nación del Fuego, en pocas palabras serios, altivos y orgullosos de su rango y linaje.

Zuko no entiende gran cosa del rango y linaje, solo toma con fuerza la mano de su madre, trata de imitar la postura de su padre. Lo y Li cuidan de Azula que todavía es muy pequeña para tomar parte del festival. Un poco más atrás, una señora, probablemente de la nobleza cuida que su hija más pequeña se comporte como es debido. La pequeña de grandes ojos grises y cabello castaño, mueve sus extremidades como si quisiera que la dejaran acercarse, su madre trata de tranquilizarla para que no llame la atención, su esposo y sus otras seis hijas se han acercado con sus respectivas lámparas, algunas de ellas las llevan encendidas porque no dominan fuego control, todas van muy juntas, parecen botones de flores de fuego murmuran los que las ven pasar.

Poco a poco el agua se va cubriendo de lámparas rojas que van cubriendo la bahía, la familia real se aleja y minutos después se puede ver como las luces que se despliegan hasta ilñuminar el sendero de Las puertas de Azulon.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	71. Al otro lado de la puerta

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan hago este fic por diversión.

Agradezco losamables reviews de _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_, **_Just Eowyn_** ,_**Enigmatek **_y _**Rashel Shiru **_(wiiiiiiiii - una mini-Azula baila sin parar n_n).

* * *

**LXXI.- Al otro lado de la puerta**

* * *

Lu Ten espera nervioso y trata inútilmente de disimularlo dando vueltas en la sala de espera. Su padre lleva largo rato hablando con el director del internado. Todos saben que por órdenes del Señor del Fuego partirá a una nueva expedición al Reino Tierra, esta vez parece que la campaña será más larga y él debe de continuar con sus estudios.

Sabe que su tía ahora debe encargarse de la educación de sus primos y por tanto se le dificulta cuidarlo. Sabe que ha llegado el momento en que estará lejos de casa y será parte de una comunidad más amplia, donde asisten los miembros más selectos de la Nación del Fuego. La verdad es que será la primera vez que lo envian lejos de palacio, lejos de casa a un sitio del que ha escuchado mucho, que hace años anhela y teme.

Afuera de la oficina hay murales que recuerdan las hazañas de algunos otros miembros de la familia que estuvieron ahí, principalmente imágenes donde su bisabuelo aparece dirigiendo una batalla contra los extintos nómadas de aire capaces de destruir con sus temibles tornados o combatiendo a esas indomables gentes del amplio reino tierra. En una de las escenas aparece el bisabuelo Sozin montado en un dragón. Le hubiera gustado nacer en esos tiempos, cuando esas maravillosas criaturas podían ser dominadas por fieros y valientes jinetes e incluso cazadas para demostrar su valor.

Escucha la risa de su padre desde el interior de la oficina, aspira, respira, debe de estar tranquilo. Recuerda esos ejercicios de respiración que le ha enseñado su padre, sabe que el control de las emociones es algo fundamental para ser un buen maestro fuego.

Recuerda que de regreso de Isla Ámbar, su padre le comentó que él también pasó años de entrenamiento en ese sitio. Sabe que los maestros son exigentes y que a la mayoría no les importa si están entrenando al humilde hijo de un campesino o al mismísimo hijo del Señor del Fuego. Es una escuela que busca a los mejores maestros fuego, la élite de la armada proviene de ese internado y que tiene un gran peso por la tradición familiar.

Su abuelo fue un alumno destacado, de ahí han surgido los miembros de su Estado Mayor, su padre es reconocido por su mente rápida, sus grandes dotes como estratega e incluso es mencionado en los libros como uno de los personajes más influyentes y queridos de la Nación del Fuego por su activa participación en la guerra contra el reino Tierra, e incluso su tío, el príncipe Ozai, resultó ser el mejor maestro fuego de su generación.

Su padre también le mencionó que no debe preocuparse por lo que digan de su familia, que de ahí en adelante tendrá que preocuparse por forjar su propia leyenda. Que se esfuerce por ser el mejor, porque tiene dotes para ser un gran maestro fuego, que recuerde que un hombre no es noble solo por su titulo, sino no por sus acciones. Que sea respetuoso, que trate a los demás como quiera que le traten, que recuerde que decir mentiras a la larga resulta contraproducente, que la mejor forma de solucionar los problemas no tiene que ver con empleo de las armas, que evite tomar parte de un Agni Kai a la ligera, que él se ha esforzado por enseñarle los principios básicos de comportamiento de un guerrero, que espera que sea un buen alumno, que está muy orgulloso de él, que le escriba cada que pueda a él , a su tía Ursa y a su primo que lo extrañarán mucho.

La puerta se abre, el automáticamente voltea y escucha que su padre lo llama. Toma aire, y entra con paso decidido a entrevistarse con el director. El príncipe Iroh lo ve pasar, ahora le toca a él esperar afuera. Cuando se cierra la puerta piensa que su hijo ha crecido mucho en los , que quizá está empezando a hacerse viejo y cuando menos lo espere se encontrara a Lu Ten a su lado, planeando la siguiente batalla.

* * *

Ya saben, críticas, comentarios, sugerencias son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!!!


	72. ¿De vuelta a la rutina?

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los rvws de _**Rashel Shiru**_, _**Just Eowyn**_ y _**Harkonen20**_.

* * *

**LXXII.- ¿De vuelta a la rutina?**

* * *

El palacio se siente vacío sin la presencia de Lu Ten. Su habitación se cerró hace mas de una semana, despues de que primo se despidiera de ellos y saliera de palacio con un par de baules y nada mas. Su tío Iroh partió después de que las puertas del internado se cerraron, se despidió en el mismo sitio de su padre y el resto de la familia antes de embarcarse en la nueva expedición al Reino Tierra.

Zuko se siente solo, su hermana es demasiado pequeña para jugar con él. Lo y Li no se ocupan de él, es como si no existiera o si no necesitara de ellas. Es la hora de la comida de Azula y hasta su habitación se escucha el llanto de la princesa, que hace un drama porque no quiere comer lo que le han preparado.

Su padre esta de nuevo en una de esas reuniones interminables que acostumbra , su madre esta ocupada en asuntos de palacio y no puede estar a su lado, las clases del día terminaron. Mientras llega la hora de la cena lo han enviado a jugar. Es demasiado pequeño para tomar parte de las actividades de los adultos y se siente demasido grande al lado de una hermana que solo sabe llorar, comer y dormir.

La habitación de los juguetes nunca le había parecido tan grande y aburrida. Esta llena de cosas para entretenerlo, desde los títeres que le dejó su tío como regalo, el rino komodo, algunos libros que le lee su madre. Por mas que busca no hay más maquetas, los soldados de Lu Ten están guardados bajo llave en su habitación y jugar solo a las espadas no es divertido.

- príncipe Zuko

Zuko voltea, reconoce la silueta de su madre que lo llama desde la puerta, corre hacia ella y la abraza.

- extraño a Lu Ten - susurra

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**


	73. La duda

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Enigmatek**_, _**Just Eowyn**_ y **_Rashel Shiru_**. **n_n**

* * *

**73.- La duda**

* * *

La princesa Ursa despierta pero todavía el sol no ha salido, la oscuridad se cierne sobre el palacio, no hay más sonido que la respiración de los durmientes, algunos ruidos procedentes del jardín y a lo lejos las ordenes de los que vigilan de noche el palacio. A su lado duerme su esposo, se mueve con cuidado, sabe que no es muy conveniente que Ozai despierte antes de tiempo porque su temperamento es irascible y tuvo un día largo. Se mueve con cuidado, deja el lecho, se anuda su bata, después, dando pequeñas y sigilosas pisadas se dirige a una de las ventanas de la habitación.

Todo está en calma, una parte de la luna se asoma en el cielo.

Últimamente no ha podido dormir bien. Otra vez tuvo ese sueño donde su madre se queja de que no ha cumplido su promesa. No es que no pueda, es que no quiere. Puede que no sea la esposa más feliz del mundo, porque quien mejor que ella sabe que el príncipe Ozai no es perfecto. Tiene dos hijos a los que adora, aunque uno sea más apegado a ella que la otra, ellos son la fuente de su felicidad. No puede quejarse, vive bien, tiene todo lo que desea, pero la duda persiste.

Necesita saberlo, necesita comprobar que es falso, porque una forma es pretender ver y atacar un problema a la distancia y otra muy distinta darse cuenta que desde un principio forma parte del problema. Porque toma la decisión que tome, cualquier vacilación, un paso en falso y todo se destruye. Antes no tenia nada, pero ahora tiene algo que debe proteger, la situación ha cambiado.

Escucha el ruido de las sábanas, el característico sonido de alguien despierta y se encuentra con la mirada de Ozai.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Espero el amanecer

- Vuelve a dormir, todavía falta mucho – dice dándose la vuelta

- Dentro de un momento

Afuera se escucha el sonido de los platillos del gong y la voz de los hombres que dan el rondín. de pronto la princesa Ursa recuerda que hace mucho tiempo no esperaba un amanecer, se queda de pie frente a la ventana, su esposo la observa desde la cama y cierra los ojos.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	74. De las cartas de Lu Ten

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los amables reviews de **_Rashel Shiru_**, _**Just Eowyn**_ y _**Enigmatek**_. En cuanto la promesa de Ursa, no la he puesto todavía, eso se sabrá... _pronto_, es cuanto puedo decirles n_n.

* * *

**LXXIV.- De las Cartas de Lu Ten**

* * *

Querido padre:

No he podido escribirte antes porque he tenido una semana muy ocupada. Este sitio es un poco distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Nos levantan a primera hora y nos exigen que arreglemos nuestra habitación sin importar el rango o condición. Eso no me molesta, de hecho hasta es una experiencia interesante.

El día de hoy tuvimos una de las primeras lecciones de fuego control. Me tocó un maestro muy exigente que no perdona un solo error y no duda en emplear una vara para corregir nuestras posiciones. En las primeras clase meditamos, nos dijo que debemos aprender a controlar nuestra mente, que debemos tener la mente despejada, que gran parte de nuestras ventajas o desventajas durante nuestro entrenamiento dependerán de nuestra habilidad de controlar nuestras emociones.

Se la pasa diciendo que debemos ser precisos con nuestros movimientos, que el más pequeño error puede ser fatal en el campo de batalla. El maestro ha dicho que dentro de un par de semanas nos separarán por niveles, que depende de nosotros si nos asignan a un grupo al que a largo plazo les convenga mas dedicarse a asuntos administrativos por sus pocas o nulas posibilidades de entrar al campo de batalla. Debo mejorar mi fuego control porque quiero combatir a tu lado.

Hay muchos chicos que vienen con la idea de convertirse en los mejores maestros fuego, unos que son realmente buenos, otros solo hablan más de lo que hacen, todos se esfuerzan por ser mejores. El ambiente es muy competitivo y ya tengo un pequeño grupo de amigos, hay muchos de la capital, pero también han recibido a gente de las Islas y de las colonias. No sabes cómo me gusta platicar con los que vienen de fuera, a veces tienen unas ideas extrañas pero en general son muy amables.

Te diré que me sorprendió que en algunas clases haya hombres y mujeres por igual. El día de hoy estuvimos repasando los orígenes de la Nación del Fuego, la clase fue aburrida, todo eso ya me lo sé, quisiera que me enseñaran algo más, ya quiero que me den clases de táctica y estrategia, los libros que veremos son muy interesantes. ¿Es cierto que dentro de unos años nos enviarán a pequeñas misiones? Estoy muy emocionado.

Al lado de tu carta están las que les enviaré a tía Ursa y a mi primo. Los extraño mucho, pero también estoy muy emocionado, esto es algo nuevo. Es una pena que el reglamento diga que las habitaciones deban de ser austeras, aún así he traído conmigo papel y colores para dibujar cuando me quede un poco de tiempo.

Te extraño papá, pero de cierta forma siento que estas cerca de mi

Tu hijo

Lu Ten

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	75. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de Avatar: The Last airbender no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Así que no me demanden, solo escribí este drabble por diversión. Espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por sus amables rvw a :**_Rashel Shiru_** , _**Miyiku**_ (tienes razón, dbo poner + cuidado), **_Enigmatek _**y _**Lady Arawaka**_ (no es mala idea!! XD).

* * *

**LXXV.- Recuerdos**

* * *

Es noche, llegaron las primeras cartas al buque insignia el príncipe Iroh , el príncipe se retiró a su camarote para leer su correspondencia, sonríe, mueve la cabeza, ahoga una risa, parece feliz.

- ¿noticias de la capital? - dice el ayudante del príncipe mientras le ofrece un vaso humeante

- Es una carta de mi hijo

- ¿cómo se encuentra el príncipe Lu Ten? - pregunta con cortesía

- bien , acaba de ingresar al Internado de Maestros Fuego

- Vienen años difíciles – murmura su ayudante

- Es posible, dice que le gusta el lugar – ríe mientras termina de leer - recuerdo que fueron los mejores años de mi vida, lejos de palacio, de la corte y al lado de mis mejores amigos

- las historias que se cuentan todavía son legendarias

- exageran

- dicen que a su lado se formaron los generales que lo apoyan en esta expedición

- mmm ahora que lo dices, si, algunos han regresado, ¿te conté que visité al director?

- No, no lo hizo

- fue mi maestro, es muy exigente, siempre ha preferido entrenar maestros fuego al campo de batalla, el almirante Jeong Jeong fue su mejor alumno y sigue su ejemplo

- no lo sabía

- tiene buena memoria , todavía recuerda las diabluras que hacíamos Jeong Jeong y otros amigos – dijo en tono nostálgico – ¡como han pasado los años!, ahora Lu Ten está en el Internado

- el tiempo no detiene su paso

- es cierto…. Y la hora del té se acerca, ¿es cierto que viaja con nosotros el coronel Monke?

- está bien informado

- el viaje es largo y he escuchado que son un grupo vocal muy interesante, manda a traer a Mongke y sus hombres, quizá ofreciéndoles buen té pasemos una agradable velada

- oído y obediencia príncipe Iroh

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben, son bien recibidos n_n

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	76. Fénix

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco sus amables comentarios a : _**Himeko Zukara lovebender**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_ , _**Just Eowyn**_, _**LanIwakura**_, _**Mouxe**_ (¿cómo está eso de la Misión Insana?), _**Cherry Cullen**_ y _**Lady Arawaka **_(novia para Lu Ten? mmmm.... _**n_n**_). Gracias tmb a _**Aengus16**_ por el +fav.

* * *

**LXXVI.- Fénix**

* * *

Zuko observa una sección de libros que le han llevado. Son distintos a los que había visto antes, no más dragones, no más dibujos del Reino Tierra, la princesa Ursa piensa que necesita un cambio porque su hijo tiene que acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su primo. Zuko se detiene ante una lámina muy llamativa.

- ¿qué es? -- dijo señalándolo

- un ave fénix

- he visto una ave así en palacio – dijo recordando algunos detalles del salón de la habitación donde trabajaba su padre

- si, a él le gustan mucho

Ursa observa pensativa la pintura como si la imagen le recordara otro momento en su vida. La pintura muestra un fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas, es un trabajo hecho con pan de oro, rojo, amarillo, negro y anaranjado, uno de los ejemplares más apreciados de su esposo.

- Alguna vez me contaron que los espíritus crearon al fénix con la más pura esencia del fuego y que por eso es capaz de renacer de sus propias cenizas – dice haciendo una pausa - se rumora que trae fortuna a quien consigue alguna de sus plumas de fuego...

Zuko observa la lámina.

- También dicen es un símbolo de poder

- Prefiero los dragones - dice pasando a otro rollo

- Los fénix son hermosos

- Lu Ten nunca hablaba de fénix, Lu Ten decía que los dragones eran los mejores porque fueron nuestros primeros maestros, no cesaba de repetirlo

- Es cierto

- ¿entonces por qué ya no hay dragones?

- Eso lo comprenderás dentro de unos años - dijo desviando la mirada

- ¿y por qué no ahora?

- Porque ya es tiempo de ir a cenar, vamos príncipe Zuko, el día de hoy cenaremos con Azula

- ¿no la cuidan Lo y Li?

- Hoy están ocupadas – dijo cerrando el rollo - además los hermanos tienen que pasar tiempo juntos

Zuko pensó en las palabras que acababa de escuchar y siguió a la princesa Ursa al comedor.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	77. Ella

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Himeko Zukara lovebender**_, _**Lady Arawaka**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_ y _**Aengus 16**_.

* * *

**LXXVII.-**_Ella_

* * *

Las estaciones pasaban, los días se hacían más cortos y las noches más largas, pero la vida transcurría tranquilamente en el Internado entre tareas, exámenes, prácticas, bromas y cartas. Lu ten se esforzaba en salir bien en sus materias, desde matemáticas, pasando por estrategia y ponía un especial énfasis en las lecciones de fuego control.

Sucedió que una tarde de principios de invierno, terminando las lecciones de fuego control una chica de ojos dorados peinada con un moño y una coleta le cerró el paso.

- ¡¡¡¡Tú aquí!!! , ¡¡¡¡No puede ser!!!!

Por un momento pensó que sus rasgos le resultaban familiares, pero no sabía de dónde.

- Si , eres el hijo del príncipe Iroh, el responsable de que me enviaran por tres años a la Academia de Señoritas de la Nación del Fuego

El chico la recordó, si era la _niña_ con la que años atrás se había retado a un Agni Kai.

- La maestra dijo que tus padres se habían mudado… - dijo extrañado

- ¡pues fíjate que no!…. – otra chica de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos coletas llegó corriendo y le tapó la boca

- Lo siento mucho alteza, Yuan Yang es muy impulsiva – dijo apenada - Liu…ayúdame - le dijo a una niña que se había quedado un poco más atrás

- Mgnnn – decía la chica que había llegado a reclamarle y procuraba zafarse de su amiga.

La mente de Lu Ten quedó en blanco al ver a Liu entrar en escena, lo primero que pensó fueron las frases con las que su padre describía a su madre. _Era tan hermosa que hacía que las flores se sonrojaran a su paso_. Sobra decir que el chico ignoró completamente los reclamos de la otra chica.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	78. Desde la cubierta

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los amables rvw de _**Rashel Shiru**_, _**Enigmatek **_, _**Zukara lovebender**_, _**Lain Ameirani**_ (grax por el fav), _**Aengus 16**_ y _**Lady Arawaka**_.

* * *

**LXXVIII.- Desde la cubierta**

* * *

En la madrugada la nave insignia llegó a las costas de las Colonias del Reino Tierra. El almirante mandó a uno de sus hombres fue a llamar al príncipe Iroh, que se encontraba bebiendo té mientras estudiaba una vez los mapas de la zona, tan pronto le informaron decidió dejar su camarote para observar desde el casco de la nave lo que sucedía.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta sintió el aire frío de la madrugada. Las chimeneas de las fábricas de armas que estaban cerca de la pequeña ciudad costera no cesaban de exhalar fuego y humo, la huella de la conquista estaba en todas partes. No todo lo que traía el paso de la Nación del Fuego le gustaba, si, todavía creía que era una forma de ayudar a esas poblaciones tan atrasadas en tecnología, pero por otra parte…

Ese sitio no se parecía al que había visitado años atrás. Antes las aguas eran más limpias, no había tantas fábricas, recordaba los tejados verdes de la costa que ahora eran de un color rojo brillante, los habitantes habían edificado un nuevo faro por el que habían tirado en aquella ocasión y había numerosos puestos de avanzada, además las banderas rojas con la insignia negra ondeaban en el cuartel general . Lo único que parecía inmutable al avance de la Nación del fuego eran las montañas envueltas en su eterno manto de niebla.

Bebió un poco de su té y se dijo que el avance de la civilización requería de pequeños sacrificios.

Escuchó las órdenes de la tripulación. Pronto se encontraría con viejos conocidos que lo esperaban en el fuerte, le parecía que el tiempo iba atrás, el sitio no había cambiado mucho desde su última visita. Quería que lo informaran de los últimos movimientos de las tropas y del desarrollo de los planes que les permitirían acercarse cada vez mas a la legendaria Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben, son bien recibidos n_n

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	79. El broche

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

n_n uno extra

* * *

**LXXIX.-El broche**

* * *

La princesa Ursa observaba estaba sentada frente a su tocador. Minutos atrás había acostado a Azula y a Zuko en sus respectivas habitaciones, la princesa no estaba cansada y se había dormido rápidamente, en cambio su hermano protestó, se quejó de que no pudiera acompañarla, la princesa le dijo que aun era muy pequeño, que cuando fuera mayor lo entendería, le dio un beso y se alejó para que sus damas terminaran de arreglarla.

El príncipe Ozai aún no aparecía y se supone que debían de salir juntos para asistir a la reunión, pero no había señas de él por ningún lado. Lo habían mandado a buscar a su despacho, a la sala de entrenamientos, por los jardines, en los pasillos de palacio y nada. Su esposa sonreía nerviosa y trataba de que lo encargados de protocolo se tranquilizaran. Cuando estaba en el tiempo límite hizo su entrada triunfal y pidió a todos los que estaban en la habitación los dejaran solos. Ursa se preocupó.

- Utiliza este broche

Ursa observó el adorno, le parecía familiar.

- Era de Lady Ilah – dijo al reconocer la pieza

- Es parte de los tesoros de palacio, úsalo esta noche

- Pero…

- Quiero que de una vez por todas entiendan que eres la mujer del fénix.

La princesa tomó con cuidado el broche, e quitó el adorno de la flama y con mucho cuidado lo puso sobre sus cabellos. No era una actitud propia de él, ella no le había dado motivo alguno para sospechar de ella, aunque tal vez…. tal vez una de las damas le había informado a uno de sus allegados que hace unos días uno de los servidores de palacio se había atrevido a declararle su amor mientras paseaba por los jardines y que ella lo había rechazado. El hombre no había vuelto a poner un pie en palacio, había escuchado que había pedido su trasladado a un punto remoto de la Nación del Fuego.

- Es hora de marcharnos – dijo desde la puerta.

Ella asintió, se levantó del tocador y lo siguió.

Se encaminaron con paso rápido a la salida. sería mejor que ella no se enterara de la repentina y muy lamentable muerte de uno de sus servidores que solía frecuentar los jardines de palacio.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	80. La nota

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus amables comentarios a _**Lain Ameirani**_, _**Enigmatek**_ , _**Lady Arawaka**_ y _**Rashel Shiru**_.

* * *

**LXXX.-La nota**

* * *

Lu Ten jamás había pensado que sería tan difícil acercarse a Liu y todo por culpa de Yuan Yang que se empeñaba en hacerles la vida imposible.

En ninguna clase de táctica le decían como enfrentarse a la cólera de la niña que le ponía todas las trabas posibles para impedir que se acercara a su amiga. Liu se sonrojaba al verlo, su amiga se la llevaba con cualquier excusa y Daiyu, la tercera chica trataba de tranquilizar a Yuan Yang, pero era inútil.

Pensó en escribirle una carta a su padre para pedirle consejo, esa niña lo estaba desquiciando, pero tampoco quería que se la llevaran a los confines de la Nación del fuego y se repitiera la historia corregida y aumentada. Una tarde que estaba terminando los deberes de geografía Daiyu dejó caer como si nada una nota sobre los deberes. Lu Ten le iba a decir algo cuando ella le hizo un gesto de que escondiera eso, poco después apareció Yuan Yang en escena escoltando a Liu y Daiyu corriendo para alzanzarlas.

Lu Ten siguió iluminando su mapa hasta que desaparecieron del lugar, entonces notó que se había equivocado al dibujar en el mapa Islas Inexistentes. Molesto volvió a buscar una hoja para repetir la tarea, entonces recordó la nota, al abrió y la leyó . Repitió el mapa dos veces más, no podía concentrarse.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	81. Zuzu

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus amables comentarios a _**Himeko Zukara lovebender**_, _**Lady Arawaka**_ (quizá haya algo cierto n_n), _**Rashel Shiru**_ (19)_** y Lain Ameirani .**_

* * *

**LXXXI.- Zuzu**

* * *

- Abriendo la boquita….

Azula está sentada en el regazo de su madre, cierra la boca y hace un gesto enfadado.

- Vamos Azula…abre la boca – dice Ursa armándose de paciencia - lo prepararon especialmente para ti….

- No

- ¿cómo de que no?, está muy rico, mira mmmm – dice enseñándole los palillos

Azula ve venir los palillos con arroz y mueve su cara hacia el otro lado, no quiere. Su hermano está del otro lado de la mesa, la princesa Ursa adopta una expresión neutra, es una hazaña lograr que coma. En el otro lado Zuko toma un poco de carne, lo moja con cuidado en una salsa de color rojo y lo pone sobre su arroz atrayendo la atención de Azula que lo observa con interés mientras ignora los intentos de su madre y lo señala con insistencia.

- Azula, mira a tu hermano Zuko, es muy obediente y está comiendo sin protestar

- ¡No!

- los niños obedientes crecen como tu hermano Zuko

- Zu...

- Zuko , Azula, su nombre de tu hermano

- Zu…. Zuzu

- Zuko – dice el príncipe desde el fondo de la mesa

- ¡Zuzu! – dice mientras mueve sus manos

- Zuko

- Zuzu… Zu…

La princesa Ursa introduce un poco de arroz en la boca de su hija

- Muy bien cariño, que lista eres… - Azula prueba un poco mas de arroz, pero sigue señalando a su hermano - un poquito más, yo sé que te encanta…

- Zuzu, Zuzu – sigue balbuceando mientras su hermano rueda los ojos

- Si Azula, Zuzu… , come un poquito más…

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**


	82. De la Cámara de Guerra

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias pór sus comentarios a _**Rashel Shiru**_ , _**Lain Ameirani**_ y _**Aengus 16**_.

* * *

**82.- De la Cámara de Guerra**

* * *

El Señor del fueg recibió muy temprano el reporte de que las fuerzas encabezadas por su hijo han llegado al sitio donde mantendrán sus operaciones . Los fuertes estan listos, las tropas esperan impacientes. El contingente encabezado por el famoso coronel Monke se encargará de apoyar a los hombres acantonados en el norte, ha escuchado de zonas rebeldes, su trabajo será sencillo, arrasar, quemar y colonizar.

La consigna es acabar con toda resistencia a su paso para asegurar el territorio, al sur el grupo de jóvenes maestros fuego recién egresados de la academia apoyará y _empujará _a los maestros tierra hacia el desierto lejos de Ba Sing Se, evitando a toda costa que se acerquen a los territorios del problemático reino de Omashu que aun resiste su dominio, su trabajo será difícil, deberán crear caos , confusión y tendrán que evitar a todas costa que las gente de la zona se una.

Finalmente el grupo comandado por el príncipe Iroh. Sabe que su misión será lenta, conoce esos territorios, de joven llegó a pelear por ellos, su labor será enfrentarse a los mejores maestros tierra de los que se tienen noticia, porque ellos son los protectores del camino que los llevará directamente a Ba Sing Se.

La marina de la Nación del Fuego se encargará de apoyar a los suyos, su principal objetivo es tomar a como de lugar el paso de la Serpiente. Una vez controlado el Reino Tierra el único problema será la Tribu Agua. Aunque quizá no deba preocuparse mucho de eso, desde que él enviara un comando a que se encargara ,años atrás ,de neutralizar el problema de los aguerridos maestros agua del sur.

El señor del Fuego Azulon no desconocer que el príncipe Ozai tenía ganas de sumarse a esa empresa del reino Tierra, pero una vez más se lo ha prohibido, sabe que él siempre ha querido encabezar un ataque a gran escala como su hermano, pero eso no es posible. Si los dos partieran a la guerra, la Nación del Fuego podría quedarse sin príncipes, además sus nietos todavía son pequeños.

El señor del Fuego Azulon piensa que llegado el momento su hijo Iroh ascenderá al trono y su hermano Ozai tomará su sitio pelando por su Nación en el reino Tierra como siempre lo ha querido, por eso cada que su hijo le pide que lo envíe al reino tierra le menciona que tenga paciencia, que ya llegará su momento, que su lugar es estar a su lado, apoyándolo en la corte y en las cuestiones relacionadas con la Armada de la Nación del Fuego.

Tiene el cuidado de no mencionar que prefiere a su hermano mayor por su experiencia en el campo de batalla, porque sabe conducir a su gente y en el pueblo lo adora, él es el héroe de mil batallas, el que extreminó al último dragón... en cambio a él solo lo ven como el hermano del príncipe Iroh.

El fuego crepita desde el trono del Seño del Fuego Azulon.

* * *

n_n si aalguien le interesa seguimos buscando retadores para _**El país de Agni**_, se animan?

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben, son bien recibidos.

No olviden dejar reviews!!!!


	83. Liu

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los amables comentarios de _**Rashel Shiru**_,_**Lain Ameirani**_ , _**Lady Arawaka**_ y _**BluEyes Princess.**_

* * *

**83.- Liu**

* * *

Liu camina de prisa, se supone que se verían al atardecer bajo los pinos que dan a la arena de duelos. Espera que Daiyu haya podido detener a Yuan Yang antes de que sospeche que no está en su habitación. Daiyufue la que le sugirió que se vieran cerca de los pinos, lo suficiente lejos de los dormitorios, y done probablemente Yuan Yang no los busque. Liu siente que su pulso se acelera, esquiva a un par de chicos de otros años que regresan de sus entrenamientos y trata de moderar su paso.

Tal vez fue un error, tal vez no fue buena idea enviar la carta, tal vez Lu Ten recibe muchas cartas de otras chicas porque es un chico guapo y simpático, sin contar con que es el hijo del príncipe Iroh , simplemente la dejará plantada porque considera que no es muy bonita, o porque es muy pálida o por… Mueve la cabeza tratando de alejar esos sombríos pensamientos. Si él no la mirara de esa forma tal vez Daiyu no la habría animado a escribir esa carta.

Pasan otras chicas de grupos mayores, seguramente maestras fuego de grados superiores que cuchichean y ríen como si nada. Unos maestros pasan a lo lejos con libros bajo el brazo, la tarde cae. Cuando llega al sitio del encuentro se siente decepcionada. No hay nadie.

Toma aire. Esperará cinco minutos y si no pasa nada regresará tal como ha venido.

Y el sol se oculta en el horizonte.

Liu siente como su corazón se encoge y se hace chiquitito, está dispuesta a dejar el lugar. Camina, pronto alguien grita su nombre. Ella voltea. Es Lu Ten que llega corriendo y le dice que espere. El llega sudoroso, un poco despeinado y se disculpa. Menciona que tuvo algunos inconvenientes para llegar. No le dice que Yuan Yang casi impide que llegara al lugar de la cita.

Por un momento se quedan los dos en silencio. Se sonrojan, de pronto él le dice que caminen por los pinos, de pronto Lu Ten corta una flor de fuego y la coloca en sus cabellos. Ella levanta un poco la cabeza, Lu Ten se acerca muerto de nervios y le planta un beso. Liu sale corriendo , dejando confundido a Lu Ten.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	84. Noticias para Iroh

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Rashel Shiru**_ y _**BlueEyesPrincess**_.

* * *

**84.- Noticias para Iroh**

* * *

El príncipe Iroh llega a sus habitaciones horas después de que oscureció. Ha escuchado pacientemente los puntos de vista de su estado mayor, el camino a Ba Sing se es complicado y no le gusta la idea de enviar a las tropas más jóvenes e inexpertas al sur. Sabe que son entusiastas, pero le preocupa que no estén listos para lo que les espera.

La noche anterior el coronel Monke y los hombres que van al norte se separaron del grupo. Será una pena, extrañará las noches donde sus gente amenizaba las veladas con sus magníficas voces frente a las fogatas. Su gente estaba impaciente por introducirse en las zonas boscosas.

Al entrar en su camarote se da cuenta que ha legado correspondencia. Hay unos rollos de casa, rollos de su padre, rollos de otros generales, coroneles y comandantes, hay uno de Jeong Jeong que debe leer con calma y uno de su hijo que abre inmediatamente.

Lu ten le dice que le gusta una chica que se llama Liu, que es la chica más hermosa de las cuatro naciones, no tan bella como su tía Ursa pero que tal vez el tiempo lo dirá, la describe a detalle haciéndolo sonreír, que le dio su primer beso debajo de un pino cerca de donde entrenaba, también dice que casi tienen que verse en secreto porque tiene problemas con una chica que no los deja a sol ni a sombraa, que los molesta cada que los ve juntos. Pide consejo.

Iroh sonríe. ¡Lu Ten con novia!, realmente el tiempo pasa volando. Se acuerda de esos años, a su edad, su primer amor fue una doncella que se adornaba con flores de ciruelo... sonríe recordando el momento, fue mucho antes de que conociera a la madre de Lu Ten. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Toma uno de sus rollos, pone un poco de tinta en su pincel y empieza a redactar una carta para su hijo.

Cuando su ayudante llega con una bandeja de té, el príncipe Iroh lee con atención su correspondencia.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	85. Zuko y Azula

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Uno extra **n_n, **Salu2

* * *

**85.- Zuko y Azula**

* * *

La hora de las clases terminó, todavía no es hora de la cena.

Zuko está en la sala de juguetes y observa con interés un juego que le envió su tío desde el Reino Tierra. Su madre le dijo que le escribiera una nota para agradecerle el regalo, pero aún no lo ha hecho, las formas de las piezas en rojo y amarillo le intrigan, trata de imaginar todas las posibilidades que tiene.

Empezó con las formas más básicas y conforme los diseño se complican más tiempo pasa observándolos. No habla mucho, simplemente observa y pone en acción sus manos. Las más sencillas ya las dejó de lado, las otras le están dando trabajo. La puerta de la sala de juegos se abre, su hermana entra al lugar con pasos cortos se acerca al sitio donde intenta resolver el siguiente rompecabezas. El príncipe la ignora, está demasiado ocupado y no quiere perder la concentración.

- Zuzu…

- Mmmm

- Quiero jugar con los títeres

- Hoy no Azula, estoy ocupado

- ¡quiero jugar con ellos!

- Ahora no

- ¡Zuzu!

- ¡No molestes!

Azula se aleja. Esta decepcionada, se aburre, Lo y Li se la pasan platicando y ella quiere jugar, el único niño cerca es su hermano, pero para variar está ocupado. Se acerca al baúl donde están las marionetas que les regalaron Lu Ten y Tío Iroh, abre la caja y saca con trabajos una de ellas.

La marioneta de un ogro.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	86. Yuan Yang

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los cometarios de _**Rashel Shiru**_ ( aprox los pequeños entre 2- 4 años, el mayor al menos 10 años más que ellos), _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (oido y obediencia _XP_), _**Lain Ameirani y a Lady Arawaka**_ (wiiii , te tenemos d vuelta!)

* * *

**LXXXVI.-Yuan Yang**

* * *

Daiyu sabe que en los últimos días Yuan Yang ha estado más rara que de costumbre, pero Lu Ten no lo nota, porque solo tiene ojos para Liu, hasta los maestros se han quejado, pero al chico no le importa, en estos momentos está en la luna y nada de lo que suceda más allá parece importarle.

Sobra decir que sus amigas sabían que la pequeña maestra fuego conocía a Lu Ten desde el primer día que ingresó a su antigua escuela, en realidad , ella realmente no había notado que existía hasta que el pobre chico dijo una barbaridad relacionada con tucanes-gaviotas y halcones-dragón, la misma por la que se retaron a un Agni Kai y ella fue enviada a la Academia de Señoritas de la Nación del Fuego para evitar más problemas.

Por eso Yuan Yang lo había odiado por tres largos años , esa furia no disminuyó cuando se volvieron a encontrar, pero todo cambió con el factor Liu, ¿quién iba a imaginar que iba a enamorarse perdidamente de ella?

Después de pensarlo un poco Daiyu llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad su amiga no odiaba al príncipe, que tal vez ella estaba enamorada de Lu ten, pero ella jamás lo admitiría, porque sabía cuánto apreciaba a Liu. Volteó al sitio donde estaba Yuan Yang, ella observaba afuera del dormitorio, no hacía ningún ruido. La joven se levantó de puntillas. Afuera, debajo de un pino Lu Ten y Liu se alejaban por un sendero de pinos tomados de la mano.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	87. Ursa a Azula

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones, así q Feliz año a todos (un poco atrasado) n_n u

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Lain Ameirani**_, _**Blue Eyes Princes**_s, _**Rashel Shiru**_ y _**Lady Arawaka **(n_n)_.

* * *

**LXXXVI.- Ursa a Azula**

**

* * *

**

No es que no la quiera, es algo que no puede describir, es algo que le disgusta, esa niña tiene algo, no es como Zuko. No es que prefiera a su hijo por ser el primogénito, por ser el varón o por que se parezca mas a ella, es algo que no puede describir. Desde que Azula nació sabe que tiene algo, tal vez el mismo aire de su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo, no esta muy segura, pero su instinto le dice que tiene algo. Siempre que la observa dormir trata de buscar un rasgo de ella, en sus ojos, en su cabello, en su nariz… _se parece tanto a su padre._

La observa mientras juega sola, nunca ha sentido especial aprecio por las muñecas, en cambio los juguetes de su hermano le llaman la atención, tiene muy buena memoria y ha escuchado que le gusta que Lo y Li le cuenten historias cuando no puede dormir, si su hija las quiere piensa que no pueden ser tan malas personas.

Su hermano está de nuevo tomando lecciones y no puede pasar tiempo con ella. Las obligaciones del príncipe son mayores, le dan clase los mismos maestros que educaron a su tío, a su padre y a su primo, esperan mucho de él, la presión es grande, por eso gran parte de su tiempo se lo dedica a Zuko, ademas así ha sido siempre. La educación de los hijos varones siempre ha sido primordial en la familia, las niñas pueden llevar una vida mas relajada, nadie espera que una mujer ocupe el sitial del Señor del Fuego, ese siempre ha sido un lugar único y exclusivo de los varones.

Sabe que sobre Azula no pesarán tantas obligaciones como las de su hermano, ella podrá asistir a la Academia de señoritas de la Nación del Fuego, tiene su lugar reservado desde su nacimiento, como miembro de la familia real asistirá al mismo sitio donde van como todas aquellas hijas de nobles y familias ricas que desean la mejor educación para sus hijas.

Piensa que nació bajo el augurio de una buena estrella. Es la única nieta de su abuelo, en una familia donde todos son varones piensa que será muy querida y afortunada, no pudo haber nacido en una mejor familia. Una de sus damas se acerca a ella, le dicen que han llegado noticias para ella. Da un último vistazo a la habitación y se retira en silencio.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_No olviden dejar reviews!!_


	88. Correspondencia

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus amables comentarios a **_Rashel Shiru_** , **_Blue Eyes Princess_** y **_Lain Ameirani_** (quizá me pasé un poquito , grax por el +)

* * *

**LXXXVIII.- _Correspondencia_**

* * *

El príncipe Iroh lee disgustado algunas noticias que le han enviado desde la capital. Desde que su hijo se ha hecho novio de esa chica llamada Liu los maestros se quejan de que su rendimiento ha bajado considerablemente, de que pone atención en las materias que le interesan y que a veces se salta algunas clases para ir de paseo.

Ha recibido otras cartas de miembros de amigos cercanos y de algunos miembros de la alta nobleza, que se quejan por el proceder de la familia de Ling, en su mayoría mencionan que se dan aires de grandeza en la corte por que su hija era novia del príncipe heredero, que han empezado a mover influencias y que hasta hay rumores de que planean la boda de los dos tan pronto como terminen la escuela.

Iroh refunfuña.

Lu Ten es demasiado pequeño.

Además no es que le gusten los chismes, pero es necesario leer con cuidado las cartas. Por una parte le preocupa la actitud de su hijo. Por otra parte el también fue joven y entiende por lo que está pasando. Quizá la gran diferencia es que en aquel entonces él podía contar con la guía de Lady Ilah y Lu Ten no tiene nadie más que a su tía, también es conciente que Lady Ursa está muy ocupada con los primeros pasos de Zuko y Azula, como para prestar la atención debida a Lu Ten.

Le preocupa el asunto de la nobleza, sabe bien que susceptibles pueden ser las facciones en la corte. Sabe lo que puede pasar si esos rumores llegan a la cámara del Señor del Fuego el delicado equilibrio que mantiene entre las distintos niveles. Gobernar a una nación tan grande y en constante expansión no es fácil.

Una parte de él quisiera abandonarlo todo y regresar a casa para tener una larga charla con su hijo que debió tener hace años con Lu Ten. Pero lo veía tan lejano. Apenas un tiempo atrás jugaba con sus soldados y maquetas y ahora de pronto tiene novia . Las cartas de su hijo se han reducido en número y lo resiente un poco. Quisiera estar asu lado para protegerlo y aconsejarlo, pero de momento no es posible.

Después de releer otras cartas, recomendaciones y quejas redacta un borrador de la carta que enviará a Lady Ursa, tal vez ella pueda ayudar a solucionar ese malentendido, en lo que se las arregla para terminar las inspecciones de rutina y volver a casa cuanto antes.

Toma un sorbo de té blanco ,

la luna se refleja en recipiente,

frunce el ceño,

el té se ha enfriado.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos (Editado por culpa de la despistada al otro lado del taclado u_u u)

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	89. Desde la celda

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Hola a todos, por favor disculpen los prob q ocasiona el cambio de nick, pero era preciso hacerlo.

Agradezco los comentarios a _**Rashel Shiru**_, _**Lain Ameirani**_ ,**_Kylek _**y _**Blue Eyes princess,**_ así como tmb a**_ Niwako-saeki._**

* * *

**LXXXIX.- Desde la celda**

* * *

Las cosas no han salido muy bien en los últimos días. Primero los resultados de los exámenes no eran los que esperaba. Si, ha bajado un poco de calificaciones, pero a todo mundo le pasa, el ya les dijo que fue solo un mes, que se repondrá al siguiente, que no volverá a pasar… pero sabe que eso no cambiará el rostro de preocupación de su tía.

Pero si las notas no son _tan_ malas: Fuego Control, excelente, Matemáticas no muy bien, pero sabe que puede mejorar ; Historia de la Nación del Fuego, a la profesora casi le da el infarto al leer que el fundador de Isla Ámbar murió por que el muy torpe cayó a un volcán por accidente; Química, un horror tras otro; Física… no está mal; Geografía… el profesor comentó que un error más en su examen y terminará perdido en las profundidades de Wa Shi Tong y el maestro de estrategia fue claro que si no mejora las calificaciones en el siguiente periodo, sus posibilidades de ir se acercan peligrosamente a cero.

No es que sea un vago, solo es que ha estado un poco distraído. Es que Liu ha cambiado un poco en los últimos tiempos, no sabe explicárselo, tal vez tiene que ver con sus últimas salidas. No es ella, es algo más, pero no está muy seguro, le confunde, pero la quiere tanto...

Ahora está en la celda en que lo confinaron , ahí estará deberá reflexionar y estudiar, el director le dijo que si quería salir debía de ganárselo. La princesa Ursa no está conforme, preferiría llevarlo a su lado a palacio, pero el director mencionó que no es la primera vez que un miembro de la familia pasa por una situación así, de hecho el director le dio a elegir a Lu Ten entre decepcionar a su padre enviandole otra nota notificándole con lujo de detalles su mal desempeño o sacrificar dos semanas de vacaciones para ponerse al corriente.

Le dolió tomar la decisión. Su tía habló un poco con él, pero él no la escuchaba, había hecho tantos planes con Liu, pero eso puede esperar... al menos eso cree.

El pensó que lo dejarían en el dormitorio, pero no fue así. Un grupo de maestros fuego lo condujeron a un edificio apartado, en el extremo de la academia. Lo condujeron como a un reo a una celda fría y austera. Lo único que hay es un futón, una bandera de la Nación del Fuego, algunas velas y sus libros de texto para ponerse al corriente. No dice más, era eso o que su padre se enterara. Se cierra la puerta, pasa una hora, otra y otra…

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	90. Problemas familiares

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a los q siguen estos drabbles, en especial a _**Kaylek**_, _**Blue Eyes Princess**_, y **_Lain Ameirani_** (lo sé, pero la política siempre es _divertid_a n_n) por sus amables comentarios.

Disculpen los prob. derivados de mi cambio de Nick

* * *

**_XC.-_****_Problemas familiares_**

_

* * *

_

La princesa no duerme. La espalda de su esposo ha sido su única compañía desde el día en que fue a la escuela de Lu Ten. No le reprochó nada públicamente, continuaron los monótonos rituales de la rutina, con la única diferencia que desde hace una semana la ha hecho sentir tan sola como la luna.

Sabe que está enfadado, pero él no habla, simplemente ha optado noche tras noche volverle cuando se cierran las puertas de su habitación y termina como cada noche por volverle la espalda.

Ella ha hecho todo lo posible por reconciliarse, pero él elude el tema con habilidad, ella piensa que es una niñería, es solo su sobrino, es parte de su familia, alguien tiene que apoyarlo en la ausencia de su hermano, además ella no ha descuidado a sus hijos por ayudar un poco, ella no ha cometido crimen alguno, no merece ese trato. Pero él no la escucha, tiene cosas que hacer.

La octava noche, finalmente opta por volverle también la espalda. En la madrugada puede jurar que siente una respiración en su nuca, cierra los ojos, pero no sucede nada. A la mañana siguiente, mientras comparten el desayuno con sus hijos, su esposo le anuncia que esa mañana emprenderá un recorrido de rutina por el archipiélago.

Ursa asiente y regaña a Azula que le ha lanzado parte de su papilla a su hermano, que trata de quitarse los restos del alimento de su ojo izquierdo, mientras su hermana piensa que ha hecho una gracia. Tal vez estar lejos unos días sea lo mejor, piensa en el momento en que su esposo abandona la habitación.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews


	91. De las cartas del príncipe Iroh

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a los q siguen estos drabbles, en especial a : _**Lain Ameiran**_**i**(si son garabatos, creo q son mios n_n) y _**Lady Arawaka**_ ( la q pide disculpas soy yo, no pretendía ser agresiva, d hecho un furioso enano me reclamó de ser soberanamente impulsiva -_-u).

* * *

**XCI.- De las cartas del príncipe Iroh**

* * *

Querido hijo:

Hace días no he tenido noticias tuyas, pero suponiendo que estas ocupados con los deberes escolares. No ha sido la mejor temporada del año en estas tierras, las lluvias llegaron antes de tiempo y es probable que mi viaje de regreso se retrase algunos días. ¿Te he contado que alguna vez un grupo de pescadores se perdieron en una tormenta en estas aguas y fueron arrastrados por las corrientes cerca de la lejana Isla de la Ballena?

Los problemas en las carboneras casi se han resuelto de manera favorable a la corona, la situación en los bosques cercanos aún es inestable, pero no dudo que en unos tiempos tendremos el control de la zona. Nos han llegado noticias del general Monke y de los grupos que se abren camino rumbo a Ba Sing Se, si todo marcha bien en unos años llegaremos a las imponentes murallas de esa ciudad.

Esta tarde recibí noticias del almirante Jeong Jeong que sigue combatiendo en el norte, te envía saludos, le conté que coleccionabas algunos dibujos de las distintas naciones y amablemente te ha enviado algunos paisajes de las heladas zonas aledañas a la Tribu Agua y regalo que llegará a tus manos con esta carta.

Espero que podamos reunirnos tan pronto pase el mal tiempo , antes de que termine el tiempo de vacaciones. Te envío una dotación del té más delicioso que he probado en el Reino Tierra y una cajita que creo que le gustará a una hermosa dama. Solo diré que es la última moda en estas regiones, puedo apostar que te lo agradecerá.

Envíale mis más cordiales saludos a tus tíos ya tus primos.

Te quiere y extraña tu padre

Iroh

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	92. Del príncipe Iroh a Lady Ursa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Uno extra n_n

* * *

**XCII.- Del príncipe Iroh a Lady Ursa**

* * *

Mi muy querida cuñada

Me alegra tener noticias de la familia ¿Qué tanto ha crecido el pequeño Zuko?, ¿y la pequeñita Azula? Me apena que mi hermano se ausente, pero ambos sabemos que a veces tiene que viajar de un día para otro por motivos de trabajo, se que serás comprensiva. Me alegra tener noticias de que la salud de mi padre ha mejorado , solo se trataba de un simple resfrió, llegué a escuchar rumores terribles, pero me alegra que los desmienta alguien de mi entera confianza.

Agradezco las atenciones que has tenido con mi querido hijo. He estado muy ocupado con la misión que me asignaron, sé que no es una etapa fácil para Lu Ten. Quizá la medida adoptada por el director parezca dura, pero por experiencia sé que resultará benéfica. No te apures, por eso.

Con respecto al caso de Liu. Sí, me han llegado los maliciosos rumores de las ambiciones políticas de los padres de la chica, espero que no sea algo muy grave. En estos momentos lo que me importa es la felicidad de Lu, es su primer amor, sugiero dejar correr un poco las cosas. En caso de complicarse me veré forzado a tomar las medidas a través de terceras personas, querida cuñada no te preocupes, has hecho mucho por mi hijo y siempre estarremos muy agradecidos.

Espero regresar a casa tan pronto el mal tiempo pase. Les envío una tetera en forma de dragón a mi padre, un hermoso tapiz con dibujos de fénix para mi hermano, una caja de soldaditos al pequeño Zuko , una hermosa muñeca para Azula y pequeño juego de Pai Sho para ti.

Espero pronto reunirnos de nuevo

Besos a los niños

Iroh

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	93. El regalo

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

gracias por sus amables comentarios a : _**BlueEyesPrincess**_, _**Lain Ameirani**_, (si, Ursa en definitiva se equivocó, en eso estoy n_n) **_Rashel Shiru_** (wiii a 7!!!)y **_Nadiakiara_** ,

* * *

**XCIII.-El regalo**

* * *

Liu está nerviosa. Originalmente ella y Lu ten iban a pasar unos días de vacaciones en la casa familiar en Las Islas Ámbar, recorrerían la playa, tomarían helados, se reunirían con sus amigos…todo iba bien hasta que entregaron las calificaciones y los planes se modificaron. Avanzó rápidamente parq que no la dejaran atrás. Era la primera vez que la invitan a visitar el interior del palacio imperial. Dos damas de compañía de rutina la acompañan, no dejan de hablar de la importancia del lugar mientras pasean por los jardines. Desde que recibió la carta de Lu Ten estaba un poco preocupada. Sus padres han procurado que cambie su actitud y han empezado a recibir más visitas que antes, le han dicho que sonría, sea cortés y que piense que el futuro de su familia está en ella.

Pero Liu no está acostumbrada, se siente incómoda, lo ha platicó mientras estuvo en ámbar con Daiyu y Yuan Yang. Ellas coincidieron que no se dejara intimidar, que pasara lo que pasara tratara de ser ella, pero en estas circunstancias. Daiyu les comentó que había rumores de que movilizarán a más gente al reino Tierra, y que si promueven a su padre como tesorero es probable que envíen a su familia al Reino Tierra. Yuan Yang dijo que ella había recibido noticias de su padre, que las expediciones del norte marchan bien, e incluso le envió un juego de peinetas de hueso con unos misteriosos grabados de la Tribu Agua.

Las damas la dejan en uno de los jardines donde un dragón dorado escupe un surtidor de agua que irriga todo el jardín. Lo observa dragón… su abuelo hablaba tanto de ellos, entonces unas manos le cubren los ojos.

- ¡Lu Ten!

- Liu – dice sonriente - ¡te extrañado tanto!

- Te esperaba en la playa

- Será el próximo año

- Si…

- Cierra los ojos, tengo algo para ti

- ¿qué es?

- Cierra los ojos

- Esta bien…

Liu cierra los ojos. Escucha el sonido de un papel que se abre, después siente que Lu ten aparta un poco sus cabellos y desliza con cuidado un objeto.

- Ya puedes abrirlos…

Liu se acerca a la fuente. Su reflejo le devuelve la imagen de una jovencita de vestidos rojos, con una peineta blanca con forma de flor con pétalos en blanco y negro.

- Es hermosa, el detalle de la flor...

- Me alegra que te guste, creo que tiene la forma de _Lily panda -_ sonrió mientras la observaba_-_ es un regalo que envía mi padre a una hermosa dama

- Es muy hermoso, debes darle las gracias…

- demos un paseo por los jardines

La princesa Ursa es testigo de todo desde las celosías de un pabellón. Azula duerme en sus brazos, Zuko se encuentra tomando lecciones de caligrafía. El sol sigue su camino por el cielo.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	94. La petición

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los revw de _**Rashel Shiru**_, _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ y **_Lain Ameirani_** , nos seguimos leyendo en el sig. capítulo **n_n**

* * *

**XCIV.-_La petición_**

* * *

Salón del Señor del Fuego Azulon.

El trono se levanta tras una cortina de llamas que bailan a voluntad del señor del trono. Las sombras que proyecta en las paredes hacen que el sitio parezca más sobrecogedor que lo que en realidad es. Azulon apenas si alza la vista cuando se entera de quienes esperan al otro lado de la cortina, no se inmuta, cruza sus manos y espera. después de un momento de duda las mujeres empiezan a hablar.

- Poderoso señor del Fuego – dijo Li - Somos leales servidoras a nuestra augusta nación

- A la muerte de tu difunta esposa, la querida princesa Ilah- dijo Li - nos asignaste la delicada tarea de velar por los intereses de la familia real

- Si – dijo con una voz profunda - lo recuerdo

- Tenemos una petición que hacerte – dijo Lo

- Escucho - dijo el señor del Fuego

- Sabemos que ya que la campaña del príncipe Iroh ha resultado positiva y pronto serán anunciados los acensos a la nobleza y funcionarios de la corte

- Así es

- Queremos pedirle que envíes a Jian Lian como gobernador de uno de los nuevos asentamientos que se fundó cerca del bosque de Hei Bai - dijo Li

- Es un cargo muy delicado y peligroso… - dijo el Señor del Fuego – pensaba que el general Yang… o en algún miembro de la familia Zhen

- El general Yang tiene una brillante carrera militar, lo necesitarás más adelante- dijo Lo

- Y sería injusto enviar tan lejos a alguien de la familia Zhen, que se ha esforzado tanto por conseguir los negocios de carbón de las nuevas tierras – continuó Li

- ¿por qué creen que sería el candidato adecuado?

- Porque su hija tiene gran influencia en el príncipe Lu Ten

- ¿la hija de Lian?

- Lian Liu y su familia ha dado mucho que hablar a la corte con sus pretensiones de ascender a costa de su hija, la alta nobleza está disgustada – dijo Lo

- E incluso los maestros del chico se han quejado de eso – la secundó su hermana

- Porque nadie me informó antes

- Señor del Fuego, quienes somos nosotras para interferir con tus planes de batalla…

- Solo nos encargamos del bienestar de la familia, sabemos que aprecias al hijo del príncipe Iroh y que velas por su futuro…

- creemos que por el bien de la familia real debe de ser apartada del príncipe Lu Ten

- y como una expulsión de la corte sería escandalosa, proponemos el anhelado acenso de su padre

- lejos de aquí

Azulón guardó silencio.

- Necesito meditarlo , pueden retirarse

Las dos mujeres hicieron una inclinación y se retiraron en silencio.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**_No olviden dejar reviews!!_**


	95. De Lian Liu a Lu Ten

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus rvw a: **_Rashel Shiru_**, _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ y _**Lain Ameirani**_.

* * *

**XCV.-de Lian Liu al príncipe Lu Ten**

* * *

Querido Lu Ten

Disculpa si las lágrimas han deformado alguno de los caracteres de esta misiva. Me faltan palabras para explicar la mezcla de alegría y profunda pena que siento en estos momentos. El Señor del Fuego ha tenido a bien, honrar a mi padre con el cargo de gobernador de una de sus provincias externas, por lo tanto mi familia debe dejar atrás estas tierras para que mi señor padre asuma su cargo cuanto antes.

Parto en tres días de esta ciudad. Sé que nos queremos, pero mi partida es inevitable y se abre una gran brecha entre nosotros, no sé si nuestra relación podría mantenerse en la distancia, así que creo que lo mejor será separarnos como amigos, pues los designios del destino son extraños y solo Agni sabe lo que nos depara.

Adjunto a esta carta la peineta que me regalaste, para que siempre que me quiera recordarme la veas. Pido fervientemente a los espíritus permitan que nuestros caminos vuelvan a enlazarse en un futuro no muy lejano.

Con todo mi afecto

Liu

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	96. De Lu Ten a Liu

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

n_n el extra de siempre XD

* * *

**XCVI.- Del príncipe Lu Ten a Liu**

* * *

Querida Liu

Es muy triste saber que las personas que mas quieres deben marcharse lejos de mi lado. Realmente no quisiera que te alejaras, pero entiendo que debes seguir a tu padre a donde él sea enviado. En estos momentos me siento tan triste como aquel infortunado vaquero que apartaron de su amada tejedora por ordenes de la abuela de la aguja de jade, espero que no debamos esperar una eternidad para encontrarnos de nuevo.

Te regreso la peineta que adjuntaste en tu carta, fue un regalo, con el cual espero que me recuerdes con el mismo afecto que yo te recordaré. Prometo conservar en mi memoria todos los momentos que pasamos juntos.

Yo también pediré Agni porque nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse

Te quiere

_Lu Ten_

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**_No olviden dejar reviews!!_**


	97. El Boyero y la Tejedora

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por seguir estas viñetas, en especial a _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (espero responder a la pregunta)y **_Rashel Shiru_** (** n_n** oki).

* * *

**XCVII.- _El Boyero y la Tejedora_**

* * *

La princesa Ursa entró a hurtadillas en la habitación de su hijo. Han pasado varias semanas desde que el señor del Fuego repartiera los asensos. Afuera el invierno va quedando atrás, pronto llegará la primavera. Se acerca, le da un beso en la frente y lo cubre con cuidado. Cuando se retira escucha una voz.

- Mamá

- ¿Qué pasa príncipe Zuko?

- ¿por qué el primo Lu Ten está tan triste?

- Bueno, son cosas de chicos grandes…

- Ah…

- Descansa…

De pronto una figura aparece en las sombras con un lagarto de peluche.

- ¿Mamá?, Zuzu…no tengo sueño

- Ven aquí – dice Ursa extendiendo sus brazos, Azula avanza con paso tambaleante y sube a la cama de su hermano, que protesta, pero lo ignora, se mete entre las sábanas con todo y su muñeco- Bien…les contaré un cuento…pero después de eso cada quien a su cama

- Que sea bueno…. ¿eh? - dijo Azula

- Claro que si cariño…veamos, ¿cómo me lo contaba la abuela?, ah sí… Esta historia sucedió en otros tiempos, en otro mundo...

La princesa corrió un poco los cortinajes de la cama, abrió la ventana y señaló el firmamento

- ¿Pueden ver ese camino de estrellas que cruza el firmamento? A cada extremo de ese camino destacan dos estrellas que brillan con intensidad, una es conocida como, la dama tejedora y la otra el boyero.

Y esta es su historia: hubo el tiempo que el señor de los cielos tenía una bella hija llamada Shokujo, que tenía la fama de telas tan hermosas como no se vieran en un mundo y en otro. Sucedió que un día de esos, la joven fue con sus doncellas a lavar sus vestidos en un río. En ese mismo río, boyero llamado Kengyou iba día con día a apacentar su ganado. Cuenta la tradición que con solo verse los jóvenes se enamoraron…la gente no recuerda bien la apariencia del boyero, pero de la dama tejedora se dice que era de una belleza comparable con la luna. Aparentemente el rey de los cielos se enteró de su amor y aceptó su unión, pero…

- Pero… - dijo Azula mientras Zuko empezaba a bostezar

- Kengyou y Shokujo se amaban tanto que olvidaron sus obligaciones….el telar no se movía, el ganado no era llevado a los campos. Pronto empezaron a haber numerosas quejas al señor de los cielos, que decidió que lo mejor era separarlos. Así que condenó a Kengyou al mundo de los mortales, donde renació y olvidó lo que había sucedido en el mundo de los espíritus.

Pasó lentamente el tiempo en el mundo de los mortales, pero el tiempo no pasa en el mundo de los espíritus, así que como Shokujo no olvidaba a su amado, decidió ir al mundo de los mortales para encontrarlo una vez má pronto se vieron, recordaron todo lo que habían vivido .Shokujo decidió quedarse al lado de su amado y no regresar mas al mundo de su padre, durante un tiempo vivieron felices en una humilde cabaña, el joven araba el campo, la dama tejía mientras él trabajaba y eran felices.

Cuando el padre de la joven convocó a la corte y su hija no apareció montó una gran cólera. Los servidores de su padre la buscaron por todos lados hasta que alguien sugirió buscarlos en el mundo de los ira del padre de la joven no tenía límites cuando descubrió lo ocurrido. Los dos fueron llevados a la corte, donde la abuela de la Aguja de Jade, decidió que debían separarlos. Con su aguja mágica hizo surgir un inmenso río de estrellas que los separó siempre.

Hay quien dice, que unas aves, compadecidas trataron de reunirlos de nuevo, formando un puente que permite que se encuentren el séptimo día del séptimo mes, que es cuando las estrellas que ven a los extremos de ese río de estrellas parece que se aproximan más y solo si aquel día los cielos están despejados…si no

Zuko y Azula dormían profundamente uno al lado del otro

- Por eso ese día vamos a los puentes a esperar con ansia su reunión y cuando el cielo está nublado y la reunión de los amantes no es posible se le conoce como la _Lluvia de las lágrimas_….

La princesa Ursa cerró la ventana, apagó la lámpara que iluminaba el lugar, les dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos, corrió la cortina y los dejó dormir. Todavía se detuvo un momento para admirar el cielo hasta que un mensajero llegó hasta ella. Ella abrió la carta, la leyó con atención y guardó silencio.

* * *

Adaptación – _muy libre_ – de la historia del boyero y la tejedora de una versión que me contaron hace muchos años **n_n**

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**_No olviden dejar reviews!!_**


	98. Rabieta

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

n_n Muchas grcias por sus comentarios a _**BlueEyesPrincess**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_, **_LiliLu_**, **_Lady Arakawa_** (wiii estás de vuelta, cómo no me van a interesar?, se agradecen) y **_Lain Ameirani_** (muchas gracias por los rvw).

* * *

**XCVIII.-Rabieta**

* * *

Azula está enojada.

Sus niñera la dejó sola tan pronto creyó que estaba dormida y corrió a reunirse con las damas de la princesa Ursa. Su madre, se encuentra rodeada de otras damas que llegaron a visitarla. Comparten té, galletitas de arroz, recitan poemas clásicos, jugan Pai Sho mientras alguien habla sobre las últimas noticias y se preguntan que sorpresa les traería de la compañía _The Golden Dragon Theatre _que pronto llegarán con un espectáculo a la capital.

Su hermano escucha hipnotizado a su primo, que pasa con ellos…, a decir verdad más con su hermano que con ella y la han hecho sentirse invisible. No hay cosa que odie más que eso. Lu Ten se la pasa contando historias de honor y muerte, representando batallas como si fuera actor de la compañía que adora su madre, contando hazañas de héroes hasta el cansancio , soñando con el camino a Ba Sing Se y las batallas que algún día protagonizará.

Azula está enojada, nadie le hace caso, recuerda claramente que su madre le prometió que jugarían a las muñecas si terminaba de comerse su tazón de verduras. Muy obediente había comido toda su ración sin protestar, pero al final, ella olvidó su promesa de pasar la tarde jugando a las muñecas se vinieron abajo, ni gritos, ni lloros ni rabietas consiguieron que la princesa Ursa le fuera a su habitación. La niñera la llevó a su habitación y no la dejó hasta que creyó que estaba dormida.

Cuando pensó que estaba lejos saltó de su cama y fue hasta donde guardaban las bonitas muñecas que le regalaban: había muñequitas pálidas de ojos dorados y largos cabellos negros; muñequitas grises de ojos de acero y vestidos de gala; muñequitas con exóticos vestidos verdes, cabellos castaños , ojos de jade y un raro ejemplar de una muñequita morena de cabellos castaños y ojos de zafiro. Tomó algunas de ellas. Las observó, les jaló los cabellos, deshizo los vestidos y finalmente encontró una que le recordaba a su madre. Entonces hizo un brusco movimiento y la muñeca empezó a arder en llamas.

El príncipe Ozai, que acababa de regresar a palacio, pasaba en esos momentos, las damas se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El sitio estaba oscuro y la única luz venía de un extremo de la habitación, al fondo estaba Azula, el fuego danzaba entre las muñecas, el padre corrió hasta donde estaba su hija y con unos movimientos acabó con el incendio. Azula lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿quién lo hizo?

Azula señalo las muñecas.

- ¿quién lo hizo? – dijo con voz firme

La niña hizo un movimiento enojada y unas lamitas bailaron frente a ella.

- Hazlo de nuevo Azula

La niña en un principio temerosa obedeció, los ojos de su padre brillaron.

- Parece que alguien tendrá su primera lección de fuego control

Ozai la tomó en brazos y salió con ella del lugar.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	99. Donde se sabe que fue de Liu

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por seguir estos drables, en especial a _**LiliLu , Lain Ameirani**_ (son solo teorías, no es lo genial de los fics?), _**Rashel Shiru**_ (wiiii!!!) y _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ por sus rvw. n_n

* * *

**XCIX.- Donde se sabe que fue de Liu**

* * *

Un espejo con un marco con forma de grulla reflejaba la molestada cara de Yuan Yang, mientras Daiyu cepillaba sus cabellos. Pasaba la última semana de vacaciones en la casa de su amiga. Sus padres le habían permitido pasar los últimos días lejos, pensaban que preferiría las agitadas calles de la capital a la tranquila villa familiar al pie de las montañas. Un rollo abierto se duplicaba en el espejo, trazos negros salpicados de lágrimas. Los polvos de colores estaban en miles de figuras de cerámicas, un jugo de horquillas con adornos de pétalos de crisantemo esperaban a que Daiyu terminara

- solo por eso me alegro que mi padre sea militar – dijo Yuan Yang

- pero era algo que sospechaban, mi madre había escuchado rumores desde antes de que partiera

- ¿y por qué no les avisaron?

- Tal vez pensaron que ya lo sabía

- ¿pero quién?

- La gente de la corte, partidarios del _joven príncipe_, se dice que buscaba una alianza para asegurar la lealtad de la colonia y el abastecimiento de materia prima para nuestros ejércitos

- Pero Liu….Liu merecía un mejor futuro, no casada con el hijo de un rico colono del continente

- ¿lo dices por Lu Ten?

- Se amaban – dijo con amargura – y ahora….

Daiyu guardó silencio mientras continuaba arreglando mis cabellos. Al lado del rollo había adjuntado una peineta envuelta en papel blanco. Lo había enviado a Daiyu, con una exacta explicación de lo que había sucedido, le habían prohibido escribirle a Lu Ten.

- Por eso me pediste que viniera a pasar unos días contigo

- Me acompañarás a ver a la princesa Ursa, mi madre nos llevará con le excusa de que algún día entraré a la corte

- ¡vaya!

- En lo que yo los distraigo debes darle la nota a Lu Ten, tu sabes como encontrarlo

- ¡qué!

- Solo tú puedes hacerlo

- ya decía que era plan con maña - dijo Yuan Yang mientras Daiyu le colocaba una peineta roja

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	100. Los herederos del fuego

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

wiiii, después de mil delirios delirantes llegué al número 100!

n_n

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a _**Blue Eyes Princess **_(de alguna manera se resuleve el reto n_n del país de Agni), _**Lady Arakawa**_, **_Lain Ameirani_**, _**Rashel Shiru, **_a los habitantes del **_País de Agni_** y a todos los que han seguido estas viñetas.

* * *

_**C.- Los herederos del fuego**_

* * *

Ante una gran concurrencia que observa cada movimiento un hombre enciende una lámpara de aceite, toca una campanilla y recita ante un público expectante.

…_No hay nada más sagrado que el fuego, el elemento de la renovación, _

_el que acabó con las tinieblas y trajo su luz dorada a las otras naciones, _

_somos uno con el fuego que purifica, __dador vida y muerte, el que protege y lastima, _

_somos el pueblo de los hijos del sol, legítimos y orgullosos herederos del fuego…_

Nadie más lo sabe, pero mientras la ceremonia continua, Azulon, Señor del Fuego recuerda una ceremonia similar, _¿Recuerdas ese día Ilah?_, se dice mientras observa el transcurso de la ceremonia, _seguro que no podrás olvidarlo dondequiera que me esperes. Ascendimos al trono a la muerte de mi querido padre, el señor del fuego Sozin, yo era un joven general que había servido por años en el frente, tú eras la que me mantenía informado de todo cuanto acontecía en la corte, en aquel entonces Iroh era un adolescente y Ozai era tan solo un niño que jugaba con las hijas de tu hermana. Seguro lo recuerdas, todos esperaban que su hermano mayor eligiera entre Lo y Li, las bellezas de Isla Ámbar a su compañera de toda la vida, pero bien sabemos tuy yo que las cosas nunca resultan como las planeamos._

_Ilah, querida Ilah….esta mañana regresó nuestro nieto a la capital, hace poco más de dos años y medio sufrió una gran decepción. La chica que había sido su novia se casó en secreto con un aliado del Reino Tierra por influencias de nuestro hijo menor. Se suponía que Lu Ten jamás lo sabría, pero de alguna manera alguien le hizo llegar las noticias. __No pudiendo soportarlo pidió que lo enviaran a otra de las sedes de la academia de la Nación del Fuego, su padre y le director se opusieron terminantemente, Iroh tuvo que regresar de las colonias para llegar a un acuerdo. El matrimonio se había consumado y no podía disolverse de la noche a la mañana, necesitábamos desesperadamente esa alianza para poder consolidar nuestra posición en esa zona. Iroh le asignó una misión pequeña a Lu Ten: buscar al avatar._

_El chico pareció conforme, es la misma misión que llevé acabo yo, su padre y su abuelo desde hace casi cien años, nadie espera encontrarlo, no se ha sabido nada de él desde la muerte del venerable Roku, abuelo de Lady ursa, la búsqueda del avatar ha pasado a ser una tradición familiar, que a los varones de la casa nos ayudó a sentar cabeza. __El almirante Jeong Jeong se convirtió en tutor del príncipe Lu Ten para apoyarlo en la búsqueda, lo acogió como a un hijo en su buque – escuela. _

_No pudimos haber elegido mejor tutor. Las noticias que nos enviaban periódicamente nos han dado cuenta que nuestro nieto hace tiempo dejó atrás su temperamento rebelde y melancólico. El almirante Jeong Jeong se ha mostrado muy orgulloso de sus progresos, pero informa que desafortunadamente el príncipe no encontró rastro alguno del nuevo avatar, y que cuando termine sus estudios, Lu Ten sigue interesado en acompañar a su padre._

_Su padre está orgulloso, al príncipe Lu Ten solo le faltaría regresar medio año más a la Academia de la Nación del Fuego, para después unirse a las tropas que probablemente partirán al asedio de la ciudad de Ba Sing Se. ¿No te lo comenté querida Ilah?, nuestro querido hijo se propone a establecer un asedio frente a las mismas murallas de la hermosa capital del Reino Tierra. En estos años hizo grandes progresos y solo espera que pase esta celebración para volver al campo de batalla cuanto antes. Tal vez en unos años podamos ver nuestra bandera ondeando en su palacio, sería el momento de máxima gloria de nuestra nación._

_Si me preguntas por Ozai, diré que sigue llevando a cabo una excelente política interior hasta donde sus límites se lo permiten, sus hijos crecen a ojos y vistas, el príncipe Zuko lleva algunos años en la Academia de Varones, dicen que es un chico muy listo, la princesa Ursa se ha hecho cargo de cada detalle de su educación, me han informado que en unos días Azula, la más pequeña de nuestra familia se incorporará a la Academia de Señoritas, deseo que sea digna heredera de tus pasos. Ilah, lamento que esta noche no puedas estar con nosotros, pero al menos lo estará tu espíritu, _aun sigo _guardando tu lugar junto al fuego._

- Mi señor, ya es hora, su familia lo espera...

Azulon, señor del Fuego, hijo de Sozin, esposo de Lady Ilah, padre de los príncipes Iroh y Ozai, abuelo de los príncipes Lu Ten, Zuko y Azula abandonó con paso firme el lugar mientras la gente a su paso se inclinaba hasta besar el suelo, esa noche el palacio y la nación entera estaban de fiesta. Esa noche todo era perfecto, desde la vestimenta de los que presenciaban su jubileo hasta la decoración de el complejo de Palacios de la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	101. El regreso de Lu Ten

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **_Rashel Shiru_** (wiii el reloj debía correr n_n), _**Lain Ameirani**_ (digamos que estamos a dos años +/-de... ) _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ , así como también a _**-Hitori no Yume- 12**_ y a _**Sifu Sihaya**_.

* * *

_**CI.****- El regreso de Lu Ten**_

_**

* * *

**_

El príncipe Lu Ten estaba animado, un semestre más y podría unirse a su padre en la ambiciosa campaña de Ba Sing Se. En medio año podría tomar un barco que lo llevara a la misma ruta, quería pisar una vez más los territorios indómitos del Reino Tierra. Cada tres días le enviaba una carta y los mismos días le escribía a su tía Ursa y a su primo Zuko, que no cesaba de pedirle historias de guerreros que tanto le gustaban, su hermana pequeña se mantenía apartada, prefería jugar en los jardines bajo la estricta vigilancia de sus niñeras, las eternas Lo y Li de cabellos grises.

Al regresar asu antigua habitación se encontró con muchos cambios. Los años no pasan en vano. Para empezar sus viejos amigos habían cambiado, eran más altos y se especializaban en sus actividades futuras. Baiyu, aquel chico mestizo de ojos verdes aspiraba a ser funcionario, Kazuraki soñaba con formar parte del estado mayor, Shozo quería a entrar a la marina y no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre el almirante Jeong Jeong y los sitios que había visitado.

La delicada Daiyu se había convertido en toda una belleza de larga cabellera oscura, era muy popular entre los chicos que no dejaban de enviarle poemas, cartas y canciones, se rumoraba que pronto entraría a la corte. Ella era la que había fingido enfadarse con él y sus amigos por cantar que "_no había chicas más bellas que las que Ba Sing Se"_, pero su cólera pasó cuando alguno de sus amigos sugirió que "_su belleza era tal que ponía celosa a la blanca luna_".

Yuan Yang seguía siendo su amiga, pero ya no era la chica inquieta y revoltosa que recordaba, la había visto combatir con otras jóvenes, movimientos precisos y probablemente letales, se decía que quería servir en alguna de las fuerzas que comandaba su padre y ahora se hacía cargo de la enseñanza de un pequeño grupo de maestras fuego de nivel intermedio.

Hablar con los chicos había sido fácil, con todos menos con Yuan Yang que desaparecía cada que él se acercaba. Presentía cual era la razón, quizá debió disculparse hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía, el estaba conmocionado, Yuan Yang no había tenido la culpa de ser portadora de las malas noticias.

Esa noche era la fiesta de los cerezos, algunos de sus amigos habían aprovechado para decir que celebrarían su regreso al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba que los pétalos florecían y cubrían los jardines de la Academia. Lu Ten parecía animado, aunque esos días le siguieran recordando a Liu, que a estas alturas sabía que era la orgullosa madre de dos niños.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	102. Del libro de almohada de Lady Ursa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **_Impossible Love a Jinko fan_** (n_n muchas gracias por leerme, ip ha pasado el tiempo), **_BlueEyesPrincess_**, **_L_****_ain Ameirani_**, **_Rashel Shiru_** (pasaron un par de años desde la partida de Lu, no lo dudo ñ_ñ), **_Miyazaki Azumi_** (n_n muchas , muchas gracias), _**Lady Arakawa**_ (wiiii, estas d vuelta!!! n_n), así como tmb a **_Hemostasis_**.

* * *

_**CII.-**** D**__**el libro de almohada de Lady Ursa**_

_

* * *

_

….el palacio se ha llenado de risas y todo ha sido gracias a Azula. La gente de palacio me ha comentado que no tenían niñas jugando por los jardines desde los tiempos de la abuela Ta Min, las risas inundan los jardines, llegan a los corredores y atraen las miradas de la gente de palacio.

La gente del palacio quiere mucho a Azula, tal vez la mima en exceso, le cumplen hasta el más mínimo capricho, y es enérgica y mandona, me temo que lo ha sacado de su padre. Temo que con tantos mimos la echen a perder, al menos todavía escucha mis consejos. Esta tarde decidió traer a palacio a algunas de sus nuevas compañeras: dos chicas, para no molestar su hora de juego las he observado a través de las celosías de mi habitación.

Una de ellas es Ty Lee, la hija menor de una familia de la alta nobleza, una niña hiperactiva, muy graciosa, conserva el sello de familia; la otra es Mai, hija de uno de los hombres de más ricos de la Nación del Fuego. Una es chispeante, la otra reservada, Azula es el punto medio entre las dos, al parecer se han hecho inseparables. No dejo de preguntarme como eligió mi hija a esas niñas como sus amigas, tal vez tengan más en común de lo que aparentan.

Zuko no ha dicho nada al respecto. Su padre está pendiente de todo lo que hace, a veces pienso que lo presiona en exceso, cuando pase a mi lado en el jardín trato de hacerle entender que lo hace por su propio bien, pero que cada quien tiene su ritmo. Sus maestros tienen muy en alto a sus tíos y le exigen como es debido. El se sfuerza mucho, pero su padre nunca parece complacido. Me preocupa la idea que sea formado de su padre, lo admira, lo ama y lo teme….

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	103. Kazuraki

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

n_n Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: _**Lady Arakawa **(ip, va la marcha en cuenta regresiva)_, **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (no me tientes pequeño saltamontes), _**Azrasel**_ (muchas muchas gracias, XD), **M**_**iyazaki Azumi **_(procuraré actualizar pronto n_n), **_Rashel Shiru_** (mas bien fragmentos, **n_n**u ¿malvadas unidos por un bien común?) , así como también a **_Bitemeedwardyeah_**.

* * *

_**CIII****.- Kazuraki**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Vanas tinieblas_

_De primaveral noche_

_Con que al ciruelo_

_Queréis flor y color_

_Ocultar su aroma_

_**Ooshikoochi no Mitsune**_

En el exterior todo era fiesta, música, risas, poemas , bromas, aplausos, fuegos artificiales, los miembrosmas jovenes observaban sorependeidos todo lo que pasaba reían , los mayores observaban, sería una fiesta memorable, en años no se había visto algo así. En una de las habitaciones un par de viejos amigos bebían un poco licor de arroz fuera de la vigilancia de los profesores.

- Lu Ten

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¿qué hay entre tú y Yuan Yang?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas Kazuraki?

- Solo por curiosidad

- Sí, claro

- Bueno, quiero saber por qué no te habla, ella no es así con todos…

- Siempre hemos chocado - dice mientras observa como los fuegos artificiales dan color al cielo

- Ya…

- ¿por qué preguntas tanto por ella? – dijo dándole un codazo

- Mi padre – dijo muy serio

- ¿qué sucede con tu padre? – dijo de pronto muy serio

- Quiere que la pida en matrimonio

- Lu Ten silbó.

- ¡por qué silbas!

- ¿domaras a la fierecilla?

- Tal vez

- Kazuraki…

- Si

- Sabes…. Puede que me equivoque, pero tu aspiras a alguien como Daiyu

- ¡estás loco!

- ¡oh vamos!, no me dirás que no va contigo…

- No es eso

- ¿entonces?

- Vamos, es demasiado bella, trae a todos a sus pies, desde el escrupuloso Baiyu al impaciente Shozo , es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y es la pesadilla para cualquier soldado – dijo con una sonrisa a medias

- ¿Y por eso apuntas a su amiga?

- No es eso, Yuan Yang también es guapa, puede que no tan bella como las mujeres de tu amada Ba Sing Se, pero tiene lo suyo

- ....

- No solo es eso, también está la tradición, Daiyu es noble y hermosa, servirá en palacio y se hará famosa en la corte; pero tu y yo sabemos que en tiempos de guerra eso no basta, yo no dudaría en poner mi vida en manos de Yuan Yang que es de familia guerrera

- ¿quién te metió esas ideas?

- bueno, algun vez escuché de los labios de mi abuelo una historia parecida, de una maestra fuego llamada Ilah y un príncipe llamado Azulon

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	104. Mai

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Gracias por sus comenatrios a **_Rashel Shir_****u **(n_nu) y **_Lain Ameirani (si parece ? O_o)._**

* * *

**_CIV.- _Mai**

* * *

Ella fue a recibir a su hija como si se tratara de una gran dama de la corte, esperó que traspasaran las puertas y dejaran el palanquín en la entrada de la casa. La pequeña había pasado una tarde más jugando en palacio y se había dormido en el trayecto de regreso.

- Mai, despierta

- Si madre – dijo incorporándose y tratando de ocultar un bostezo

- Debemos hablar

- Pero tengo sueño…

- Es muy importante

Mai la siguió, venía un poco despeinada, se veía cansada; aun así siguió a su madre por los corredores y se sentó en el banco frente al tocador. Su madre deshizo con sus chongos y tomó su cepillo y empezó a pasarlo con cuidado.

- Mai

- Si madre

- ¿te divertiste mucho en palacio?

- Oh, sí, jugamos en los jardines, le hicimos algunas travesuras a su hermano… ¿puedes creer que se enojó cuando nos reímos mientras lo veíamos practicar con su corno tsungui?

Mai observó desde el espejo las facciones preocupadas de su madre.

- quiero que entiendas que es un gran honor que te hayan elegido como compañera de juegos de la princesa

- Ty Lee también juega con nosotras – dijo mientras su madre seguía cepillando su cabello

- Escúchame bien, se que eres una niña muy lista, así que te pediré un favor, no a nombre mío, sino en nombre de toda nuestra familia. te pido que por favor seas amable con los príncipes y no los hagas enfadar

- ¿por qué lo haría?

- No lo sé los niños son….

- ¿por qué?

- Sabes, tu padre y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho para darte todo lo que tienes… sería el fin de nuestra familia si se disgustaran con nosotros. Así que te suplico que haga lo que no discutas, que procures ser amable, que recuerdes las lecciones de modales….que…

- Es decir que ella podrá jalarme el cabello, o podrán decirme que soy demasiado pálida o…

- Es la princesa, solo están jugando m no lo tomes tan serio...

- No es justo

- Mai, hazlo por nuestra familia…. a cambio tu padre te dará lo que le pidas

- Pero….

- Además Mai… tu y yo sabemos que hay otras formas de responder a sus _amables palabras_

La niña observó de nuevo a su madre. Hace tiempo que había olvidado que esa parte de su carácter existía.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	105. Mal tiempo

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **_Azrasel_** (muchas gracias, pronto, espero q pronto), **_Lady Arakawa_** (gracias x 2 n_n),**_BlueEyesPrincess y _** **_Rashel Shiru_**.

* * *

_**CV.- Mal tiempo**_

_**

* * *

**_

Querido hijo:

¿Cómo has estado, ¿cómo te han recibido tus antiguos compañeros?, ¿les has contado algunas de tus aventuras en las islas?, apuesto que se la pasarán haciéndote muchas preguntas. El director me ha informado que te has incorporado de manera satisfactoria, que se alegra tenerte de regreso aunque solo sean unos meses.

El mal tiempo ha impedido que nuestra flota pueda hacerse a la mar. Los vientos han barrido las costas y los mares están agitados, no sabemos a qué se deba este mal tiempo, pero para disgusto general hemos tenido que aplazar la salida hasta que mejoren las condiciones, no vale la pena exponer la flota a las inclemencias del viento y las aguas.

Tu abuelo ha convocado a una reunión extraordinaria en la cámara de guerra para replantear nuestra situación. He recibido carta del almirante Jeong Jeong, se alegra de que hayas llegado sano y salvo, que se encuentra en una delicada misión en el norte y lamenta no poder responder tus cartas. Promete que tan pronto pueda hacerlo te enviará un curioso artefacto de hueso que cree te interesará.

Es posible que deba quedarme en mi antigua habitación de palacio, me agradaría verte el siguiente fin de semana, si es que aun no nos hacemos a la mar.

Tu padre que te quiere

Iroh

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	106. Té para tres damitas

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión. Nota el poema q menciono no me pertenece, fue retomado de _Humor Zen_ de Henri Brunel.

n_n un regalo extra

* * *

_**CVI.- Té para tres damitas**_

_**

* * *

**_

El príncipe Iroh se había retirado a la pequeña construcción donde solía tomar té, todo estaba dispuesto: su té favorito que le había enviado un amigo muy querido desde sus plantaciones, flores en su respectivo jarrón, poemas adornando las paredes, un juego de té tan antiguo como avatar Kyoshi, la tetera con el agua en su punto, un clima apacible, el jardín de fondo y el sonido del agua que corría para irrigarlo…todo en orden cuando escuchó algunas risas que provenían del jardín. De pronto una cabecita se asomó y dos ojos grises lo miraron con curiosidad.

- Hola, ¿quién eres tú?

- Hola, soy Ty Lee

- Mucho gusto Ty Lee, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Juego con mis amigas, escuché ruidos y vine a ver que pasaba

- ¿quiénes son tus amigas?

- Mai y Azula – dijo mientras observaba el lugar – pero no deben descubrirme…

- ¿te gustaría tomar una taza de té?

- Mmm… ¡bueno!

- Ve por tus amigas…en un momento todo estará listo

- Bien – dijo escapando de nuevo en el jardín.

- Se escucharon algunas risas, murmullos y después tres niñas aparecieron en el lugar.

- Hola tío – dijo Azula –no sabía que estuvieras aquí

- Hola sobrina, ya ves, mi salida se ha pospuesto…. – dijo sonriendo - Veo que has traído invitadas a jugar contigo

- ella es Mai –dijo señalando a una niña de cabellos oscuros que observaba impresionada a Iroh y – y ella Ty lee, creo que ya se conocen

- parece divertido – dijo Ty Lee acercándose a ver todas las cosas que había en el lugar

- por favor tomen asiento…. Esta vez probarán el té mas delicioso de la nación del fuego

- ¡en serio! – dijo emocionada la niña de ojos grises

- Si…. Pero deben esperar un poco…

- ¿por qué estás esos poemas en las paredes? – preguntó Mai

- ¿por qué las flores? –preguntó la niña de cabellos negros

- Son elementos que te ayudan a disfrutar el placer de beber té…el poema dice

_Nada dura, _

_Todo pasa y muere_

_Todo desaparece un día en el vacío infinito…_

- ¡solo es agua tibia con hojas secas! – protestó Azula mientras observaba como vertía el líquido

- Es mucho más complejo que simple agua con té querida sobrina – dijo mientas les ofrecía un vaso a ellas -es todo un arte

- Sabe delicioso – dijo Ty Lee

- Sabe bien – dijo Mai

- Para mi sigue siendo agua con hojas – dijo la pequeña princesa

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	107. Ty Lee

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **_BlueEyesPrincess_**, **_Lady Arakawa_** (no tiene un título, pero lo puedes encontrar dentro de Los mas bellos cuentos Zen de Henri Brunel), **_Lain Ameirani_** (aun son muy pequeños n_n) , así como tmb a **_Meriange1409_**.

* * *

**CVII.- _Ty Lee_**

* * *

Desde que era invitada a jugar con la princesa Azula algunas de las cosas en casa habían cambiado un poco, antes era solamente número 7, la hermana más pequeña, la que perseguían por andar dando piruetas cerca del jarrón de la abuela o por ser la probable responsable de la destrucción de una figurilla de los tiempos de Jia Zheng por intentar un salto mortal inverso.

- ¿y cómo es? – le preguntaron una vez más 6

- Esmuy bonito, los jardines extensos, fuentes con figuras de dragón, la gente siempre está pendiente de el cuidado de todo, desde los arbustos hasta los patos tortuga…

- ¿y viste al príncipe Lu Ten? – preguntó 4

No – dijo una vez más – pero vi a su padre

- ¡al príncipe Iroh! – dijo su madre

- Si… nos ofreció una deliciosa taza de té

- ¡Qué envidia me das! – dijo 3 – ojalá fuera tan pequeña como tú

- Sí, claro….

- Si lo ves debes darle mi carta – dijo número 2

- ¡solo tienes 11 años! – protestó Ty Lee - ¡como le voy a dar tu carta!

- Se la das a él o a su padre o a alguien… - insistió 2

- Si llevas la de dos también debes llevarle la mía – dijo 1 - la edad no importa

- ¡son unas pesadas!, ¡yo no voy a llevar nada!

- Ya déjenla descansar… – dijo 5

Las demás se volvieron molestas a verla

- ¡gracias 5! – dijo Ty Lee mientras la abrazaba – ¡tu si me entiendes!

- …deben dejarla hacer su tarea o si no mañana no podrá ir a jugar a palacio – dijo guiñando un ojo

- ¡son insufribles! – dijo separándose de ellas y alejándose a su habitación

- ¡huy si!…. ya va a palacio y se cree mucho – dijo 2

- Solo por jugar con la princesa nos hace menos – dijo 3

Se escuchó un portazo.

- ¡7 no seas maleducada! – dijo su madre – nosotros, ¡que la hemos educado dignamente como miembro de la nobleza…!

- ¡hubiera preferido que me criaran en un circo! – había gritado desde lejos

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	108. Adivina

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a _**Lain Ameiran**_i (nop, una de las hermanas n_n u), _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (antigüedades XD), _**Kaylek **_(oido y obediencia), _**Rashel Shiru y**_ **_LiliLu_**.

* * *

**CVIII.- Adivina**

* * *

Noche.

Casa de Daiyu, noche de magia, la luna pasea rodeada de su cortejo de nubes y estrellas. Se acerca el día en que se incorpore a la corte , entonces esto no serán más que recuerdos de otra vida. El fuego crepita en la habitación.

- Dime, sé que eres muy famosa – dice Daiyu extendiendo su mano a la adivina - quiero saber que será de mi en el futuro

- Serás bella y hermosa, por mil años serás recordada en poemas..., las palabras te harán inmortal

- ¡Eso sería fabuloso!, ahora tú Yuan Yang – dijo llamando a su amiga

Yuan Yang extendió su mano, la mujer tomó su mano y siguió con cuidado sus líneas.

- Amarás a alguien….pero no será para ti…

El rostro de Yuan yang no expresó emoción alguna, _como si no lo supiera_. Daiyu dio un respingo, la mujer se detuvo como si hubiera visto algo que le desagradaba, miró a la joven de rosto inexpresivo.

- no, yo que tu no lo haría, solo traerá pena y desolación…. – hubo un momento de silencio, tomó la mano de la joven con sus dos manos y la cerró con mucho cuidado mientras deslizaba algo mas - Lo siento, no veo más.

Daiyu se quedó perpleja y se acercó a la mujer de cabellos grises.

- Debe de ver algo más… - dijo Daiyu tratando de comprender las palabras dirigidas a su amiga

- No, no hay nada mas – dijo haciendo una reverencia – las estrellas me dicen que he visto demasiado

- Pero…

- No tienten a la suerte – dice la mujer mientras abandona el lugar.

Yuan Yang no dice nada, aprieta su mano. Daiyu refunfuña, paga lo acordado a la mujer y regresa frente a su amiga

- ¡no me dijo lo que quería escuchar! – dijo desplomándose en un cojín - ¡se supone que las adivinas te dicen lo que quieres escuchar!, ¡por eso son adivinas!

- ¿Qué querías escuchar? – dice Yuan Yang

- Quería que me dijera… - hizo una pausa y bajó la voz - ¿no te ríes?

- Prometo no reírme – dijo muy seria

- Quería saber – dijo enrojeciendo – si sabía algo de…

- De…

- Kazuraki… - dijo enrojeciendo - ¿no has visto lo apuesto que se ve con su uniforme?...casi lo puedo imaginar el día de la graduación y dirigiendo al lado de Lu ten.

Yuan Yang se mordió los labios, apretó hasta hacerse daño con el amuleto que había recibido de la adivina. No se atrevió a decirle a su amiga que Kazuraki había ido a visitar a su padre hace tres noches, estaba tan animada que no se atrevió a comentarle la larga plática que tuvieron y estaba tan ilusionada que las palabras se anudaron en su garganta y no pudo mencionarle una palabra del acuerdo al que habían llegado. La rueda del amuleto se marcó en la palma de su mano, pero estaba tan desconcertada que no lo notó.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	109. Reunión extraoficial

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Agradezco los amables comentarios de: **_Lain Ameiran_****i**, **_Impossible Love a Jinko fa_****n**, **_BlueEyesPrincess_**,R**_ashel Shiru_**, **_Azrasel_**, _**Lady Arakawa**_ y **_Razoku_**.

* * *

**CIX.- Reunión extraoficial**

* * *

Había sido convocado después de su entrenamiento a Palacio, lo habían recibido a toda prisa, lo habían obligado a tomar un baño, vestir sus mejores ropas, su uniforme de gala para conducirlo en máximo secreto ante su abuelo, el Señor del Fuego Azulon.

- Príncipe Lu ten

- Si señor – dijo inclinado frente a la muralla de fuego

- Levanta la cabeza

- Si… - dijo nervioso

- Te he convocado por que le has pedido una vez más al director de la escuela que te deje partir con tu padre a Ba Sing Se, apesar de que tu padre, el príncipe Iroh ha negado su consentimiento…

Lu Ten esperó al otro lado de la pared de fuego.

- Sabes que tu padre no te quiere dejar marchar porque eres muy joven

- No es justo

- ¿qué?

- A mi edad mi padre había emprendido la búsqueda del dragón que lo convertiría en el Dragón del Oeste

- Eran otros tiempos

- Lo sé, pero estamos en una guerra, quiero probar mi valor

- No es necesario

- Pero a los demás sí, todos mis compañeros marcharán al frente, en unas semanas darán sus primeros pasos en el Reino Tierra

- Principe Lu Ten, tu no eres igual a ellos, eres un _príncipe_, tu nación no te exige marchar al frente

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo, quiero vivir como lo hicieron mi padre o tú en su momento, quiero pelear…

- Ya veo, así que es eso, ganas de luchar en el frente de batalla

- No es solo eso

- ¿entonces de qué se trata príncipe Lu Ten?

- Quiero encontrar mi propio camino

- quizá debas meditarlo, un buen soldado se caracteriza por su prudencia - dijo su abuelo

_Lu Ten esperó. En su interior había una pequeña vocecita que decía: Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero quedarme atrás como mi tío, el príncipe Ozai, quiero hacer un nombre más allá de la sombra de mi padre y de la tuya._

- Hablaré con el príncipe Iroh

El rostro de Lu Ten se iluminó.

- El tiempo ha sido caprichoso, _tal vez_ el buen tiempo te lleve a donde deseas, _tal vez_

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	110. La promesa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (sip, ya me había dado una vuelta xP), **_Rashel Shiru_** y **_Lain Ameiran_****_i_**.

* * *

**CX.- La promesa**

* * *

La mirada de Yuan Yang se perdía en la imagen de la explosión rosadas de las flores del laurel del patio de su residencia. Ella se hallaba sentada en el banco mientras el árbol les daba sombra a ella y a Kazuraki.

- Me han dicho que no quieres que nos casemos antes de la partida de tu padre

- Es muy pronto – dijo Yuan Yang

- ¿tiene algo que ver con Daiyu?

Yuan Yang desvió una vez más su mirada, lo había estado haciendo desde que el llegó con la excusa de conversar con su padre. Había comido en silencio ante la desconcertada mirada de la madre de la joven, que había terminado enviándolos al jardín para que pudieran platicar a sus anchas.

- No hemos tenido contacto desde que fue presentada en la corte y se enteró de nuestro compromiso

- Siempre quiso ser una de las damas de Lady Ursa – dijo él

- no me perdona que no le haya dicho nada

- Si hubiera hablado con ella habría sido peor

- todo esto es…

- Yuan yang

- Kazuraki, yo sé que eres demasiado joven y yo…

- Te amo desde el primer día en que te vi

- ¿qué?

- desde aquella lejana clase de fuego control mientras peleabas con mi mejor amigo – dijo sonriendo - y eso Daiyu no puede remediarlo

- Kazuraki, espera…

- Todos estos años traté de llamar tu atención, pero tú estabas en otro mundo, así que recurrí a la casamentera y ella arregló nuestra unión para beneplácito de nuestras familias

Yuan Yang no contestó. El día que la casamentera se presentó a la casa ella sintió que el mundo se volvió negro, su padre estaba sorprendido, su madre orgullosa, y su hermana, la pequeña Ming no dejaba escapar un detalle del evento.

- pero soy realista – dijo haciendo una pausa dramática - se que tú no me amas

Ella se volvió consternada y encontró su mirada

- Al menos no todavía, quizá pro que solo soy el hijo de un militar y tu aspiras a…

- ¡no!

- te haré una promesa, seré el guerrero más bravo y temido de la Nación del Fuego en Ba Sing Se, tan pronto la ciudad caiga en nuestras manos regresaré por ti

- no es necesario…tu no…

Kazukraki acarició uno de sus mechones y la besó.

-Debo hacerlo, te demostraré que puedo ser tan bravo y valiente como lo es el príncipe Lu Ten – dijo dejándola sola en el jardín.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	111. Hide

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias a los q suguen este fic, en especial **_Razoku_**, **_Rashel Shiru_**, **_BlueEyesPrincess_**, _**Lady Arakawa**_, **_LiiLu_**.

Nos seguimos leyendo XP

* * *

**CXI.- Hide**

* * *

Las amigas de Azula han sido invitadas a jugar una vez más . Este día jugaban a las escondidillas, pero sin lugar dudas Mai era la experta, por ser silenciosa y aparecer en el momento y en el lugar en que menos esperaban.

- Esta vez tú te esconderás, Ty Lee y yo te buscaremos – dijo Azula

- Me parece bien

- ¡pero no es justo!, ella está aprendiendo a ser ninja en la escuela

- Eso hará más interesante el juego – dijo Azula

La niña pálida observó atentamente a la pequeña princesa

- ¡pero tendrá una ventaja injusta! – dijo Ty Lee

- Eso tiene fácil solución- dijo la princesa - No podrás ocultarte en el jardín

- Pero nos han dicho que está prohibido - dijo Mai

- Las reglas se hicieron para romperse, ¿no?

Mai tragó saliva.

- Te daremos hasta 10, si te encontramos en el jardín deberás de tomar 4 tazas de té sin protestar

-No me encontrarán

- ¡yo cuento! – dijo Ty Lee corriendo a un árbol y llevándose a Azula.

Mai se alejó del jardín tratando de evitar hacer ruido. La princesa Ursa les había dicho que no podían andar paseando por todo el palacio porque podían incomodar a los príncipes o al mismísimo Señor del Fuego. Se coló por una de las ventanas, sabía que podía meterse en problemas pero iba a demostrarle a Azula porque era la mejor alumna en su clase, se internó en corredores oscuros que solo estaban iluminados por antorchas, esquivó a una patrulla, contuvo la respiración al pasar por un sitio donde se escuchaba una acalorada discusión, se ocultó tras cortinas y corrió… hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro, ella se sobresaltó.

Sabía lo que le podría pasar si la encontraban rondando donde no debía.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	112. …and seek

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por seguir estos drabbles, en especial a **_Regina Austen_** , **_Rashel Shiru (wiiii!!!)_** y **_BlueEyesPrincess_**

* * *

**CXII.-…**_**and seek**_

* * *

Había pasado más de hora y media y aún no la encontraban por ningún lado, Azula había confiado que buscaría algunos de los sitios donde se escondía, ella había nacido y vivía ahí, era su elemento, no podía estar muy lejos, pero nada, Ty Lee empezaba a bostezar, cuando escucharon unas risas. Se extrañó, siguió el sonido y terminó frente a la habitación de su hermano.

-¿se te perdió algo Azula? – dijo Zuko mientras trataba de ocultar algo entre rollos, tintero y pinceles

Mai sonrió un poco para sorpresa de sus amigas.

-¡trampa!, ¡trampa! – dijo Azula enojada -

-¿quién hizo trampa? – dijo Lady Ursa entrando a la habitación

-Jugábamos las escondidillas y Mai…

-Zuko la trajo y toda la tarde estuvimos platicando y le mostramos algunas pinturas de cuando eras bebé

Ty Lee no pudo evitar una exclamación cuando Mai tomó el rollo que Zuko trataba de ocultar y pudo ver la imagen de una Azula bebé sonriendo.

-te veías adorable cariño – dijo Ursa tomando la imagen antes de que su hija decida reducirla a cenizas

Azula resopló y miró enfadada a su madre, a su hermano y a su amiga.

-es hora de tomar té, vamos niños

- ¡Aun así te encontré! – dijo Azula en el camino

- Pero tardaste mucho – dijo Mai

- ¡quién lo hubiera imaginado! – murmuró Ty Lee mirando de reojo a Zuko que caminaba a la par de su madre

- Zuzu no esperaba que la ayudaras – dijo Azula mientras observaba de reojo a su hermano

- ¿Zuzu? – dijeron las otras niñas

- ¡Azula!

- Estamos a mano – dijo sacándole la lengua

- Príncipe Zuko, recuerda….

- Si madre… - dijo apartando la mirada de las niñas

Mai pensa que después de lo que había visto no le importaría tomar las 4 tazas de té.

* * *

**_Anuncio importante_**: _**El país de Agni**_ se muda, si, como lo están escuchando, los esperamos en : http : / / paisdeagni. forolatin . com / login. forum, recuerden todos son bienvenidos.

* * *

_Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos_

_No olviden dejar reviews!!_


	113. Del libro de almohada de Lady Ursa II

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias a los que siguen este fic, en especial a **_Rashel Shiru_** (wiiii foro!!!!), **_Blue Eyes Princess_** y **_Razoku_**. n_n

* * *

**CXIII.-Del libro de almohada de Lady Ursa II**

* * *

…el príncipe Iroh está silencioso, ha pasado días meditando, tomando té , conversando con sus plantas en el invernadero y no recibe a nadie. Todos dicen que es un signo de que el _Dragón del Oeste_ está molesto. El tiempo es malo, la flota no ha podido partir y hay noticias de levantamientos en el Reino Tierra, la gente pide que pronto envíen las naves o el camino a Ba Sing Se se cerrará. Eso no es lo único que tiene de mal humor a mi cuñado, sino el empeño de su hijo de marchar con las tropas.

El señor del Fuego ha hablado largamente con el príncipe Lu Ten y ha llegado a la conclusión de que no es mala idea de que vaya, ha dicho que sería un ejemplo para los jóvenes y para todos aquellos que no quieren enviar a sus hijos a la guerra. El Señor del Fuego piensa que Lu ten se decepcionará pronto y querrá regresar a casa cuanto antes. No comparto su idea, Lu Ten sueña día y noche con Ba Sing Se desde que era un niño.

Ozai está de acuerdo, ha llegado a afirmar que si Zuko tuviera su edad lo mandaría sin dudar, porque es su deber y que su hermano debería de estar orgulloso del valor de su hijo. Pero sé que Ozai es egoísta, su hermano se preocupa por que es su único hijo. Si Lu Ten fuera mi hijo pensaría lo mismo que Iroh, haría hasta lo imposible por impedir que partiera con las tropas, pero mi sobrino está muy motivado por todas las historias que ha escuchado de la legendaria Ba Sing Se, incluso las de mi esposo, que no son tan renombradas como las de su hermano, pero no hay quien no recuerde sus efectivos métodos para mantener bajo control a la gente de la Tribu Agua . Aun hoy en día se conocen de los relatos de sus expediciones, pero es mejor escucharlos con cierto escepticismo porque suelen ser… perturbadores, uno no sabe cuanto puede adornarse un relato en la boca de una dama y otra y otra…

- ¿qué haces? – susurran en su oído

- Escribía – dice cerrando rápidamente su cuadernillo, hace tiempo que Ozai no se presentaba de improvisto - ¿sucede algo malo?

- Nada – dice acariciando con su cálido aliento su oído y su mejilla

- Ya veo – dice tratando inútilmente de ocultar su ofuscación – espera un momento – dice dejando el tintero, la barba de su esposo la hace estremecerse

* * *

_**Anuncio importante**_**:** _El país de Agni_ se muda, si, como lo están escuchando, los esperamos en : http : / / paisdeagni. forolatin . com / login. forum, recuerden todos son bienvenidos.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	114. Una propuesta para Daiyu

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por seguir estas viñetas, en especial a **_Rashel Shiru_**, **_BlueEyesPrincess_** y **_LiiLu _**(snif, ip) por sus amables comentarios

* * *

**CXIV.- Una propuesta para Daiyu**

* * *

Daiyu se encontraba entre las damas más jóvenes que esperaban en la Habitación de las Peonías, por sus antecedentes había sido bien recibida, en un principio estaba muerta de miedo, porque aunque conocía sus obligaciones y sabía cuál debía ser su comportamiento había muchas cosas que aún no conocía. Había sido presentada a la princesa Ursa, a las damas Lo y Li y, la presentación había sido un éxito hasta que la dama Reiko habló del compromiso de Yuan Yang y Kazuraki. Daiyu escuchó en un principio con sorpresa mal disimulada la noticia, después recuperó la compostura y siguió en su papel, sonriente. Desde entonces cada que veía a la dama Roshni sentía las inexplicables ganas de incrustar una daga en su bonita garganta.

Sabía que como en todos sitios había rivalidades, que procuraban ocultar para mantener el equilibrio en la corte, que el trabajo de una dama de la corte no consistía en ser meros objetos decorativos, sino mujeres entrenadas en las artes y oficios más nobles, pero también interesadas en proteger los intereses de las familias y señores de las que venían a como diera lugar y tratar de sobrevivir a las intrigas cortesanas que se fraguaban en torno a la familia real.

Las damas Lo y Li parecían interesadas en ella desde que alguien le había informado que ella había visto casualmente al joven príncipe Zuko jugando en los corredores de palacio con una de las amigas de su hermana. La habían mandado llamar con la excusa de que querían escucharla cantar y recitar poemas al atardecer, las damas habían sido sumamente amables, le habían ofrecido té y dulces, se habían interesado por su familia y su persona. A ella no le había extrañado, los Zhen tenía una villa de verano en Isla Ámbar y las gemelas eran muy conocidas en el lugar, ya que en su juventud habían sido mujeres de belleza legendaria, cercanas a la familia real por parte de la difunta esposa del príncipe Iroh.

Esa noche, cuando regresó a su habitación muy cansada y con emociones encontradas. Ellas le habían ofrecido interceder ante la familia Kamimaro, de la cual procede Kazuraki, si ella acepta ayudarlas en algunos trabajos sin importancia, algunos recados, acompañarlas en algunas visitas, porque ellas decían que ya estaban un poco mayores para salir lejos de palacio, además se encargaban de apoyar al príncipe Ozai con la educación de la princesa Azula, mientras la princesa Ursa se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a la educación de su hijo. Tenía dos días para pensarlo, al tercero la convocarían para conocer su decisión.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	115. El descanso

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Agradezco mucho el tiempo q me regalan al seguir estas viñetas, aprecio mucho sus rvws y comentarios, en especial a _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (en serio?, libro y película,debo decir q no es el único libro con cortesanas y complots XP), **_Menthis Isis Gea_** (muchas, muchas gracias, no pensé q naie las leyera de golpe 0_0 estoy realmente impresionada), **_Rashel Shiru_** (viva el foro!!!), **_Lain Ameirani_** ( muchas grax por leer), Razoku (muchas garcias por todos los rev, tomo nota, espero darme un tiempo)

* * *

**CXIV.- El descanso**

* * *

- Lo, Li

- ¿qué sucede princesa Azula? – dijeron a una voz

- ¿ustedes son malas?

- ¿nosotras? – dijeron sorprendidas

- Si

- ¿en dónde escuchaste eso?

- Por ahí

- Malas…. ¿qué entiendes por maldad princesa Azula? –preguntó Lo

- Hacer lo que no está bien, ¡obvio!

- ¿nosotros parecemos malas?- Preguntó Li

- Pues… no – admitió

- ¿entonces? – preguntó mirándolas fijamente

- Princesa Azula, la vida es complicada, el bien y el mal es relativo – dijo Lo

- ¿qué es relativo? – preguntó la niña

- Depende del punto de vista en que lo veas – dijo Li

- ¿y de acuerdo a su punto de vista…?

- No somos ni buenas ni malas – dijeron las hermanas

- ¿entonces?

- solo nos divertimos – dijo Li

Azula las observó como si no acabara de entenderlas.

- Solo le damos un toque divertido a la vida – dijo Lo

- ¡imagina! –dijo Li

- si todos fueran buenos… dijo Lo

- ¡que insípida sería la vida! – dijeron ambas

- terminó el descanso princesa Azula - dijo Li

- repasemos una vez mas las formas que te enseñó tu padre - dijo Li

- deben de ser movimientos perfectos

- si te equivocas lo repetirás todo desde el principio

- ¡bien!- dijo con una mirada llena de determinación

* * *

Azula guardó silencio y las observó con más atención que antes y volvió a practicar los movimientos que le había enseñado su padre, una hermosa llama roja y anaranjada danzando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	116. Honor

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Blue Eyes Princess**, **Rashel Shir****u**, **Razoku**, **Menthis Isis Gea, Lain Ameirani **y** Lady Arakawa. **

Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir estas viñetas.

* * *

**CXVI.- Honor**

* * *

- Lu Ten prometiste que me enseñarías a manejar el sable

- Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, debo empacar Zuko

- ¿siempre dices lo mismo!

- Zuko, debo ir a Ba Sig Se

- ¿por qué tienes que ir?

- Porque debo hacerlo , siempre he querido ver con mis propios ojos esa ciudad, desde que era un niño...

- ¿por qué?

- Porque es el principal bastión del Reino Tierra

- Pero tenemos otros territorios… lo he aprendido en clase, toda la franja occidental que era del Reino Tierra y…

- Entonces sabes que capturar esa ciudad significará nuestra mayor conquista

- ¿no puedes quedarte?, Ba Sing se no se irá y mañana elegiré el arma que usaré...

- me gustaría estar ahí, pero es cuestión de honor primo

- ¿honor?

- aun eres muy pequeño para comprenderlo…

- no soy pequeño, ¡explícamelo! - dijo

- Verás Zuko… para mí es un honor servir a nuestra Nación, pelear por ella, defender sus principios, dar la vida si es preciso por nuestra gente, por nuestro señor – dijo bastante emocionado – ese es nuestro deber como príncipes de la Nación de Fuego

Zuko lo miraba tratando de comprender el significado de las palabras.

- eres muy niño para entenderlo

- ¡no soy un niño!

- aun así eres muy pequeño para entenderlo , en unos años ecomprenderás el significado de lo que es el honor

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	117. Del libro de almohada de Lady Ursa III

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Agradezco mucho los comentarios a **_Onlyzutara_** (n_n), **_Rashel Shiru_**, **_Razoku_** (t esperamos n el reto?), **_BlueEyesPrincess_** ( prob le jalaría los pies! XP), **_Menthis Isis Gea _**, **_Lady Arakawa_** y **_Lain Ameirani_** ( 0_0 rvw 500!!!!)

* * *

**CXVII.- del libro de almohada de Lady Ursa III**

* * *

…. El día de hoy fuimos a despedir a las tropas que parten al frente.

El puerto bullía de gente, desde nobles que veían partir a sus hijos, hasta cientos de curiosos que iban a ver como se alejaban las naves por las puertas de Azulon. El mayor contingente esperaba la salida del príncipe Iroh y el príncipe Lu Ten que parte a la guerra con sus amigos, recién egresados de la academia. Zuko estaba un poco molesto y no quería ir, tuve que persuadirlo para que fuera a despedirse de su tío y de su primo.

Azula tomó con indiferencia la partida de su primo, la verdad es que no son muy apegados , creo que resiente la cercanía de Lu Ten y Zuko, tan pronto como pudo se fue a jugar con sus amigas. Mi esposo permaneció en el palco, al lado de su padre, impasible, observando cómo su hermano, su sobrino y parte del estado mayor abordaban las naves, recibían flores, amuletos, papeles de colores y vítores para augurarles un buen viaje.

Una de las damas de la corte no dejaba de llorar y tuvo que regresar a su palanquín, supongo que alguien muy querido marcha a la guerra. esta tarde comprendí como se sienten las madres, esposas, hijas, novias…todos aquellos que quedan atrás esperando tener noticias de sus seres queridos que parten a pelear al frente. Le pediré cada noches los espíritus que cuiden de nuestros príncipes que parten cargados de sueños y promesas, ruego porque la realidad no les llegue de golpe.

Todos tratamos de decirle a Lu Ten que no era necesario, pero él nos convenció de que es algo que tiene que hacer, para probar su valía, su abuelo está muy orgulloso de él, su padre en un principio estaba en desacuerdo, pero terminó cediendo, mi esposo - extrañamente - lo apoya y alaba. Zuko estaba sentido porque su primo no pudo ver el arma que elegiría - o más bien lo eligió - para seguir su entrenamiento. Ozai no está de acuerdo con que maneje armas, dice que es un maestro fuego solo debe de valerse de fuego control en el combate, tuve una agria discusión con él, al final cedió, pero está convencido de que si su hijo utiliza armas quiere decir que no es lo suficiente bueno como para poder aspirar a la élite de los maestros fuego. Me irrita profundamente esa forma tan cerrada de pensar de mi esposo, está convencido que hay un solo método para entrenar a los maestros fuego que se cierra a todo.

Sé que Ozai está muy orgulloso de Azula, que ha mostrado notables habilidades en su dominio del fuego control, pero mis hijos son muy distintos. Azula es más parecida a su padre, a su abuelo y bisabuelo en muchos sentidos, en cambio Zuko tiene todo de mi familia, desde su carácter hasta su forma de expresarse. Su maestro de retórica me ha comentado que siempre se empeña en demostrar que tiene razón, casi puedo imaginarlo en unos años, espero vivir lo suficiente como para guiarlo en esta corte llena de trampas y apariencias, temo que se meta en problemas cuando defienda tan apasionadamente sus posturas.

Me temo que Azula escuchó la discusión que tuve con su padre, aun no estoy segura como, pero estoy casi segura que fue corriendo a contarlo, su hermano no le dirigió la palabra durante la cena y después me preguntó que si era cierto. No entré en incómodos detalles, le dije que su primo estará muy orgulloso cuando se entere de que entrenará para manejar sables gemelos, eso lo tranquilizó de momento.

Zuko no dejó de preguntarme antes de dormir que era para mí el honor. Mi contestación fue la misma que la abuela Ta Min escuchó de avatar Roku, su esposo: _un hombre honorable es aquel que es coherente con sus principios_, creo que no le gustó mucho mi respuesta, pero tiene años para averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. Para hacerle olvidar todo le conté un relato de un hombre que robaba a los ricos para dárselo a los necesitados.

Desearía poder contarle a Zuko un poco más sobre la historia detrás de las palabras de avatar Roku. Hay ciertas cosas de su historia que han sido contadas desde el ángulo del Señor del Fuego Sozin, muchas otras se han omitido con el paso de los años, principalmente por el bien de la familia real. Mi hijo es muy pequeño, no lo comprendería, tal vez ese relato deba esperar, hay cosas que debe de saber de su familia, pero todavía no es el momento de que las escuche….

* * *

En el foro de **_El país de Agn_****_i_** estamos proponiendo un reto a gran escala: La _**Semana de Ships**_ a gran escala para el mes de julio, aniversario del fin de la serie, buscamos participantes interesados en el reto, hay varios niveles, para mas info visiten : http : / / paisdeagni. forolatin . com / login. forum (sin espacios)

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	118. Orgullo herido

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (1.- piensa mal y acertarás, 2.- pendiente 3.- n_n, 4.- no la dice xP 5.- n_n, 6.- perdona la ignorancia, pero no se quien es u_u), **_Menthis Isis Gea_** (gracias por unirte, lo sé n_n), _**Razoku**_ (me gusta tu definición, ¿puedo utilizarla más adelante?, aun sigo buscando xP), **_Enigmatek_** (n_n grax!), **_Rashel Shiru_** (wii somos +!!!, q alguien detenga el reloj!!!!)

* * *

**CXVIII.- Orgullo herido**

* * *

_Por mal de amores_

_En una sombra el cuerpo_

_Se me ha vuelto._

_Pero, ¡hay!, que ni aun así_

_Puedo asirme a mi amor._

_Poema anónimo retomado __del__** Kokinshuu**_

No bastaron todas las lágrimas que bañaron su armadura, mis suplicas no llegaron a sus oídos, mis estudiadas miradas fueron despreciadas, mis manos tan alabadas por su blancura rechazadas, nada lo conmovió, Kazuraki tiene un corazón más frio que el espíritu de la luna, bien le va ese nombre de ese antiguo demonio tan desagradable que siempre se retira al amanecer.

Partió con el contingente de jóvenes que se unieron al joven príncipe Lu Ten, una pandilla de soñadores que cree que en la guerra hallarán honor y gloria, pero se equivocan, no encontrarán mas que polvo, sangre y muerte. Me retiré del puerto sin ver como partían las naves, mi pena era inmensa, pero aun lo fue más al saber que Yuan Yang parte con un contingente de maestras fuego de élite que se encargaran de realizar labores de reconocimiento.

Juro que nunca sentí tanta envidia de las gentes que poseen el don del fuego control como el día de hoy. Regresamos a palacio y tuve que mojar mi rostro con el agua más fría que pude hallar para que mis párpados no se hincharan horriblemente. Fue entonces que las hermanas Lo y Li enviaron por mí. Ahora camino rumbo a sus habitaciones, he visto pasar corriendo a la princesa Azula por los pasillos de palacio, en mi pecho arde la sed de venganza, ese arrogante Kazuraki y su amadísima Yuan Yang aprenderán por qué no debe herirse el orgullo de una dama.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	119. Ojos de Jade

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios a **_Rashel Shiru_**, _**Enigmatek**_ , _**Razoku, Menthis Isis Gea **(estoy d acuerdo)**Lady Arakawa y**** BlueEyesPrincess **(me creerás q no lo conocía, d hecho tenia n mente algo cercano a Robin Hood o Chucho el Roto xP)_

* * *

**CXIX.-Ojos de Jade**

* * *

Dos ojos verdes se reflejan en las piezas pulidas que descansan a lo largo y ancho de su escritorio. Tallar piedras es un arte, tallar jade es un proceso extremadamente delicado, debe ser capaz de crear obras que parezca que quieran cobrar vida dejando atrás la piedra.

Pinger pone especial cuidado en la obra que está creando, eligió la fundación de Omashu como tema. La montaña está lista, la vegetación también, las figuras de Oma y Shu encontrándose en la cima de la montaña han sido cuidadosamente moldeadas que parece que en cualquier momento cobrarán vida o que el viento moverá las flores de las ramas de cerezo que llevan en sus manos. Todo el paisaje conformado con piedras preciosas y semipreciosas, el jade predomina en las distintas tonalidades, desde el verde de las montañas, al blanco de los rostros y al delicado rosa de las flores que tanto trabajo le dieron. Su familia estará orgullosa, sobre todo cuando ofrezcan su trabajo a su excelencia el Rey en su aniversario.

Eso no hace feliz a la joven de ojos verdes. Sabe que lo más probable es que el anciano Rey y su nieto vean aburridos la escultura con sus cansados ojos desde el otro lado del velo de su palanquín, haga un gesto y la mande a una sala donde se acumulan cientos de obras por el estilo condenadas a empolvarse.

Pinger piensa que en esos momentos una maestra tierra sería as útil en el frente de batalla que haciendo hermosas esculturas de piedras labradas. La noche anterior llamaron a su hermano al cuartel, hay noticias de que las tropas enemigas se acercan peligrosamente a la ciudad, su padre ha dicho que no es tan grave, que si intentan asediarlos ellos resistirán como en otras ocasiones. Ella no dice más, pero en el fondo, a pesar de que suene una locura, quisiera que convocaran a todos los maestros tierra como sucedió hace casi 100 años, cuando el Señor del Fuego Sozin hizo de las suyas y avatar Roku se negaba a ver todo el caos generado en las naciones por culpa del que se hacía llamar su amigo.

Pinger observa la obra en conjunto, no agregará ni quitará nada más, la talla debería de ser anónima, pero no pudo evitar poner su sello distintivo en la mirada de Oma: _Ojos de jade_.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	120. Todos los caminos llevan a Ba Sing Se

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas garcias por sus comentarios a **_Rashel Shiru_** (n_n u, al final se quedó contigo wiii!) , **_Menthis Isis Gea_** (lo sé, pero como no me da tiempo de abrir drabbles _Tierra_ como con _Agua_ para cruzarlos, así q incorporaré un poquito por ahí y por allá), **_Razoku_** (había pensado q lo q estaba perdido era la tumba XP, por q q una cd desconozca sus origenes 0_0 !!!) y **_Enigmatek_**.

* * *

**CXX .- Todos los caminos llevan a Ba Sing Se.**

* * *

La tripulación de las naves marcha rumbo a las costas que por decenas de años han peleado los maestros fuego. Los instructores han sido muy claros, no quieren tonterías, esto no es como la Academia Militar, eso es la realidad, esto es la guerra, que no puede haber errores, ni segundas equivocaciones, porque un pequeño error puede ser fatal no solo para ellos sino para toda su Nación.

Guerra resuena en todos los oídos. Unos sonríen, otros se estremecen, otros mueren por entrar en acción, algunos otros piensan que están ahí por honor, otros más por probar fortuna y aspirar a algo mejor que lo que dejaron atrás en casa. Los únicos que saben bien a lo que se enfrentan son los veteranos, esos viejos cuervos de mar, que ven con escepticismo e indiferencia a los jóvenes reclutas. _Son tan inocentes _piensan, _ellos jamás se han visto frente a los poderes de la gente de Tierra, ellos habrán peleado numerosas veces y bajo las condiciones de sus instructores, pero jamás han matado_.

El instructor de cada agrupación los ha dividido según sus funciones y habilidades. El príncipe Lu Ten tendrá a su cargo un pequeño grupo de hombres, será apoyado por Kazuraki , como segundo al mando y tendrán a su cargo a un grupo de jóvenes inexpertos y algunos otros viejos flemáticos que les harán ver su suerte hasta que los chicos les prueben su valía para en el campo de batalla, más allá de los nombres de su familia o distinción de clase. El hijo del dragón deberá demostrar que es digno hijo de su padre.

Baiyu, el mestizo que tenía fama de escrupuloso, que un principio aspiraba a una carrera como funcionario dejó todo atrasen contra de los deseos familiares por seguir la ilusión de Ba Sing Se. Como no todos pueden servir a la milicia se incorporará tan pronto llegue a la sección de espionaje, con sus rasgos podrá moverse libremente, fingirá ser el sobrino de un comerciante que aprende el oficio y enviará noticias cifradas de lo que verá el ejercito más adelante.

Yuan Yang se integrará al grupo de rastreadores, es maestra fuego con un buen nivel, experta en montar Rinos Komodo, su padre es militar y la tendrá cerca de ella, procurando evitar que se meta en problemas. Para mala suerte de Kazuraki, la misión de ella será a apoyar la campaña de los territorios que ya han sido colonizados para mantener la paz. Su regimiento solo será llamado en caso de que todo salga como lo planean y puedan asediar la capital del reino Tierra.

Shozo es el que ha tenido más trabajo desde un primer momento, se quedará en el barco cuando sus amigos marchen al interior, esperará unas semanas antes de ser reasignado al grupo del general Jeong Jeong gracias a una recomendación de Lu Ten y Lady Ursa.

Y el general Iroh, desde su camarote discute con sus hombres más allegados las medidas que adoptarán para avanzar sin contratiempos al corazón del reino Tierra. Es un momento que ha esperado por años, será un camino difícil, deberán sortear muchos obstáculo, enfrentarse a los grupos de bravos maestros tierra que esperan desde hace días su llegada, planear un ataque , aprovecharse de sus conocidas rivalidades locales para caer sobre helos como un halcón lagarto sobre su presa, en donde y cuando menos se lo esperen serán presas del fuego.

Hace años sueña con ver las hermosas murallas exteriores de la ciudad y cada que se mueve en la nave siente como si algo en el fondo del Reino Tierra lo llamara con una intensidad que no alcanza a comprender. Es como si le dijera que todos los caminos van a Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	121. Cosas de niños

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Gracias por sus comentarios a B_**lueEyesPrincess** (ip, __Boulevard Of Brokem Dreams? )__I**sis menthis Gaea**_ (lo sé T-T).

* * *

**CXXI. Cosas de niños**

* * *

No es un chico malo, ni es tan tonto como Azula quiere que parezca, no es el más animado, sin embargo sabe reír con facilidad, sueña con convertirse en un gran guerrero y pelear como su primo en el campo de batalla en busca de su honor y la gloria de los suyos. Ese es el príncipe Zuko, uno de los mejores amigos, si, creo que ahora asi puedo llamarlo y una de las personas que mas aprecio en palacio, aunque eso no impide que de pronto Ty Lee y yo nos aliemos con su hermana para molestarlo. Es muy divertido ver como se enoja y se aleja refunfuñando.

Azula en cambio es una mandona, Ty Lee la sigue a todos lados y a veces me molesta, pareciera que hay algo que las una más a ellas que a mí, no sé si será porque las dos son nobles y yo soy solo la niña rica a la que eligieron para jugar…

Al principio no me sentía así. Cuando nos conocimos aquel día en la escuela Azula estaba cansada de jugar con las niñas que la buscaban por ser la princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Ty Lee no cesaba de moverse de un lado a otro y yo me mantenía apartada , lo que hacían als otras niñas era aburrido, era mas cómodo permanecer apartada y sin que andie lo notara, tal y como mi madre esperaba que se comportara una pequeña dama.

Fue entonces que una de las instructoras nos pidió que hiciéramos equipo, de alguna manera Ty Lee se quedó sola, ¿saben?, es que tal vez por su forma de ser hay niñas que no se quieren juntar con ella, tal vez le tengan envidia, en realidad no sé bien, no soy la persona más sociable de la Nación del Fuego.

Recuerdo que me acerqué y le pregunté si me podía quedar con ella, ella se sorprendió mucho, sonrió y dijo que claro que sí y empezó a bombardearme de preguntas. Curiosamente sabía mi nombre y quien era…Lo peor del asunto es que yo no sabía más que su nombre, que era la chica más inquieta de la clase , que hablaba hasta por los codos y que las instructoras solían llamarle frecuentemente la atención.

Mas allá la princesa Azula trataba de elegir entre los grupos de niñas que se peleaban por que estuviera con ellas, creo que Ty Lee éramos las únicas que nos manteníamos aparte y de pronto nos encontramos con que la princesa había decidido quedarse en nuestro equipo. Que honor y que miedo. Al parecer ella sabía quiénes éramos nosotras , de alguna manera que no me explicaba sabía que, Ty Lee es muy ágil, que yo me muevo en las sombras como si qiusiera desaparecer en ellas, creo que es mi naturaleza . El ejercicio de práctica fue pan comido. Poco después nos empezaron a invitar a jugar a palacio y desde aquel entonces nos hemos hecho inseparables.

- Bien Mai espero que tengas una buena explicación para llegar en semejantes trazasa...¡nada mas mira tú vestido!, ¡Tu cabello!, ¡Una dama que se precia de ser tal no llega cubierta de polvo después de sus reuniones de juego!

- Madre

- ¿Si Mai?

- Debiste ver como quedo el príncipe Zuko

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	122. ¡Niñas!

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a _**Enigmatek **(n_n seee), **Razoku** ( n_nu), **Rashel Shiru** (T-T Lu!!!), **BlueEyesPrincess** (interesante elección) , **Lain Ameirani **y **Menthis Isis Gea** ._

* * *

**CXXII.- **_**¡Niñas!**_

* * *

- ¡ niñas!, un momento lloran por una cosa, al otro día están contentas, en un momento se ríen de tus bromas y al otro te empujan y terminas en el lodo, ¡las niñas están locas!

- Príncipe Zuko

- ¡es que no es justo madre!

- Son pequeñas, solo querían jugar

- si, ¡pero no tenía que ser el blanco de sus juegos!

- Seguramente fue un accidente

- ¡todo fue por culpa de Azula!, ¡ella les dio la idea!

- Ya hablé con tu hermana, además ella ya se bañó y no protestó como lo haces tú

- ¡es que ella empezó todo!

- Zuko, cariño… - cambiando el tono de voz- ¡deja de protestar y métete a bañar!

- Pero mamá…. ¡el agua está fría!

- te quejas demasiado príncipe Zuko

- ¡es que Azula!.... ¡esto es karma!, ¡qué hice en para merecer semejante hermana!

- no exageres, Azula no es mala

- ¡Lo dices por que no es tu hermana!

- jovencito...¡mas vale que te bañes o te va a ir mal!

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	123. Kazuraki y Yuan Yang

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **_Razoku_** , **_Enigmatek_**, **_BlueEyesPrincess_** , **_Menthis Isis Gea_** , **_Rashel Shiru_** y **_Girliegirl222 _** (I´d like it, but I need help with the translation T_T).

* * *

**_CXXIII.- Kazuraki y Yuan Yang_**

* * *

Los faroles de la plaza se apagan algunos de sus amigos se dispersaron entre los locales, el dijo que tenía algo que hacer, que mas adelante los alcanzaría. Algunos le hicieron burla, a él no le importó y se sentó a esperar frente a la fuente y llegó la hora y pasaron cinco, diez…25 minutos. Su expresión fué pasando por el nerviosismo, la incredulidad, la esperanza, la alegría, el desencanto hasta que reconoció su silueta.

- por un momento pensé no vendrías – dijo al verla llegar sofocada

- Le pedí permiso a la instructora.... dijo que no podía alejarme mucho del acantonamiento

- Pero ya estás aquí - dijo mientras le hacía una señal para que se sentara junto a él

- Si – dijo controlando su respiración

- Yuan Yang… - dijo en tono solemne – ¿te he dicho que te sienta bien ese nuevo estilo?

Yuan Yang seguía pensando que rayos le había impulsado a acudir a la cita. Bien pudo haberle dicho que estaba ocupada, pero de último minuto cambió de opinión, una de sus nuevas compañeras le ayudaron a arreglarse el cabello, otra le puso un poco de perfume y otra mas no al dejó salir del lugar hasta que se puso un poco de maquillaje.

- pronto nos separaremos por mucho tiempo

- Eso ya lo sé…

- Así que te he traído algo – dijo Kazuraki – sacando algo de su bolsillo

- ¿qué es eso? – dice Yuan Yang extrañada

- Es un amuleto que te compré en la Isla de la media Luna

- No tenías porque…

- acéptalo

- Es… - lo toma, la tablilla tiene inscritos los caracteres de fortuna en rojo y hay una muñequita de madera colgando de él – es muy…bonito, gracias

- Eso pensé cuando lo vi

- Te traje esto – dijo Yuan Yang extendiendo algo

- ¡me trajiste algo! – dice tomando de sus manos el objeto.

Yuan Yang quisiera que en ese momento se la tragara la tierra, porque Kazuraki está montando todo un espectáculo y varios se han vuelto a verlos con curiosidad.

- ¿qué es? – dicen antes de abrir

- En esa cajita están las figuras de unas figurillitas, en mi familia creen que les puedes contar tus pesares , ponerlos bajo la almohada y ellos se harán cargo del resto

Kazuraki hace un intento por abrirlos.

- Aun no - dice poniendo su mano en la caja y después retirando la mano rápidamente - solo acude a ellos en caso extremo

- Ya veo…, gracias Yuan Yang… ¡ahora solo falta una cosa!

- ¿qué?

- debes acompañarme con el retratista – dijo levantádnosle de un salto y extendiéndole su mano

- ¡qué!

- Debo conservar una imagen nuestra y después una imagen tuya para que te vea todos los días y les demuestre a mis amigos que tengo una novia sexy

- ¡Kazuraki!

- ¿no es así?

- ¡Síguele y juro por el fuego que el primer muerto antes de empezar la guerra serás tú!

- ¿te he dicho lo bella que te ves cuando te enojas?

* * *

Por cualquier duda, si, estaba pensando en los _quitapesares_ guatemaltecos cuando escribía XP

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	124. Corno Tsungui

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios de: **_Razoku_**, _**Rashel Shiru**_, **Enigmatek**, **BlueEyesPrincess**, **Menthis Isis Gea** (oido y obediencia n_n)

creo q no se los he dicho antes a todos los q siguen este fic

Gracias por inspirarme XP

* * *

**CXXIV.-Corno Tsungui**

* * *

Cuentan que en cierta ocasión que el príncipe Lu ten y su segundo al mando, el joven Kazuraki, regresaban tarde de una reunión de Estado mayor fueron llamados por el general Iroh a sus habitaciones. En el sitio se habían reunido algunos de los más viejos amigos del Dragón del Oeste. Como no era muy tarde mandó que trajeran uno de sus instrumentos favoritos, el corno tsungui.

- quisiera que conservaras este instrumento – le dijo de pronto a su hijo

- es un gesto muy amable de tu parte padre, ¿pero de que me va a servir un corno de semejantes dimensiones en la guerra?

A lo que el joven Kazuraki agregó

- seguramente espera que tocando el corno destroces los oídos de los soldados del Reino Tierra

- Ya lo creo – dijo Lu ten – al escuchar las primeras notas el ruido será tan insoportable que huirán despavoridos…para escuchar a alguien hábil con el corno tal vez debimos invitar a mi primo Zuko, sus maestros dicen que es bastante diestro en sus lecciones

- bueno, en la familia tenemos talentos y esperaba que hubieras heredado el de la música… es curioso que ese talento haya ido a otra rama de la familia

- padre no te ofendas, sabes bien que aprecio la música, pero sabes bien que para mí no hay sonido más hermoso que el de mi sable cortando el aire

-has de saber, querido hijo, que un buen soldado debe saber al menos un par de canciones para sobrellevar los tiempos de guerra, además puede ser un recurso para atraer a chicas bonitas…

Lu Ten movió la cabeza, su amigo sonreía.

- créeme, saber eso te sacará de algunos apuros

- ¿sí? – dijo poco convencido

- así que tal vez debas reconsiderar practicar un poco el corno

De pronto uno de los generales que estaban en el lugar dijo lo siguiente:

-conozco una historia de un joven vivo como una hoguera chispeante y otro tranquilo como el fuego del hogar que escaparon de unos maestros tierra muy enojados gracias a la música

Lu Ten lo observó con incredulidad

-era unos jóvenes encargados de infiltrarse por noticias en las líneas enemigas de pronto se cruzaron con una deslumbrante belleza de ojos verdes, según ellos la habían seguido discretamente, entonces, la chica dio una vuelta en una calle y los chicos se encontraron que aquella hermosa dama era la hija de un poderoso maestro tierra y que había corrido asustada a pedir ayuda.

Un grupo de maestros tierra salió del lugar dispuesto a hacer entrar en razón a esos atolondrados, que astutamente fingieron ser un músicos ambulantes que estaban de paso en la ciudad, y que atraídos por la belleza de las mujeres erraron su camino, para que lo dejaran ir sin que sospecharan que era maestros fuego se pusieron a cantar todas las canciones que recordaban. Los maestros Tierra, como los tejones topo tiene gran afición por la música, así que después de algunas canciones quedaron convencidos de que eran inofensivos y los dejaron marchar.

- ¿y eso cuando sucedió?- preguntó Kazuraki

- hace mucho tiempo, antes del asedio a un puerto del reino tierra – dijo el general sonriendo mientras observaba al príncipe Iroh que parecía rememorar esa historia.

Su hijo y su amigo examinaban el corno pensando si era verdad o solo una de tantas historias que corrían por el campamento.

- no pongas esa cara Lu Ten, nunca sabes cuándo te pueden sacar de problemas.

-Es... es que solo es un corno – dijo Lu Ten

-Tal vez… - dijo sonriendo

– pero si alguna vez te encuentras en problemas solo canta - dijo otro de los hombres que se encontraba en el lugar y junto con el Dragón del oeste terminaron entonadndo una vieja canción muy popular entre las tropas:

_Es un gran, gran, camino a Ba Sing Se…_

_Pero en esa ciudad hay bellas chicas…_

_Y sus dulces besos los tendrás que conocer_

_¡Están en Ba Sing Se!_

- Jamás olvidaré la cara de Jeong Jeong después de salir de esa aventura

Los mayores rieron aun más

Lu Ten y Kazuraki observaron de otra forma el corno tsungui

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	125. La hija del Fénix

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este fic por diversión.

T_T perdonen el retraso, mi imaginación ha entrado en fase "_complejo del conejo del país de las maravillas_".

Agradezco mucho los reviews de **_Rashel Shiru_** ,_**Menthis Isis Gea**_ ,_**BlueEyesPrincess**_, **_Enigmatek_**, **_Hector RZK_** , _** Lady Arakawa**_

* * *

**CXXV.- La hija del Fénix**

* * *

Dicen que nació bajo una buena estrella, que la fortuna le sonríe y le ha dado todos sus dones a manos llenas, que tiene el talento natural, que parece que hubiera nacido del mismo fuego, que es un prodigio que no se había visto en años. Si los demás quieren creer que es así, que así sea, que alimenten la leyenda de la pequeña princesa que es perfecta para todo.

Pero detrás de eso…

Detrás de los movimientos perfectos están las voces de Lo y Li que observan desde lejos sus entrenamientos que observan y corrigen los largos entrenamientos, donde el más pequeño error significa un paso lejos de la perfección, una mueca de desencanto por parte de su padre y horas y horas de ejercicios extra en público o en privado. Ella no puede darse el lujo de ser tan imperfecta como Zuko, ella no ha crecido bajo la melosa y blanda influencia de su madre. Ella es la heredera del Fénix, la que espera a su lado en las sombras, ella está despierta, la que ve el mundo tal cual es y no bajo la inocente mirada de su hermano, que aún cree en la bondad del mundo y se ha dejado envolver por los absurdos y simplones cuentos de su madre.

Ella es la más pequeña, pero ser una niña pequeña no quiere decir que sea tonta, los adultos siempre han subestimado a los pequeños. Los pequeñosson curiosos, obervan, escuchan y comprenden a veces mas de lo que deberían. De Lo y Li ha escuchado que este mundo las cosas se dividen en dos cazadores o presas, que siempre es mejor ser cazador a esperar que caigan sobre ti como un halcón lagarto ; de su padre está aprendiendo que la ambición no es tan mala como su madre suele contarles a ella y a Zuzu, que la sed de poder lo mueve todo, que no importa sobre quienes halla de valerse y pasar con tal de obtener algo mejor, que las mentiras suelen ser muy útiles, que el desprecio es la moneda corriente de la corte y que el derecho a gobernar es un arte exclusivo para aquellos que tuvieron el privilegio de nacer con sangre noble.

Ella es Azula, la afortunada, la favorita de su padre, ella es pequeña y aun no nota que solo es un instrumento de su padre, porque lo admira e idolatra como a nadie más en este mundo y por eso se esfuerza tanto en todo lo que hace, porque quiere que todos crean la leyenda, que todo le sale de forma natural, porque ha sido bendecida por la fortuna y por eso se ha quedado dormida abrazada de unos rollos donde se narra la historia de la familia desde los tiempos del señor del Fuego Sozin. Su madre le quita el rollo bajo el brazo, la acomoda en su cama, la cubre y le da un beso en la frente.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!!!


	126. Crónicas de Ba Sing Se

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **_Enigmatek_** (jajaja, es posible, todo depende si eres capaz de ver mas allá o asumirlo n_n), **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (ya vi imágenes!, yo creo que les va!),**_Menthis Isis Gea_** (¡bastante!), **_Hector RZK _**(n_nu no creo, ¿o si?), **_Rashel Shiru_** (T_T) y **_Lady Arakawa_** (el fin justifica los medios? T_T).

* * *

**CXXVI.-Crónicas de Ba Sing Se**

* * *

Ojos de jade observan con tristeza como otro destacamento se aleja de la ciudad con paso seguro, cantando canciones, pocos son viejos y muchos jovenes que jamás han peleado, , su papel es reforzar las posiciones que pronto recibirán el ataque directo del enemigo. También ha visto pasar desde su palco a cientos de hombres, fieros maestros tierra que tienen experiencia con el enemigo, marcados por el fuego, que saben cómo combatirlos, algunos nobles venidos a menos en busca de la fama y fortuna, algunos cadetes, jóvenes inexpertos y numerosos voluntarios. La alta nobleza todavía se resiste, consideran que la situación aun no está tan mal, que el enemigo puede detenerse antes de que se le ocurra sitiar la ciudad, que ellos defenderán la ciudad cuando llegue su momento.

Han llegado noticias de cruentos combates, se dice que hay pueblos y ciudades que han sido arrasados a su paso, la larga sequía le ha dado una gran ventaja al enemigo. Gente del Reino Tierra llega en oleadas a buscar refugio atrás de las murallas de la ciudad.

En el interior de los círculos superiores han empezado a acumular alimentos e incluso algunos han empezado a moderar las ventas de carbón, prevén que este ataque sea más terrible que otros, porque se sabe que el famosísimo _Dragón del Oeste_ encabeza el destacamento que pretende sitiar la ciudad, algunos se burlan, dicen que las murallas son impenetrables, no es la primera vez que reciben ataques, las murallas han contenido todo una y otra vez, están seguros que bajo la Nación del Fuego no caerán; pero otros tienen miedo, desde hace casi un siglo se conocen horribles historias del paso de la gente de la Nación del Fuego sobre los territorios de los Reinos Tierra.

Su padre permanecerá en su puesto en el último círculo de la ciudad, revisando los muros del último círculo y enfrentándose con los burócratas que se han empeñado en enviar a las familias los recién llegados a los últimos círculos de la ciudad o a exigirles a los hombres e incluso a los más jóvenes a que se una a las filas del ejército si quieren que sus familias permanezcan dentro de la ciudad. Es una medida cruel, pero la gente sigue llegando y los invasores no detienen su marcha, lo peor es que muchos se han unido al ejército pensando en el bien de los suyos que en su reino.

La situación va de mal en peor, el ejército de la Nación del Fuego sigue avanzando por el camino a Ba Sing Se.

El mayor temor de Pinger es que sabe que pronto llegará el día en que su hermano será enviado al frente a combatir a esos demonios de fuego.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	127. del príncipe Iroh al Señor del Fuego

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. No me demanden, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Agradezco los amables comentarios de **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (1.-los del caballo de Troya? n_n, 2.- ¡Claro!, ¡¡¡en primera fila!!), **_Menthis Isis Gea_**, _**Enigmatek**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_ y los que amablemente siguen estos drabbles.

* * *

**CXXVII.- del príncipe Iroh al Señor del Fuego**

* * *

Querida Padre:

Me alegra recibir noticias de la capital, es bueno saber que te hallas en perfecto estado de salud y que la familia epera noticias del frente. Tu nieto, el príncipe Lu Ten, se ha hecho cargo de su destacamento y trabaja muy duro con los nuevos reclutas y los viejos lobos que constantemente lo ponen a prueba, porque consideran que es muy joven y que creen que no tiene idea de lo que es la guerra. No es solo porque sea de la familia, pero he de decir que ha salido bien librado en las primeras ofensivas, me enorgullece decir que tiene futuro en la carrera de las armas.

Nuestros ejércitos marchan sobre el Reino Tierra como si fueran señores del territorio, con algunos contratiempos de menor importancia, pero siempre firmes y dispuestos a llegar a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se antes con el otoño. Nos hemos enfrentado a pequeños grupos de maestros tierra mal organizados y peor armados, que si bien conocen sus territorios, sufren numerosas bajas gracias a los conflictos locales, tal como nos han informado debidamente nuestras gentes que se mueven sin cesar.

Hace unos días capturamos a un grupo de maestros tierra novatos, a los cuales inmediatamente encerramos en cárceles de hierro, cuando haya pasado su tiempo de cólera que les caracteriza, me gustaría sugerir que podrían ser útiles para reconstruir algunos de los lugares por los cuales hemos pasado. Eso sí, siempre procurar mantenerlos encadenados, los líderes ya han sido enviados por mar a algunas de las prisiones en medio del océano para templar su carácter.

Tal como lo has decretado se ha prohibido bajo severa pena a las gentes de los sitios conquistados la práctica de tierra control. Los nuevos colonos que has enviado a estas tierras han tenido algunos problemas para adaptarse, la gente es hostil con ellos y hemos tenido que reforzar sus sitios con la presencia del ejército como en otras zonas bajo nuestro dominio. De momento estamos tratando de reclutar gente de la zona para que sirva a la Nación del Fuego, prometiéndoles respetar algunos de sus derechos, siempre y cuando nos juren lealtad.

En algunos sitios donde nuestra influencia ha sido mayor ha funcionado, pero en otros ha sido un lamentable fracaso, porque la gente del reino Tierra es orgullosa y prefiere destruirlo todo antes de renegar de sus raíces, que no comprenden que nosotros solo venimos con la intención de brindarles un nuevo orden, que les permitirá tener un mejor tipo de vida, como las gentes de nuestra gloriosa Nación. Pero algún día este pueblo rebelde comprenderá el porqué de nuestras acciones y nos lo agradecerán.

Me despido anunciando nuestra próxima marcha tiene por objetivo tomar el paso de la Serpiente, si esta campaña continua con éxito pronto podré enviarte noticias viendo las murallas de la impenetrable Ba Sing Se.

Tu hijo que te sirve lealmente

Iroh

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!!!


	128. Cortesana

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago este fic por diversión.

T_T por favor disculpen que tarde tanto en actualizar, no era mi intención pero hay cosas q se salieron de mi control estoy literalmente atrapada en el _mar de Historias_.

Agradezco los comentarios de **_Rashel Shiru_**, **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (interesante recomendación, me recordó a Gavroche (T_T), gracias n_n)y **_Lain Ameiran_**i.

* * *

**CXXVIII.- Cortesana**

* * *

Daiyu despertó con el sonido de los grillos - oruga, Agni la había hecho bella debía de agradecerlo a Agni, sabía que ser bella sería útil en la corte del Señor del Fuego y si era un medio para conseguir su objetivo.

Gracias a las damas Lo y Li se había enterado de la situación, sus contactos con otras personas le permitían mantenerse al día de lo que sucedía en el frente de batalla. Sabía en el momento exacto que el Señor Azulon recibía la correspondencia del frente, cando eran noticias alentadoras, malas, cuando provenían de sus generales o de su hijo más querido; sabía también que Lady ursa recibía noticias de su cuñado y de su sobrino, que en cambio a su esposo solo le llegaban los informes oficiales de los generales que apoyaba.

Las damas gemelas estaban complacidas con sus labores.

Se incorpora y cubre un poco su cuerpo con las sábanas porque hace frío de madrugada,entonces una mano recorre su espalda.

- Vuelve a dormir

- Pronto saldrá el sol y debo presentarme ante las damas Lo y Li para despertar a la princesa Azula

- La princesa debe estar despierta hace horas - dice observando las velas del lugar

- ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

- Escuché que su padre la llevaría a entrenar muy temprano y que ella estaba muy animada, duerme un poco mas – dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda y besaba sus cabellos oscuros

- Creí que debías partir antes del alba – dijo sintiendo como una descarga recorría su espalda

-Me esperarán, saben que me necesitan para negociar con la gente del reino Tierra - bostezó - Que quieres que te traiga de los reinos tierra Daiyu, pídeme lo que quieras y será tuyo

- ¿lo que quiera? – dijo con una sonrisa a medias

- Tú sabes, joyas, telas, lo que sea…

Daiyu se volvió, sus ojos parecían centellear en la penumbra.

- Siempre y cuando esté en mis posibilidades – aclaró Baiyu

Guardó silencio y esforzándose en su mejor caracterización dijo mientras observaba como los rayos del sol empezaban a apagar las estrellas y lentamente cambiaban el horizonte.

- Extraño a Yuan Yang – dijo haciendo una pausa – éramos las mejores amigas pero peleamos, hace tiempo no tengo noticias de ellas, la extraño, quisiera saber onde se encuentra, no quisiera que nuestra conección se perdiera... tu entiendes, guerra, batallas...

- eso es fácil, tan pronto tenga noticias lo sabrás todo de ella y volverán a ser como en los viejos tiempos

- si...

- jamás supe por que pelearon

- pequeñeces - dijo esquiva - niñerías...

- Te enviaré noticias tan pronto pueda – dijo mientras besaba por última vez sus cabellos y desaparecía rápidamente tras la cortina de la habitación.

Daiyu se acomodó los cabellos, cubrió su cuerpo con una bata antes de llamar a su ayuda de cámara mientras piensa que el fin justifica los medios.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!!!


	129. Tan lejos y tan cerca

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

^_^ Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a _**Rashel Shir**__**u**_ , _**Menthis Isis Gea**_ y _**Blue Eyes Princess**_ - no lo voya abandonar ,lo sé, una ausencia de mes y medio fue demasiado T_T, procuraré actualizar antes n_n-

* * *

**CXXIX.-** **Tan lejos y tan cerca**

* * *

El príncipe Lu ten está cansado, le duele todo, la batalla fue cruel y feroz, tiene algunas lesiones menores, nada de que preocuparse, algunos de sus hombres murieron defendiendo su flanco. El corazón le late más de prisa al divisar a lo lejos las murallas de Ba Sing Se. Hace unos momentos fueron enviados los mensajes a la capital de la nación del Fuego, su abuelo estará orgulloso de su gente, han peleado como unos valientes hasta el último tramo. Ahora acampan a las afueras de la ciudad, con una gran planicie extendiéndose entre ellos y la primera muralla.

Hace unas horas se llevó la ceremonia para conmemorar a los caídos, en el campo de batalla los hombres de más bajo rango se encargan de enterrar a los muertos, e incluso a saquearlos. Le desagrada esa costumbre, pero es algo que no pueden impedir y menos controlar cuando la luna se oculta tras las nubes de tierra.

Su padre está reunido con su estado mayor, quiere saberlo desde el número de bajas hasta la posibilidad de que los víveres les alcancen y las posibilidades de que envíen refuerzos a la brevedad posible. Una sonrisa se dibuja cuando trata de imaginar que habrá al otro lado de las murallas. Su nariz le indica que no uno de sus ayudantes le trae una bandeja con té de jinseng , de la reserva de su padre y espera al escuchar que unos pasos se acercan a su tienda. Kazuraki entra oscilando algo entre sus manos.

- Mira esta hermosura que encontré – dice mostrándole un amuleto de oro y jade blanco

- Es bonito – dice invitándolo a sentarse a su lado

- Lo acabo de ganar…dicen que muchos de los caídos tenían piezas similares, e incluso ha habido riñas por uno de estos

Lu ten tomó el objeto con cuidado y observó los detalles con interés.

- es una muestra de lo que hallaremos al otro lado, Ba Sing Se la ciudad de oro y jade – dice mientras se la entrega

- Debió de ser de algún noble, es una joya rara - dijo al observarla a la luz. - ¿qué harás con ella?

- Se la enviaré a Yuan Yang

- Te ofrezco diez piezas de oro por ella

- ¿qué?

- Se que le puedes conseguir un bonito collar de jade a Yuan Yang en vez de un simple amuleto.

- Quizá

- 100 monedas

- Hecho – dijo Kazuraki

Lu ten se dirigió a uno de sus cofres para sacar el importe

- Lu Ten

- ¿sí?

- ¿por qué lo quieres? – dijo mientras guardaba con disimulo las pizas de oro

- por lo que significa

- ¿por las palabras de fortuna que de nada le sirvieron a su anterior dueño?

- No

- ¿entonces? – dijo mientras Lu Ten

- Para mi simboliza lo cerca y lo lejos que estamos de nuestro destino

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	130. En los jardines

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus comenatrios a **_Rashel Shiru (ya quedan muchos menos ^_^u ) , B_****_lueEyesPrincess_** y **_Menthis Isis Ge_****_a_**.

* * *

**CXXX.- E**_**n los jardines**_

_

* * *

  
_

La princesa Ursa lee las cartas que ha recibido, ha visto que los días se han transformado lentamente en semenas, las semanas en meses y el asedio de Ba Sing Se sobrino habla de las empalizadas que han levantado, de los vigías, de cómo se han organizado para que los maestros tierra se sientan acorralados en su propia ciudad y no se atrevan a hacerles frente. Le cuenta de escaramuzas, de capturas de provisiones, de problemas con el agua,pero sobre todo de lo que planean hacer cuando logren derribar esas murallas y la ciudad luzca la bandera roja y negro de su amada nación.

Y la princesa se muerde los labios. Sabe que hay otras familias que desde hace tiempo han empezado a recibir otra clase de noticias, mujeres de la corte que han perdido a sus hijos en esta larga guerra y que seguirán perdiéndola. Algunas lloran con amargura su suerte, otras se muestran orgullosas de que su noble sangre haya servido para la gloria de la nación del Fuego.

Y se pregunta una vez más para que quieren más si vale la pena tanto sacrificio, ya le han quitado mucho al Reino Tierra, el mapa de las naciones está casi por completo bajo su control, ¿qué harán cuando hayan conseguido hacer caer hasta el último Reino Tierra?, ¿pelearán entre sí? Sacude esas ideas de su cabeza. Tal vez deba pedir a los sacerdotes que redoblen ayunos y oraciones por el bienestar de los miembros de la casa real y de los hombres que se hallan en el frente.

Involuntariamente su vista se centra en el patio donde Azula y sus amigas juegan a las escondidas con el pequeño príncipe Zuko que con los ojos vendados trata de encontrar a las niñas escondidas en el jardín. Tan solo en unos años es probable que su hijo quiera seguir los pasos de su primo, no es difícil imaginarlo, lo ha observado a escondidas imaginando que es el protagonista de algunas de las cartas de su primo, imagina batallas, combates que serán contados por generaciones y desoyendo las burlas de su hermana se ha entregado con verdadera pasión a practicar con el sable de hojas gemelas que eligió en la armería.

Y lo imagina en unos años, ansioso por unirse a las tropas, montando en un rinoceronte de komodo, en misiones pequeñas contra la gente de la Tribu Agua, tal como en su tiempo lo hizo su padre…entonces siente unas manos en su brazo.

- ¡te encontré! – dice Zuko quitándose la venda

- Me alegro mucho príncipe Zuko

- ¡Mamá! - dice decepcionado mientras escucha las risas de las niñas que permanecen ocultas - ¡ya me cansé de este juego tan tanto!, ¡Ya quiero irme!

- Que dijimos príncipe Zuko

_- Que es importante que los hermanos pasen tiempo juntos_…. – escucha desde el fondo del jardín

- ¡mamá! – mientras Zuko pone una expresión de disgusto

- Vamos príncipe Zuko, solo será un momento – y bajando la voz susurra - después puedes practicar con tus sables – dice dejando la carta de Lu Ten y tomando el pañuelo rojo para vendarle de nuevo los ojos

- Está bien… - dice enfadado

- Hacia la derecha – le susurra antes de dejarlo ir

- ¡Madre no hagas trampa! – escucha la voz de Azula

Zuko sonríe al reconocer la dirección, mientras la princesa Ursa vuelve a retomar las cartas de Iroh y Lu Ten.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	131. Al otro lado de la muralla

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios a **_Rashel Shiru_** (Ya poquitos n_n), _**Menthis Isis Gea**_ (Ups! Gracias, ya lo coregí n_n u), _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (Grax BEP)

* * *

**CXXXI.- Al otro lado de la muralla**

_

* * *

  
_

Muchos vieron de lejos como sus legendarias defensas se quebraron ante un mar de fuego.

Muchos vieron con impotencia los inputiles esfuerzos de los suyos, cientos de familias se lamentaron al saber que jamás volverían a ver a sus seres queridos.

La suya no era la excepción, su padre se resiste a creer lo que sus viejos ojos vieron, su madre pide en medio de sollozos que traigan el cuerpo de su hijo, pero todos saben que es imposible, se ha decretado que nadie saldrá de la ciudad, las salidas, las murallas se refuerzan, la derrota en el Paso de la Serpiente, el repliegue y los daños a la muralla externa era lo último que les faltaba, si el enemigo sigue recibiendo refuerzos es posible que la pierdan.

Y ella se encierra en sus habitaciones, siente un nudo en la garganta, quisiera no ser una dama noble para poder combatir a esos asesinos de fuego, está harta de escuchar por lo bajo discursos de lo noble que es noble morir por la patria, mientras muchos ahogan el dolor detrás de la falsa máscara de felicidad en los primeros círculos.

La gente se moviliza, se murmura que pretenden asediarlos, que hay que reforzar todo, que los últimos círculos deben tener cuidado, los vigías redoblan sus labores, las forjas y las canteras no dejan de trabajar día y noche, todo se mueve menos en los primeros , donde todo debe de seguir igual, perfecto, como si no hubiera pasado nada, el rey no debe saber que hay una guerra, saben que una comitiba de nobles ha ido a palacio preocupadosde la situación, pero hasta el momento no han regresado, lo único que saben es que el joven heredero mima a su oso bajo , mientras su preceptor se ha hace cargo de todo.

Y a lo lejos ven con rabia y tristeza como aquellos demonios de armaduras en rojo y negro apilan los cadáveres y los incineran. Algunos sollozan , dicen que esos espíritus jamás estarán en paz, que la tierra clamará venganza y les hará pagar caro el arrojar al viento las cenizas de los maestros tierra caídos.

Y los ojos de jade se nublan y se secan.

En esta ocasión no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Debe de hacer algo, por pequeño que sea, puede que su condición e impida algunas cosas, pero bien sabe que le abre otras, los ojos de jade brillan con determinación cuando sabe lo que hará. No la dejarán relegada esta vez, lo hará por el honor de la familia y de su gente, una derrota tan amarga no quedará en el olvido.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	132. Bajas

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

T_T Disculpen si había dejado del lado este fic, ando de la cepa a la Meca T_T.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios de _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ **(grax , hay algo d eso n_n)**, _** Menthis Isis Gea**_ **(n_n)** y **_Rashel Shiru _(n_n)**.

Nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

* * *

**CXXXII.- **_**Bajas**_

_

* * *

  
_

La situación no ha marchado tan bien desde el asedio de la primera muralla. Si, están frente la ciudad de sus sueños, pero la gente del reino tierra aun se mantiene protegida tras las murallas de la inexpugnable Ba Sing Se. Los vientos han arreciado en la zona, el clima se ha hecho frío, el asedio continúa comandado por su padre.

Alarga su mano y toma un recipiente con té que desde hace rato se enfría a su lado. Compañías de soldados han desaparecido de la noche a la mañana como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Lu Ten enfurece, se dice que la gente del Reino Tierra no conoce el honor, la guerra en su sentido clásico debe de llevarse a cabo bajo el ardiente sol y no bajo el amparo de la furtiva luna, al menos es lo que dicen los cásicos que con tanto ahínco estudió.... pero siendo realistas esto es la guerra, por lo visto los clásicos no sirven mas que para rememorar viejas y emocionantes batallas, en esta guerra lo que pesa más son los hechos , no las palabras.

Relee de nuevo los papales, todos han recibido bajas, y las órdenes superiores exigen que los causantes de todas esas bajas sean detenidos cuanto antes. Y sabe que no es el único que se quiebra la cabeza, hay algunos de sus hombres que solo se sienten bien cuando están cerca de estructuras metálica, porque saben que un maestro tierra no puede manejar metales, ya que hasta el momento no se ha tenido noticia de uno que haya podido traspasar escapar de las prisiones metálicas donde han sido consignados los prisioneros de guerra.

Sabe que son difíciles, en alguna ocasión le tocó presenciar cómo se llevaban a un contingente de rebeldes, los llevaban con los tobillos atados con pesados grilletes, sus uniformes en verde y arena estaban hechos jirones, se veían sucios y cansados, pero con un porte orgulloso que ponía de malas a sus captores. Con gente así las ganas de luchar solo se acrecentaban.

Relee de nuevo las copias de los informes de las bajas, la flama se agita, es tarde, se supone que hace una hora debía recibir un informe de Kazuki, pero por lo visto una vez más retrasará la entrega. Lu ten se dice que un día de estos tendrá que darle un susto, para que nos e confíe por trabajar a las ordenes del hijo del Dragón del Oeste.

Alguien lo llama, Lu Ten aparta la vista del informe y hace pasar a quien lo llama.

No, se trata de Kazuraki como esperaba, sino uno de los hombres de confianza de su padre. Frunce el ceño mientras escucha las noticias del emisario.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	133. Nobles intenciones

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Un extra por culpa de Eponine ^_^

* * *

**CXXXIII.- ****_Nobles intenciones_**

* * *

Es noche de nuevo, Agni se ha ido de paseo y es hora de sacar la guadaña para ayudar a la naturaleza a apresurar su proceso, porque el asedio tiene que acabar, los campos y la primera muralla o los restos de ella se han teñido de rojo y todo por culpa de la ambición de los demonios de fuego que no les dan descanso ni a sol ni a sombra.

La ciudad no ha sufrido de escasez de alimentos gracias al sistema de túneles por los cuales reciben alimentos, pero algunos productos han empezado a escasear en los círculos más bajos y los más cercanos al campo de batalla. Pero ella ya no se queda cruzada de brazos ni finge que nada pasa. No hay pared, piso o piedra que impida a una maestra tierra a llevar a cabo su venganza. Si, puede que para ellos no sea honorable, pero es menos honorable sitiar su ciudad solo por el afán de que los mapas queden cubiertos de rojo.

El rojo es vida, es luz, es fuego, pero también es sangre, traición y muerte.

Desde hace un tiempo Pinger se ha unido a un grupo de maestros tierra que de noche hacen desaparecer a los enemigos de distintas formas. Nadie sospecha de ella, es noble, es mujer y su familia acaba de sufrir una gran pérdida y eso justifica su mal estado por las mañanas. Pero de noche las cosas son muy distintas. El grupo está bien organizado, todos ocupan los mismos nombres clave, para que en el remoto caso de que los atrapen solo identifiquen a un Dai Li o a una Ju Dee.

Los métodos empleados con el enemigo son simples: enterrarlos hasta la cabeza en el campo de batalla cuando creen que solo merecen un buen susto, atraparlos en subterráneos y dejarlos a su suerte sin luz ni alimentos en venganza por las ofensas en el campo de batalla o matar con tal de vengar a sus seres queridos, aun sabiendo que nada de lo que hagan los traerá de vuelta.

En el fondo admite que la primera vez fuera impactante, pero no tuvo alternativa, era morir o matar. Recuerda que por un par de noches no pudo sentirse bien, pero no podía dejarse abatir por uno de ellos, mientras ellos diezmaban a los suyos. Con el tiempo la muerte se ha hecho una rutina y le han asignado misiones más delicadas, como la de esta noche, acercarse lo más posible a las tiendas de de algún general para conocer la posición del enemigo y ver si es posible desaparecer a alguno de ellos para después exhibirlo desde las murallas de la ciudad, como en otras ocasiones lo han hecho.

La noche se acaba, pronto deberán de regresar con un par de rehenes, después de haber llevado a cabo su misión en el territorio enemigo.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	134. Días aciagos

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta serie de viñetas, en especial a _Enigmatek_(de nada, es un placer ^_^)_y__Blue Eyes Princess_( 1.-gracias 2.- un poco tardío, feliz año tmb , 3.-eso espero n_n) por sus amables reviews.

Nos seguimos leyendo n_n

* * *

**CXXXIV.- Días aciagos**

* * *

_En la alta hierba_

_De un neblinoso valle_

_Del sol el último_

_Reflejo desfallece_

_¿No es hoy un día aciago?_

_Funya no yasuhide_

No hay noticias ni una sola. Se mesa los cabellos, se acaricia su incipiente barba, ni una noticia, la esperanza poco a poco se apaga. No han hallado más que las cabezas sobresaliendo en medio del campo de batalla y fue demasiado tarde, los maestros tierra no tuvieron clemencia. ¿Quién la tiene con el invasor?

El estado mayor ha organizado una comisión para detener a esos malhechores que causan tantas bajas de noche. Lu ten se unió a ellas de inmediato, aun tiene la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo, remota, pero eso es mejor eso a nada.

Su padre está muy ocupado, la caída de la primera muralla fue motivo de grandes celebraciones en la capital, pero en el campo de batalla no es momento para festejar, si, fue una parte de la ciudad, el sector más pobre, no hubo gran botín más que en el cuartel y uno que otro local, la gente acomodada vive en las partes superiores para desencanto de la tropa. Todos saben que hay que seguir y tratar de conquistar la siguiente sección en busca de un mejor botín.

Revisa de nuevo el coreo, otra nota más, las bajas continúan. Abre otra correspondencia en lo que espera noticias. Al principio no comprende, después hace un gesto de ira. Los espíritus son crueles, la vida no debería ser así. Se dice que Yuan Yang fue herida en el campo de batalla, en el informe comentan que antes del enfrentamiento alguien le hizo saber que Kazuraki había desaparecido, no se sabe si aun vivo o peor, muerto.

Hubo un enfrentamiento con la gente del bosque, perdió la concentración en el campo de batalla y por consecuencia fue herida, su estado de salud es delicado, que no deja de delirar, que por su bien su padre la dejará unos días al cuidado en un monasterio donde producen perfumes. Se dice que las tropas se han hecho cargo del asunto y que han arrasado con el bosque y el pueblo que había al otro lado, de donde se supone que provinieron los agresores. Arruga el papel, no era necesaria tanta crueldad, como si eliminar un pueblo le sirviera de algo.

Escucha que lo llaman. Es hora, debe ponerse su mejor armadura y apoyar con su gente en el rondín, esta noche no debe desaparecer ni uno más de los suyos. El hará lo que esté en sus manos, no solo por Kazuraki, sino también por todos los que han desaparecido desde la caída de las murallas, lo hará por los suyos, por el honor de su nación, alguien tiene que detenerlos.

* * *

_Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD_

_No olviden dejar reviews!!!!_


	135. De los fragmentos del libro de almohada

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los comenatrios de _**Enigmatek**_ ( muchas gracias n_n) y _**Blue Eyes Princess**_ (ok, gracias, tomé nota, sé que eres buena lectora n_n)

* * *

**CXXXV .- De los fragmentos del libro de almohada de Lady Ursa**

**

* * *

**

…en Palacio continúan las fiestas, sé de buena fuente que el príncipe Iroh esta contento, pero trata de minimizarlo, mientras sus partidarios siguen poniendolo por las nubes. Por mis damas me he enterado que desde los palacios hasta las carpas de titiriteros se pueden escuchar versiones de las batallas que ensalzan los triunfos de el Dragón del Oeste, hacen feliz al Señor del Fuego, pero no toda la familia real comparte esa alegría ...

...estoy preocupada, quizá no he sido una buena madre y me he dedicado tanto a Zuko que he descuidado a Azula

Esta mañana recibimos carta del príncipe Iroh, nos daba cuenta de lo que pasa en el asedio de Ba Sing Se y muy amable nos envió algunos obsequios, a Zuko una bonita daga con el lema: _nunca te rindas sin dar batalla_ y a Azula una preciosa muñeca que a los pocos minutos terminó en un montón de cenizas mientras empezó a decir qué pasaría si su tío no volviera de la guerra y a decir una serie de absurdos e improperios que no esperaba escuchar de sus labios. Es una niña, me dije, no sabe lo que dice, solo repite lo que escucha, pero Zuko no lo ve así, se enfureció y casi pelea con su hermana si no hubiera llegado el momento de enviarlo con su preceptor y a su hermana a entrenar.

Zuko sigue molesto, mascullando que Azula es mala, que le desea el mal a su tío y a su hermano, pero me temo que hay algo más ahí. Azula ha crecido bajo la influencia de su padre, es su consentida y no dudo que envalentonada por eso repita sus palabras. Ozai esta enojado, sabe que las victorias y al toma de la muralla han puesto feliz al Señor del Fuego, su hermano y su sobrino se llevan la gloria, él en cambio se queda sin nada. Jamás pensé que sería tan imprudente como para repetir esas ideas frente a nuestra hija. Debo hablar con él tan pronto regrese de una más de sus interminables reuniones en la Cámara de Guerra…

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	136. De la correspondencia del príncipe Iroh

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta serie de viñetas, en especial a _**Enigmatek**_ (el hubiera siempre es maravilloso, ¿no es así?) , _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (paciencia pequeño saltamontes ^_^) , **_D_****_aphne-gabycoco_** (muchísimas gracias por leerme, espero seguir pronto ^_^ ) por sus amables comentarios.

Oh si, lo olvidaba, un anuncio muy importante, **_El _**_**País de Agn**_**_i_** ahora llega a _Facebook _gracias a la magia de **_Rashel Shir_**_**u**_, así que andan por ahí no olviden darse una vuelta n_n

* * *

**CXXXVI .- De la correspondencia del príncipe Iroh**

* * *

Querido amigo:

Bien decían los mayores: el infierno es blanco y sus demonios tienen garras de hielo y ojos azules.

Mientras tú Lu Ten se divierten asediando y acabando con maestros tierra en las murallas deba Sing Se, nuestra armada sigue en pie de guerra en el norte. Tu y yo sabemos que esta expedición parecería inútil si la gente del Consejo de Guerra siquiera teniendo ese supersticioso temor de que el avatar regresará de los hielos para clamar venganza.

No puedo creer que esos viejos generales sigan creyendo en esas historias alimentadas por los viejos partidarios , esos viejos que aún cuentan entre susurros historias de la furia de Roku. Tu y yo sabemos que si en verdad el avatar estuviera entre nosotros probablemente sería un hombre demasiado viejo para luchar y de haber querido habría podido detener la caída de la muralla de Ba Sing Se hace mucho tiempo.

Tal vez los espíritus nos abandonaron y con ellos se fue el avatar, al menos es lo que dice nuestra gente.

Te escribo para suplicar que envíen víveres, el invierno ha sido especialmente crudo y hemos sufrido numerosos ataques nocturnos a pesar de que cada que se acerca la luna llena tomamos las medidas pertinentes. Si, Iroh, los tiempos que pasa nuestra armada no son muy buenos, no me quejo de las victorias en el reino Tierra, estoy feliz por los triunfos de nuestra gente, pero al menos los generales no deberían de olvidar a la gente que vive en el mar, temo que mi tripulación se amotine en cualquier momento, las focas-tigre escasean, las aguas se congelan y hay días que hemos estando picando hielo por días en un mar que pareciera infinito y tú y yo sabemos que hasta el mejor y más disciplinado maestro fuego puede perder la cabeza en situaciones extremas.

Pero no sigas leyendo estas tonterías de un viejo chocho amargado a causa del frío del ártico.

Lamento mucho la desaparición del amigo de Lu Ten, conozco al padre del chico, servimos juntos hace muchos años, he enviado mis condolencias y también las de Shozo, un viejo amigo de tu hijo. ¿Sabes?, ese chico Shozo ha resultado tener un espíritu de marino comparable con uno de mis mejores discípulos: Zhao, si al menos pudiera tener un poco mas de talento y Zhao un poco mas de espíritu pensaría seriamente que mi puesto peligra.

Deseo que pronto termine el asedio, para que nuestra bandera ondee en las murallas de Ba Sing Se y quien sabe… quizá con un poco de suerte podríamos recibir la visita de un dragón del Oeste para recordar viejos tiempos.

Tu amigo

Jeong Jeong

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	137. Flores de cerezo

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

n_n a petición de un _pequeño saltamontes_

* * *

**CXXXVII.-**_Flores de cerezo_

* * *

Tan blandamente

Tus pétalos derramas,

Flor de cerezo.

¡qué odioso y duro cuanto

En este mundo queda!

**Poema anónimo retomado del Kokinshuu**

* * *

Las listas de bajas siguen llegando a la capital, los vestidos blancos, los suspiros y gemidos se escuchan de noche y las ceremonias fúnebres han mantenido ocupados a los sacerdotes. El maldito asedio de Ba Sing se no tiene fin , pero a ella eso realmente no le importa, sigue encantada de recibir cumplidos, de tener poetas que la han tomado por musa y poco a poco se ha hecho rodear de una corte de admiradores ajenos a la tristeza y a las penurias del campo de batalla.

A ella no le importa lo que suceda en el frente, ella no nació para la guerra sino para servir a lacorte, en especial a las muy nobles Lo y Li, para cumplir los caprichos de la pequeña princesa, para servir a la corte poniendo en ella belleza, sus magníficas dotes para las artes tan útiles en estos tiempos tan nefastos.

O eso creyó hasta que lo vio emerger de las profundidades de su mente. Primero creyó que era una broma, se indignó y quemó el billete, ella no era responsable de nada de lo que decía, después apareció en la corte, sus ropas le hicieron avergonzarse y lo hizo esperar a propósito por días argumentando que estaba muy ocupada, el pobre Baiyú tuvo que retirarse de palacio pues sus obligaciones lo reclamaban en sitios lejanos y ella se alegró sabe que no pueede darse el lujo de perderlo, nunca se sabe cuando necesitará de alguien como él.

Como mera fórmula le envió un miserable billete prometiéndose que se reunirían en otra ocasión, , jamás especificó cuando.

Si, era natural que le acusara de su desgracia, que de alguna manera la hacía responsable de la suerte de sus amigos, de que lo había usado. ¡Pues claro!, no esperaba que la dama más bella de la corte pusiera sus hermosos ojos en un insecto como Baiyu, un simple comerciante. Claro que lo iba a usar, sobre todo sabiendo que sus contactos siempre estaban al pendiente de la correspondencia de gente tan importante como el príncipe Lu Ten o tan insignificante como Yuan Yang.

Cuando supo de la desaparición de Kazuraki no supo si quería alegrarse o morir del dolor, entonces optó que ella no moriría, sino alguien más, con las palabras correctas en el momento equivocado. Si, y las cosas han salido tal vez mejor de como lo había planeado, uno desaparecido en acción, la otra en las garras de la dama de los vestidos rojos.

Se aparta del espejo cuando la llama una de las doncellas más jóvenes.

Esa mañana le enviaron regalos de sus admiradores: flores de fuego, joyas que seguramente habrán pertenecido por siglos a distinguidas familias, brillantes peinetas de oro y un bellísimo rollo de seda roja con motivos de flores de cerezo. Todo es brillo resplandor, la guerra está mas allá de las paredes de palacio, ¿a ella que le importan las hazañas militares y las gestas herócias si se considerea vencedora de su pequeña guerra?

***

Ella no sabe que Baiyu está en la ciudad arreglando sus negocios, espera que en esta ocasión lo traigan pronto de vuelta a la corte. La conciencia no ha dejado de remorderle desde que vio las cosas desde otra perspectiva. No sabe que desea vengarse por él y por sus amigos. Pero algo aprendió de ella, no se ensuciará las manos, será mejor dejarlo en las mismas manos de la traidora para que aprenda una lección que jamás olvidará.

Si , está contra sus principios, pero el Baiyu que conocía ha muerto, todo lo que haga en el futuro será en nombre del honor y , claro, a su debido tiempo.

Es extraño

Nunca la idea de vengarse le había parecido más dulce.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	138. Crush

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco mucho que sigan estas viñetas, en especial a **_Blue Eyes Princess _**(1.- sip, 2.- pronto lo sabrás n_n) y _**D**__**aphne-gabycoco**_ (rumores, rumores ^__^)

Nos seguimos leyendo XP

* * *

**CXXXVII .- Crush**

* * *

No podía creerlo hasta vivirlo, el enemigo se burla de nosotros, se mezcla entre los nuestros y la sensación de sorpresa, disgusto e impotencia que siento no se ha disipado. Tengo la impresión de que por poco escapé de las garras de la muerte. Estoy consternado, no puedo creer que nuestros guardias sean tan malos o el enemigo tan astuto. ¡Ahora resulta que se pasean tranquilamente por nuestros campamentos!, ¡pero claro!, es su territorio….de momento.

No sabía que los soldados del reino Tierra permitieran mujeres en su servicio, siempre habíamos estudiado que a diferencia de nosotros era un ejército de varones, no se tienen noticias de maestras tierra desde los tiempos de avatar Kyoshi, claro, eso no quiere decir que no existan, pero tradicionalmente se piensa que se quedan a resguardar sus hogares y no desplazarse en el frente de batalla.

Me confundió su apariencia, cabellos negros, ropas rojas, claro, uno de los nuestros, aunque tal vez debí sospechar de esa palidez que no es propia de nuestras mujeres, al menos en el campo de batalla. Debí de sospechar de la blancura de sus manos. Pensé que se trataba de una de las nuestras, ya saben alguien a escondidas a ver a un amigo, conocido, ¡qué sé yo!

Tonto de mi, quise ayudarla cuando supe que la ronda se acercaba, la tomé por sorpresa de la mano y la empujé a una de la tiendas con la intención de ocultarla, le hice un gesto de que esperara, la ronda pasó sin sospechar nada.

Quise hacer un cometario gracioso, pero solo hubo silencio, le hice otras preguntas, mas silencio, eso era incómodo, molesto moví la capucha, entonces vi esos ojos, verde jade, no esperó a que me repusiera de la sorpresa, atacó, bloqueé su golpe, movió tierra a su voluntad, pude esquivarla con una llamarada y justamente aprovechó eso para escapar.

¡Demonios!

Era tan bella como las canciones de mi padre, y la única prueba que tengo de ella es esa capa roja que dejó al desaparecer bajo tierra.

Tengo la certeza de que corrí con suerte, de haber sido otra no lo contaría.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!!!


	139. Por poco

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última actualización. Musas de vacaciones, _Khattam-shudd_ envenenando el mar de historias...en fin. de momento rescato este drable, disculpen los inconvenientes que los caprichos de las musas, entre otros males, han causado.

Agradezco los amables reviews de **_Daphne-gabycoco_** (seee... es terrible, garx por el rvw), _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (nop, a veces, por increible que parezca, las palabras pueden ser mas letales que un asesino), **_Menthis Isis Gea_** (^_^ pronto!, palabra de galleta de animalito!), **_Pechochale17 _**(gracias por los Fav+), **_Regina Austen_** (me gustó ese nick ^_^ debería explorar cierto fandom) y la último , **_Gabby D _**(gracias por traerme d vuelta ^_^).

* * *

**CXXXIX .- Por poco**

**

* * *

**

Apenas si puedo recuperarme.

Por poco me atrapan, gracias a los espíritus no fue así.

No sé cómo pude ser tan descuidada, mi misión era buscar datos que permitieran saber el siguiente movimiento del enemigo para tratar de detenerlos. El mentado dragón del Oeste no ha dejado de hacer estragos, su ejército se ha adueñado de una de las vías de comunicación del exterior y algunos de los puntos de abastecimiento peligran.

Ha habido algunas reuniones, ya entraron en territorio enemigo, ahora hay que entrar en su mente. Pero no se dejan, sus prisioneros no articular palabra, antes prefieren morir enterrados vivos mientras sus huesos crujen lentamente a soltar una palabra de los planes. Uno de los maestros tierra de alto nivel ha propuesto un complicado procedimiento para hacerlos hablar, su método es tan fantástico que promete, si se lo permiten que conocerá los planes de los enemigos y que incluso los hará tomar conciencia de su error y los reeducará y hará útiles para el reino Tierra.

Escucho y pienso que es una tontería creer que funcionará ese teatrito del hombre amarrado frente a una linterna que pasa una y otra vez. ¿quién podría creer en semejante tontería?, en vez de hacer eso deberían planear más ataques, con un poco de suerte podría acercarse a la tienda del Dragón del Oeste y tal vez, solo tal vez, obtener una pieza clave para romper el asedio.

Muero por regresar al campo de batalla, infiltrarme entre los enemigos, hacerles sentir en carne propia todo el poder de la tierra. Desde hace días deseo encontrar a ese soldado que me arrojó en la tienda y darle una lección que nunca olvidará. Muero por pelear y saciar esa sed de sangre que solo ha crecido con el paso del tiempo. Es inexplicable, tal vez sea el deseo de vengar a mi hermano en nombre de todas las victimas caídas en el Reino Tierra, si por mi fuera la Nación del Fuego sería tragada por las profundidaes dela tierra, pero no tengo tanto poder...

No me lo explico como ni por que,pero esos demonios de fuego sacan a relucir a mis propios demonios.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	140. Asedios

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

* * *

**CXL.- Asedio**

**

* * *

**

Dicen uno de los textos clásicos sobre el arte dela guerra:

_La defensa es para los tiempos de escasez, el asedio para tiempos de abundancia._

El Dragón del Oeste observa con atención el tablero. Si, tienen la ventaja en el asedio, pero el tiempo apremia y no es que naden en abundancia, es que sus gentes se desgastan, las bajas por esa guerra de guerrillas de los maestros tierra les están causando as problemas que lo que en un principio se previó en el consejo de guerra. Los comerciantes especuladores hacen de las suyas con los precios de los alimentos, la situación se está saliendo de control y si no fuera por los viveres que capturaron hace días selas esta´rian viendo tan negras como Jeong jeong y su gente en los mares del norte.

Por primera vez en su larga trayectoria aparece en su mente la idea de Retirarse, pero el orgullo y el honor le impiden dar ese paso. Al retirarse perdería su prestigio, dejaría de ser el general invicto, la gente se desmoralizaría, los maestros tierra podrían tomar ventaja e invertir la situación.

Retirarse o no retirarse. Hace días habló con su hijo, ya nadie busca a su amigo, las esperanzas se perdieron, la chica prometida herida, fue trasladada a un monasterio, después de un tiempo ha decidido que no quiere regresar a casa, que tomará los hábitos y se consagrará a destilar esencias. Parece increíble y su hijo se siente responsable, quiere impedir que cometa una estupidez, ha pedido un plazo de un par de semanas para hallar a su amigo. Argumenta que si algo le pasara a él su amigo habría hecho lo mismo.

Su estado mayor le ha pedido que lo vigile, temen por su seguridad, que por hacer un favor se está arriesgando demasiado en zonas donde ha habido muchos ataques de maestros tierra. Que la cuadrilla que dirige se acerca demasiado a puntos estratégicos y que aunque parezcan animados no es prudente.

Pero el príncipe Iroh no escucha, murmura que pondrá más atención Lu ten, que es joven, que pelear un poco le dará experiencia, que confíen en él, mientras su mirada se clava en la maqueta del asedio. Apenas si han penetrado un poco a esa ciudad de riquezas y misterios, su padre confía que le llevará las riquezas del legendario palacio a la capital de su Nación. Imagina por momentos el desfile, la animación, las celebraciones y entonces su mente regresa, recuerda las bajas, las notas sobre el desgaste de las tropas, el tiempo pasa y todo general, que se precie de serlo, sabe que un asedio no puede ni debe ser eterno.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	141. La voz del viento

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen nienguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbnder , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan poema pertenece al libro _El haiku japonés_ de Fernando Rodriguez Izquierdo. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los amables comentarios a **_Daphne-gabycoco_** (muchas gracias, oido y obediencia _sahib_), **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (Paris se esconde avergonzada tras un abanico, sonrie, ¿estas segura? ^_^ de Iroh... mmm, antes quiero ver la película XP) y Gabby D (como dice una canción "...el final se acerca ya...")

* * *

**CXLI.- La voz del viento**

* * *

_Sueños sin rumbo;_

_En páramos quemados,_

_La voz del viento._

Onitsura.

Yuang Yang está en el locutorio.

Llegó de visita de forma inesperada. Seguramente es el emisario de sus padres, ella sabe que enviarían alguien, pero no lo esperaba a él. Desde que decidió que quería tomar los votos y pasar sus días clasificando flores, destilando esencias para los ricos y nobles, no ha dejado de recibir correspondencia de sus padres, amigos y familiares. Pero ella sigue firme en su respuesta. Sin Kazuraki el mundo se ha extinto, los campos están marchitos, no hay futuro, todo es como un páramo seco y desolado por el que ha pasado un maestro fuego.

Hace tiempo dejó su armadura, ya ni siquiera retomó los entrenamientos, no tiene ganas de hacer nada, quisiera dormir por siempre y no despertar para recordar a cada instante que Kazuraki ya no está en el mundo de los vivos. Que no volverá a escuchar sus bromas que le hacían reir y enrojecer, ni escuchar las palabras que la curaron de ese capricho infantil ni esos ojos que le hicieron creer en un futuro común.

Las hermanas decidieron que no se puede quedar así y la indujeron poco a poco para apoyarlas con labores menores, la hicieron sentir útil para la comunidad mientras convalece. Ellas saben que sus heridas no están en el plano físico, que lo suyo es del plano de los espíritus y no conocen a nadie que pueda remediar eso, no al menos desde hace cien años.

Oye pero no lo escucha, expresa sus condolencias, murmura algo de la guerra, de negocios que prosperan, del futuro, de la inminente caída de Ba Sing Se, que pase lo que pase él tiene el futuro asegurado, se ha asociado a un grupo de negociantes vinculados con del reino tierra, están protegidos por una casa famosa, de dorado escudo de armas. Silencio.

Él sabe que no lo está escuchando, que para ella todo debe de ser vacío. No soporta verla así, es tiempo de hacerla reaccionar. Entonces las palabras se escapan de forma involuntaria, suaves, ligeras y refrescantes, caen como agua en un campo seco.

Los ojos de Yuang Yang se abren de golpe, parece despertar de un sueño. ¿Escuchó bien? El afirma. Dice que lo piense, que es mejor que recluirse tras las paredes del monasterio, que no es la única mujer que ha pasado por eso, que su intención no es ofenderla, que es un noble ofrecimiento, que lo hace en nombre de la amistad que compartieron con el ausente .

Que él así lo habría querido, que jamás se habría perdonado que una mujer de familia guerrera tan valiente y bella tomara los blancos hábitos y se dedicara a hacer perfumes. Que él lo sabe, que ella nació para el combate, que si se dignara a aceptar su humilde propuesta seguiría luchando por la Nación del Fuego, pero a otro nivel.

Yuang Yang está confundida, no sabe si ofenderse o sentirse halagada.

Dice que regresará dentro de unos días para conocer su respuesta.

El ofrecimiento queda en el aire.

Los pasos de Baiyú se alejan.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	142. Albur

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

^_^ Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**CXLII.-_ Albur_**

* * *

Ojos verdes, ojos verdes como la pieza de jade con la que juguetea nerviosamente. Ojos letales que podría ver hasta que se consumiera el mundo. Agita la cabeza. No puede ser, es el enemigo, enemigo que por poco acaba con él. ¿Amor?, ¡que locura!, no, sabe que se trata solamente de atracción, el sentir el peligro, reto, regalo inesperado, un lujo que no puede darse en el campo de batalla.

El soldado le hace una señal y recupera la compostura. Ha preparado a un equipo de elite, los mejores maestro fuego de su grupo entrenan en secreto para hacer una incursión en el siguiente círculo. Tienen casi todo listo, solo esperan algo, casi una señal divina. Se dice que lo hace por su amigo, pero también por sus gentes. El asedio se prolonga, como en las historias con las que ha crecido. Sabe que necesitan de alguien que incline la balanza y él está dispuesto, no por nada es el hijo del Dragón del Oeste.

Es un plan astuto, debidamente delimitado, si su padre lo supiera estaría muy orgulloso de todo lo que se le ha ocurrido, pero precisamente, por el peligro que corre es el único que no debe saberlo. Caeran inesperadamente sobre el enemigo, tiene a los mejores a su disposición, veteranos, jovenes prometedores, todos dispuestos a pelear y morir por su nación. de contar con los favores de Agni tendrán noticias de Kazuraki, por fin sabrán si está vivo o si está muerto, para rescatar su cuerpo para darle los honores que se merece.

Pero si falla, si falla no quiere ni pensarlo. Es tiempo de jugárselo al todo o nada.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	143. El rollo

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen nienguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbnder , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los amables comentarios de **_Daphne-gabycoco_** (Oido y obediencia ^_^, en un par d viñetas...), **_BlueEyesPrincess _**(Hola BEP! 1.- nop XD, 2.-espera 2 viñetas 3.-es bastante evidente!, 4.- Tmb la vi...eh...creo que debo pasarme por el foro para comentar XD) y **_Andry_** (lol, d hecho jamás imaginé pasar de las 10, que con el paso del tiempo halla llegado hasta aquí es un misterio aún sin resolver XP)

* * *

**CXLIII.- El rollo**

* * *

Hace tiempo que no pasaba por esa sala, y hubo tiempos que no podía dejar de pasar un solo día. Le gustaba la colección de tapices, no es que sintiera algo especial por ese aroma a polvo, pero conocía bien esa sección, de ahí sacaba las historias que por años les había narrado a sus hijos. Dicen que su abuela contaba que era un lugar tan hermoso que podía rivalizar con la legendaria Biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong.

Sus pasos la condujeron a aquel estante. Su mano se extendió y casi de manera inconsciente sacó uno de esos rollos y lo desplegó cuidadosamente. Era aquel relato que hace mucho le contara su madre, la luz de la ventana hizo que las imágenes parecieran más vívidas.

Unas doncellas de hermosas túnicas doradas, amarillas y anaranjadas bailaban y jugaban en un primer poblado por nubes; mas adelante el velo que llevaba una de ellas salía volando lejos, muy lejos e iba a parar a unos árboles; entre los árboles se encontraba un leñador, el cual tomaba la prenda y no quería dársela a la doncella, que suplicaba que se la regresara, de lo contrario no la admitirían con su gente.

El leñador, sabiendo de quien se trataba le dijo que le daría a cambio de que se casara con él. Ella en un momento dudaba, pero después accedía, todo a cambio de su velo. Ella le decía que antes le gustaría interpretar una danza, el leñador asentía. De acuerdo al relato la joven bailaba con tanta gracia y elegancia que parecía que se movía con la gracia y agilidad del viento. Tan absorto estaba el hombre en los movimientos que no notó que la joven le robó el velo y desapareció en medio de un torbellino de risas y hojas que sacudieron el bosque.

La princesa Ursa cerró el rollo. Escuchó algunos gritos provenientes del jardín. Casi estaba segura de lo que iba a encontrar Zuko y Azula peleando de nuevo y las dos niñas tratando de separarlos en vano. Salió a toda prisa de lugar. No entendía por qué se llevaban tan mal, eran hermanos, debían quererse y protegerse, pero en los últimos tiempos las cosas iban de mal en peor. Temía que un día de esos terminaran por retarse a un Agni Kai. Agitó la cabeza tratando de apartarel pensamiento. Son solo unos niños, no serían capaces…¿o si?

Los gritos siguen, pronto atraerán a los guardias y a media corte. Era necesario recordarles que no eran niños comunes, que eran los príncipes, el futuro de la Nación del Fuego y que no podían andar montando semejantes espectáculos para regocijo de las malas lenguas. Ya puede imaginar, después discutirá con su esposo, él se quejará de que mima demasiado a Zuko, ellale replicará lo mismo por Azula, Ozai se quejará de la "debilidad" de Zuko, él no tiene la culpa de no ser un niño superdotado como su hermana, ella lo defenderá y dirá que su hija está diciendo demasiadas tonterías, probablemente por influencia de sus tías, que si sigue hablando de esa matera lo meterá en problemas.

¡Qué problema tener en casa un par de irritables maestros fuego!

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!**


	144. La otra Ba Sing Se

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen nienguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbnder , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

No lo llamaría un regalo, pero ya es tiempo.

Nos seguimos leyendo

* * *

**CXLIV.- La _otra_ Ba Sing Se**

* * *

Era momento de aprovechar la oportunidad. Entraron a la ciudad después de abatir a uno de los maestros tierra que cuidaba de esa sección agrietada de la muralla. Todos sabían que una forma de inmovilizar a un maestro tierra es inmovilizarlo con cadenas. En tiempos de guerra, los espías locales son cosa corriente, en especial en las zonas más bajas de la ciudad, donde la pobreza extrema se resiente. El hambre había hecho ceder a algunos, que no dudarían en vender hasta su propia madre con tal de conseguir un pedazo de pan.

Si, les había dado problemas, pero gracias a los informes locales su grupo estaba preparado para ellos. Los veteranos tenían tantas cuentas pendientes, que fueron los que encabezaron esa parte del ataque. La cuestión sería moverse rápido, filtrarse en los arrabales y llegar a las puertas, para que al salir el sol las tropas pudieran entrar con todo su poder. Había un par de vigías esperando ansiosamente noticas. La señal sería clara desde cualquier punto del campamento. Traspasar las líneas enemigas disfrazados, con las armaduras bajo sus capas obscuras fue sencillo, tratar de introducir a los rinos de komodo no tanto.

Adentrarse al terreno enemigo les hizo estremecerse.

No era la ciudad que había soñado de niño, no era esa romántica ciudad blanca, de bellas murallas, resplandor de oro y jade. Frente a ellos se extendían parcelas que alguna vez fueron de cultivo resecas, casas de madera y piedra amontonadas y oscuras. Uno de sus hombres le hizo notar que arderían a la primera chispa. Y justo en ese momento se preguntó si todo lo que estaban haciendo realmente valía la pena.

Lo apresuraron, no podía sumirse en meditaciones, deberían moverse antes de que el rondín descubriera a los maestros tierra de la grieta inmovilizados. El cielo seguía oscuro, pasaron unos arcos de piedra, entonces todo se complicó. La tierra se movió, primero un poco, después con gran intensidad, los lagartos se pusieron alerta, las chispas saltaron sobre los campos resecos e iluminaron rápidamente el que sería su campo de batalla. Nadie dijo que entrar a Ba Sing Se sería sencillo y ahora que finalmente habían entrado ni todos los maestros tierra del mundo los podrían sacar.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!**


	145. La Roja

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen nienguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbnder , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. El haiku mencionado pertenece al Kokinshuu. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas garcias a _**Daphne-gabycoco**_ (wiiiiii, si, quiero retomarla un poquito, se merece un AU ^_^, pues terminará igual q los drabbles _Agua_, antes de ^_^)

No olviden visitar: http : / / paisdeagni . forolatin . com (sin espacios)

* * *

**CXLV.-… la roja**

* * *

¿Viniste tú

Hasta mí o fui yo

Quien fue hacia ti?

No sé. ¿Realidad?, ¿sueño?

¿Velaba yo?¿soñaba?

Anónimo

Fuego y tierra pelea sin fin. Uno quema, otro trata de evitar las quemaduras.

Algunos mestros tierra han recorrido a una novedosa técnica de usar cadenas para atacarlos desde la distancia. Torpes, fuego y metal nunca han sido una buena combinación, quedarán marcados de por vida. Pero aun así no ceden, rivales experimentados que se baten en un terreno ardiente. En estos momentos las columnas de humo probablemente habrían alertado a los suyos. El problema es que estan en terreno enemigo, pronto se dio cuenta de que los superaban en número y probablemente pronto lleguen refuerzos. Dadas las circunstancias probablemente el espía al que habían contratado los había vendido. Si, ya decía que era demasiado sencillo, engañosamente sencillo.

Maldijo la hora en que decidió participar en la expedición. Tan confiado estaba que no había sido capaz de pedir consejo a su padre, deseaba sorprenderlo. Lo peor es que no había sido capaz de despedirse de él. Pero él no podía morir, no, los príncipes en las historias que leía a su primo no morían, luchaban hasta el final, hasta que los hacían prisioneros. El problema es que el enemigo no sabía que uno de los príncipes peleaba en ese campo ardiente y si llegara a saberlo…quizá no era muy buena idea.

Gritos, golpes, sonido de cadenas, quemaduras, heridas, sangre, látigos, polvo, flechas que cruzaban el aire. Un grupo de sus hombres que todavía se mantenía lo rodeó. Los más jóvenes habían caído pronto, reconoció armaduras, cabellos, rostros, eso era la guerra. Los veteranos a gritos le dijeron que huyera, que se salvara, que le llevara las noticias al príncipe Iroh, que no podía quedarse.

Pero el honor, maldito honor de maestro fuego le impidió irse. No podía. Él los había comandado hasta ese sitio, debía quedarse con ellos, peleó mientras pudo y cuando vio todo perdido. Uno de los veteranos le dio un latigazo a su rino para que se alejara, aun estaba a tiempo.

Fue un error.

La bestia salió corriendo, arrastrando a varios enemigos a su paso. Quedó en medio de dos planchas de tierra que lo atraparon como si fueran las garras de una bestia poderosa. Crujieron primero los huesos, el dolor en el interior fue intenso, aulló de dolor, sintió que perdería el conocimiento. Pero el dolor es solo una ilusión, le decían sus maestros, debí trascenderlo. No podía acabar así, el dolor era terrible, pero si cerraba los ojos sería fatal y había tanto por vivir...

Aun deseaba ver el mundo, había tantos sitios por conquistar; aun deseaba ver con sus propios ojos maestros agua, esos demonios de los hielos; quería ver con sus propios ojos los restos de los templos donde habitaron los nómadas, las nuevas colonias… no podía terminar todo así. Aun no, era muy joven, tenía tanto por vivir.

Cuando la vio y supo que era el fin. Pálida, con ojos chispeantes, no corre sangre sino hielo en sus venas, la que lo iguala todo, la que no respeta a nadie, la del manto rojo, aquella ante la que el tiempo se inclina a su paso, vestidos del color de la sangre, tal y como lo dicen las leyendas, la hija maldita de los espíritus, que nació bella pero resulto ser letal, labios rojos, suave y dura, la muerte, la roja.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!**


	146. Little Soldier Boy

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen nienguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbnder , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco las alertas y comentarios de _**Koyasumaq Firefly**_ (Muchísimas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerme ^_^), **_D_****_aphne-gabycoco_** (yo tmb, pero esto debía ir antes),

_**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (sip, era el sentido, espera lo q viene ^_^) y _**Aizen Yamamoto Sousuke**_.

Nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

* * *

**CXLVI.- Little Soldier Boy**

* * *

Todo el campamento se alarmó al descubrir que el humo se extendía. Pronto llegaron los rumores de que un grupo de maestros fuego habían roto el cerco y entrado a la ciudad las tropas se pusieron en movimiento. Primero llegaron un par de novatos pidiendo a gritos ver al general Iroh, pero no los dejaron pasar, hasta que mostraron una insignia del príncipe Lu Ten.

El príncipe Iroh estaba furioso, llevaba una taza en su mano, había dicho que debían de esperarle, en estos días ya ni siquiera podía disfrutar de un poco de té, ya les había dicho que todo estaba casi al punto, que era cuestión de estrategia, en unos días más la ciudad cedería, tenía informes que estaban legando a sus límites, pronto la situación sería insostenible, el señor del Reino Tierra tendría que doblegarse a sus pies.

Entraron a su tienda los jóvenes que hace rato pedían audiencia, los reconoció enseguida, hablaban rápido, a gritos, aprecian alterados, su hijo, Lu Ten, del otro lado de la muralla. La taza se estrelló en el suelo, pero no le importó y salió a toda prisa. Observó la humareda y lo comprendió. Un veterano, solo un veterano arrasa los campos cuando las cosas están mal.

No queda otra que entrar a la ciudad. Llamó a sus mejores hombres, decidió que los equipos de asedio atacaran en tres zonas para distraer al enemigo en lo que él entraba a la ciudad, debía de traer de regreso a su impertinente hijo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ese fue un amanecer rojo y resplandeciente, mientars el sol iba iluminando la ciudad blanca las columnas de humo y fuego se extendían rápidamente.

Hasta el día de hoy no recuerda como lo hizo, todo sucedió tan rápido, recuerda haber dado órdenes, él y sus hombres se movían como uno, pasaron como un dragón buscando a su cría, llegaron a ese campo que hace horas era pasto de fuego y hallaron un espectáculo desolador.

Todo era muerte, fuego y destrucción, un poco más lejos apresado entre dos bloques de tierra sobresalía el príncipe Lu Ten. El príncipe Iroh lo reconoció, pero no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, había llegado tarde, demasiado tarde, se sentía impotente, todo se colapsaba,su hijo, su único hijo, su querido Lu Ten, su niño que soñaba con ser soldado y conquistar Ba Sing Se, había muerto al amanecer del día de su cumpleaños.

El dolor lo cegó al legendario Dragón del Oeste, el mundo se colapsó, se olvidó de todo mientras se aferraba al cadáver de su amado hijo.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!**


	147. Desde el trono

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen nienguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbnder , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a _**Koyasumaq Firefly**_ (n_n esa era la intención).

Nos seguimos leyendo. XP

* * *

**CXLVII.- Desde el trono**

* * *

Las malas noticias corren como la pólvora. La noticia de la infortunada suerte de Lu Ten, su nieto, el único hijo de Iroh había muerto y con su muerte la desgracia había caído en el ejército que asediaba la impenetrable ciudad de Ba Sing halcones con las noticias llegaron pronto, el silencio reinó en el lugar y la corte empezó a buscar sus vestiduras blancas y doradas para guardar el luto correspondiente al príncipe caído en batalla.

Azulon, señor del Fuego, vencedor de miles de batallas, escuchaba atentamente desde su trono las deliberaciones de su estado mayor en la Cámara de Guerra. Algunos generales guardaban silencio, otros comentaban airados que el ejército no debía retirarse, que con la muerte del príncipe tenían una razón más para acabar con esa maldita ciudad.

El problema es que el general a cargo del asedio era el príncipe Iroh, que en estos momentos no quería saber más de guerras, que se negó que el cuerpo de su hijo fuera llevado a la Nación del Fuego para que descansara con sus ancestros y decidió depositar sus restos en secreto en algún sitio de la ciudad sitiada, cuya localización solo pocos conocen .Tras hacer los honores correspondientes, el legendario Dragón del Oeste decretó la retirada.

El Señor del Fuego solo observaba los mapas, el retroceso tiene grandes costos a nivel económico, politico , social y militar. Mala estrategia para un general, esa precipitada y abrupta salida sera la mancha que acababe con subrillante carrera militar, pero por otra parte trata de entenderlo, la idea de perder a su único hijo le hace guardar silencio.

Se pregunta que habría sido de él si alguno de sus hijos hubiera perecido en la batalla, se pregunta cómo se sentirían las familias que habían perdido a alguno de sus familiares en esta guerra. Y se dio cuenta de que lo ignoraba, que la guerra siempre había sido un juego de estrategia, todo es a la distancia, todo lejano, ellos solomandan, el resto obedece ofreciendo sus vidas por el amor a su patria. Esta es la primera vez que les afecta, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la muerte se infiltra en la familia real de forma tan violenta.

Una desgracia, una verdadera desgracia. Podía imaginar el dolor que estaría padeciendo su hijo en estos momentos, podía imaginarlo, pero el único que lo sentiría más que nadie sería él. Con el tiempo había comprendido que hay dolores tan profundos que es imposible compartirlos con nadie mas y una pérdida de tal magnitud, probablemente habría enloquecido de dolor a su hijo predilecto.

Silencio.

Levanta la mirada, sus manos están cruzadas, sabe que alguien habla, trata de poner atención.

- Señor del Fuego Azulon…Padre, solicito una audiencia privada – escuchó desde el otro lado de la muralla

Azulon observó al insolente. Ozai, su hijo menor, pero no por eso el menos ambiciosos. Se veía seguro y decidido. Pedir una audiencia en esta ocasión extraordinaria podía significar una cosa. Dad as las circunstancias sería mejor tratar los asuntos familiares en privado. Toda la corte sabría tarde o temprano el resultado de la audiencia, pero mientras tanto, había que ganar tiempo.

- Aun no hemos terminado de deliberar joven príncipe Ozai, ¿es un asunto relacionado con la guerra?

- Es más bien un asunto de índole familiar

Se hizo silencio en la sala.

- Te concederé unos minutos antes de la hora del té - dijo tratando de minimizar el asunto ante los generales

- Te lo agradezco infinitamente, padre – dijo postrando su frente en tierra

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!**


	148. La cinta

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen nienguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbnder , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

_Solo Agni sabe lo que me ha costado,_

_algo dulce, después de tanto salado._

* * *

**CXLVIII.- La cinta**

* * *

Habían decretado que todos se retiraran, tan pronto se supo la noticia. Se cancelaron muchas actividades, entre ellas las citas para jugar en palacio. El carro de Ty Lee acababa de irse, su madre había llegado por ella, debía arreglarla a ella y a sus hermanas para presentarse en las ceremonias fúnebres.

Pero Mai, como no pertenecía a la nobleza, aun esperaba el carro de su familia, que probablemente tendría problemas, por cuestiones de rango y porque todo parecía desquiciado desde que se supo de la muerte del príncipe Lu Ten. Se aburría de esperar y decidió dar una última vuelta en los jardines.

Se acercó al estanque, todo estaba en paz, el lago, los árboles cargados de manzanas, el atardecer, horrorosamente resplandeciente y anaranjado para un tiempo de luto. Si la muerte había llegado al palacio, al menos el clima debería de cooperar y oscurecer el cielo de la Nación del Fuego.

- Solo eres tú – escuchó desde los matorrales

- Príncipe Zuko – murmuró tratando de mantenerse fría

- ¿acaso tú también vienes a burlarte de mí? – dijo tratando de limpiarse la cara rápidamente – si, seguramente te burlarás de mi como lo hizo Azula, eres su amiga

- No – dijo ella – no podría

El hermano de su amiga se volvió, tenía ligeramente irritados sus bonitos ojos dorados, los párpados ligeramente hinchados, pero por alguna inexplicable razón le seguía pareciendo el chico mas apuesto del mundo, esa mirada desolada le sentaba de maravilla.

- Aun no han venido por mi

El príncipe no dijo nada, se limitó a ver una vez más la inscripción de su daga.

- Siento mucho la muerte de tu primo

- Si no lo conocías – dijo de forma grosera - ¡como lo vas a sentir!

- Parecía buena persona

- Lo era

- ¿qué haces aquí príncipe Zuko?

- Espero

- ¿qué esperas?

- Mi padre pidió una audiencia ante el Señor del Fuego, pero Azula aun no termina de vestirse

Mai lo observó, desató una de las cintas con las que cada mañana recogía su cabello, sin decir nada más se dirigió a la poza, lo sumergió al agua el listón, lo exprimió, regresó al lado del príncipe y se lo ofreció.

- ¿para qué?

- Seca esas lágrimas - dijo muy seria - No puedes ir con los ojos irritados a la audiencia – hizo una pausa - Azula se burlaría de ti

El príncipe obedeció rápidmente.

- Deberías dejar tu cabello suelto – dijo de pronto

- ¿qué?

- Te verías bien – dijo limpiándose la cara y regresándole el listón- tienes un cabello bonito, no sé por qué te haces esos chongos tan apretados

La chica enrojeció, no estaba acostumbrada que le dijeran algo así, no sabía bien qué hacer y empezó a jugar nerviosa con su listón. El príncipe sonrió, nunca la había visto así.

- ¡Señorita Mai!, ¡señorita Mai!, su carro llegó

- Debo irme, adiós príncipe Zuko

- Adiós Mai

- Mai

- ¿sí?

- Gracias

- De nada

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!**


	149. Para bien o para mal…

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen nienguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbnder , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco sus comentarios a _**Nekodan**_, _**Daphne-gabycoco**_ (sip, a veces lo que cuenta son los detalles ^_^) , _**Blue Eyes princes**_ (Que interesante teoría, pero no XP, solo espera un poco pequeño saltamontes ^_^)

Nos seguimos leyendo!

* * *

**CXLIX.- Para bien o para mal…**

* * *

_Como el rocío_

_De efímero, ¿acaso_

_No es la vida?_

_¡Ay, de qué buena gana_

_Por verte la daría!_

Ki No Tonimori

Primero Kazuraki desapareció en el campo de batalla, ahora me dicen que el príncipe Lu Ten ha muerto en el asedio, las tropas re retiran, la guerra no cesa. Solamente se cierra un capítulo, nuestras gentes se repliegan. Hay posiciones aseguradas, pero muchas otras se perderán ante la ausencia del Dragón del Oeste.

Hasta que no lo he dicho en voz alta no parecía real, hasta que no he despertado no he comprendido la gravedad de la situación. Es terrible. Nada queda, solo fragmentos de recuerdos. Se han ido y no volverán jamás, la gente ha llevado luto por días y yo apenas si puedo asimilarlo todo. es tan irreal, parece que fue ayer que éramos unos niños que se retaban a un Agni Kai, parece que fue ayer que jugábamos, felices, sabiendo que había una guerra, pero era algo tan lejano y ahora…

Una parte de mi se tortura diciendo que si hubiera tenido más sangre fría habría podido hacer algo, que quizá podría haber impedido esa muerte imprudente, si al menos hubiera contestado a una de las cartas donde lamentaba la desaparición de Kazuraki y me juraba que lo encontraría a él o lo que quedara de él. Una parte de mi quiere creer que mi papel hubiera podido ser diferente. Pero el hubiera no existe.

Pero no podía, me sentía muerta en vida. Sin él nada tenía sentido, noche tras noche me dormía apretando su amuleto, único recuerdo al que me aferraba. Entonces, una noche, en la que todos creían que dormía, escuché a las novicias hablabando sobre mí. ¡De que cosas te enteras, cuando todos creen que no escuchas!

Que mi prometido murió en batalla, que yo enloquecí del dolor y me dejé herir, que no estaba bien de mis facultades, que… que era tonta, egoísta y caprichosa; que no era la única que había pasado por algo así. Que en vez de lamentarme como víctima debería de levantarme y hallar una forma de servir a mi nación. Que se notaba que la vida en el monasterio no era para mí, que lo notaban cuando escuchaba las noticias, que mis ojos resplandecían cuando escuchaba de ejercicios militares, cuando llegaban noticias de la guerra, que ese era mi mundo. No sé si lo dijeron por que en verdad lo sentían, no sé si fue una crueldad, envidia, lo que sí sé es que justamente era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Ahora solo queda ver el futuro. Las hermanas saben que no tengo vocación para estar aquí. Que sí, soy diestra al reconocer hierbas, que me interesa el proceso de destilar y crear las fragancias que aquí se hacen. Pero que sin vocación no tiene sentido que siga aquí.

Mañana dejaré el sitio, abrazaré una nueva vida. Saldré en un palanquín, vestida como si fuera una princesa, con hermosos vestidos de seda rojo y oro. Mi familia me espera en un templo cercano, donde Baiyú y yo uniremos nuestras vidas ante un sacerdote que ha venido expresamente con mi familia, después emprenderemos un viaje, que culminará en nuestra presentación ante la corte.

Baiyú dice que me dará una gran sorpresa. No hay sorpresa, mi madre lo arruinó con una carta. Por su valiosa colaboración le han dejado la delicada misión de negociar con un poderoso comerciante de Gao Ling. Fingiré sorpresa, seré igual que mi madre, me plegaré a las costumbres y buscaré servir a mi nación dándole hermosos hijos que algún día pelearán por ella.

No, no es una traición a la memoria de mi amado Kazuraki. Quiero creer que él lo entendería, en donde quiera que esté comprenderá que no amaré a nadie de la misma forma en que le amé a él, que siempre conservará un preciado sitio en la memoria, que siempre atesoraré el tiempo que pasamos juntos, que siempre será el primero en todo, que nunca lo olvidaré, pero que debe comprender que para bien o para mal, la vida sigue.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	150. Monstruo

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen nienguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbnder , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus comenatrios a: _**Koyasumaq Firefly**_ (n_n casi, las musas vienen los fines de semana ^_^) y **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (¿tú crees?)

* * *

**CL.- Monstruo**

* * *

Monstruo, mi propia madre ha gritado que soy un monstruo.

¡Cómo se atreve!, yo también soy su hija, si soy un monstruo como bien dice, más bien yo debo preguntarme qué clase de monstruo me engendró , como bien dicen Lo y Li , ella es la que debería de medir bien sus palabras.

Monstruo, monstruo….

¡Claro!, porque no soy débil como Zuko. Porque soy independiente y no estoy atada a sus faldas, porque pienso por mí misma, porque me entero de todo lo que sucede en palacio y ella solo tiene ojos para mi tonto hermano. Porque cuando le dicen la verdad no quiere escucharla y preferiría vivir eternamente en ese mundo de fantasía que lentamente ha forjado, no quiere ver las cosas tal y cual son, porque no quiere vivir en esta realidad que le tocó, porque no quiere darse cuenta de que el palacio no es el sitio ideal, y bello, locación de cuentos de hadas y representaciones de teatro que estamos obligados a ver cada verano.

No, la realidad aquí siempre es más compleja, siempre lo ha sido, si ella no la quiere ver… En palacio las tramas se hacen y deshacen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los que son amigos un día, al otro no soportan ni nombrarse; los que una vez se amaron, hoy se odian; el que no deseaba nada en un principio, ahora se consume por la ambición; los que deseaban vivir honores y glorias lo han perdido todo. Solo se mantienen los que esperan, observan y manipulan todo desde las sombras.

¡Eres un monstruo!

Ha gritado antes de encerrase en la habitación y empezar a discutir con mi padre. Ya estaba molesta porque le había dicho que mi padre sería un mejor Señor del Fuego, que Azulon está acabado, que es tiempo de que empiece una nueva era. Supongo que la audiencia no le hizo feliz. Le demostré que soy mejor que su queridísimo Zuzu, que sé más que él, que me he esforzad y estudiado y que además rebaso con creces lo que se esperaba de mi.

Discuten de nuevo, la gente s aleja, todos temen la cólera de mi amado padre. Yo escucho en las sombras, Zuko, Azulon, Lu Ten. Ella no acaba de creerlo, la sentencia ha sido clara, el abuelo ha dicho que Zuko debe morir, que el tamaño del crimen debe de ser equivalente, que mi padre debe experimentar el mismo sufrimiento para comprender el inmenso dolor que está experimentandomi gordo y odioso tío.

Le ha dicho que el dolor será su maestro.

Peor mi madre no comprende, no quiere entender, se resiste y ese será su fin. Lo y Li siempre lo han dicho que la vida de la corte no es para ella.

Monstruo…monstruo…

Juro que lo pagará, nadie me llama monstruo, nadie, así se trate de mi propia madre.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	151. Dulce et decorum est

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **_RxR4ever_** (muchas gracias ^_^), _**BlueEyesPrincess **_y **_Daphne-gabycoco _**. Mas que loca, creo que un poco traumada y tan cerca del poder, el precio por tenerlo todo debía ser alto, ¿no?

He aquí donde todas mis teorías locas y absurdas confluyen. Sean libres de atar cabos y comentar. Por cierto, un par de caps + y este ciclo.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**CLI.- Dulce et decorum est...**

* * *

Ella se dice que lo hace por su hijo, lo hace por Lu ten, por Iroh sumido en la más profunda de las desolaciones, por sus ancestros, por Ta Min, por Roku, por su honor. Porque al hacerlo cumplirá la promesa que le hizo a su madre en el lecho de muerte, vengará a los suyos, es su destino.

Todos se inclinan al verla pasar, nadie sospecha de ella, es la dulce y noble princesa Ursa, la amorosa y complaciente madre, ¿quién dudaría de la bella esposa de Ozai?, nadie la culpará, y ella se repite como mantra que lo hace por una buena causa, que debió de hacerlo desde un principio, que solo era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado y decidirse a pagar el precio.

A su esposo le conviene, no necesitaron planear mucho, todo está fríamente calculado, parece inspiración divina, así él podrá tener lo que siempre ha querido: convertirse en el Señor del Fuego y ella salvará la vida de su hijo que su imprudente esposo arriesgó al tratar de que su padre revocara los derechos de su hijo más amado.

Y no debe dudar.

Sobre ella está el peso de todo.

Las puertas se abren, avanza, las puertas se cierran, el sitio está oscuro, se inclina respetuosamente. Sabe que sus instrucciones las siguieron con sumo cuidado, la dama recomendada por Lo y Li se había cruzado en su camino hace unos momentos con la bandeja vacía, lo cual quiere decir que todo está listo.

- Lady Ursa - escucha tars la muralla de fuego

- Mi señor Azulon

- También tu me pides una audiencia

-…disculpe mi osadía, pero usted debe comprender que..

-Sabes lo que sucederá con tu hijo

Ella se inclina hasta que su pálida frente toca el piso.

- No te humilles princesa, levántate

Ella levanta delicadamente su barbilla, sus ojos están repletos de lágrimas. Suplica con su voz más dulce.

- Se lo ruego, el príncipe Zuko es nuestro único varón, no puede…

- Mi sentencia es irrevocable, lo que ha hecho el príncipe Ozai no tiene perdón, ¡su hermano está destrozado!

- Sé que fue un error, que mi esposo no debió... pero Zuko….

- Un error, ¡en castigo que debe de sufrir Ozai debe de ser igual a su crimen!

- Yo sé que fue ambicioso al pedir en estos momentos…

- Princesa Ursa – tomó aire - ¿tienes idea de lo que hizo tu esposo?

- Pedir que revoquen al príncipe Iroh el derecho de primogenitura – dijo inocentemente

- ¡Pero qué ingenuidad! – exclama furioso - escucha bien princesa, tengo pruebas de que Ozai fue responsable de la muerte de Lu ten

- no es posible, Ozai no ha dejado el palacio, Ozai no podría…

- No era necesario - hizo una pausa - Sé de buena fuente que contrató a un grupo de mercenarios del reino tierra para que se hicieran cargo de él en el campo de batalla

- ¿mercenarios? – dice atribulada

- Mercenarios, supuestos héroes , fanáticos que en nombre de su patria cometen toda clase de barbaridades, que solo requerían de una _pequeña ayuda_, para salir bien librados

Ursa sintió que el mundo se le venía a los pies y se llevó las manos entre sollozos.

- Ozai debe pagar por su crimen, ¡y la única forma en que comprenda el dolor de Iroh es perdiendo a su primogénito!

El señor del Fuego Azulón toma un gran sorbo de su té. La princesa ve y siente que está inmersa en una terrible jugada política, todo este tiempo solo ha sido un peón más de las intenciones de su esposo. Ha sido como esas jugadas de Pai Sho, donde lentamente se ha hecho con el terreno del enemigo y... Es tarde para arrepentirse, lo que ha hecho ha sido en nombre de su hijo, cualquier madre habría hecho lo mismo.

El veneno del arbusto jade blanco hará efecto rápidamente, lo aprendió en los libros del príncipe Iroh, la flor que se confunde con los lily panda fue fácil de hallar en el invernadero. El señor del Fuego Azulon pronto será uno con los espíritus, los médicos que lo examinen identificarán pronto las causas, todos la señalarán como la responsable.

Ozai, Ozai,

¡Maldito Ozai!

Hasta ese detalle fue planeado.

¡Maldito el día en que puso sus ojos en ella!

Maldito el día en que entró a esa familia.

El señor del Fuego se tambalea, se lleva una mano a la garganta que se cierra y hace gestos pidiendo ayuda, sus miembros se paralizan rápidamente, ella sale del lugar alterada, pide ayuda, los guardias corren, ella se aleja horrorizada, Ozai debe saber que cumplió con su trato, vengó a su familia, salvó al príncipe Zuko, ahora debe de asumir las consecuencias y pagar el precio.

No puede quedarse en palacio,no podría soportarlo, corre a sus habitaciones, se despoja de la corona dorada que por años había llevado con orgullo y ahora no es más que un cacharro de metal, toma una capa, duda, debe darse prisa, apenas si tiene tiempo de despedirse de su hijo, para después desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	152. Esa caprichosa dama

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

**_Del cap pasado_**..._Dulce et decorum es_t, es parte de la frase _**Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori **(lat)_, tomada de las Odas de Horacio, básicamente se traduce como Es dulce y honorable morir por la patria. Estuvode moda en el siglo XIX, por motiv. nacionalistas y hoy en día es es el lema de fuerzas armadas de y en distintas partes del mundo.

Muchas gracias por sus favs y comentarios a _**BlueEyesPrincess **_ (hay tanto que no se dice y se deja a la especulación ammm no fue una dama ^_^), **_Koyasumaq Firefly _** (muchas gracias,XP tomé prestada la hoz a_ puro hueso._ De cierta forma, he aquí la respuesta ^_^), _**Lily Yavetil**_ (muchas garcias por los +fav.), **_Daphne-gabycoco_** (grax! n_n), _**RxR4ever**_ (mucho mas barato!), _**Firebender **_ (muchas garcias, bueno como decía, hay que dejar lugar a la especulación ^_^), así como también a **_Minakushi-chan_** (gracias por el +fav)

* * *

**CLII.-Esa caprichosa dama llamada fortuna**

**

* * *

**

La vida da muchas vueltas, un día eres la hija mimada de la fortuna, al otro la culpable de todos los males del mundo. Ella clama que es inocente, jura y perjura que nada tuvo que ver, que solo obedeció órdenes, que ella solo llevó el té, que ella no es responsable de lo que haya sucedido, que…

Es inútil.

Lo sabe, y aunque sus lágrimas y lamentos podrían haber conmovido a cualquiera sabe que es inútil. Todo fue una trampa se dice, ha suplicado ayuda a las damas Lo y Li, las cuales se han desentendido de ella y han dicho que es la deshonra de su casa, de su familia, horrorizadas comentan que esperaban mucho de ella, que jamás imaginaron que sería capaz de hacer algo así, que debe hacerse justicia cuanto antes.

El señor del Fuego Azulon ha muerto en circunstancias misteriosas. Los más altos miembros de la nobleza y el ejército se han organizado, la nación está en crisis, algunos piden su cabeza, otros dudan y quieren que se investigue a fondo. De acuerdo a los médicos, el Señor del Fuego fue envenenado y todo el peso recae en dos personas, en ella y en la princesa Ursa que ha desaparecido misteriosamente de palacio a la muerte del Señor del Fuego.

Daiyú dice que no tuvo nada que ver, que ella solamente se encargaba de llevar todas las tardes el té, cuidar de la princesa Azula, hacer de compañía, recitar poemas, cantar… nadie la escucha, sus lágrimas corren en vano, sus palabras no sirven de nada, su belleza no conmueve a nadie.

La señalan, sus enemigos se burlan, quien envidió su acenso ahora saca conclusiones retorcidas, muchos lamentan que su forma de ser le atrajera tantos enemigos, pero ella apenas lo notaba, todo parecía tan perfecto y maravilloso, que ahora no comprende como los que un día la adoraron ahora murmuran que ha traído la desgracia a tantos que nadie metería sus manos al fuego por ella.

La han trasladado de sus bellas habitaciones de palacio a un inmundo y reducido cuartucho donde apenas si se ve la luz del sol. Sus vestidos de seda, gloria de otros tiempos, desaparecieron para dar paso a un burdo sayal de color café, más propio de campesinos que de una dama de la nobleza. No le permitieron llevar un solo adorno por temor al uso que pueda darles, no tiene nada consigo, familia y amigos han renegado de ella por temor a caer en desgracia.

Prácticamente no tiene a nadie, su estrella ha cambiado y no le queda más que suplicar a los espíritus que se apiaden de ella. Cierra los ojos, quiere pensar que esto es un malentendido, una terrible pesadilla de la que despertará en cualquier momento. Cierra los ojos y los abre. No nada ha cambiado, ahí está, confinada en una oscura mazmorra, envuelta en un mar de dudas, impotente, desvalida, tratando de pensar cómo sobrevivir a un interrogatorio más.

Por azares del destino, uno de los pocos que no la han abandonado le aconseja que pida ayuda a Baiyu, que a pesar de ser malos tiempos ha hecho buenos negocios a favor de la Nación del Fuego y que por tal motivo, en unos días llegará a la capital donde será recompensado por decreto real.

Desesperada decide dejar atrás su orgullo y se las arregla para escribirle una nota. No tiene nada que perder. Irónicamente, a aquel al que en otro tiempo despreció, se ha convertido en toda su esperanza.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

**No olviden dejar reviews!**


	153. Aquellos ojos verdes

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios a **_Daphne-gabycoco_** (es terrible, pero bien dijo un sabio inglés "toda acción tiene una reacción...", Pista de 2 o 3: _Sueño en el pabellón rojo_ deCao Xuequin ), **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (es cierto, debemos consultar a Baiyu), _**RxR4ever**_ (sería una buena idea ^_^) y **_Koyasumaq Firef_****ly** (creo que debería afilarla un poco antes de devolverla XD)

* * *

**CLIII.-Aquellos ojos verdes**

**

* * *

**

Sorpresivamente la guerra terminó de la noche a la mañana. El último círculo de la ciudad quedó arrasado por el enemigo, la ciudad extenuada, pero la gente celebra. El enemigo se retira, el nieto del señor del Fuego murió en el campo de batalla y con esa muerte finalizó el largo asedio. Las gentes del primer círculo probablemente ignorarán todo lo que ha sucedido, como siempre lo hacen, pero los que han peleado no lo olvidarán.

Pinger aprieta con fuerza el amuleto de jade que perteneciera a su hermano. Alguien reconoció la pieza en el campo de batalla y ella tuvo el honor de arrancárselo al cadáver del hombre que lo tenía. No dijo a nadie que reconoció al hombre que llevaba el amuleto, nadie le creería que días antes pudo haber terminado la guerra al darle muerte, en estos momentos no tiene sentido.

En estos momentos se dirige con su familia a un sitio e recreo. Algunas familias de la nobleza han sido invitadas por el Rey del reino Tierra a celebrar. ¿Qué?, ¡qué importa!, lo importante es festejar, probablemente habrá bailes, banquetes, fuegos artificiales…una celebración más.

_Ojos de jade_ se centran en un punto indefinido del horizonte. Su padre comenta que todo marcha de maravilla, su madre se ocupa de que su atuendo se mantenga perfecto, sus hermanas piensan que esta noche no dejarán de bailar hasta caer rendidas. Su madre se queja de que en los últimos días no ha puesto mucha atención a lo que hace, que ni siquiera ha leído los poemas que le ha enviado un admirador. Ella se limita a observarla, si ella supiera…

Su padre le muestra una vez más la invitación. Ella la toma con cortesía, da una verde ojeada al rollo de estilizada caligrafía. Entonces el viaje cobra otro sentido. Han sido unas de las pocas familias elegidas por el Rey del Reino Tierra los a la gran fiesta de palacio y tendrán el honor de escoltar a su majestad desde su sitio de recreo, el lago Laogai…

Pinger mira horrorizada a todos lados. Su familia no sabe nada y no comprenden su reacción. Ese nombre, ese lago, el sitio del chiflado que experimentaba con las lámparas con los grupos de desertores y prisioneros, se decía que había resultado efectivo con los reos y que quizá algún día lo llegaría a probar con…

No puede detener el carro. Sus ojos quieren salir de sus orbitas, no puede ser. Su madre alarmada ante la repentina palidez de su hija pide que detengan el carro, que su hija se siente indispuesta. El coche se aparta y se detiene, _Ojos de jade_ se cierran temblorosos. Un grupo de Dai Li de uniforme esmeralda se aproxima al carro, no pueden detenerse exclaman, todo está organizado, nadie hace esperar al rey ella se esconde tras su abanico y pide a una de sus hermanas que la acompañen a reposar un poco.

Su hermana recuerda ante el primer resplandor dorado que la acompañó a descansar cerca de unos matorrales, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció. Nadie supo que sucedió con ella, nadie le volvió a ver. Lo que su familia recordará de ahora en adelante es que ella falleció inesperadamente, poco después de saber que su joven hermano había caido en el campo de batalla.

Lo que nunca sabrán es que hay una maestra tierra, lejos de casa, sin familia ni amigos a quien recurrir, perseguida por los que fueron sus compañeros, una noche enterró un amuleto del color de sus ojos al pie de un pequeño árbol que crece a las afueras de la ciudad, antes de abandonar para siempre la hermosa Ba Sing Se, la de los muros, la de los secretos.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


	154. Del príncipe doliente

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. El poema pertenece a la compilación _Humor Zen_ de Henri . Estas viñetas fueron creadas por diversión.

Agradezco sus comentarios a _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (dicen que información es poder)y _**Koyasumaq Firefly **_(0_0 _!_).

* * *

**CLIV.-Del príncipe doliente**

* * *

El príncipe Iroh lee:

_El padre muere_

_El hijo muere,_

_Y el nieto también._

_Shôgen_

Todo ha sido una pesadilla con un despertar terriblemente doloroso. Afuera los campos se tiñen de los colores de otoño. En su repliegue las tropas arrasan los campos secos, nada le importa, solo quiere llegar cuanto antes a un puerto seguro, lejos de esos demonios que cimbran la tierra, quieren desligarse de todo y terminar con esa pesadilla que llaman vida.

Muchos de los jefes están desmoralizados y profundamente decepcionados, él no se hace cargo de nada, lo ha dejado en manos de subalternos, las tropas cuestionan a sus superiores, pensaron que tras de la muerte de su hijo, el príncipe Iroh enfurecería y arrasaría con Ba Sing Se hasta los cimientos, pero no, solo se ha encerrado en su dolor y no ha podido salir de él. ¿Quién podría?, se preguntar una y otra vez.

Todos saben que fue a la tienda de su hijo después de sepultarlo. Nadie supo lo que sucedió en el interior, el hombre que entró era el dragón del Oeste, el que salió un general abatido que dio la orden de que empacaran todas las cosas, que regresaban a casa. Los hombres que se encargaron de esos menesteres vieron el sitio casi intacto, una tienda normal, pertenencias y unos papeles ardiendo en un brasero, imágenes de la ciudad sitiada.

El siguiente golpe ha sido la repentina muerte de su padre. No es que no lo esperara, ya era un hombre mayor, su abuelo vivió más tiempo, pero los rumores de un posible asesinato que implica a la princesa Ursa lo sacan por un momento del ensueño. No puede ser, no los puede ni quiere creer, debe de ser cosa de su hermano.

El golpe final, es la noticia de que el consejo ha decidido revocar su derecho al trono y conferirlo cuanto antes a su hermano mas joven, el príncipe Ozai, que a partir de ahora será el Señor del Fuego y se hará cargo de la situación.

Hay quien dice que es una injusticia, que debería de pelear, que es su derecho de nacimiento. Pero el solo niega, piensa que un hombre que se ha retirado del campo de batalla es un hombre sin honor, que no sería capaz de dirigir a un pueblo; que dice que si no fue capaz de salvar a su hijo, no será capaz de dirigir una nación y que lo último que la Nación del fuego necesita es una lucha fratricida por el trono.

No es el momento, no pueden bajar la guardia ante el Reino Tierra. Es mejor que quede todo en manos de su hermano, en manos jóvenes de alguien que puede asegurar la sucesión del trono por medio de sus hijos. Tan pronto pasen las ceremonias se presentará en la capital a rendir homenaje a su hermano, para acabar con cualquier posible malentendido.

Para él todo acabó, nada tiene sentido, solo quiere retirarse del mundo como los príncipes de otros tiempos. Siente que ya no tiene nada que ofrecer, sus enseñanzas y consejos se perderán para siempre, no hay quien los escuche, no hay a quien dedicar su cariño, no hay futuro, con él se termina su linaje, se siente un hombre viejo, que ya no tiene nada por que luchar.

No más guerra, se acabó el tiempo de las grandes hazañas, el tiempode las aventuras , en nombre de honor y la gloria. No hay honor, solo vacío, la gloria es pasajera, nada es eterno. No quiere más sangre derramada. Jamás se había sentido tan cansado, el arte de la guerra ha perdido sentido para él. Ahora lo unico quiere abrazar el dolor, experimentarlo intensamente para dejarlo ir a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	155. Una feliz pareja

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **_RxR4eve__r_** (n_n pero eso aún no lo sabe ^_^), **_D_****_aphne-gabycoco_** (habría sido tan interesante que desarrollaran esaa parte en la serie)

* * *

**CLIV.- Una feliz pareja**

* * *

- ¡por qué nadie me dijo nada! – exclamó entrando al despacho de su esposo

- ¿nada? – dijo extrañado

- ¡Me acabo de enterar que la pobre Daiyú se encuentra en prisión!

- ¡Ah! – dijo Baiyú – eso…

- ¡lo sabías!

- Todos saben que cayó en desgracia, la vida de la corte es frágil como una fina capa de hielo

- ¡debemos hacer algo por ella!

- ¿debemos? – dijo enarcando una ceja

- ¡sí!

- No

- ¿no? – dijo indignada

- No nos conviene querida, hasta su familia ha renegado de ella

- ¡pero fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo!

- No creo que ella te recuerde como una buena amiga – dijo muy serio – te comprometiste con Kazuraki, sabiéndo que ella moría por él

- No fue cosa mía – dijo bajando al voz – fue de mi familia

- Pudiste negarte

Yuan Yang desvió la mirada e inconscientemente sus manos buscaron ese viejo amuleto de madera que siempre llevaba con ella.

- no es buena idea querida, emplea tu tiempo en causas que realmente valgan la pena

- Quién dice que no vale la pena, alguna vez fue... - dijo procurando controlarse - alguna vez tu la amaste

- Como otros tantos la amaron, pero bien sabes que ahora forma parte de mi pasado, Yuan Yang, bien sabes que te amo

- Si tanto me amas puedes hacer algo por ella en mi nombre

- linda, no podemos hacer nada por ella, ella se lo buscó

- ¡pero sabes lo que le harán!

- Si, es noble, si se confiesa culpable de su crimen, probablemente la decapiten, si no... - dice haciendo una pausa dramática - en el mejor de los casos caería sobre ella una larga sentencia que implicaría exilio y prisión de por vida

- No puedo creer que haya hecho algo tan terrible como para merecer semejante trato

- No tienes idea

- Aún así la ayudaré, le pediré ayuda a Liu

- Ella no se involucrará

- ¿por qué?

- A su esposo no le conviene

- ¡entonces iré sola si eso es lo que te preocupa!

- No Yuan Yang

- ¡por qué no!

- Querida, tú no sabes delo que es capaz una mujer despechada

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- No tienes idea de lo que ha hecho Daiy, lo del palacio… digamos que fue accidental

- ¡Dime que ha hecho!

- Lo siento querida, es información confidencial

- Si no me lo dices tú alguien más lo hará – dijo marchándose

- ni siquiera a tu padre podrá decirte lo que sucedió - escuchó mientras se alejaba

Baiyú dejó de lado el contrato que tenía en sus manos para leer de nuevo la correspondencia que acababa de recibir. Observó como su joven esposa se alejaba con paso firme. Una parte se alegró, ese carácter, era signo de que cierta parte de ella estaba superando lo peor, que hubiera regresado poco a poco a sus entrenamientos de fuego control significaba mucho.

Ahora que si ella insistía en saber la verdad de la boca de la misma Daiyú, era algo sería una lección particularmente dolorosa de aprender . Si algo había aprendido en esta vida, es que hay cosas que es mejor que nunca se sepan.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

**_No olviden dejar reviews!_**


	156. de Azula con amor

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Disculpen la ausencia. Sucedieron un par de cosa imprevistas. _J_. siento mucho lo d _C_.

Agradezco sus comentarios a **_Koyasumaq Firefly_** (glups! 0_0) y **_RxR4ever_**.

* * *

**CLV.- _de Azula con amor_**

* * *

Zuzu anda cabizbajo por los pasillos de palacio desde la desaparición de nuestra madre. Ahora no tiene nadie que lo defienda, nadie ha podido decirle que ha sido de ella, cuando le preguntó a nuestro padre él se limitó a mirarlo y guardar silencio. Es un tonto, no comprende nada, de nada. Todo es tan claro, le bastaría con ver mas allá de la superficie de todo para comprender lo que sucede. ¿pero qué puedo esperar de él?

Si, el primo Lu Ten está muerto, nuestra madre… no importa donde esté, nunca volverá a verla,de nuestro legendario abuelo, no queda mas que un puñado de cenizas y todos están de luto , esperamos que en cualquier momento llegue tío Iroh para rendir homenaje al Señor del Fuego. Si, las cosas van tomando el sitio que les corresponde.

No sé si no lo he mencionado, pero el día de hoy nombraron a nuestro padre como el nuevo Señor del Fuego. El día de hoy será recordado como el amanecer de una nueva era, los funerales del abuelo y la coronación de mi padre serán recordados por su solemnidad y fastuosidad por generaciones, es el primer día de Ozai, hijo de Azulon, nieto de Sozin Señor del Fuego.

Los restos del abuelo descansan en la catacumba familiar y la corona dorada ya luce en los cabellos de mi amado padre. Nunca pensé que se sentiría tanta satisfacción, la actitud de algunos nobles hacia nuestra familia ha cambiado y con todo lo que ha sucedido, Zuzu y yo somo los más cercanos a la línea de sucesión.

Hablando de Zuzu, sigue de mal en peor. Durante la ceremonia tenía una expresión de angustia, a mi ya empieza a irritarme, no pone atención en lo que hace, su dominio del fuego control es deficiente, no deja su estúpida daga de perla y ahora resulta que pierde el valioso tiempo de entrenamiento en practicar son un sable de hojas gemelas. ¡Es un maestro fuego!, somos poderosos, no necesitamos de armas, eso es propio de aquellos que no fueron bendecidos con el don del fuego, ¡cómo puede rebajarse de tal forma!

Decidí que tenía que reaccionar, así que la noche pasada, mientras Mai cepillaba los cabellos de Ty Lee un centenera de veces, le ordené al cocinero que trajera la comida a nuestras habitaciones. Zuko fue convocado, ya saben, somos hermanos y debemos convivir como tales. Hubieran visto la cara de mi hermano al ver que la cena era pato tortuga en salsa agridulce.

Si, la misma que tenía sus patitos en el lago. Abandonó las habitaciones pálido, dijo que no tenía hambre. Sé que se fue corriendo al estanque a ver a los polluelos buscar inútilmente a su madre, creo que les llevó pan y no abandonó el sitio hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

¡Qué remedio!, Zuzu se perdió de una cena de antología.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

No olviden dejar reviews!


	157. El fin de la bella Daiyú

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco sus comentarios a **_RxR4ever, D_****_aphne-gabycoco_**, (bueno, es la princesa...quién le llevaría la contraria? Azula es adorable ^-^ -en aceite-), **_Koyasumaq Firefly_** (oido y obediencia ^-^)

* * *

**CLVII.- El fin de la bella Daiyú**

* * *

Me costó mucho conseguir verla. Tuve que sobornar a algunos guardias de la prisión, porque nadie podía verla, sabían que era responsable de la muerte del antiguo Señor del Fuego, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo abiertamente. Su familia había partido lejos, amigos y conocidos la habían abandonado. Nadie podía hacer nada por ella, yo pretendía darle un poco de esperanza. ¡Qué ingenuidad de mi parte! La mujer que llevaron ante mí, no era la Daiyu que alguna vez conocí o creí conocer. Yo no lo supe entonces, pero ella era el chivo expiatorio de una larga y enredada historia de política y poder, que implica la vida cortesana.

- No esperaba verte nunca más – fueron sus primeras palabras

- Daiyu, yo….

- Tú, la causante de mi ruina – gritó a los guardias - no hablaré con ella, sáquenme de aquí

- ¡Daiyu!, por favor…

- No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida

- Alguna vez fuimos amigas…

- Si en verdad éramos amigas – dijo encarándome - ¿por qué me quitaste lo que más quería!, ¡tú lo sabías!, siempre supiste que amaba a Kazuraki

- Nunca lo dijiste

- ¡Lo hice!, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

- Siempre creí que era un capircho, tenías a todos a tus pies

-¡menos a quien relamente quería!

- eso no fue mi culpa

- lo amé, el lo sabía, mis lágrimas empaparon su armadura el día en que partieron, y no sabes lo mucho que odié ese día que Agni no me concedieran el don del fuego.

- Si te hubiera amado, no me habría pedido en matrimonio – dije lentamente

- escúchame bien, si tú lo hubieras amado, no le hubieras permitido partir a la guerra, sabiendo que solo buscaba imitar las hazañas de Lu Ten , porque siempre supo cuanto lo cegada que estabas por su corona

- ¡mientes!

- si en verdad lo hubieras amado, en vez de llorar y refugiarte en un estúpido convento, habrías luchado y no habrías descansado hasta saber que había sucedido con él – una profunda ira se escuchaba en su voz

- ¡no sabes lo terrible que fue!

- ¡claro que lo sé! Se lo terrible fue saber que caía en manos enemigas y que tu, la que pudiste haber hecho algo no movías un dedo y mi impotencia al no poder hacer nada en un campo de batalla

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

- Márchate Yuan Yang, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de tu marido

- ¿cómo sabes?

- Todo eventualmente se sabe, sabes, jamás pensé que lo olvidarías tan pronto

- ¡No lo he olvidado!

- ¡arrojarte a los brazos del mismísimo Baiyú!

- Fue una noble propuesta de su parte

- Sí, claro, noble, como siempre lo ha sido

- ¿qué quieres?...

-¡Oh!, vamos, no nos hagamos tontas, no te lo reprocharé, mi madre siempre decía que dejáramos nuestros juguetes viejos a los más desafortunados

- ¡me ofendes!, Yo que pretendía ayudarte, venía como amiga – dije levantándome

- ¿ayudarme? – dijo irónica – ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ayudarte a ti misma, ¡guardias!, ¡guardias!, ¡llévenme de aquí!

Los guardias llegaron y se la llevaron, había sido mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos de buena forma. Pero esas no fueron las últimas palabras que me dirigió. Antes de morir, pidió como última voluntad presentarse por última vez, como en sus mejores días, con su más bello vestido, sus joyas y su tocado. Quería bailar una última vez, antes de entregar su vida a sus verdugos.

Hacía gestos coquetos, sonreía para el público que esperaba su muerte, movía sus vestidos, hacía tintinear sus joyas, se movía con tanta gracia, que parecía que alguno de los espíritus le había dado esa gracia y agilidad para conmover a los espectadores. Fue un acto que no será olvidado.

- Sé donde está - gritó a la concurrencia - y ese será un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba, dijo dándome una feroz mirada.

Acto seguido, sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, tomó uno de sus adornos del cabello y se lo enterró en la garganta. La sangre salpicó sus vestidos y sus cabellos, oro, seda y sangre, todo rojo. Algunos trataron de detener el flujo de sangre, pensando que tras sus palabras se ocultaba el paradero de la princesa Ursa, pero fue inútil. Ese fue el fin de la bella Daiyú, cuyas cenizas fueron esparcidas por los cuatro vientos, para que su espíritu jamás hallara reposo.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


	158. Destiny is a funny thing

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **_Koyasumaq Firefly_** (n_n u de nada, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ^_^) y **_D_****_aphne-Gabycoco_** (si, dicen que todo tiene un precio en esta vida. Ese grupo se deterioró lentamente, la gente crece, cambia, nada es para siempre. Respecto a lo otro, es una pregunta que tmb me hice a lo largo de toda la serie, en la película dan una teoría, pero en la serie dado ese carácter de Zuzu...).

* * *

**CLVIII.-** _Destiny is a funny thing_.

* * *

Hace tiempo, ya no recuerdo cuantas semanas han pasado, dejé atrás las costas de mi patria en un viaje en el que pretendo aliviar mis penas. Me he rodeado de un pequeñísimo grupo de leales amigos que buscan distraerme en cada puerto, me envuelven en palabras amables y me colman de atenciones. Nadie habla de Lu Ten, ni de mi padre y menos sobre mi hermano, que se había apropiado de mi sitio, se ha convertido en un tema tabú y lo que buscaban mis acompañantes era distraerme a toda costa.

La ruta que seguíamos, era la que había proyectado hacer al lado de mi hijo al terminar el asedio. Sonará absurdo, pero por un tiempo me dediqué a visitar sitios que me hubiera gustado enseñarle, imaginaba que lo tenía a mi lado, en silencio imaginaba como lo guiaba y le contaba un poco delo que significaban eso sitios para mí. Seré un viejo tonto. Nadie puede vivir la vida de otros, en aquel entonces yo lo veía como una forma de escapar a esa realidad que apenas si podía asimilar.

Siempre me había gustado el Pai Sho y en los últimos tiempos le había estado dedicando mucho tiempo. Derrotaba una y otra vez a los adversarios que me traían, cada que llegábamos a un puerto ya había varios retadores esperando medir fuerzas conmigo. Debo admitir que eso empezó a levantar un poco mis ánimos. Jeong Jeong alguna vez me comentó que hace muchos años, existía un torneo que reunía a los más grandes maestros del Pai Sho de las cuatro naciones, en los tiempos del legendario monje Gyatso , un evento que en estos días era más una leyenda, que una realidad concreta.

Jeong Jeong… ahora que lo menciono, es otra de las pérdidas que más lamento en estos tiempos. Su gente se amotinó al tiempo que eran los últimos días del asedio. El y sus hombres son prófugos de la justicia, las autoridades han declarado que están fuera de la ley, que son un peligro para la sociedad, de aquellos que estuvieron en sus filas y l no huyeron fueron enviados a sitios tan remotos como Wa Shi Tong , para que no puedan contactar con ellos. Las autoridades han ofrecido una cuantiosa recompensa por las cabezas de los amotinados. ¡Cuánto siento no poder hacer nada por ellos!, prácticamente nadie ha sobrevivido en semejantes condiciones, ruego a los espíritus que mi querido amigo tenga un destino distinto al de tantos otros que he visto con el paso de los años.

Pero como les decía, el destino es realmente curioso.

Después de cierto tiempo, de muchas victorias, algunos empates y un par de derrotas llegamos a un puerto de nuestras colonias, en donde había un pequeño restaurante decorado con motivos marinos, famoso por su buena mesa. Mientras comíamos, noté que un hombre entrado en años, jugaba Pai Sho y derrotaba tranquilamente a sus oponentes. Llevado por las ganas de medir fuerzas, sin presentarme siquiera me acerqué a la mesa y le pregunté si podía jugar con él.

El asintió.

Poco después estábamos enzarzados en una fiera batalla. Aquel hombre de apariencia sencilla ha sido uno de los rivales más fieros a los que he enfrentado, no notaba que las horas pasaron, que el sol abandonó el cielo y dio paso al imperio de la luna su corte de estrellas. Las personas iban y se alejaban, era un buen espectáculo el dueño no nos molestó, estábamos demasiado metidos en el juego, que el resto no importaba. Al amanecer pude hallar un punto débil en la defensa que me llevó a la victoria. La obscuridad que reinaba, hacía frío, mi compañero de juego sonreía. La mayor parte de los que esperaban el juego se habían quedado dormidos. Fue entonces que aquel hombre tomó la ficha de tablero con la que había ganado y me dió.

- Debe conservarla, le asegurará un buen destino

- ¿destino?, a estas alturas, un hombre como yo no cree en el destino

- El destino es algo impredecible

- si es que existe tal cosa

Aquel hombre sonrió

- ha perfeccionado la estrategia del loto blanco, su estilo es clásico, en estos tiempos casi nadie se adhiere al estilo original

- Tuve buenos maestros- dije simplemente

- nos honraría mucho en contar con su persona en el siguiente torneo

- ¿Qué torneo?

- es un concurso antiguo, nos reunimos jugadores de todas las latitudes, jugamos PaiSho, escuchamos música,bebemos, el té, todo a la manera que se honran las tradiciones de los antiguos – dijo sonriendo

- suena maravillosos, sería un honor… a mi gente

- Una cosa

- ¿si?

- Debe de ir solo, _la flor de loto se abre para quienes conocen sus secretos_

¿cómo ha dicho? -dije intrigado al escuchar esas palabras

- Hace tiempo lo esperábamos

- ¿cómo sé que no es una trampa?

- nadie se atrevería a atacar a un jugador de su talla y linaje

- ¿quién es usted?, ¿cómo sé que...? , ¿cómo se que puedo confiar en usted?

- tenemos un amigo en común que necesita de su ayuda

- pero yo soy un viejo inútil, estoy acabado

- nadie es inutil en esta vida, ¿sabe?, el destino es realmente curioso, nunca sabe lo que le aguada si no es capaz de dejarlo ir...

- esto es... la gente que me acompaña no entenderá...

- sus compañeros de viaje entenderán que los viajes espirituales no requieren de mucho equipaje

Si, era arriesgado, era una oportunidad con el sabor de los viejos tiempos, ahora no había nada que me atara a la Nación del Fuego, prácticamente no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar en lo que pensé que sería un simple torneo de una sociedad secreta de amantes del Pai Sho.

Ese día fue el inicio de algo muy distinto, algo que no esperaba. Dejé una carta a mis compañeros de viaje, disculpándome mi repentina desaparición, recuerdo que mencionaba vagamente los eventos recientes, que necesitaba emprender un viaje espiritual- Ese día dejé todo atrás, siguiendo a ese nuevo amigo, con equipaje ligero y asiendo con fuerza la ficha de loto blanco.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!**_


	159. Desde el olvido

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a _**D**__**aphne-gabycoco**_ (mmm... ^_^)

* * *

**_CLIX.- Desde el olvido_**

* * *

_En la niebla,_

_Fundidos en la tristeza y el corazón_

_Caminan los dos juntos._

_Issoo_

Hace unas semanas no sabía quién era. Pensaba que era uno más de los habitantes de BaSing Se, hasta que lo expulsaron de la ciudad, junto con tantos otros. Hasta ese momento supo que no lo trataban tan bien porque sus ojos dorados, eran los ojos del enemigo que acababa de retirarse.

Las ruinas de los campamentos no le dijeron nada, las armaduras le parecían lejanas, la muerte de el príncipe enemigo uno de los círculos inferiores nada. El nombre de Lu ten le provocó una migraña por días, pero por más que trataba de recordar solo había vacío. Siguió al contingente de tullidos y desmemoriados.

Algunos parecían conocerse de años, otros se sentían extraño, completos desconocidos lanzados al mundo sin más. El grupo se fu dispersando, tenían miedo de la gente de ojos verdes que los miraba con rencor y ni siquiera les daban alimento. En un convento apenas si les dieron pan y agua, los bosques aledaños tenían una apariencia siniestra. Algo sucedía en esos bosques de maderas quemadas.

Decidió seguir a aquellos que tenían por meta algún campamento, para ver si era posible identificarlos. Fueron atacados y robados en numerosas ocasiones. Al final muchos se quedaron en el camino, muertos, otros renunciaron a su vida abrazando una nueva existencia en el mestizaje con el reino Tierra, otros se hicieron bandidos, pocos querían regresar a un sitio que no les significaba nada.

Pero no se rindió, sabía que había una buena causa para regresar, debía saber quién era. En el camino fue difícil. En una ocasión fue salvado de una muerte segura por una mujer de ojos verdes que por lo poco que pudo deducir, huía de la ciudad que los había expulsado. Por un tiempo viajó a su lado, compartieron historias, bromearon, fueron felices a su manera, pero al acercarse al campamento de la Nación del Fuego desapareció de su vida de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

Al llegar al campamento alguien lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, pero por mas que le decía su nombre el no reaccionaba. No sabía quién era, no sabía qué hacía allí y menos por que lo habían abandonado en las murallas de Ba Sing Se.

Así le contaron que su nombre era Kazuraki, que había sido amigo del difunto príncipe Lu Ten. Que había sido alumno de la Academia de la Nación del Fuego, que era un militar de alto rango, de noble linaje. Le dieron ropas y procuraron contactar a familiares y conocidos para darles la noticia, de que lo hallaron, desmemoriado y con cicatrices que no acertaba a explicarse. Su padre, un viejo general retirado de gran renombre fue por él, dudaba que fuera su hijo, después de un largo examen comprendiera que era su Kazuraki y que lamentablemente no recordaba nada. En el ejército le concedieron baja por motivos de salud, su regreso a casa fue pacífico.

Regresar a casa fue como un sueño, reconoció algunas cosas, su habitación de niño, algunas de sus cosas, cuando abrió uno de sus viejos libros empezaron las preguntas y con ello los problemas. Supo de la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero eso no le dijo nada, días más tarde se enteró que aquel que estaba en la marina se había amotinado y era buscado junto con su jefe y compañeros; que una de las jóvenes con las que había crecido habían sido culpada de un crimen impronunciable. Trató de verla, movió cielo tierra y mar.

Vió a Daiyú por unos instantes, ella lloró como nunca al reconocerlo, ella fue la llave que lo trajo a la realidad, que lo desterró por siempre del olvido y trajo de las profundidades de su memoria a Yuan Yang y sus muñequitos abandonados en una miserable celda de Ba Sing Se. Por ella se enteró de que lo había olvidado, que estaba casada con quien fuera uno de sus amigos, que no se verían jamás.

Todos trataron de disuadirlo, le dijeron que no sería bueno que se encontraran. aún así quiso verla un vez más. Escapó de casa y se disfrazó como uno de los jardineros para verla una vez más. Fue el momento más feliz y el más triste que experimentara en años. Recordó tiempos mejores, de cómo se sonrojaba, de las bromas que le gastaba, de lo fácil que era hacerla enojar, recordó sus labios, las promesas vacías que se juraron, tantas cosas que en otro tiempo significaron tanto para él y que al final cayeron en el olvido. Ella desapareció de los jardines cuando le avisaron que su esposo llegaba, no fue capaz de quedarse para presenciar felicidad.

De regreso a casa comprendió porque nadie quería regresar ahí, porque la Nación del Fuego había dejado de ser su hogar, no comprendía esa realidad o más bien no quería hacerlo. No había nada que lo atara, nada por lo cual luchar, como esa chica, aquella joven de ojos verdes.

Entonces lo decidió, se marcharía de ahí y buscaría a esa la joven de ojos verdes por cielo, tierra y mar. Una noche tomó unas cuantas pertenencias y abandonó esa vida que ya nunca mas podría ser la suya, se alejó sin remordimientos, con un sentimiento de vacío, quien sabe que aventuras le depararían en el futuro, tal vez se haría al mar, tal vez se uniría a sus amigos o tal vez buscaría a esa chica de ojos verdes. Porque nunca se sabe, el destino es algo singular y de lo único que está seguro es que constantemente se reescribe.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


	160. Y es así que todo cambia

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Agradezco sus comentarios a **_Koyasumaq Firefly_** (eso se lo dejo a ustedes n_n) y **_D_****_aphne-gabycoco_** (wiiiiii n_n, es curioso,hace días pese a mi zutarianismo se meantoja un maiko) y su fav a **_Azula Blue Fire_**.

n_n

* * *

**CLX.-Y es así que todo cambia**

* * *

Desde que el padre de Azula es el nuevo señor del fuego las cosas se han hecho muy aburridas. Azula se la pasa estudiando y entrenando, a veces no tiene tiempo de jugar, como uno de los miembros más cercanos a la corona sus clases se han duplicado, poco a poco Lo y Li se han adueñado de su vida y ella no ha protestado.

Ya ni siquiera jugar por los jardines es divertido, en especial ahora que Ty Lee escapó una vez más de casa y nadie sabe dónde encontrarla. Sus padres y hermanas han removido hasta el último sitio de la Nación del Fuego, pero no la encuentran. Sospecha que Azula sabe algo, pero no puede afirmarlo, se ha vuelto una mentirosa terriblemente buena y es difícil saber cuando dice la verdad y cuando miente.

Tal vez lo único que le hace sentir bien son las contadas ocasiones que se encuentra con el príncipe Zuko. No es que sean grandes amigos, pero se llevan bien, en especial cuando su hermana no está cerca. Es un chico solitario, en la corte se quejan de que no le gusta convivir mucho, que le gusta más estar entre adultos que entre gente de su edad. Desde la muerte de su primo y la desaparición de su madre se le nota distinto, hace tiempo ha dejado de preguntar por ella, ¿dónde está se preguntan todos? Es un misterio.

Sabe que de vez en cuando recibe noticias de su tío Iroh, pero no habla mucho de él, le alegra saber que viaja, por algún sitio remoto y le envía largas cartas y regalos que acumula lentamente.

Le gusta verlo entrenar, en especial cuando práctica son ese sable de hojas gemelas que tanto desprecia su hermana. Observarlo le hace desear mejorar su lanzamiento de cuchillos, no se cansa en ver sus movimientos, hay días que son para guardar silencio, pero hay otros momentos tan inesperadamente divertidos que incluso ha reído para sorpresa del príncipe Zuko.

Pero sabe que esos días están por terminar. Tan pronto terminen los cursos de la academia partirá con su padre a un apartado sitio donde lo han asignado. Su madre siente que es un exilio dorado, lejos de sus vínculos y de la corte, pero su tío les dice que no se preocupen, que van por buen camino, que gracias a sus gestiones su padre se ha hecho de buena fama, que de seguir así, tal ve algún día pueda convertirse en gobernador de una provincia.

El atardecer es insoportablemente naranja, el príncipe se encuentra de nuevo ante la poza de los patos tortuga, que poco a poco se han adaptado a la ausencia de su madre. Lleva días pensando en cómo decirle que ella también se marcha.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


	161. Y otro soñaba

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **_Koyasumaq Firefly_** (o mas bien empieza la diversión XP) y **_Daphne-gabycoco_** (n_nu Paris se sonroja, gracias, me daré una vuelta - hey, visítenla!-)

* * *

**CLX.- Y otro soñaba...**

* * *

Zuko estaba alterado y un príncipe no debe de perder la compostura. Es por eso que sus maestros le han enseñado a meditar. Se halla sentado frente a un par de velas, aspira y respira, debe de estabilizar su respiración, debe controlarse y evitar que la cera se consuma rápidamente, la respiración debe de ser suave. Si, las emociones siempre son un problema para los maestros fuego, pero bien dicen que parte de crecer es aprender a controlarlas.

Como príncipe va a una academia, si, se esmera en sus calificaciones, pero Azula siempre se las ingenia para sobrepasarlo, si, es bueno en fuego control, pero no lo suficientemente bueno y si tiene esa horrible sensación de que todo cambia, de que nadie lo entiende, que todos lo dejan solo. Se da cuenta de que esa obsesiva competencia por el afecto de su padre ha arruinado las relaciones con su hermana, pero parece que a nadie le importa, estos años han sido duros, pero debe salir adelante, no puede rendirse, debe demostrar a todos que es bueno y cree que si Azula es mimada por la fortuna, también a él le sonreirá si se esfuerza lo suficiente.

Primero fue su primo, después su adorada madre, le siguió su tío en su exilio dorado y finalmente se une a ese grupo Mai, la única que parecía entenderlo, se marcha, no es que ella lo quiera, es que su familia parte a una lejana provincia. Se sentía triste, pero sabía que era inevitable, su despedida fue fría y formal, como el protocolo lo requiere, tan alejado a la naturaleza del fuego, ojalá hubiera sido distinto, pero así es como debe de ser.

Sus compañeros de clase ya hablan emocionados de la guerra, muchos de ellos aspiran a ser enviados a la frontera a pelear contra esos insufribles maestros tierra. A él esa historia ya le parece conocida, la ha vivido antes y sabe que por regla no tiene un buen final, así que no le emociona y probablemente es un motivo por el que no se involucra. Sabe de sobra que su padre no le permitirá partir con ellos, escucha como comenta a que regimiento serán enviados, ellos se conforman con eso, mientras él sueña con el día en que le permitirán entrar a la cámara de guerra y ver todo desde otro nivel, cuenta los días, las horas…pronto tendrá la edad para que le asignen un nuevo preceptor, que lo guiará en su camino a la madurez, como lo dicta la tradición desde tiempos antiguos.

El único consuelo que tiene es que su tío prometió visitarlo pronto, nadie sabe bien por donde ha estado todo este tiempo. Seguramente llegará cargado de regalos y con mil y un anécdotas que acompañará de incontables tazas de té y música. Dicen, el aun no lo ha comprobado, que su cabello ha encanecido, que ha subido de peso y que a pesar de todas las desgracias que ha sufrido sigue conservando ese carácter amable y bonachón.

Parece que fue ayer que peleaba en Ba Sing Se, peor los años pasan volando, la verdad es que ya quiere verlo, quiere enseñarle lo que ha aprendido con los sables, quiere enseñarle lo que sabe de fuego control y quiere preguntarle algunas cosas de estrategia, quiere preguntarle que sintió la primera vez que lo admitieron, porque su tío es una leyenda en cuento a estrategias, sueña con el día en que podrá entrar a la cámara de guerra , su respiración es suave, las velas se consumen lentamente , mientras los patos tortuga lentamente se alejan lentamente.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


	162. Regreso a casa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión

Agradezco a _**Charliesky**_, **_Koyasumaq Firefly_** (¿el principio del fin?), _**Daphne-gabycoco**_ (la pregunta es si tenía, ¿por qué nadie lo siguió? ^.^) y _**ABBYGABY005**_ .

Nos seguimos leyendo ^_^.

* * *

**CLXII.- Regreso a casa**

* * *

No regreso como héroe, ni como un orgulloso guerrero, sino como un miembro más de la familia real, un hombre caído en desgracia que nostálgico, regresa a casa después de un largo viaje. A lo largo de estos años he aprendido mucho, no es que no conociera el mundo más allá de las puertas de Azulon, conocía el mundo de la misma forma en que la conocía un príncipe, un guerrero y no un habitante más de las cuatro naciones.

Regreso a casa, mas no al hogar, no hay nadie que espere mi regreso, no hay nadie que espere mis relatos, mis bromas… Es probable que algunos quieran escuchar alguna que otra aventura, pero no por mucho tiempo; jugar Pai sho es preferible en silencio y con una buena taza de té, pero nada es lo mismo. Este sitio hace tiempo dejó de ser mi hogar, pero regreso porque se que ya es tiempo.

Conforme me voy acercando a la capital noto que la influencia de mi hermano va en aumento. Por todas partes tejados rojos y movimiento de tropas, gente trabajando en esculturas de piedra o metal, probablemente botín de guerra, para dejar en claro al pueblo que el señor del fuego Ozai es el que manda en esas tierras y debe ser temido y adorado por sus súbditos.

He visto cientos de colonos desplazarse los territorios colonizados en busca de mejores oportunidades. Gente que no tiene nada que perder, con esperanzas de hallar una vida nueva y la firme creencia de que el Fuego terminará por imponerse en el resto de las naciones. Suspiro. No sé cuantas veces he leído esta historia, siempre es así, siempre llega un tiempo en que un elemento predomina, pero todo volvía a su sitio gracias a la presencia del avatar, pero han pasado tantos años, la gente desespera, el avatar y los maestros aire han quedado reducidos al reino de las leyendas.

A mi hermano le preocupa mi larga ausencia y me ha invitado a regresar, seguramente para vigilarme, siempre ha temido una sublevación de mi parte. Absurdo. Sé que las semanas que estuve desaparecido lo volvieron profundamente desconfiado; algún conocido le filtró información de torneos de pai sho, interminables catas de té y esa compulsión por visitar cada villa y salir cargado de regalos inútiles para decorar mi palacio. Dicen por ahí que esas compras solo sirven para tratar de llenar un gran vacío, eso dicen por ahí.

Poco a poco veo como se abren las puertas, ya se divisa el puerto con sus casas de techos rojos y al fondo el volcán donde se esconde la capital y el palacio real. El ruido se incrementa, pasan botes pesqueros y a lo lejos se ve una pequeña comitiva que aguarda mi llegada. Parece que he regresado a casa. ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


	163. Entrenando

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**D**__**aphne-gabycoco**_ ^_^

* * *

**CLXIII.- Entrenando**

* * *

Zuzu ha estado insufrible estos días. Nuestro gordinflón e inútil tío regresó a casa hace tiempo y él lo sigue a todos para gran consternación de todos. Zuzu es un tonto, no comprende que no vale la pena conservar vínculo alguno con él, porque es la deshonra de la familia, ha traído a nuestras tierras el insoportable olor de la derrota.

No comprendo porque mi padre no ordena que viva lejos de nosotros, es inútil, hace tiempo quedaron atrás sus tiempos de gloria y ahora se entretiene catando cuantas variedades de té caen en sus manos y jugando ese estúpido juego de Pai Sho, como si no hubiera otra cosa que hacer en este mundo.

Esto no puede seguir así, pero Zuko no se da cuenta. No deja de soñar que en unos días entrará en la cámara de guerra y francamente está insoportable. Pero dicen que los astutos ven oportunidad en cada sitio, así que si el pequeño Zuzu quiere que sea una ocasión memorable, realmente lo será.

- Azula – dice Li

- ¿sí? - entonces recuerdo que estaba entrenando

- Repítelo una vez más – dice Lo

- se te olvidó una respiración- dice Li

¡Cómo que se me olvidó una respiración!. Camino de nuevo al centro. Tomo aire mis manos se elevan conforme al ritmo de mi respiración, debe de ser profunda, como lo he practicado cada noche desde que empezaron mis entrenamientos, elevo las manos a mis costados y tomo aire, solo debo hacerlo, sin pensar, la forma debe de ser rápida, elegante y lo más cercano a la perfección.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!


	164. Tío Iroh

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

* * *

**CXLIV.- Tío Iroh**

* * *

_Bajo la flor de té_

_Juegan al escondite_

_Los gorriones…!_

Issa

* * *

El general retirado Iroh bebe té mientras el sol poco a poco se eclipsa en el horizonte. El destino es realmente curioso. Pretendía disfrutar de un apacible retiro al regresar a casa, disfrutar de largas conversaciones con viejos conocidos, leer todas las obras que no pudo cuando era más joven, tal vez escribir sus memorias al calor del fuego , mientras degustaba té y platicar anécdotas con viejo conocidos, pero el destino le ha reservado otra sorpresa.

No tenía mucho tiempo en la Nación del fuego, pero no era necesario quedarse mucho tiempo para notar que no era bien recibido, si bien mucha gente le guardaba respeto, muchos otros, principalmente jóvenes le tratan de forma fría y grosera. Apesadumbrado piensa que no es algo que merezca, pero no puede quejarse, no puede darles una réplica que les parezca creíble sobre su tristemente célebre retirada de Ba Sing Se, son demasiado jóvenes para comprender lo que significa perder a un hijo y con él todas sus esperanzas.

Es entonces que un pequeño incidente viene a cambiarlo todo. su joven e impulsivo sobrino es admitido en la cámara de guerra cuando deja atrás la edad en que es considerado un niño. El recuerda con nostalgia la primera vez que entró, trata de aconsejarlo antes de cruzas las puertas, trata de decirle que sea prudente, pero el chico está muy emocionado, cuando Zuko traspasa las puertas no se imagina cuanto cambiarán las cosas. El no puede pasar a la cámara de guerra, ya es un general retirado y no tiene nada que hacer entre los hombres que planean el destino de una nación y de cientos y miles de hombres que la defienden.

Horas más tarde, para su consternación se entera que el príncipe Zuko ha sido retado a un agni kai a uno de los generales, no sabe a ciencia cierta por qué, pero le parece alarmante. Trata de hablar con él, peor no es posible, el chico se ha retirado a sus habitaciones esperando ansioso de que llegue el atardecer del siguiente día. Es entonces que la fortuna, esa insufrible y caprichosa dama decide darle la espalda. Tal vez sea karma, se dice apesadumbrado, tal vez fuera que así lo quiso el destino. Retó a uno de los generales en la cámara de guerra, pero al hacerlo en el recinto del fuego ha retado al mismísimo señor del fuego y no a uno de sus generales, como su sobrino esperaba.

La escena fue aterradora. Su sobrino trató de retractarse, se puso de rodillas ante su padre suplicando perdón. Error fatal. A su hermano le irritan las debilidades y es algo imperdonable en su hijo, el mismísimo príncipe heredero. Lo que hace a continuación es terrible, ni siquiera fue capaz de observarlo. No conforme con marcarlo decide revocarle todos sus privilegios y exiliarlo, dejando como única vía para recuperar su honor y regresar a casa como un príncipe si es capaz de llevarle al avatar.

Está furioso, el té no le sabe bien y lo deja en la mesa. Un padre no debería de ser tan cruel con su hijo, si, cometió el error de contrariarlo en el lugar y en el momento más indicado. Ahora debe dejar atrás todo, hogar, familia, vida y enfrentarse solo a un mundo para el que no está preparado. Se dice que esto no se puede quedarse así, se levanta, quizá el pueda ayudarle muy poco, quizá no pueda hacer gran cosa. Dicen que cuando el alumno está listo, el maestro aparece. Parece que el tiempo del príncipe Zuko ha llegado, aunque él todavía no lo sepa.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos-

No olviden dejar reviews!


	165. Banished prince

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

No me queda mas que agradecer a todos los valientes que llegaron hasta este capítulo. Termina el año y con él este ciclo de drabbles que empezaron en el ya lejano 1o de enero del 2008, espero que los hayan disfrutado con todo y sus altas y bajas n_n u.

No me resta mas que desearles un feliz año y decir que fue un placer escribir para ustedes.

* * *

**CXLV.- _Banished prince_**

* * *

Soy el príncipe Zuko, hijo del Señor Fuego Ozai, Nieto de Azulon, Bisnieto de Sozin , sobrino del príncipe Iroh y hermano de la princesa Azula… es algo que no debo de olvidar, nunca, pero nunca, al lugar que vaya, en las circunstancias que este, nunca debo de olvidar que soy un príncipe de sangre real, aunque haya caído en desgracia.

Temo llegara viejo y nunca dar con el condenado avatar. Quiero creer que se halla oculto en algún sitio y yo lo encontraré, se lo llevaré a mi padre que me restaurará en el sitio que por derecho me corresponde. Pero han pasado tres largos años desde que mi padre ordenó mi destierro y empezó la larga búsqueda del avatar. He recorrido un sitio tras otro, ciudad tras ciudad, nación tras nación, pero todos los esfuerzos han sido en vano y yo desespero.

Soy el príncipe Zuko, pero todos saben que soy el príncipe exiliado, solo tiene que ver mi rostro para reconocerme. En mi cara llevo la marca que mi padre hizo el día en que me negué a pelear con él. Dijo que el dolor sería mi maestro…si, ha sido un maestro cruel, que me lleva al borde de la desesperación y no dudo que me arrastraría al borde de la locura si no fuera por el tío Iroh.

No esperaba que nadie me siguiera después de que me despojaron de todo y vi marchar a un agrupamiento tras otro de nuestros hombres a las profundidades del Reino Tierra, donde se convirtieron en carne de cañón. Una parte de mi dice que fue una crueldad, no era justo, pero justo por eso, ahora estoy en el exilio.

Al tío Iroh le debo más de lo que quisiera admitir, me ha llevado a sitios extraordinarios, me ha enseñado algunas cosas que no sabía que existían y que aún no comprendo para que me servirán, se ha encargado de mi entrenamiento en fuego control y me ha enseñado técnicas poco conocidas, se ha convertido en mi única familia, al único al que puedo recurrir, porque todos los demás me han dado la espalda. Hay días en que me desespera, sobre todo cuando dice que debo de relajar y disfrutar del viaje, detesto esos días en que solo se preocupa por beber té, comer, jugar, cantar, tocar el corno tsungui y comprar un montón de cosas que no necesitamos en cada puerto.

A veces no quiero hablarle, hay días, sobre todo en altamar que prefiero estar encerrado en mi camarote meditando, a veces me llama a comer, pero no escucho, no comprendo por qué las cosas no salen como quisiera, hemos recorrido todas las naciones y no hallamos nada. He revisado cada libro, cada rastro, seguido cada historia, relato y rumor sobre los últimos maestros aire. Todos coinciden que han pasado cerca de 100 años desde que se tuvieron las últimas noticias del avatar.

Frustrado confieso que en todo este tiempo solo he hallado ruinas, miedo y desolación. Nadie ha visto a un nómada del aire en años, pero no me voy a rendir, como dice el tío Iroh, el que busca encuentra. Nuestro siguiente objetivo es la Tribu Agua del Sur, un sitio que hace tiempo está bajo nuestro control, habitado por campesinos que hace tiempo aprendieron que no son rivales para la Nación del Fuego y donde pongo mis esperanzas de hallar al escurridizo personaje.

Algún día lo y restauraré mi honor, me digo mientras paseo en la cubierta del barco que surca las aguas heladas de los mares del sur. Mi despreocupado tío juega cuando observo como un potente rayo de luz atraviesa el cielo, dice que no le de importancia, que ya hemos hablado de eso antes, que son las luces celestiales. No estoy de acuerdo, hay algo que me dice que es una señal de que mi búsqueda por fin ha terminado.

* * *

Fin de los drabbles Fuego

Inicio de la historia que todos conocemos.

n_n

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, peticiones y sugerencias son bien recibidos.


End file.
